Charmants Petits Chaos
by A. L. Watermag
Summary: On suit les aventures d'une Messagère des Sprites, accompagnée de son sprite gardien, voyageant dans le monde de Saphaël, afin combattre les Forces du Mal, aux côtés d'autres Messagers dévoués... enfin... officiellement. Car la réalité est loin d'être aussi chevaleresque. Ce serait plutôt le contraire, pour le meilleur du pire.
1. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur !  
**

 **Cette histoire étant une fanfiction, les PNJ (personnages non joueurs), les monstres, les lieux, leurs noms et tout ce qui peu se rapporter au jeu appartiennent au MMORPG Grand Fantasia, appartenant lui-même à Aeria Games !**

 **Tous les personnages étant des Messagers des Sprites sont des personnages originaux, et m'appartiennent. SAUF les suivants : Zeross, Karehaus, Isaac, Optimi, Mélan et Sad. Ils appartiennent respectivement à Ceyphield, Falsacappa et Isaac_13, auteurs de fanfics.**

 **Il est possible de trouver la première version de cette fic sur le forum de Grand Fantasia sous le nom de "Danger ! Femme faible !". Première version qui a été écrite par moi, et moi seule !**  
 **Je n'étais plus satisfaite et n'aimais plus cette version que j'écrivais. Mais aimant toujours son histoire, j'ai décidé de la réécrire et de la poster sur différents sites.  
Pour plus de détails, allez voir sur ma page Facebook . /  
**

 **J'ai mis cette nouvelle version en catégorie M, car il y aura surtout de la violence plus ou moins suggérée et... détaillée (selon les chapitres). Il n'y aura pas de scène de sexe je pense, mais pas mal d'allusions. Honnêtement je pense que mon histoire peut être lu à partir de 13 ans, mais au cas où il y ait des personnes sensibles, j'ai préféré la mettre en +16.**

 **Et si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez trouver les histoires des auteurs cités plus haut sur le forum de Grand Fantasia, dans la rubrique Archives = FanArt.**

 **Je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**  
 **Parce qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part.**

 _« OK. Pour je ne sais plus quelle raison, dont je me fous complètement soit dit en passant, mais qui est obligatoire, je dois vous faire le récit de ma vie. Aahh… ça va être galère, je le sens. Enfin… bon, je pensais commencer par une accroche, euh, intrigante… non, excitante ?… Aahh… Voyez, je vous avais dis que ça allait être galère… »_  
 _« Tu ne fais pas d'efforts non plus. »_  
 _« C'est pas tes affaires. Et pourquoi t'es là d'ailleurs ? »_  
 _« Pour me marrer pendant que tu te casses la tête à essayer de pondre un texte à peu près présentable. »_  
 _« Toi, t'as vraiment de la chance que je ne puisse pas te tuer… … … OK, reprenons. Vous raconter ma vie, donc. Vous allez sans doute être déçus, car elle n'a rien de bien extraordinaire. Uniquement celle d'un messager des sprites comme les autres. Combattre le Mal, tuer des monstres, et aider les péq… euh les habitants de Saphaël dans divers tâches, entre autres choses. La routine classique et habituelle, vous savez. »_  
 _« À condition de savoir ce qu'est un messager des sprites. Ainsi que Saphaël. »_  
 _« Commence pas. Tout le monde sait ce que c'est, ils ne sont pas débiles. Ils savent lire, c'est déjà pas mal. »_  
 _« Mais peut-être que ceux qui te liront, vivent dans un monde sans messagers. »_  
 _« … Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Un monde dépourvu du Mal ? Avec les cinglés qu'on se tape en tant que héros ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu prends, mais vaut mieux que tu arrêtes vite. Sinon tu vas finir par voir des gélapins voler, sérieux. »_  
 _« Je ne délire pas, j'essaye juste de me monter optimiste. Et puis dans toutes les histoires, les gens commencent par décrire le monde dans lequel ils vivent. T'as qu'à faire pareil, vu que tu ne veux pas te casser la tête. »_  
 _« Enfin un vrai conseil, il était temps. … D'accord. Saphaël : mon monde ; moi : messagère des sprites ; sprites : petites bestioles magiques et chiantes ; mission donnée par les sprites : sauver Saphaël du Mal ; le Mal : grand méchant avec plein de monstres ; vie de messager : pourrie ; karma : pourri ; collègues messagers : cinglés, détraqués, fous, psychopathes, sociopathes, débiles, zombies, dangers public, vrais emmerdeurs et plus si affinités. Voilà, terminé. »_  
 _« Quoi ?!… Mais, tu ne peux faire ça ! C'est pas un récit ! »_  
 _« Mais si, mais si, mais si. Regarde, je le fous là-dedans et on en aura un tout beau qui en sortira sans effort. »_  
 _« Non mais c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire ! Tu ne peux pas décemment faire quelque chose comme ça ! Et… hein ? Sérieux ?! Mais comment c'est possible ?! C'est carrément illogique ! »_  
 _« Aahh… Ta gueule, c'est magique. »_


	3. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**  
 **Comment faire disparaître efficacement un corps après le petit-déjeuner.**

Il faisait bon aujourd'hui. Étendue dans l'herbe, je regardais le ciel azuré tout en prenant pleinement conscience de la nouvelle qu'on venait de m'annoncer. Dans deux jours je devais aller voir le vieux sage Babama, qui vivait un peu à l'écart du village. Dans deux jours j'allais devenir une messagère des esprits. Dans deux jours j'allais pouvoir quitter cette île. J'attendais ce moment depuis que j'étais en âge de comprendre. Comprendre que j'étais née pour ça, et que cette initiation se passait ici, sur l'île de Siwa où je vivais depuis toujours.  
La connaissant désormais par cœur, l'histoire de la naissance des messagers des esprits me revint en mémoire. Depuis leur création les mondes vivaient en paix, les humains et les sprites cohabitant et s'entraidant dans l'harmonie. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ce lien diminuait, réduisant les humains capables de communiquer avec les sprites à quelques poignées. C'était une chose bien triste pour les deux espèces. Et la conséquence en fut terrible. Profitant de cet affaiblissement, le Mal et ses ténèbres apparurent et s'abattirent sur Saphaël. Beaucoup de gens moururent, submergés par les armées de monstres qui proliférèrent en nombre. Si personne ne faisait rien, l'équilibre serait brisé, le monde tout entier plongerait définitivement dans les ténèbres. Afin de contrer cette menace, les rois sprites se tournèrent vers les rares humains possédant encore un lien avec eux, et en firent des héros. La puissance qu'ils reçurent était telle, que bien que réduit à une petite centaine de messagers, ils triomphèrent sans peine face à l'ennemi qui fut repoussé et vaincu.  
La paix s'était de nouveau installée en Saphaël depuis plusieurs centaines années, quand les rois sprites se déclarèrent la guerre. Et cette guerre qui aurait dû rester dans le monde spirituel, déborda sur celui des humains. Les messagers y prirent part, jurant allégeance à tel ou tel roi, et plongèrent Saphaël dans un chaos jusqu'alors jamais vu. Plus de mille ans de luttes acharnées s'écoulèrent, où un jour les rois sprites tombèrent dans un profond sommeil, ayant épuisés la totalité de leur magie. La guerre prit donc fin de manière inattendue, laissant les sprites dans le désarroi absolu.  
Toutes ces années de batailles avaient laissé des ouvertures pour le retour du Mal, qui en avait profité pour se répandre de nouveau en Saphaël, de manière discrète mais sûre. Le monde était de nouveau en danger, et il ne restait plus assez de messagers vivants pour assurer la victoire. Les sprites devaient également s'organiser pour rassembler le pouvoir de leurs rois, afin de les aider dans cette nouvelle guerre. C'est là qu'ils découvrirent les descendants des messagers des sprites, qui avaient fui cette folie guerrière, sur une petite île tropicale dans la Mer du Sud. Ces descendants acceptèrent de prendre la relève de leurs ancêtres et d'aider les sprites à vaincre les ténèbres qui avaient envahi le monde. Devenus messagers, ils débarquèrent sur Saphaël et repoussèrent les monstres. Mais pas suffisamment. Le Mal s'était bien trop ancré dans les veines du monde et de ses habitants pour être vaincus comme ils l'avaient été auparavant. Les nouveaux messagers se mirent à aider les survivants de cette guerre et à reconstruire le continent avec l'aide des rares anciens messagers encore en vie, tout en aidant les sprites à récupérer les fragments de pouvoirs de leurs rois, éparpillés au quatre coins de Saphaël.  
Afin d'évité à nouveau une guerre opposant les messagers entre eux, il fut décidé de former les futurs messagers, à l'écart du continent, sur l'île de Siwa qui avait été épargnée par la guerre. À chaque fois que naissait un enfant possédant une prédisposition à se lier avec les sprites, cet « élu » était envoyé sur l'île après sa naissance. C'est ici qu'il grandirait, s'ennuierait et apprendrait à devenir un messager des sprites digne de ce nom.  
Sans doute aurais-je du être inquiète, angoissée, voire paniquée même à l'idée qu'une fois choisie, je devais quitter ce lieu protégé pour affronter et combattre des monstres dangereux dans des lieux que je ne connaissais pas. N'importe qui l'aurait été. Mais pas un messager des sprites. Peut-être était-ce dû à la magie qui coulait dans nos veines, mais jamais aucun des enfants considérés comme futurs messagers n'avaient éprouvé ce genre d'émotions. Pour chacun d'entre nous cet état de fait, ce destin, était quelque chose qui allait de soi, qui était naturel. Notre âme et notre sang étaient faits pour se battre.  
– Hé, Arsa ! lança une voix moqueuse.  
Tirée de mes rêveries, je tournai la tête et me relevai légèrement sur les coudes, pour voir trois garçons assez baraqués qui me regardaient de haut avec mépris. Ils ne se séparaient jamais ceux-là, toujours fourrés ensemble.  
– Quoi ?  
J'étais méfiante. Toujours quand ils étaient dans les environs.  
– On a entendu dire que tu as été choisie pour devenir une messa gère.  
– Et alors ? répondis-je avec autant d'impatience que possible dans la voix.  
– Rien. C'est juste qu'on a parié sur le fait que tu seras la première messagère de l'Histoire à mourir avant d'avoir pu quitter cette île.  
Et la bande s'en alla tout en rigolant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, comme si cela prouvait leur supériorité face à moi.  
 _« Pauvres crétins. »  
_ Je me levai, énervée. Me gâcher la journée et accessoirement me martyriser, ou du moins essayer, était l'activité préférée des trois brutes, comme les appelait les enfants de l'île. Les adultes n'en ayant évidement rien à faire. Ayant le physique type de la faible de service, j'étais devenue depuis toute petite la cible de ces trois-là, alors que j'étais plus vielle qu'eux.  
– Ils auraient dû les ligotés et les jetés à la mer dès leur arrivée !  
Je me suis souvent demandée pourquoi j'avais été choisie pour devenir un messager des sprites, car de l'extérieur je n'avais rien d'une héroïne prête à sauver le monde. Plus petite que la moyenne, assez maigrichonne, et peu active pour la plupart des activités quoti diennes. J'étais donc pour ceux de mon entourage quelqu'un de si faible et fragile, que dès que j'avais le malheur de buter par inatten tion contre une pierre, quelqu'un se précipitait pour me rattraper alors que j'étais encore debout, sans la moindre égratignure. Énervant quoi !  
– Faible, faible. Attendez un peu, vous allez voir, ronchonnai-je en allant me promener pour me vider la tête.  
Grosse erreur. Après dix minutes de marche, j'aperçus quelqu'un occupé à éventrer des gélapins, un sourire satanique sur le visage, tel un démon des enfers. C'était d'ailleurs la même personne qui, quelques années plutôt, s'était amusée à les faire explosés pour le malheur des deux personnes qui étaient mortes après avoir glissé en marchant par inadvertance sur ce qui restait de leurs cadavres gélatineux.  
 _« Beurk ! Pauvres bêtes. »  
_ Étrangement, la vue du sang des créatures me rappela que c'était à mon tour d'aider les femmes du village à préparer le déjeuner. Je fis donc demi-tour et me dépêchai de rejoindre le village, ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser à ce que je venais de voir. Dégoût ou indifférence, que choisir ?  
L'après-midi passa aussi lentement que d'habitude, occupée à aider des adultes que je ne reverrais jamais de ma vie une fois que je serais partie. La soirée au coin du feu avaient eu lieu hier, où le sage Babama revenait à l'illusion de la civilisation le temps d'une histoire du passé. En dehors de ces soirées-là, nous avions le droit de faire ce qu'on voulait, tant que nous ne dérangions pas les autres. J'allais par tir dans ma chambre, lorsqu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année m'interpella.  
– Oh, Arsa. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux comme gâteau demain ?  
Je la regardais sans comprendre. Un gâteau ? Pourquoi faire ? Ah, fêter ma nomination en tant que messagère peut-être ? Mais…  
– C'est dans deux jours que je dois aller voir le sage Babama. Pas de main, répondis-je sûre de moi.  
Elle me regarda avec étonnement.  
– De quoi tu parles, ma pauvre ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va faire une fête pour chaque gamin qui s'en va de l'île ? On a autre chose à faire. Surtout que c'est quelque chose qui va de soi, ça ne sert donc à rien de le célébrer.  
Ah. Je me disais aussi.  
– Demain c'est ton anniversaire. Donc tu veux un gâteau à quoi ?  
– Chocolat, fis-je en haussant les épaules.  
Classique, mais délicieux. Et puis, je n'ai jamais particulièrement aimé fêter mon anniversaire. Je n'avais ni famille, ni ami après tout.  
Satisfaite de ma réponse, la femme s'en alla. Non sans rouspéter sur mon manque de jugeote apparent. Je soupirai, et me dirigeai vers ma chambre en évitant autant que possible les autres personnes alentours. Une fois la porte fermée, la pièce était si minuscule que trois personnes seulement pouvaient se tenir debout et avoir encore assez d'air pour respirer. Un lit pour une personne remplissait le fond de la pièce dans sa largeur, et une armoire verticale à peine plus épaisse que moi était collée contre le mur à droite. Sans oublier la mini étagère entre les deux où se trouvait une maigre bougie. Une fenêtre, de taille équivalente au reste, placée au-dessus du lit permettait de laisser entrer l'air frais du soir et d'aéré la chambre.  
Habituellement j'aurais pris un livre à la bibliothèque de la pension, je me serais installée sur mon lit, et j'aurais lu jusqu'à tomber de sommeil. Mais pas ce soir. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et attendit que la nuit s'installe. Plusieurs minutes passèrent où j'entendais les bruits étouffés des autres occupés à s'amuser. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et vis de faibles étoiles piquées ici et là la voûte nocturne. Je me relevai, et passai par la fenêtre. Certes elle était petite, mais j'étais suffisamment maigre pour m'y glisser sans trop de problème. Une fois accrochée au rebord, je tendis la main pour attraper le bord du toit en tuile et m'y hisser sans bruit, ou presque.  
Le vent fit voltiger mes cheveux longs, et la lune briller leur couleur bleue d'une pâle lueur. Les tuiles étaient fraîches au toucher, ce qui était bienvenu après la chaleur de la journée. De mon perchoir je vis qu'il y avait encore du monde dehors, les adultes étant majori taires. Je reportai mon attention au-dessus de moi. Le ciel d'encre étincelait en des milliers de trous lumineux, comme si on voulait nous montrer qu'il y avait quelque chose au-delà.  
Mon esprit divagua pendant un temps indéfini, pour subitement reve nir à la conversation que je venais d'avoir. Mon anniversaire. C'était demain, hein ? Quand je me réveillerais j'aurais dix-neuf ans.  
 _« Merde ! »_  
Je suis déjà la plus vielle parmi les futurs messagers, et il faut encore que j'attende le passage de mon anniversaire pour pouvoir quitter cette satanée île ?! Alors que tous les autres sont choisis avant leur seize ans !  
Je respirais profondément afin de me calmer. La nomination ne pouvait être contrôlée, notre énergie spirituelle se manifestait d'elle-même et les sprites chargés de surveiller ce phénomène en faisait part au sage Babama quand cela arrivait, pour qu'en suite la forma tion du futur messager commence. Ni les humains, ni les sprites ne pouvaient savoir à l'avance quand l'un d'entre nous allait être choisi.  
Maintenant que j'étais calme, je déprimais. C'était sans doute à cause de mon corps que mon énergie avait mis autant de temps à se manifester. Je soupirai et retournai dans ma chambre, finir la nuit dans mon lit.

Le soleil se trouvait dans le ciel depuis peu lorsque je me ré veillais. Je me levai et commençai ma routine du matin, comme chaque jour depuis que j'étais capable de me débrouiller seule pour ces choses-là. Le petit-déjeuner commun se passa de façon habi tuelle, dans un calme relatif dû au réveil difficile de la plupart de mes camarades. La matinée se déroula quant à elle avec bien plus d'ani mations, une bonne moitié provenant des protestations des enfants de plus de dix devant s'occuper des corvées ménagères. Les plus jeunes, eux avaient été emmenés dans la salle de classe, où on leur apprenait à lire, écrire et compter, et ce dès quatre ans. Pendant les corvées, ceux de moins de douze ans, suivaient les adultes qui étaient en charge de nous apprendre comment nous débrouiller seul une fois dehors. C'est-à-dire, faire un feu, des repas rudimentaires, avoir un minimum d'hygiène si on ne pouvait pas se payer une chambre à l'auberge, etc.  
Pour les gens ordinaires, peut-être que cette éducation était étrange, mais nous étions des futurs messagers des sprites. Les plus précoces étaient choisis entre onze et douze ans. Ils devaient donc sa voir se débrouiller par eux-mêmes pour ne pas mourir de faim ou de froid. Quand ce n'était pas au combat.  
La plupart étaient choisis à partir de l'année de leur douze ans, jusqu'à quinze ans environ. Rares étaient ceux qui allaient jusqu'à seize ans, sans que leur énergie spirituelle ne se manifeste. Je vous laisse donc imaginé à quel point mon cas était d'une rareté exceptionnelle. Exceptionnellement frustrante.  
Après avoir fini mes corvées à la vitesse de l'éclair, je me dirigeai vers la sortie du bâtiment. Le village n'était pas grand, mais alors vraiment pas. En comptant la pension où nous vivions, il y avait en tout qu'une dizaine de bâtiments, sans compter la cabane du sage Babama. La pension se trouvait près de la forêt, à la limite du village. Le bâtiment était plus grand que la maison du maire, la plus grande du village. D'après les anciens, dans le temps il accueillait plus d'une centaine d'enfants de tout âge. Maintenant, nous étions à peine la moitié.  
Je traversai le village et m'arrêtai devant une grande tente verte, installée sur la terre battue à quelques mètres du port, ou devrais-je plutôt dire, du seul et unique ponton de l'île. J'écartai le tissu et entrai. Il faisait bien plus sombre à l'intérieur, malgré la présence de deux grosses lampes à huile. Au fond, assise sur une chaise en bois toute simple, Tracy attendait avec ennui que les rares clients de l'île viennent faire un tour dans sa boutique. Elle sourit quand elle me vit.  
– Arsa. C'est rare que vienne ici, lança-t-elle avec chaleur. Que puis-je pour toi ?  
– J'ai une demande à te faire.  
Elle haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. Depuis qu'elle me connaissait, c'est-à-dire depuis mon arrivée ici, je n'avais jamais fait de demande personnelle. Tracy se leva, toujours souriante. Elle était assez grande, un joli visage, des yeux noisettes, et portait une robe rose clair avec sur la tête un hennin tronqué de même couleur, d'où sortait un voilé en dentelle lui arrivant en bas des épaules. C'était la plus belle jeune femme de l'île, et l'une des plus jeunes adultes. Si je ne me trompais pas, elle devait avoir dans les vingt-huit ans. Enfant, elle venait souvent à la pension pour jouer avec moi.  
– Bien sûr. Que veux-tu ? Quelque chose de réalisable au moins ?  
– Oui. Je voudrais que tu me coupes les cheveux.  
Son visage perdit le sourire qu'elle avait, et je pus y voir de la tristesse.  
– Tes cheveux ? Pourquoi ? Ils sont si beaux ! se lamenta la jeune femme.  
– Ça fait longtemps que j'y pense, répondis-je en tripotant une de mes mèches. J'en ai marre de les coiffer pour tout et n'importe quoi. Si je les laisse détachés, dès que je baisse la tête, ils me gênent la vue.  
Tracy soupira.  
– Ça a aussi un lien avec le fait que tu as enfin été choisie pour deve nir une messagère de sprites, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Oui.  
La boutiquière me regarda longuement, tristement. Elle avait toujours adoré mes cheveux, se débrouillant toujours pour réussir à me faire des coiffures de toutes sortes. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle accepta. Nous nous mirent en place, elle prit un ciseau rangé dans l'un des petits meubles de la tente et commença à couper en suivant mes indications.  
Une heure plus tard, je sortis et sentis le vent sur ma nuque. Je restai immobile, m'habituant à la légèreté que je ressentais désor mais. Mes cheveux courts furent remués sans ménagement par le vent venant de la mer. En levant la tête, je vis que le soleil s'appro chait de son point culminant. Je repartis en direction de la pension.  
Le reste de la journée se passa comme à l'accoutumée, en dehors des regards étonnés que me lançaient les gens que je croisais, enfants comme adultes. Je suis quelqu'un qui se fait peu remarqué, donc dès que je fais quelque chose d'inhabituel, l'effet inverse se produit et tout le monde me voient. C'est pénible.  
 _« Je peux même pas changer de coiffure, sans que je les gens me de mande si je vais bien ! »  
_ J'ignorai tout le monde et conservai cette attitude jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Je pris machinalement ma brosse et la passai dans mes cheveux. Quinze secondes plus tard, le peu de nœuds présents avaient disparus. Je me couchai, n'ayant envie de rien faire d'autre, mais je ne m'endormis pas tout de suite. Mon « gâteau » d'anniversaire m'étant peu resté en travers de la gorge. D'ordinaire, on avait droit à un très gros gâteau et tous les enfant en avaient une part. Petite, c'est sûr, mais le principal intéressé avait la plus grosse. Or la seule pâtisserie avec du chocolat que j'ai vu du repas, était un petit cupcake faisant la moitié de mon poing. La veille un autre enfant avait fêté son anniversaire et ils n'avaient pas fait attention aux quantités.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivait, bien au contraire. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, et bien que je ne m'en souvienne pas vraiment, cela avait commencé vers l'année de mes huit ans. Je n'avais jamais trouvé la raison de ce changement, et ne la trouverais sans doute jamais, puisque dans un jour ou deux, à la même heure je serais sur le bateau qui m'emmènerait loin de Siwa. Je me remémorais tous les moments que j'avais passé ici, et finis par m'endormir.

BANG !  
Je me retrouvai la tête par terre, les pieds en l'air et les fesses sur le lit, complètement sonnée. Tournant la tête à droite je vis une grosse brûlure sur le plancher. Des rires se firent entendre à l'extérieur, provenant du seul endroit de ma chambre ouvert.  
– Quelle conne ! J'ai oublié de fermer la fenêtre !  
Bouillant de colère, je me relevai, attrapai trois petites pierres taillées en pointes, se trouvant parmi d'autres dans une petite sacoche de cuir accrochée à ma tête de lit, et grimpai à la fenêtre. En bas je vis les trois brutes, à moitié couchés dans l'herbe, trop hilares pour rester debout. Je m'accroupis dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, visai la tête de ces imbéciles, et lançai mes projectiles avec force sur les trois énergumènes qui avaient osé me réveiller en fanfare. Bingo ! Les pierres atteignirent leurs cibles, en pleine tête, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se rende compte de ce qui leur arrivait. Ils s'effon drèrent inertes, avec lourdeur mais sans bruit, sur le sol herbeux dans l'ombre des arbres.  
 _« Avec de la chance, je les ai tués. Bon débarras ! »  
_ La tête encore lourde de sommeil, je regardai le ciel où le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Des bruits d'affolement parvinrent à mes oreilles. Je me mis à paniquer. On m'avait vu ? Je tendis l'oreille, essayant de rester calme. Les bruits provenaient de la pension, en m'approchant de la porte, je compris que la plupart des cris venaient des enfants. Être réveillé par une explosion n'a rien de serein. J'entendis des éclats de voix plus graves que les autres, sans doute les adultes essayant de ramener le calme parmi la cinquantaine de gamins qui braillaient à tout-va. J'en profitai pour sortir par la fenêtre, toujours vêtue d'une ample chemise trop grande et m'arrivant au-dessus du genou.  
Une fois en bas, je jetai un œil de tous les côtés, puis estimant que personne ne me verrait, j'empoignai un à un les gugus pour les traîner plus loin dans la forêt, à l'abri immédiat des regards. La chance avait étrangement été de mon côté, et c'est satisfaite de moi-même que je remontai dans ma chambre, en escaladant les pierres épaisses qui constituaient les murs de la pension. Je sortis de la pièce, non sans m'être détaillée avant, histoire de ne pas avoir de traces de terre ou autre sur moi, et suivit le mouvement de foule pour approcher l'un des responsables de l'endroit. Je lui racontai qu'il y avait une grosse trace de brûlure sur le sol de ma chambre, et que c'était sûrement ça qui avait causé tout ce bruit. On me regarda de travers en me demandant si je n'étais pas responsable de tout cela.  
– Non, je dormais ! Comme tout le monde !  
Évidement ils ne me croyaient pas. Mais qu'importe, ils n'avaient pas de preuves et finirent par me laisser retourner dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je mangeai avec les autres, mais plus à l'écart que d'habitude. Ils m'évitaient. Je les ignorai. Quand le début des corvées commença, je sortis et pris la direction de la cabane du sage Babama. Une fois cachée par les arbres, je fis le tour pour me retrouver derrière la pension, à l'endroit où j'avais caché les corps de mes premières victimes.  
Je les regardais pensivement. Je ne ressentais rien. Vraiment. J'ai bien eu le plaisir et la satisfaction du moment, mais c'était tout. Pas de joie, de peine, de regrets ou que sais-je d'autre. Je m'approchai de l'un des cadavres et examinai la trace de l'impact qu'avait laissé mon projectile. C'est avec une grande surprise que je découvris un trou ensanglanté. La pierre était restée à l'intérieur ? Vraiment ? Je pris un petit bout de bois qui traînait pas loin, et l'enfonça dans la blessure. Toujours surprise, je constatais que la marque de sang sur le bâton, lorsque je le sortis, était presque aussi grande que mon auriculaire.  
Comment ? C'était un caillou que j'avais lancé, pas une balle tirée d'un fusil ! À moins que… mon énergie spirituelle en serait-elle la cause ?… Sans pouvoir y réfléchir plus que ça, de nouveau un par un je traînai les corps en direction de la plage cette fois, où pullulait toute une colonie de crabes. L'endroit était assez éloigné du village, et très peu de personne passait par là, en raison des hommes-poissons qui squattait la bande de plage quelques mètres plus loin à l'est. Je déposai les corps dans un creux de la montagne à l'abri de la marrée haute, et me mis a les déshabillés, tout en faisant attention de ne pas regarder leur chose horrible. Les vêtements étant un frein pour les crabes. Puis je m'en allais, laissant ces chers charognards se taper un festin.

La chaumière du vieux sage se situait au sud du village, en haut d'une petite falaise. Le chemin y menant longeait la petite crique qui les reliait. Le village s'était désormais complètement éveillé et ses habitants vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Pour aller chez le sage il ne fallait que dix minutes environ en suivant le chemin. Cette zone de l'île était d'ailleurs infestée de gélapins, mais qui, heureusement pour les habitants, étaient complètement inoffensifs. Arrivée à destination, je pus examiné l'état de la maison du sage. Pour moi c'était plus une cabane qu'autre chose. Pas d'étage, plus petite que la plus petite maison du village, des tuiles manquantes, et l'ensemble visuellement plus très propre et stable. C'était un miracle qu'elle tienne encore debout !  
En dépassant la clôture de bois en ruine, je remarquai que le sage était dehors, se tenant debout et droit, devant la porte de sa maison. Mais, euh… on dirait qu'il dormait. Il avait les yeux clos et était immobile. Seules ses épaules bougeait au rythme de sa respiration. Je m'approchai doucement et arrivée à un mètre de lui, il ouvrit les yeux.  
– Arsa ? dit-il, surpris. Que puis-je pour toi de si bon matin ?  
Ça m'a sciée. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour m'en remettre. Que la personne étant en charge de la formation des futurs messagers ne sache pas pourquoi je viens le voir… Pour quelle autre raison on viendrait le voir ? Personne ne vient jamais le voir !  
– Mais je suis là parce qu'on m'a dit que vous m'attendiez aujourd'hui pour commencer ma formation de messager des sprites. Tout le village est au courant.  
– Euh… oui, hésita Babama. Tu as raison, tu peux commencer ta formation. C'est juste que… comme tu ne semblais pas faite pour… assumer… physiquement un tel destin, je pensais… que tu choisirais de rester sur Siwa.  
Lourd silence. Je le fixai d'un air incrédule. Alors même lui, le vieillard de presque cent ans, me trouvait bien trop fragile et faible pour pouvoir devenir une messagère des sprites ! Pourtant de nous deux, c'est lui qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Je respirai un grand coup pour me calmer.  
– Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon apparence doit être un facteur décisif sur ce que je peux faire et ne peux pas faire. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des personnes encore plus frêles que moi qui ont réussi à devenir de grands et puissants messagers, dis-je avec un agacement prononcé. De plus, ayant été choisie en tant que futur messager, je n'ai pas trop le choix !  
– C'est vrai, admit le vieux sage, mal à l'aise.  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge.  
– Bon… Et donc, pour devenir un messager des sprites à part entière, tu dois te lier à un sprite dans la grotte des sprites, qui se trouve derrière la cascade de l'île. Puis une fois fait, t'entraîner à utiliser tes nouveaux pouvoirs, afin d'être capable d'affronter les dangers qui peuplent ce monde et…  
– D'accord. Comment je fais ? le coupai-je, énervée.  
– Pour commencer, tu dois établir un lien spirituel fort avec un sprite qui deviendra ton gardien. Ce gardien te guidera et t'aidera à accomplir ton destin. Viens, suis-moi.  
J'obéis et suivi Babama en direction de la forêt. Plusieurs minutes de marche nous amenèrent au pied de la montagne, devant la cascade et son bassin. Le sage longea le bord et passa derrière le rideau d'eau. Je n'avais pas envie d'être trempée, mais je l'imitai. Nous débouchâmes, éclaboussés, dans une grande grotte éclairée je ne sais comment, et où se trouvait déjà d'autres jeunes… et un squelette. Hum, pas rassurant. Et l'air était bizarre ici, un peu suffocant à mon goût.  
– C'est ici que tu devras entrer en méditation pour atteindre le monde spirituel. Mais ça peut prendre du temps de se lier à un sprite. Des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois… des années.  
Ce qui expliquait la présence du squelette.  
– Ça demande aussi le plus profond silence. Autant extérieur, qu'intérieur. Tu dois t'asseoir, fermer les yeux, ouvrir ton esprit, laisser ton énergie spirituelle se déployer, et entrer en harmonie avec le monde des sprites, pour enfin essayer de te lier à l'un d'eux. C'est une entreprise compliquée qui n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, murmura le sage.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
– Dans ce cas, comment ça se fait qu'avant-hier, j'ai vu le psychopathe de l'île éventrer des gélapins avec une épée ? demandai-je étonnée.  
Nouveau malaise pour Babama qui se mit à tripoter sa barbe. En dehors des messagers en formation et du colonel Muha, personne ne possédait d'arme.  
– Eh bien, on ne pensait pas qu'un sprite accepterait de se lier avec lui. Et puis, le fait qu'il quitte l'île pourrait s'avérer une bonne chose pour tout le monde.  
 _« Mouais…_ _Pour vous uniquement. »  
_ – Mais de toute façon, personne ne peut aller contre le destin, un futur messager est obligé de devenir un messager des sprites. S'il le souhaite, ajouta précipitamment le sage.  
Je lançai un regard en biais au vieux sage, qui profita de mon silence pour partir, me laissant seule. Enfin, seule avec une dizaine de personne assis en tailleur, les yeux clos, muets, et ne se semblant pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. J'allai m'asseoir parmi eux et essayai de me connecter au monde des sprites.  
Être assis en tailleur, n'était pas une position confortable pour moi, surtout quand il fallait se vider la tête. À chaque fois qu'il me semblait que c'était le cas je lançais un appel, mais personne ne répondait. J'ignorais combien de temps je restais assise là, à tenter d'éviter de penser à quoique soit. Mais c'est justement quand il faut ne penser à rien, que plein de petites pensées débiles et inutiles vous assaillent. Je soupirai…  
 _« Pourquoi il n'y a personne qui répond ? »  
_ _« Peut-être parce que tu ne poses pas la bonne question._ _»_  
« _…_ _! Que… Vous m'entendez ?_ _»  
« Je viens de te répondre, futur messager. Si je te réponds, c'est que je t'entends. »_  
Je fus soulagée. J'avais réussi.  
 _« Il t'en faut peu dis-moi. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »  
« Arsa_ _. Et vous ? »  
_ _« Audric_ _, de la tribu_ _Ventsombre »_ , répondit le sprite avec une grande fierté. « _Alors, que veux-tu ? »_ _  
« Euh… me lier avec un sprite pour devenir messager et quitter cette île ? »  
_ C'était bien pour ça que les gens comme moi venaient ici, non ?  
« _Je m'en doute. Je voulais dire, avec quel genre de sprite_ _veux-tu te lier_ _? »_ demanda Audric.  
« _Eh bien_ _…_ _je sais pas trop, en fait »_ , répondis-je hésitante.  
 _«_ _Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tu n'as pas lu le_ Guide du Messager _? Tu connais quand même les voies possibles que peut choisir un messager ? »_  
« _Évidement ! »_ dis-je, vexée.  
Le _Guide du Messager_ était un gros livre se trouvant dans la bibliothèque de la pension. Il y en avait plusieurs exemplaires, et ils expliquaient, avec d'autres choses, les différentes voies qu'il était possible de prendre pour un messager des sprites. Combattant, chasseur, ensorceleur et acolyte. Ces voies étaient tout simplement des métiers, appelés classes. Le terme métier désignait les gens ordinaires, et celui de classe nous désignait. Il va sans dire qu'avec le peu d'activités qu'il y avait sur l'île, j'avais fini par lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque jusqu'à les connaître presque par cœur.  
« _C'est juste que je ne sais pas quel sprite_ _pourrait me correspondre ! »_ avouai-je. _« Le combat au corps à corps me tente beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas assez forte physiquement. Attaquer à distance par magie me conviendrait mieux, mais c'est assez frustrant. Donc, je ne sais pas. »  
_ Après un petit silence, une boule bleue de la taille d'un ballon apparut dans mon champ de vision. Ou plus précisément dans mon esprit. Je pouvais la voir comme si j'avais les yeux ouverts. Cette boule s'avérait être en fait une tête ronde avec des oreilles tombantes, qui ressemblaient à celles des gélapins.  
 _«_ _Oh ! C'est mignon ! »  
« Euh, merci… »_ répondit la tête qui semblait être celle d'Audric.  
Minute. C'est à _ça_ que ressemble un sprite ?… Vraiment ? Sérieusement ?!… C'est beaucoup moins classe que je ne le pensais.  
« _Hum… je vois pourquoi tu hésites. C'est vrai que tu à l'air assez frêle »_ , ajouta la tête après m'avoir détaillé.  
 _« Argh. Si même un sprite le pense… »  
_ Le peu d'assurance que j'avais réussi à accumuler s'effondra.  
 _« P_ _as la peine d'être aussi désespérée. Tu peux t'orienter vers la magie, dans cette branche c'est l'intelligence, la précision et la rapidité qui compte. »  
_ Ces derniers mots me firent réfléchir. Il y a quelques années, j'avais trouvé un livre qui expliquait en détail toutes les carrières que les messagers pouvaient accéder en fonction de la voie choisie.  
« _Précision et rapidité, hein ?… Dans ce cas, le mieux pour moi serait de devenir un_ _assassin »_ , concluais-je en me remémorant la punition justifiée que j'avais infligée aux trois brutes ce matin.  
« _Oui, ces deux critères sont… QUOI ?! »_ s'écria le sprite avec stupeur. _« Comment est-ce que_ _tu connais cette classe_ _? »  
« __Je l'ai lu dans un livre, qui était très intéressant d'ailleurs. C'est assez fou tout ce que les adultes ne nous disent pas. »_  
« _Et… où as-tu trouvé ce livre ? »_ demanda Audric, anxieux.  
« _Dans la bibliothèque du maire. »  
« Le maire de Siwa t'as laissé lire ce livre ? »  
« Non_ _»_ , répondis-je simplement.  
 _« Le vol est un crime, futur messager Arsa »_ , gronda l'esprit.  
Je haussai des épaules.  
 _« Il est toujours à sa place. Je n'ai rien volé. »  
_ Audric soupira.  
 _« Tu commences bien toi… »_  
« _Si je me souviens bien de ce que j'ai lu, pour devenir assassin, je dois commencer en tant que chasseur. Les assassins utilisent des épées pour se battre, et même les chasseurs en ont besoin pour se défendre quand ils sont attaqués au corps à corps. J_ _'_ _ai donc besoin d'un sprite_ _appartenant à la tribu des fabricants_ _d'épées »_ , décidai-je, contente d'avoir une bonne mémoire.  
Les sprites auxquels nous nous lions, n'étaient pas là juste pour faire du support moral. Chaque tribu de sprite était liée à une spécialisation particulière, pouvant fabriquer un type d'armes ou un type d'armures.  
Audric me regarda longuement sans rien dire, comme s'il réfléchissait. Puis il se mit à sourire :  
 _«_ _T'es pas ordinaire comme fille, même pour une messagère. Mais en tant que membre de la tribu Ventsombre, si tu as besoin d'une épée, j'accepte d'être ton sprite gardien ! »  
_ Mes yeux devinrent aussi grands que des soucoupes. Bien que toujours fermés.  
 _« Hein ?! »  
_ Je me ressaisis.  
« _Je veux dire… vous_ _accepteriez_ _de vous_ _lier_ _avec moi ? »_  
« _Oui, puisque je me propose_ , répondit le sprite avec sincérité. _« De plus, on va passer le reste de ta vie ensemble, tu peux me tutoyer. »  
_ _« D'accord. Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir de t-t'avoir comme gardien_ _»_ , dis-je avec un énorme sourire.  
Oui, mon esprit est capable de sourire. Audric se mit soudain à briller d'une vive lumière bleue, puis à rétrécir pour disparaître. Une odeur de verdure humide parvint à mes narines, et je ne pus résister à l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux. La douce lumière éclairait exactement la même grotte avec les mêmes personnes autour de moi. Lorsque je voulus me lever, je sentis quelque chose sur mes jambes.  
Je le reconnus immédiatement. Je l'avais vu un nombre incalculable de fois dans le _Guide_ : c'était le Bracelet du Sprite. Fait d'une matière que personne n'a jamais réussi à identifié, le bijou comportait trois emplacements, dont un plus gros que les deux autres. Cet emplacement était celui de la gemme du gardien. Les deux autres, vides pour l'instant, accueilleraient la gemme tout sprite invoqué par un objet magique spécial. La couleur de la gemme était une sorte de porte permettant au sprite de retourner chez lui, dans le monde des sprites. Et elle avait la même couleur que celle du sprite, donc bleue dans le cas présent. Bleu aussi était le bracelet, qui selon le Guide, changeait de couleur en fonction de l'humeur du messager. Mais c'était vraisemblablement uniquement pour la décoration.  
Je pris le bracelet et l'examinai. Il était simple mais résistant, et la gemme avait une forme ovale où était gravée la forme exacte de la tête d'Audric.  
– Audric, tu m'entends ? demandai-je dans un murmure, à la gemme.  
« _Oui. À présent que nous sommes liés, même en étant dans la gemme, je peux entendre et voire plus ou moins ce qu'il y a autour de toi. Et par ce fait, tu es devenue une véritable messagère des sprites. Maintenant il faut aller voir le grand sage Babama_ _pour que ton entraînement commence »_ , expliqua la voix du sprite dans ma tête.  
Je me levai donc et sortis de la grotte à moitié mouillée. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais passé assise, mais mes muscles me faisaient mal quand je marchais, tout en me procurant une sensation agréable. Le corps humain était vraiment bizarre.


	4. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2  
L'argent est plus important que la vie, sauf quand il s'agit de la mienne.**

La joie s'était installée en moi. Aujourd'hui après sept ans d'attente, j'étais devenue une messagère des sprites. J'avais mis le bracelet à mon poignet gauche et j'y jetais des coups d'œil satisfaits pendant que je marchais en direction de la cabane du sage Babama.  
 _« Il est vrai que devenir messager des sprites est une chose heureuse, mais ne l'es-tu pas un peu trop ? »  
« Un peu trop ? Vu comment le sage m'a accueillie quand je me suis présentée, c'est même pas assez ! »  
« Il y a eu un problème lorsque tu t'es présentée pour devenir une messagère ? »_ demanda Audric curieux. _  
« Il a tout simplement pensé que je n'avais pas les ressources physiques nécessaires pour assumer mon destin de messager des sprites, et croyait que j'avais décidé de rester sur Siwa ! Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que je vienne le voir, le vieux schnock ! »,_ m'énervai-je en m'approchant de la cabane du vieux schnock en question.  
Mon gardien rigola. Bien qu'il ait laissé échapper un « oh » désapprobateur lorsqu'il entendit ma façon d'appeler Babama. _  
« Que veux-tu ? Les humains sont comme ça, ils jugent ce qui les entoure sur ce qu'ils voient. C'est pareil pour les gélapins qui peuplent l'île par exemple. Les gens les prennent pour d'adorables petites créatures inoffensives, mais il en existe des races qui ne sont pas pacifiques et qui, comme les autres, ne sont pas très regardantes sur ce qu'elles mangent. »_  
Audric avait raison, j'avais toujours vu ces bestioles comme inoffensives. Je savais que des créatures dangereuses peuplaient ce monde, mais les gélapins n'avaient jamais fait partie de la liste. Je me mis donc à les regarder de travers tout en poursuivant mon chemin.  
En arrivant je vis un groupe de jeunes en train de parler avec Babama. Malgré mon envie de faire savoir au sage que j'avais réussi à devenir une messagère, je me mis en retrait et attendis que la discussion se termine. Deux minutes plus tard le groupe s'en alla, la mine grave. Je m'approchai du vieux sage.  
– Pourquoi ils font cette tête ? Il y a un problème ?  
– Ils vont combattre le Baron. C'est en quelque sorte l'épreuve finale avant de pouvoir quitter l'île, expliqua le sage en regardant le groupe disparaître dans la forêt.  
Il se tourna soudain vers moi, surpris.  
– Arsa ! Que fais-tu là ?! Tu dois rester dans la grotte des sprites si tu veux te lier avec l'un des leurs.  
– C'est fait.  
Je lui montrai mon bracelet. Le vieux sage écarquilla les yeux. Il avait vraiment pas l'air d'en revenir, et ça m'irrita. Je baissai le bras et changeai de sujet.  
– Au fait, je suis restée combien de temps là-bas ?  
– Hein ? Euh... environ trois heures, me répondit Babama, toujours surpris.  
C'est tout ? Juste trois heures ? Lui qui en faisait des tonnes sur la difficulté de se lier avec un sprite.  
– O-oui... Oui... Et donc, félicitations Arsa. Tu es officiellement devenue une véritable messagère des sprites. Fais-le apparaître maintenant.  
– Hein ? _  
« Prends ma gemme et jette-la par terre. »  
« Ah oui, c'est vrai. »_  
– Oui, tout de suite.  
J'enlevai la gemme de sa monture et la jetai au sol. Dans un petit nuage magique blanc qui se dispersa rapidement, Audric apparut à mes pieds. Et pas d'inquiétude, une fois le sprite appelé, la gemme revient d'elle-même dans son emplacement.  
– Bonjour à toi, jeune sprite, fit Babama avec un petit regain d'énergie.  
– Enchanté de vous rencontrer grand sage. Je suis Audric de la tribu Ventsombre.  
Babama arqua les sourcils, étonné de mon choix.  
– Les Ventsombre sont les spécialistes des épées, si je ne m'abuse. Tu as choisi de devenir une combattante ?  
– Non, une chasseuse.  
Aïe, boulette. Le sage fronça les sourcils comme s'il se demandait pourquoi j'avais fait ce choix. Enfin comme si, c'était sûr oui ! Ne voulant pas lui avouer le pourquoi du comment de ma décision, sous peine d'avoir à subir un sermon long et barbant, je changeai de sujet :  
– Maintenant que j'ai mon gardien, qu'est-ce que je dois faire grand sage ?  
Le vieil homme se tourna vers moi, ses sourcils un peu moins froncés. Il me fixa quelques secondes, puis me fit signe de rester là, et s'en alla en direction du petit local en bois et encore plus en ruine que sa cabane. Après quelques minutes, il revint avec une vielle épée toute rouillée, qu'il me tendit.  
– Maintenant prends cette arme, et va vaincre dix gélapins. Une fois ta tâche accomplie, tu reviendras me voir.  
– D'accord.  
Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et rentra chez lui. Je me tournai vers Audric.  
– C'était obligé de dire à quelle tribu tu appartenais ?  
– Oui, c'est obligatoire. Nous les sprites devons suivre le _Code des Sprites_ , tout comme les messagers doivent suivre celui du _Guide_ , répondit le sprite. Mais je comprends sa réaction, un chasseur aurait choisi un fabricant d'arcs ou d'équipement pour archer. Il a dû se demander ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête pour que tu me choisisses. _  
« Bon le principal, c'est qu'il n'ait pas demandé plus d'explications. »_  
– Tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda Audric en fronçant les sourcils.  
– Non, rien.  
J'attrapai mon gardien pour lui éviter de sautiller partout pour me suivre et examinai d'un pas lent la zone où mes cibles paissaient tranquillement et joyeusement. J'en vis un avaler une espèce de biscuit que quelqu'un avait dû laisser tomber par inadvertance, et ça me fit penser à quelque chose que j'avais zappé.  
– Au fait, vous mangez quoi ? C'était pas écrit dans le _Guide_.  
– Nous n'avons pas besoin de manger.  
– Hein ?! fis-je en stoppant net.  
– Oui, nous sommes des êtres fait de magie, donc nous n'avons pas besoin de nous nourrir, comme vous les humains. Mais par contre, il existe des aliments que nous pouvons ingurgiter pour reprendre de l'énergie spirituelle et nous sentir mieux quand nous sommes épuisés ou quand notre moral est assez bas, expliqua Audric avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.  
– Hmm hmm... Et lorsque ces moments arrivent, où est-ce qu'on peut trouver ces aliments ? demandai-je, assez curieuse de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la nourriture des sprites.  
– Chez un sprite commerçant. Il devrait y en avoir un sur Siwa, normalement.  
– D'accord, je demanderais à Babama tout à l'heure. Il devrait savoir où se trouve ce sprite.  
Je me concentrai à nouveau sur mes futures victimes. Les gélapins étaient parfaits pour commencer un entraînement. N'étant ni farouches, ni peureux, ils sont faciles à éliminer. Pas de jambes, pas de bras, ils se déplaçaient en sautillant et attaquaient leur agresseur en lui bondissant dessus. Cette créature était tout simplement une grosse boule gélatineuse rose avec des oreilles tombantes. Les adultes étaient assez gros pour arriver jusqu'aux genoux, et c'était les seuls qu'il était possible de trouver, car les petits restaient cachés dans leur terrier jusqu'à l'âge adulte.  
Épée à la main, je m'approchai de la créature la plus proche de moi. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais tué d'être vivant. Enfin, si on excluait les trois abrutis de ce matin. Mais pour eux, cela avait été une réaction de colère et de riposte, alors que là...  
– Ce n'est jamais facile de prendre une vie, annonça Audric à côté de moi. Mais le devoir d'un messager est de protéger le monde, et pour cela, il doit être prêt à faire ce genre de chose.  
– Je sais. C'est une épreuve.  
Mais quand même, plus on les regarde, plus on les trouve mignons. Je soupirai. Mon épée trancha aussitôt la chair gélatineuse de la créature, qui se jeta sur moi en retour. J'esquivai ou parai avec mon épée sans difficulté, tout en continuant de l'attaquer. Deux petites minutes. C'est le temps qu'il me fallut pour tuer le gélapin. Facile. C'était la première créature contre laquelle je me battais, contre laquelle je devais me défendre, mais ça avait été d'une facilité déconcertante.  
Je savais que mon corps changerait une fois devenue messagère, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi rapide. Il m'était déjà arrivé d'énerver des gélapins, et à chaque fois, je fuyais. Ils sautaient haut, ils vous cognaient fort et comme tous les monstres, il fallait être hors de portée et de vue pour qu'ils vous fichent la paix. Mes « combats » n'étaient vraiment pas glorieux, mais au fil des années ma vitesse et mon esquive avaient bien augmentées, ainsi que ma précision au lancer. Et ces capacités m'avaient bien servis lorsque les trois brutes décidèrent de me prendre pour cible.  
Je lançai un regard dans les alentours, et m'aperçus que le reste des congénères du cadavre à mes pieds, étaient toujours là et ne semblaient pas contrariés par ce que je venais de faire. Bien, ça me facilitait encore plus la tâche. Pas besoin de leur courir après. Je m'avançai donc, épée au clair.

Assise contre un arbre, pas très loin de la zone de massacre, je comptais le butin que les dix gélapins avaient laissés. Mes premiers sous. C'était ainsi que les messagers gagnaient leur vie à Saphaël. D'après ce que j'avais compris, c'était les sprites qui, grâce à un puissant sort magique permanent, plaçaient de l'argent dans les âmes des monstres, pour qu'à leur mort, les messagers puissent les récupérer. Le système de la carotte quoi.  
L'économie était très simple sur Saphaël. Il y avait trois type de monnaie : pièce de cuivre, pièce d'argent et pièce d'or. Cent pièces de cuivre faisaient une pièce d'argent, et cent pièces d'argent faisaient une pièce d'or. Simple. Sur ce principe, ainsi que sur la puissance du monstre, les sprites avaient fait en sorte de placer plus d'argent dans les âmes des monstres forts par rapport aux monstres faibles. Donc plus on battait de monstres forts, plus on gagnait d'argent. Mais la réalité était bien plus fade. Après avoir tué mes dix gélapins, je n'avais obtenu que quelques pièces de cuivre. Même pas assez pour m'acheter l'objet le moins cher du bazar de l'île, et avec une ristourne !  
Je rangeai ma ferraille dans ma bourse et regardai mon épée. Elle n'était pas terrible, un couteau de cuisine était plus aiguisé.  
– Dis, c'est possible de me faire une épée ? On dirait que celle-là est sur le point de se briser, demandai-je à Audric.  
– Oui, c'est possible. Mais comme tu le sais, pour que je te fasse une épée, il me faut des matières premières. Dois-je aller à la mine ou à la cueillette ?  
Et oui, les sprites pouvaient également faire ça. C'était eux qui allaient chercher les matières dont ils avaient besoin pour nous fabriquer ce que nous demandions. Mais c'était à nous de leur dire. Si on ne disait rien, on n'avait rien. Les sprites retournaient alors dans leur monde, afin de récupérer les matériaux nécessaires qui n'existaient que là-bas. Ils pouvaient en récolter de trois sortes différentes : les matières animales, les matières végétales et les matières minérales. Chaque sprite possédait deux compétences de récolte en plus de celle de fabrication. Audric étant mon gardien, il comptait en plus une capacité de démontage afin de récupérer des matériaux spéciaux sur d'anciennes armes et armures.  
– Hmm... commence par la mine.  
– D'accord, ça te coûtera vingt pièces de cuivres, annonça mon gardien.  
– Pardon ? Il faut que je te paye pour aller récolter ? Ce n'était pas précisé dans le _Guide_. Et à quoi va te servir cet argent ?  
– Oui. Et ça me permettra d'acheter du matériel pour la récolte.  
Je regardai mon sprite, ou plutôt sa tête. Il avait l'air sérieux. Je soupirai de mauvaise grâce.  
– Ouais, j'imagine que tout travail mérite salaire...  
Je fouillai dans ma bourse. Malgré ma pauvreté apparente, je devais quand même avoir vingt pièces de cuivre sur moi. Oui, mais limite.  
– Il faut donc que j'aille en tuer plus.  
– Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? fit le sprite, n'ayant pas réussit à suivre le cheminement qui venait de se faire dans ma tête.  
– Bah, s'il te faut vingt pièces de cuivres à chaque fois que tu pars récolter des matières premières, et comme, à mon avis, le prix a de fortes chances d'augmenté, il faut que j'aille tuer plus de gélapins pour avoir plus d'argent. Logique, non ? expliquai-je, sûre de mon raisonnement.  
– C'est pas faux. Surtout que certaines matières premières sont difficiles, voire rare à obtenir, ajouta Audric en prenant l'argent que je lui tendis, avec sa bouche, avant de disparaître.  
Après avoir amassé suffisamment d'argent, et envoyé Audric à la récolte plusieurs fois, je me rendis chez Babama qui attendait debout devant chez lui, comme les deux dernières fois où j'étais allée le voir. Il ne sembla pas trop étonné que j'ai mis aussi longtemps pour faire une tâche si simple. Mais n'ayant pas envie de lui dire que c'était dû à la disparition d'une bonne moitié de la population gélapine de l'île, dont la cause était le fil de mon épée, j'ignorai son manque d'étonnement. Épée qui d'ailleurs ne tranchait plus grand-chose, Audric va devoir se dépêcher de m'en fabriquer une neuve.  
– Arsa, je suis de retour, annonça ce dernier, interrompant le discours du vieux sage.  
– Super. Maintenant que tout y est, me fabriquer une épée, c'est possible ?  
– Non, je suis trop épuisé pour le faire tout de suite. Il me faudrait un biscuit magique, répondit mon gardien avec une petite mine.  
– OK.  
Je me tournai vers Babama, qui n'était pas très content de s'être fait interrompre. Rien à faire.  
– Grand sage, où est-ce que je peux trouver un sprite commerçant ?  
– On a besoin de quelque chose ? répondit soudain une voix derrière moi.  
Je me retournai et vis un sprite de couleur jaune, avec trois espèces de pics sur la tête. Tête qui était accompagnée d'un corps et d'une paire d'ailes translucides. Le sprite voleta jusqu'à nous et s'arrêta aux côtés de Babama.  
– On a besoin de quelque chose ? répéta le sprite jaune. Je suis Efe, un sprite commerçant. Moi et d'autres sprites, avons été envoyés sur Saphaël pour aider les messagers dans leur quotidien, contre une compensation pécuniaire, expliqua Efe d'une rapide tirade.  
– Efe ! Tu pourrais attendre que j'ai fini de lui donner sa prochaine mission, avant de débarquer, rouspéta Babama, n'aimant vraiment pas se faire interrompre.  
– Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de radoter, tu finirais plus vite. Alors, besoin de quelque chose, messagère ?  
– Oui, j'aurais besoin d'un... biscuit... magique ? C'est ça ? hésitai-je, n'ayant pas envie acheter n'importe quoi.  
– Si c'est pour redonner de l'énergie à un de tes sprites, c'est bien un biscuit magique qu'il te faut, affirma le commerçant.  
– J'en prends un, dans ce cas.  
La transaction effectuée, je donnai la friandise à Audric qui la mangea sans plus de façon.  
– Bah, et merci, c'est pour qui ? grondai-je, énervée que mon gardien soit soudain devenu malpoli.  
– On dirait que tu as aussi besoin d'un soda magique, fit Efe, sortant de son sac une bouteille dont le contenu était vert fluo et faisait des bulles. Cette boisson sert à améliorer l'humeur de ton sprite.  
Je soupirai, achetai la bouteille et la fit boire à mon sprite. La bouteille finie, il se mit à me faire un grand sourire.  
– Il fait beau aujourd'hui, chef.  
Chef ?! Wah, flippant le soda ! J'approchai la bouteille de mon nez, ça sentait bizarre, c'est tout ce que je pouvais dire.  
– Hum hum, toussa Babama pour me rappeler sa présence. Ta prochaine mission consistera à tuer une dizaine de cerfs, et revenir me voir. _  
« Euh... Et la viande ? Je ne la ramène pas au village ? C'est du gâchis. »_  
– Très bien, j'y vais. Au revoir, ajoutai-je à l'intention d'Efe.  
Je pris tout mon temps pour aller à l'endroit de la forêt où se trouvaient les cerfs. Leurs ramures étaient assez impressionnantes, et dangereuses. Ils me feraient bien plus mal que les gélapins. Heureusement que comme eux, ils étaient inoffensifs. Je les détaillai pendant quelques minutes, observant la largeur que pouvait avoir un de leurs coups de tête. Je tournai les talons. _  
« Où vas-tu ? »_ me demanda Audric, surpris. _  
« Au village. Tenter un truc. »_  
En atteignant les limites du village, la lumière se fit plus vive et je remarquai que le soleil était presque à son zénith. Il allait bientôt falloir que je mange. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide vers la pension, me demandant s'ils accepteraient de me laisser manger avec les autres, maintenant que j'étais une messagère. Ni croyant pas trop, je continuai mon chemin en direction du port. J'entrai dans la même tente qu'hier et m'adressai à la même personne.  
– Salut.  
– Deux fois en deux jours, s'exclama Tracy, toute souriante. Que me vaut cet honneur ?  
– Une affaire ?  
La boutiquière croisa les bras et me lança un regard averti.  
– Je t'écoute.  
– La prochaine livraison de nourriture est dans combien de temps ?  
– Dans trois ou quatre jours, me répondit-elle. Pourquoi tu veux prolonger ton séjour ?  
Elle sourit avec amusement.  
– Non. Il y aura de la viande ?  
Son visage s'assombrit.  
– Non. Trop cher. Les prix n'arrêtent pas d'augmenter, et comme tu le sais, nous gagnons peu sur Siwa.  
Je hochai la tête. Le village ne comptait qu'une vingtaine de paysans, et seuls les petits villages côtiers du continent acceptaient de commercer avec eux. Quand on avait de la viande, c'était la fête sur toute l'île.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Hmm... parce que je pense pouvoir t'en vendre, annonçai-je avec retenue.  
Tracy me regarda étonnée.  
– Comment ? Mais... Et même si tu le peux, qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? Tu t'en vas.  
Je souris. Gentiment. Simplement.  
– De l'argent, bien sûr. Une fois sur le continent, je n'ai pas envie de jouer les clochardes.  
Les yeux de la jeune femme devinrent sérieux. Elle était dure en affaires, mais je l'étais encore plus. Et elle le savait. Depuis que j'avais appris l'importance de l'argent dans ce monde, j'en avais fait l'une de mes priorités.  
– Combien ?  
Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. Je ne connaissais pas les prix qui se pratiquaient sur le continent, mais j'imaginais sans mal que cela devait représenter plusieurs dizaines de pièces d'or. Je voulais me faire de l'argent, mais si je demandais trop cher, je n'aurais rien.  
– Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien, avouai-je en haussant les épaules. Mais je vais te faire un super prix d'ami : cinq pièces d'or l'animal.  
Tracy écarquilla les yeux. De toute évidence, je venais de lui proposer un prix improbable. Improbablement bas. Elle rigola, franchement. Je ne me vexai pas, je savais qu'elle ne se moquait pas.  
– Cinq pièces d'or ?! Effectivement, c'est pas cher à côté des prix habituels !  
Je ne répondis rien. Attendant qu'elle se décide.  
– Je vais accepter, Arsa. Une occasion pareille ne se représentera pas de si tôt à mon avis.  
– Super. Par animal, on est bien d'accord ?  
– Ai-je déjà manqué à ma parole ?  
– Jamais. C'était juste pour confirmer, souriais-je. Mais je voudrais une trace écrite malgré tout. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi malheureusement.  
Elle plissa les yeux en réfléchissant, et accepta de faire le papier. J'en profitai pour déjeuner avec elle et lui expliquer comment se déroulait ma formation. Les gens ordinaires n'avaient pas ou très peu accès à ces informations, et elle m'écoutait donc raconter ma matinée, le regard brillant.  
Le repas fini, et mon papier en poche, je me dirigeai vers l'armurier en charge des armures. Ces dernières étaient distinctes des armes dans le commerce, ce qui faisait qu'il y avait un vendeur d'armures et un vendeur d'armes. Je trouvais ça stupide, mais bon... qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire ? Le vendeur d'armures en question était une grosse femme d'une quarantaine d'années, et bonne vivante de manière générale. Question pratique ou coïncidence, son mari était celui qui vendait les armes sur l'île.  
– Bonjour.  
– Bonjour. Ah, je vois que tu es devenue une messagère, ajouta-t-elle en voyant mon bracelet. Que puis-je pour toi ?  
– Votre meilleure armure complète, elle coûte combien ?  
La femme me regarda en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.  
– Je n'ai pas d'armure complète. Il manque les gantelets et le casque. Mais... de toute façon, je ne pense pas que tu aies assez d'argent. Les monstres d'ici sont assez radins.  
– Oui, j'avais remarqué, confirmai-je dans un soupir. Mais combien ?  
– Treize pièces d'argent.  
Je la regardais, choquée.  
– Treize ? Mais c'est cher !  
– C'est la moins cher de tout Saphaël, rétorqua la vendeuse.  
– Je m'en doute, mais... on est sur Siwa !  
La quadragénaire me fixa, sans rien dire. Je soupirai. Et ce n'était que le début... _  
« La vie de messager est assez difficile financièrement au début, mais arrivé à un certain stade, ça s'améliore »_ , tenta de me rassurer mon sprite.  
Je sortis ma bourse de mauvaise grâce, et comptai son contenu. Avant de quitter Tracy, j'avais vendu toutes les saloperies récoltées sur les cadavres des gélapins, car en plus de ne servir à rien, ça prenait de la place. Heureusement que je l'avais fait. J'avais actuellement quinze pièces d'argent. Seulement. La déprime me guettait, je vous jure. Je remarquai d'ailleurs que mon bracelet était plus clair.  
J'achetai sa foutue armure à la vendeuse, étonnée que j'ai assez d'argent pour, et m'en équipai dans l'une des cabines mises en place à cet effet. Ce qui était très pratique avec les armures en général, c'était qu'elles s'adaptaient à la physionomie de leur porteur. Donc peu importe que vous soyez maigre, gros, musclé, ou de la taille d'un géant, votre armure vous ira toujours parfaitement. Tirant le rideau de la cabine, j'arborais un équipement composé de bottes hautes faites d'un cuir assez fin, d'un chemisier à manches courtes fait du même cuir, et d'une jupe évasée arrivant un peu au-dessus du genou, toujours en cuir. Le tout dans les tons bleus, et je ne le fais pas exprès, promis.  
Mais pourquoi une jupe bordel ? Je vais devoir courir, sauter, grimper et que sais-je d'autre, alors pourquoi une jupe ?! Pour pouvoir différencier les thons féminins de leurs homologues masculins ? À moins que ceux qui prennent les décisions sur ce genre de choses, soient des pervers. J'hésite.  
Dans tous les cas, j'étais maintenant bien mieux protégée qu'avec mes anciens habits en toile et mes petites sandales estivales. Le vent m'effleura le visage en sortant de la boutique, et mes yeux se plissèrent au contact de la lumière. Ne m'attardant pas dessus, je quittai le village pour revenir à l'endroit de la forêt où se trouvaient les cerfs. Pour y arriver, il fallait franchir un petit pont en bois assez bien entretenu, sous lequel s'écoulait la rivière formée par la cascade qui prenait sa source tout en haut de la montagne.  
J'étais devant le pont, jugeant l'animal le plus proche et de la distance qui le séparait des autres. Si je l'attaquais, allaient-ils tous me charger pour défendre leur congénère, ou se comporteraient-ils comme les gélapins ? _  
« Tu prends trop de précautions, Arsa. Ces cerfs ne sont pas si dangereux, tu sais. »  
« Peut-être, mais un coup mal placé, et c'est la fin pour moi. »_  
J'entendis mon sprite soupirer. Et je m'en fichai. Je n'avais qu'une pauvre épée, certes plus coupante que la première, mais en face ils avaient des ramures et chargeaient en attaquant. Malgré mon nouveau statut, mon corps était toujours plus faible que la moyenne.  
Je pris une pierre et la lançai sur l'animal le plus proche. Le projectile atteignit sans mal sa cible, qui pivota avec assurance dans ma direction avant de charger, tête baissée. Épée au clair, j'attendis qu'il soit à ma hauteur pour me placer sur le côté en tournant sur moi-même, et dans un mouvement souple je me baissai et frappai les fines pattes du cerf, qui chuta au sol. L'animal ainsi à terre, n'offrait aucune défense contre moi. Je m'approchai doucement et lui plantai mon arme dans le cœur, abrégeant ses souffrances.  
Je soufflai. Il était rapide, et les autres le seraient aussi. Et surtout, il était lourd. Je n'y avais pas pensé : comment allais-je ramener dix cerfs au village à moi toute seule ? La solution vint d'elle-même, lorsqu'une voix résonna à mes oreilles.  
– Wouah ! Incroyable !  
Je me retournai et vis Bill, l'apprenti de Muha, mais qui servait plus de garde-chasse qu'autre chose. C'était aussi le frère de Tracy. C'est un petit village je vous dis.  
– Salut.  
– Ouais, salut. Dis, j'ai tout vu, s'exclama Bill. C'était rapide et impressionnant.  
– Ah bon ?  
– Oui !  
Il regardait la carcasse avec des yeux tout pétillants. Il savait pourtant se battre, il devait donc bien être capable de tuer un cerf tout seul, non ?  
– Hé Bill.  
Il releva la tête.  
– Tu peux m'aider avec ?  
– T'aider ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas messager. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ?  
– Tu es apprenti soldat. Tu es capable de tuer un cerf toi aussi, arrête.  
Il s'apprêta à répliquer, mais je levai la main pour l'en empêcher.  
– Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux que tu m'aides. Tu peux emprunter une charrette au village, et l'amener ici ?  
– Hein ?... Euh, oui. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, je pense.  
– Super ! Je vais en tuer d'autres en t'attendant.  
– Hein ? Mais non, je veux te voir faire, moi.  
– Bah fais vite alors, répondis-je en croisant les bras.  
Bill râla et se dirigea au pas de course vers le village. Il n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi, mais le plus souvent j'avais l'impression qu'il était bien plus jeune. Sa joie de vivre et sa simplicité peut-être. Je me détournai de sa silhouette et me concentrai sur les morceaux de viande sur pattes qui passaient tranquillement de l'autre côté du pont.  
Quand le jeune homme fut de retour, il ne me restait plus qu'un cerf à tuer sur les dix que m'avait demandé Babama. J'avais fait exprès, connaissant le personnage, si je les avais tous tué avant qu'il ne revienne, il m'aurait saoulé tout le long du chemin. Après une rapide démonstration, Bill m'aida à mettre les carcasses dans la charrette, et à deux, nous la poussâmes jusqu'au village. Heureusement que l'apprenti soldat était là ! Je n'aurais jamais eu la force de faire ça toute seule.  
Les villageois, l'air un peu ahuri, nous regardèrent passer et nous diriger vers le port. Un rien les perturbent ceux-là. Quand Tracy vit la montagne de viande se trouvant dans la charrette, ses yeux pétillèrent de joie et de plaisir. Je m'étonnai encore que personne n'ait jamais pensé à faire ça. Les gens sont-ils si stupides ?  
– Incroyable ! Tu as réussi à avoir tellement de viande !  
– Pas si incroyable que ça, soupirai-je d'exaspération devant tant d'enthousiasme.  
– Comment ça ?  
Je lui jetai un regard en coin et souris.  
– Cinq pièces d'or en plus et je te dis mon secret. Ça te tente ?  
Tracy me regarda, méfiante.  
– J'ai pas l'impression que ça vaille autant d'argent.  
Je haussai les épaules avec nonchalance.  
– Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Mais comparé à ce que tu économiseras, voire gagnera, ça vaut largement le coup.  
– Ah ! Très bien ! s'écria la boutiquière, vaincue.  
Une fois la transaction effectuée et ma bourse alourdie de cinquante-cinq pièces d'or, je lui donnai l'information en ma possession. Elle n'en revint pas. Rouspétant que je lui fasse payer pour ça, mais s'énervant d'avantage contre Babama. J'en connais un qui va prendre cher. _  
« Tu n'as pas honte ? »_ me demanda Audric, par télépathie, étant dans sa cabane. _  
« Non. »_  
Il soupira. Encore.  
Avant de quitter la boutiquière et son frère, je demandai à cette dernière d'attendre que je sois partie de l'île pour aller faire sa réclamation auprès du vieux schnock. Elle accepta sans soucis et avec le sourire.  
Je repris le chemin en direction de la cabane de Babama, croisant une fille aux cheveux flamboyants qui en revenait. Je m'arrêtai et me retournai, curieuse. Ces cheveux me disaient quelque chose... Ah... Je les avais vu dans la grotte. Mais quand même, depuis le temps que je suis sur Siwa, j'aurais dû les voir avant, ou au moins m'en rappeler. M'intéresser aux autres n'était pas quelque chose de primordial pour moi, mais... oublier une telle couleur !...  
Je retrouvai Babama encore et toujours devant sa cabane, telle une statue. Il ne bougeait jamais de là ou quoi ? Bref, je lui annonçai la réussite de la tâche qu'il m'avait donné, et il ne sembla toujours pas étonné du temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour l'exécuter. _  
« Il devient trop vieux je crois... Ou il me sous-estime grandement. »_  
– Bien, fit le sage. Maintenant il est temps pour toi de choisir ta voie parmi les quatre voies possibles pour un messager. Va voir le colonel Muha, pour choisir ta classe. Fais le bon choix, car le choix est définitif. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible.  
Je hochai la tête, consciente qu'il était trop tard pour les regrets dès le moment où on s'était lié avec son sprite gardien. Il devient sénile je vous dis.  
– Mais fais-le demain. La journée touche à sa fin, dit-il en regardant le ciel. Et désormais, c'est le colonel qui s'occupera de ton instruction.  
– Demain ? Et je dors où ce soir ?  
– Comment ça ? Mais à la pension voyons. Où veux-tu dormir d'autre ?  
– Bah, je ne sais pas justement. Comme je suis devenue une messagère des sprites, je pensais que je n'avais plus le droit de bénéficier du gîte et du couvert de la pension.  
Le sage me regarda pensivement.  
– Tu en bénéficies jusqu'au moment où tu quittes l'île. Jusqu'à ce moment, tu es sous notre responsabilité, Arsa.  
Je pouvais être bête parfois. Mais vu comment la plupart des adultes me traitaient, la question m'était venue naturellement à l'esprit.  
– D'accord. Au revoir.  
– Au revoir, jeune messagère.  
Et je m'en allai. _  
« Super ! Maintenant ce vieux schnock doit vraiment penser que je suis une pauvre idiote, en plus d'être faible ! Alors qu'il est à moitié sénile le vieux rabougris ! »  
« Arsa, tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça de Babama. Il n'est pas responsable de ton état physique. »_  
Je m'arrêtai, surprise. _  
« Tu peux entendre tout ce que je pense ? Même quand je ne m'adresse pas à toi par la pensée ? »  
« Bien sûr ! Le fait que le sprite gardien d'un messager puisse entendre ce que ce dernier pense, est quelque chose de normal. L'inverse est par contre impossible. Vu que nous sommes faits à base de magie, nous pouvons penser sans que notre messager nous entende »_, expliqua Audric en anticipant ma prochaine question. _  
« Ouais ben, un sage digne de ce nom ne jugerait pas sur l'apparence, alors qu'il est question de pouvoir spirituel ! »  
« Je ne peux que te donner raison sur ce point »,_ soupira mon gardien. _« Mais tu n'aides pas non plus. »  
« Je peux dire la même chose pour toi »_, répliquai-je sur un ton agressif.  
Audric resta silencieux. Je repris donc le chemin du village avec en tête mon programme pour la soirée : manger et dormir. Et si quelqu'un essayait de m'en empêcher, il allait avoir mal.


	5. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**  
 **Quand madame La Chance est sympa avec tout le monde, sauf avec toi.**

Énervée. C'était mon mot du jour. Le mot du jour. Non pas parce que les adultes gérant la pension avaient été surpris de me voir revenir pour manger et dormir, à leur frais. Non pas non plus parce que mes portions étaient bien plus petites que celles des autres, et que j'avais encore faim quand je suis allée me coucher. Et pareil au petit-déjeuner. Mais parce que ce matin, en allant chez le colonel Muha, afin de commencer un entraînement digne de ce nom, du moins j'espérais, j'eus la surprise d'apprendre qu'il avait été victime, hier en fin de journée, d'une odieuse attaque.  
Selon les adultes, un démon perfide était sans aucun doute à l'origine de l'attaque, qui avait laissé le militaire aguerri dans un état d'extrême fragilité, l'obligeant à garder le lit. Pour eux, son objectif était d'empêcher la formation des futurs messagers, afin de diminuer le nombre d'ennemi à combattre. Mais dans un élan de ténacité à lutter contre les forces du Mal, les adultes mirent en place un système de secours. En clair, ça signifiait que les novices comme moi, devaient se charger seuls de leur instruction, un livre faisant office d'instructeur remplaçant.  
– Si j'attrape l'enfoiré qui a fait ça, je l'étripe et donne ses restes à manger aux hommes-poissons ! maugréai-je tout en refermant un livre intitulé _Le guide du parfait chasseur_.  
 _« Tu devrais surveiller ton langage Arsa. Et je te rappelle que l'enfoiré en question est un démon. En l'état actuel des choses, que peux-tu bien faire contre ce genre d'adversaire ? Tu te ferais tuer en deux coups de cuillère à pot »_ , fit mon sprite avec un air légèrement hautain.  
 _« Hein ? Je te pensais plus intelligent Audric »_ , m'étonnai-je. _«_ _Tu crois vraiment ce que racontent les adultes, que c'est un démon qui a fait le coup ? N'importe quoi. »  
« Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que ce n'est pas un démon ? »_ me demanda Audric, curieux de la réponse que je pourrai bien lui sortir.  
 _« Hé bien premièrement, l'île est censée être protégée du Mal et de ses créatures par toute une panoplie de sorts en tout genre, pour éviter justement qu'un démon ne débarque ici. »_  
C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle les monstres de l'île étaient si inoffensifs.  
 _« Deuxièmement, en admettant que c'est bien un démon qui a fait le coup, pourquoi se contenter de rendre l'un des formateurs temporairement invalide ? Il aurait été plus logique et pratique de tuer tous les adultes pour arrêter la formation des futurs messagers. »  
« On peut voir les choses de cette manière, mais peut être que tout cela fait partie du plan du démon, non ? »  
_ _« Tu as raison »_ , concédai-je à mon sprite. _« Mais bon, moi à sa place, j'aurai tué tous les habitants avant de carrément détruire l'île. Comme ça, le temps que les dirigeants du continent se mettent d'accord et choisissent un nouveau lieu et de nouveaux formateurs, mon camp aurait le temps de faire encore plus de dégâts qu'il ne le fait déjà »_ , expliquai-je de façon pragmatique.  
 _« Et puis-je savoir dans quel camp tu es ? »_ me demanda mon gardien, inquiet.  
 _« Aucun. Je suis neutre. »  
« Mais, tu es censée faire partie du camp du Bien, des gentils ! Tu laisserais un acte malveillant se dérouler sous tes yeux sans intervenir ? »_ me sermonna Audric, mécontent de ma réponse.  
 _« Si la situation m'est défavorable ou ne m'intéresse pas, oui tout à fait. »_  
Audric était choqué. Enfin je pense, vu qu'il se trouvait dans sa gemme, je ne le voyais pas. Mais à son silence, je devais avoir raison. Sans ajouter un mot, j'allai prendre un arc d'entraînement pour m'exercer au tir. Oui, j'étais officiellement devenue une apprentie chasseuse, juste après avoir appris l'invalidité du vieux militaire. On m'avait escorté jusqu'à sa chambre, où il était obligé de rester. Il m'avait fait un discours des plus ennuyants sur les différentes classes que je pouvais choisir. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'ils étaient tous stupides ou s'ils le faisaient exprès. J'avais déjà créé mon lien avec un sprite. Qui fabriquait des épées. C'est pas comme si je l'avais choisi au hasard, pour ensuite décider de suivre la voie de la magie. Tout ce que je récolterais en faisant ça, c'est un sprite inutile. À vie.  
Une fois le discours fini, j'étais sorti et on m'avait donné un gros livre poussiéreux avec comme consigne : débrouille-toi, ça t'habituera à la vie sur le continent. Et un coup de pied dans cul, ça t'habituera à la douleur ?  
Enfin bref… j'étais donc apprentie chasseuse, et en tant que telle, savoir se servir d'un arc était un minimum requis pour survivre. Et avoir de la crédibilité. L'arme en question, taillée dans du bois quelconque mais souple, était si vielle que des espèces de sillons commençaient à se former. Et c'était l'arc en meilleur état que j'ai réussi à trouver dans la remise de la maison de Muha. La corde, elle, était en bien meilleur état, sans doute parce qu'ils devaient la changer régulièrement.  
Je me postai en terrain dégagé, afin d'être vue, pour éviter d'éventuels accidents. On ne devient pas un as du tir du premier coup. Et l'ironie du sort voulu que je sois plus douée au lancer qu'au tir. L'arc n'était pas facile à manier, réussir à tenir la flèche droite tout en bandant l'arc, pour ensuite tirer ce n'était pas à la portée du premier venu. Après plusieurs longues heures et un rapide déjeuner sous le regard sévère des responsables de la pension, je ne réussis qu'à toucher une cible et encore, je n'étais même pas sûre d'y être pour quelque chose.  
 _« Bon sang ! Je suis à la lettre ce que dit le livre, mais je n'ai réussi à toucher aucune cible ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! »_  
Je jetai l'arme à mes pieds dans un cri de frustration, et m'assis sur une pierre, sous le regard compatissant d'une apprentie acolyte. Une classe de soin, d'après ce que j'avais retenu du _Guide_. Minute, c'était pas la rouquine que j'avais croisée hier ? Autre minute, depuis quand je m'intéressais aux autres, moi ? Je décidai donc d'ignorer son regard et fixai l'horizon. Oui, je sais c'est très puéril comme réaction, surtout à mon âge, mais ça me permettait de me calmer pour que je puisse réfléchir. Ce que je fis, une fois mon calme revenu. Je n'étais pas la seule messagère à avoir choisi cette voie après tout, il devait bien y avoir un autre chasseur quelque part sur cette île. Je m'apprêtais à me lever lorsque je vis que la jeune fille me regardait toujours d'un air compatissant. Je me ravisai et restai assise.  
 _« Bah alors ? Je croyais que tu allais chercher de l'aide ? »  
_ _« J'ai changé d'avis »_ , répondis-je les yeux fixés sur mon arc.  
 _« Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème de demander de l'aide ? »  
« Non, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. C'est juste que… que si je demande de l'aide, les gens me verront comme encore plus faible qu'ils ne le pensaient déjà et m'aideront par pitié. »  
« Et alors ? Tant qu'on t'aide, c'est le principal. Une fois partie, tu ne les reverras plus de toute façon. »  
_ _« Je ne veux pas qu'on ait pitié de moi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être considéré comme faible et fragile uniquement à cause de l'image que tu renvoies ! »_ m'écriai-je en colère.  
 _« OK, OK. Excuse-moi, je retire ce que je viens de dire »,_ fit mon sprite étonné par ma réaction, qu'il semblait juger un peu disproportionnée. _«_ _Et si… tu essayais de manier ton arme comme tu… comme tu le fais pour le lancer ? D'après ce que j'ai compris de ce que tu m'as raconté, tu as appris toute seule. Donc pourquoi ne pas faire pareil avec ton arc ? »_ , me proposa-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
Je soupirai. Il faut que j'arrête de réagir au quart de tour sur ce sujet, c'est vrai. Mais c'est dur. Surtout quand ça fait dix-neuf ans qu'on nous rabâche la même chose. Bon, j'acceptai le geste d'Audric et me levai, pour prendre une des pierres qui traînaient ici et là. Un gélapin sorti de la forêt pile-poil à ce moment, inconscient du danger dont il était devenu la cible. Je levai mon bras en le rejetant en arrière, fixai la créature et lançai avec assurance. Comme attendu, le projectile toucha sa cible qui se retrouva raide morte, sous la puissance que mon corps avait nouvellement acquise. Car à chaque changement de classe, une partie de notre énergie spirituelle se voyait libérée. Et ça se ressentait, même dans les activités quotidiennes.  
Contente du résultat, je ramassai l'arc, encochai une flèche et attendis qu'une autre cible se présente. Je n'attendis pas longtemps. Un autre gélapin sorti de derrière un rocher, lui aussi inconscient du sort qui l'attendait. Je bandai l'arc, visai la créature avec patience, inspirai, expirai et sentant le bon moment, je tirai ma flèche. Elle frôla le gélapin qui malgré tout, ne bougea pas. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je fronçai les sourcils, frustrée, mais je restai calme. Je crois que j'avais à peu près compris. Une fois les bases assimilées, sur la posture notamment, le reste c'était de l'instinct et du ressenti. Je recommençai ma tentative de meurtre à l'encontre de la créature, mais cette fois, je tirai après avoir inspiré. Et je fis mouche.  
Mon arc s'abaissa légèrement, tandis que je regardai le cadavre rose gisant sur le sol. Un coup de chance ? Ou mes pulsions meurtrières s'étaient réveillées ? J'allais tout de suite le savoir, vu qu'une dizaine de gélapins sortirent du bois en même temps pour se diriger vers mes victimes, intrigués par la mort prématurée de deux de leurs congénères.  
 _« Vraiment stupides comme bestioles. »_  
Je recommençai de la même façon et en touchai huit sur dix. Hyper contente d'avoir compris le truc, bien qu'étonnée que ce soit aussi rapide, je me dirigeai vers la forêt pour continuer mon entraînement. Après avoir fait un véritable carton sur ces pauvres bêtes pendant près de deux heures, j'en ramenai cinq au village, pour les montrer à Ludaumann, le maire de Siwa, qui remplaçait le colonel Muha, pour la certification de nos compétences de messager.  
– Eh ben, quelle adresse, fit le vieil homme en observant les résultats de mon entraînement. En plein entre les deux yeux, et cela pour tous les cinq. Bravo, tu as fais de gros progrès Arsa. Te voici devenue une véritable chasseuse.  
– Merci monsieur le maire, dis-je en souriant, fière d'avoir fait mes preuves.  
Ludaumann s'appuya d'avantage sur sa canne pour se redresser.  
– Il est maintenant temps pour toi d'accomplir une mission beaucoup plus importante. Va voir le sage Babama, c'est lui qui t'expliquera en quoi consiste cette mission.  
– Très bien.  
Et je m'en allai de nouveau en direction de la cabane du vieux sage. Je soupirai, j'en avais marre de tous ces allers-retours. Mais n'ayant pas trop le choix, je fis avec le long du chemin. Arrivée à destination, je vis qu'un autre messager se trouvait devant lui. Il était assez baraqué pour son âge, dans les quinze ans je dirais, et qui devait être un combattant je suppose. Il semblait écouté Babama avec attention et gravité, comme si ce dernier était en train de lui donner la quête qui permettrait enfin de sauver le monde. Le sage me vit arriver lorsque je dépassai la barrière toujours miraculeusement debout, et me fit signe d'approcher.  
– Arsa, tu tombes bien. J'allais expliquer à ton camarade Kev, en quoi consiste votre dernière mission sur l'île.  
Le camarade en question me jeta un rapide coup d'œil, puis se concentra de nouveau sur le sage. Une salutation quelconque lui donnerait-il une crise d'urticaire ? Soit. Je l'imitai et fixai le sage, qui se racla la gorge avant de recommencer son discours.  
– La mission qui va vous être donnée, sera la dernière que vous accomplirez pour pourvoir être en mesure de partir de Siwa.  
Je retins ma respiration.  
– Il vous faudra battre le Baron Géant Ancestral. Il se trouve tout en haut du Mont Dragon, expliqua Babama, en pointant du doigt le sommet de la dite montagne.  
– Très bien, grand sage ! J'y vais de ce pas, fit le combattant certain de réussir sans problèmes.  
– Attends, je n'ai pas fini, dit le sage un peu énervé d'avoir été coupé dans son explication. Il t'est impossible de le combattre seul Kev. Il faut plusieurs messagers pour réussir à le vaincre.  
Le messager se renfrogna mécontent d'être obligé de faire équipe avec d'autres personnes.  
– C'est pour cela que tous les deux, et une troisième personne, allez former un groupe pour aller le combattre.  
Moi et le jeune homme, nous nous dévisageâmes pour juger si l'autre était fiable en combat.  
– Le troisième messager est Helen, une acolyte, annonça Babama sans prêter attention à nos regards en biais. Vous vous regroupez ici demain matin après manger. Je vous conseille donc de bien vous reposez pour être en forme.  
– Demain ? Mais le soleil ne se couchera que dans quatre heures. Il est si puissant que ça ce monstre ? demandai-je, irritée de devoir encore repousser mon départ d'une journée.  
– Si vous y allez seul, oui énormément. Mais à trois il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, répondit le sage calmement. C'est surtout à cause du chemin qu'il vous faudra emprunter pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Plus d'une heure et demi environ. Plus le retour où vous serez épuisés par le combat.  
Il faut donc compter au moins trois heures aller-retour, plus le temps du combat. Si on partait maintenant, on ne reviendrait pas avant la nuit, et bonjour l'engueulade que nous serviraient les adultes.  
Je soupirai et abdiquai. Le sage satisfait, rentra chez lui. Le combattant me précéda d'un pas vif sur le chemin de terre qui menait au village, comme s'il était vexé. Moi, je marchais tranquillement. Arrivée au village, j'allai chez le marchand d'arme, m'acheter un arc un peu plus digne de ce nom que celui que j'avais utilisé pour l'entraînement. Une fois la chose faite, je me dirigeai vers le bazar de Tracy pour les flèches. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les munitions ne sont pas considérées comme des armes sur Saphaël. Encore un truc débile. Contente d'en avoir presque enfin fini de vivre sur cette île, j'allais dans ma chambre préparer mes rares affaires personnelles pour le départ de demain.

Le soleil était levé depuis deux heures environ quand j'arrivais chez Babama. Kev était déjà là, et Helen nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Je fus étonnée que l'acolyte en question était la rouquine de l'autre fois. Elle me suit partout, c'est pas possible ! Plus petite que moi, elle devait avoir comme le combattant une quinzaine d'années. Son visage était très joli, on aurait presque dit une poupée. Et elle était très, mais alors très timide. Parlant tout doucement, faisant des petits sourires gênés, comme si sa présence pouvait nous déranger. C'était bien la première fois que je me sentais plus forte physiquement que quelqu'un d'autre.  
Kev lui adressa à peine un signe de tête, tandis qu'il m'ignora, à moins que le coup d'œil orgueilleux qu'il avait lancé à mon arrivée soit un type de salutation. Le vieux sage nous expliqua, encore, en quoi consistait la mission et nous raconta comment le monstre s'était retrouvé là-bas. C'était juste avant que la barrière de protection de l'île ne soit mise en place. Le Baron avait débarqué avec plusieurs dizaines de monstres, pour détruire la source de leurs problèmes : les futurs messagers. Mais ils n'avaient pas réussi. Le Baron se retrouva scellé en haut du Mont Dragon, et vit sa taille divisée par trois, et sa puissance par dix. Selon les histoires que Babama nous servait à chaque fin de semaine depuis toujours.  
La matinée bien avancée, nous atteignirent le pied de la montagne sans la moindre difficulté, les monstres étant toujours aussi peu intéressés par nous. L'escalade se fit tout doucement, suite à la suggestion du Kev de combattre quelques dragonnets pour nous échauffer. Leurs ailes étant plus petites que leur corps, je me demandais comme ils arrivaient à voler. Le combattant roulait un peu trop des mécaniques, et à mon avis, se servait des combats pour montrer à nous pauvres femmes, que c'était lui l'homme, le pilier du groupe. Après en avoir massacré une petite vingtaine, notre petit groupe arriva non loin du Baron. Il était tout simplement énorme. Au moins cinq mètres de haut et trois de large. Entièrement fait de pierre, la créature enchaînée aux parois de la montagne, faisait les cents pas sur un socle de pierre magique. Deux points rouges mauvais, en guise de yeux.  
– Voici donc le fameux Baron. Je l'imaginais plus redoutable, dit Kev en bombant le torse. Allez, on y va.  
– Attends, fis-je en l'attrapant par le bras. Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit moi qui commence à l'attaquer. Comme ça il sera déjà affaibli quand il viendra vers toi.  
– Quoi ? Mais c'est pas une façon glorieuse de combattre, ça, répondit le jeune homme.  
– Pas glorieuse ? On s'en fiche de la gloire. Il est préférable d'utiliser la tactique la plus pratique et la moins risquée, m'énervai-je, abasourdie par son résonnement.  
– Allons, il n'y a pas besoin de se disputer, essaya Helen dans l'espoir de nous calmer, surtout qu'on n'était pas très loin du golem.  
– Tu as raison, inutile de se disputer, fis-je en fixant le combattant dans les yeux. Va, Helen et moi seront les témoins de ton combat, nous raconterons à Babama et aux autres du village quelle mort glorieuse tu as eu face à la terreur de l'île.  
Silence pesant. Kev et moi nous fixant du regard sans lâcher prise, Helen au milieu ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Au bout de quelques secondes, Kev baissa le regard.  
– C'est bon… moi aussi je veux quitter cette île autant que vous.  
Il n'était pas très content d'avoir cédé.  
– Alors, que fait-on, ô grande Arsa ? lança Kev avec un ton faussement mielleux.  
Je laissai passer, bien que j'avais très envie de l'assommer et m'en servir comme appât pour le Baron. Après une brève explication, nous nous mirent en position, Kev en première ligne, moi à l'arrière et Helen sur le côté entre nous deux, mais quand même plus vers moi, prête à soigner le combattant au moindre coup reçu. J'armai mon arc et lâchai une flèche à effet ralentissant, le Baron touché se tourna et se rua vers nous. Kev le reçu avec une pluie de coup qui attira l'attention du golem.  
Helen se mit à psalmodier des incantations curatives pendant que moi, je tirais mes flèches aussi vite que je le pouvais. C'est au moment où nous en avions presque fini, que Kev se prit un coup qui le fit voler de plusieurs mètres. L'acolyte se tourna vers lui pour pouvoir continuer à lui prodiguer des soins. Je m'étais arrêté de tirer pour éviter d'attirer le monstre vers nous, espérant qu'il serait assez bête pour continuer à s'acharner sur le combattant. Manque de bol, ce n'était pas cas. Le Baron remarqua la lumière qu'Helen émettait en incantant et se dirigea vers elle. J'eus juste le temps de l'attraper par ses vêtements et de la tirer vers moi. Le Baron, après avoir frappé dans le vide, chercha où était passée sa cible et nous repéra. Je tirai mon épée et plaçai la soigneuse derrière moi.  
– Dépêche-toi de le remettre sur pieds.  
Le monstre attaqua et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à le bloquer. Mon bras tremblait sous la puissance des coups. Du coin de l'œil je vis que Kev était toujours à terre. Je sentis un mouvement devant moi et esquiva un poing qui s'abattit dans le vide, Helen toujours derrière moi.  
– Pourquoi il est pas encore debout ? lui demandai-je, essoufflée.  
– Je sais pas. J'ai pourtant guéri toutes ses blessures, et il n'est pas sur le point de mourir. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il ne se lève pas, me répondit-elle à moitié paniquée.  
– Kev ! hurlai-je à plein poumons.  
 _« Bizarre… »_  
Helen était toujours en train de lancer des sorts de soin sur le combattant quand je fis sortir Audric de sa gemme.  
– Non mais, t'es folle de me faire apparaître en plein milieu d'un combat ! s'écria mon sprite en se plaçant lui aussi derrière moi.  
 _«_ _Hé ! Je ne suis pas un bouclier humain ! Va plutôt voir ce que fait l'autre abruti, au lieu de te cacher ! »_  
Audric s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et à cause de mon inattention, je dus bloquer le coup que me porta le Baron. J'étouffai un cri. Bordel ce que ça faisait mal !  
 _« Alors ? »  
« C'est bizarre, il a l'air d'aller bien, mais il ne réagit pas. »  
« Bon sang ! Il doit se réveiller, frappe-le s'il le faut !_ _»  
_ Nouvelle esquive. J'étais de plus en plus essoufflée. J'aurais pu fuir avec l'acolyte, mais le combat avait placé le Baron entre nous et la route, ce qui nous bloquait toutes échappatoires. Il y avait bien la falaise, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, les chances de tomber dans l'eau étaient encore plus minces que de gagner ce combat.  
 _« Euh… Arsa… je crois que tu vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire… »_ fit Audric, hésitant.  
 _« Je ne vais pas aimer ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il peut y avoir pire ? »  
« Eh ben… je crois que ce messager est déjà réveillé… »_  
Ah oui, y avait pire. La nouvelle me cloua sur place et ce fut Helen qui me tira en arrière pour m'éviter un coup de pieds du Baron. Réveillé… il était réveillé et complètement guéri, mais malgré ça il restait allongé par terre ?! Pas très glorieux comme manière de combattre.  
 _« Je vais le tuer ! »_ m'exclamai-je, sentant ma rage exploser comme un volcan en éruption.  
J'étais en colère, non… extrêmement furieuse, mais dans la situation actuelle je ne pouvais pas laisser libre cours à ce sentiment. Il fallait trouver un moyen de le forcer à ce qu'il se lève pour finir le Baron. Pour quelqu'un qui est si fier de sa force, laisser deux fem… ah, ça y est j'ai trouvé. Je crois.  
– Kev ! hurlai-je une deuxième fois. Kev ! Si tu m'entends, lève-toi ! On a besoin de ton aide ! Je ne peux pas continuer, je n'ai pas ta force !  
Oui, je sais, c'est pas terrible. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Ma fatigue augmentait, ce qui me donnait de plus en plus de difficultés pour esquiver les attaques du Baron. Allez, qu'il se dépêche de se relever.  
– Kev, s'il te plaît !  
Esquivant mais trop fatiguée pour continuer d'avancer, je chutai en entraînant Helen qui poussa un cri de surprise. Quand elle vit mon état, elle se concentra à appliquer ses soins sur moi. Je me sentis mieux, mais pas assez pour me relever. Le Baron amorça son coup et… se stoppa. Tout en émettant des grognements, il se retourna et j'aperçus que la belle au bois dormant avait enfin décidé de se lever. Grâce aux soins curatifs, mon bras ne me faisait plus mal, je pouvais donc recommencer à tirer mes flèches, ce qui avec les coups d'épées de Kev fini d'achever le Baron qui s'effondra dans un grand fracas. Le combat fini, le combattant tout sourire nous rejoignit pendant que l'acolyte et moi, nous nous relevions péniblement.  
– Hé bien, on dirait que vous avez eu de la chance que je sois là, fit Kev avec un sourire encore plus grand.  
Il s'arrêta à ma portée. J'en profitai pour poser ma main sur son épaule, montrant que j'avais besoin d'un appui pour me relever.  
– Oui… surtout quand on sait… que tu faisais semblant d'être sonné pendant tout ce temps, lui fis-je, bouillant de rage avec un sourire et un regard de sataniste.  
Il eut juste le temps de blêmir, avant que je l'attrape par le col et que je me mette à courir vers la falaise. Arrivée au bord, je pilai et le balançai dans le vide.  
– KYYAAAA ! hurla Helen terrifiée par mon geste.  
– HHAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaagl…  
Malheureusement, la chance fut de son côté et il tomba dans l'eau. Bien au milieu de la source, comme fait exprès.  
– Dommage…  
Quand Kev remonta à l'air libre, il se mit à barboter comme s'il s'était cassé quelque chose. Tant mieux, c'était toujours ça de pris. Je me retournai vers Helen, qui était toute tremblante. Choquée, sans nul doute, par ce qu'elle venait de voir.  
– Bon… vu qu'on a eut le Baron, on va voir Babama ?  
La pauvre fille était si blanche que s'en était inquiétant, mais elle réussit à hocher la tête. Enfin, je crois. Audric lui aussi était silencieux et de couleur plus clair que d'habitude. Je le rappelai dans sa gemme en la jetant au sol, et me mis en marche suivis d'une acolyte très éprouvée. Je tournai la tête de temps à autre pour voir si elle me suivait toujours. Heureusement, les dragonnets qui vivaient dans cette montagne étaient inoffensifs, car je n'avais plus aucune flèche et je me voyais mal engager plusieurs combats dans mon état. Le chemin du retour se fit donc dans un silence absolu.  
 _« … Arsa… tu… »_ , fit mon sprite avec une petite voix aiguë, après un certain temps.  
 _« Stop. Tu sais très bien le pourquoi du comment de mon geste. Et puis… il n'est pas mort, lui. »  
« C… c'est vrai, mais… hein ? Comment ça, lui ? Y en a eu d'autres ? »_  
Oups. J'avais oublié ce détail.  
 _« Eh ben… Ah ! Plus tard, on est arrivé chez Babama »_ , éludai-je en apercevant la cabane du sage au loin.  
Le vieux sage campait comme à son habitude, devant sa maison à attendre que les messagers viennent le voir. Je jetai une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à Helen, elle avait retrouvé un peu de couleur mais c'était vraiment pas la grande forme.

Un son strident avait envahit ma tête. Plus je marchais, plus mon alarme sonnait. La cabane de Babama approchait de plus en plus et je ne savais pas quoi raconter sur l'état d'Helen, ni sur l'absence de Kev. Je devais trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Bon, en admettant que je dise la vérité, qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver ? Qu'on me retire mes pouvoirs de messager ? Qu'on m'oblige à rester sur cette île ? Étant donné qu'à la base c'est la faute de Kev, autant jouer la carte de l'honnêteté. Au pire, je pourrais toujours m'enfuir à la nage ou sur un radeau de fortune.  
Lorsque Babama nous aperçut, il vint à notre rencontre, très inquiet.  
– Pourquoi vous n'êtes que deux ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Kev ?  
Helen ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne réussit à sortir. La pauvre était aussi blanche qu'un linge.  
– Quoi ? Il… il est mort ?  
– Non, fis-je précipitamment. Il va… bien ? C'est juste qu'il y a eu un… problème.  
– mourir… dit l'acolyte d'une voix à peine audible. Il faisait semblant… le Baron attaquait… elle… protégée… s'est relevé… combat fini… Arsa, elle… oh mon Dieu, elle l'a jeté de la falaise !  
Merci Helen, tu m'as vraiment pas aidée sur ce coup. Le vieux sage se mit à me regarder étrangement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose dans ce genre arrive.  
– Disons… que c'est plus compliqué que ça, me défendis-je.  
– Je m'en moque, répliqua Babama. Vous allez me suivre au village, elle ne peut pas rester comme ça.  
Il nous attrapa chacune par un bras et nous dirigea vers le village, d'où on voyait des restes de fumée sortir des cheminées qui avaient fini de cuire le déjeuner. Notre arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. Faut dire qu'un vieux sage énervé, embarquant deux messagères dans son sillage, ça ne se voyait pas tous les jours. Après avoir traversé tout le village, nous nous arrêtâmes devant le maire.  
– Que ce passe-t-il Babama ? C'est rare que tu viennes au village comme ça, fit Ludaumann étonné.  
– Rassemble des gens pour aller retrouver Kev au mont Dragon, et trouve quelqu'un pour s'occuper de cette pauvre fille, annonça Babama en faisant avancer Helen.  
Elle se tenait les mains et tremblait comme une feuille en jetant un regard apeuré à ses pieds. On l'aurait dit sur le point de pleurer.  
– Quant à celle-là, elle a des choses à expliquer. Retrouve-nous chez Muha.  
Malgré son âge avancé, le vieux schnock avait une sacrée poigne. Ce qui était assez normal, étant donné qu'il était lui-même un messager des sprites. Mais tout le monde avait tendance à l'oublier. Une fois dans la chambre et après m'avoir obligé à m'asseoir sur une chaise, Babama s'approcha du colonel pour expliquer le pourquoi de notre présence. Un rapide coup d'œil me permit de voir que je me trouvais juste en face de la fenêtre et que celle-ci était ouverte. Était-ce un signe ou une provocation ? Je ne pourrais le dire, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'avoir une furieuse envie de m'y jeter.  
 _« Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place. Si tu tombes sur les récifs, tu mourras. Et ce serait vraiment stupide comme façon de mourir »_ , me lança Audric toujours dans sa gemme. _«_ _Résigne-toi. »_ _  
« Tu plaisantes ? Il est hors de question que je me laisse faire, surtout qu'il n'en est pas mort ! »_  
Le maire fit son entrée, les sourcils froncés et la mine grave. Sans un regard dans ma direction, il alla rejoindre les deux autres adultes. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se tournèrent vers moi comme s'ils se rappelèrent que j'étais là.  
– Nous avons retrouvé Kev. Il a un bras fracturé en plusieurs endroits, ainsi que les genoux et une clavicule. Il lui faudra plusieurs potions de soin pour s'en remettre, m'annonça Babama, d'un air grave et sévère.  
C'est bon, avec les potions il allait être comme neuf. Ces boissons magiques permettaient à quiconque en buvait, de retrouver la santé, qu'elle soit réduite par une blessure ou par la maladie. Il y en avait aussi pour du mana, ou notre état mental pour simplifier. Il allait guérir, vite fait bien fait.  
– De plus, il dit que tu l'avais jeté de la falaise sans raison, après que vous ayez réussi à vaincre le baron, ajouta le sage, dans toute sa hauteur.  
Évidement, il fallait s'y attendre. En plus d'être un sale macho d'enfoiré, il était un abruti complet.  
– Sans raison, hein ?  
J'eus un petit rire. Les vieux me regardèrent, perplexes.  
– A-t-il précisé que pendant un moment il a fait semblant d'être assommé et que ça a failli nous tuer, Helen et moi ?  
Les adultes se regardèrent. Bien sûr que non, il ne l'avait pas dit. Je continuai.  
– Môsieur a été vexé que je refuse qu'il fonce tête baissée contre le Baron. Pour lui, la tactique que j'ai proposée n'était pas assez glorieuse pour un messager tel que lui. Et pour montrer qu'il était indispensable, il nous a mises en danger.  
– Peux-tu prouver ce que tu dis ? demanda Muha.  
– Oui. J'ai envoyé mon sprite vérifier si Kev était mort, vu que malgré les soins qu'Helen lui prodiguait, il ne se relevait pas, répondis-je en faisant apparaître Audric.  
Ça ne l'enchantait pas de se retrouver comme point de mire, mais il accepta de répondre aux questions sans broncher.  
– Ma messagère m'a envoyé voir si le combattant avec qui elle faisait équipe n'était pas mort, et il ne l'était pas. Quand je pense qu'elle m'a fait apparaître devant elle alors que le Baron les attaquait. J'aurais pu être blessé ! Je suis là en tant que soutient, je ne combats pas ! s'indigna Audric.  
– Je vois. Mais pourquoi devrions-nous te croire ? Après tout, en tant que sprite gardien tu te dois d'obéir à ton maître, fit le colonel pas convaincu par notre histoire, qui était pourtant vraie.  
Mon sprite vira au violet. Tiens, je pensais que le rouge se superposerait…  
– Il est vrai qu'en acceptant de me lier à un messager, je me dois de suivre ses ordres. Mais comment osez-vous mettre en doute ce que je dis ? Nous les sprites avons des règles et mentir pour sauver la peau de son messager n'en fait pas parti !  
Muha s'agita dans son lit, mal à l'aise.  
– Certes. Mais même si c'est vrai, il n'y avait pas besoin de faire ça. Il aurait pu mourir, me sermonna le Maire.  
J'ai failli lui dire que c'était le but de la manœuvre, mais je n'en fis rien. Il fallait pas que je m'enfonce non plus.  
– Alors. Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? demandai-je en soupirant.  
– Efe est en train d'interroger les sprites de tes camarades. On verra quand on aura leurs versions, en attendant tu resteras dans ta chambre et il t'est interdit de sortir, fit Babama en me faisant signe de me lever.  
– Mais, il est midi passé ! J'ai faim, moi !  
– On t'apportera de quoi manger. Même si tu ne le mérites pas, ajouta le sage tout bas, mais pas assez pour mes oreilles.  
Je soupirai et obéis en suivant le sage jusqu'à la pension. En chemin j'aperçus les regards inquiets que me lançaient les villageois, mais cette inquiétude n'était pas pour moi, mais pour eux. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à ce changement d'attitude, je baissai simplement les yeux. Mon bracelet était toujours de couleur bleue, mais un peu plus foncé que d'habitude.

Assise sur mon lit, je fixai la porte. Elle venait de se refermer après qu'un des responsables m'ait apporté à manger. Du pain et du fromage. Une tartine pour être exacte. Je n'étais vraiment plus la bienvenue ici, on dirait.  
 _« Je quitterais cette île quoi qu'il arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas. »_  
J'engloutis le tout en deux bouchées. Je laissai l'assiette par terre, même si l'envie de la jeter par la fenêtre était très tentante. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil circulaire dans la minuscule pièce, et je m'affalai sur mon lit attendant le jugement des anciens. L'attente ne dura pas longtemps. Quelques minutes seulement passèrent quand on frappa contre le bois. Je tournai la tête vers la porte.  
– Entrez.  
Le maire et le sage, accompagnés d'Efe, débarquèrent dans ma chambre qui semblait vouloir éclater sous la pression d'avoir tant de monde à l'intérieur. Je me levai.  
– J'ai parlé avec les sprites des deux messagers qui t'ont accompagné pour vaincre le Baron, et leurs dires corroborent ta version, commença le sprite marchant.  
– Kev sera obligé de retourner vaincre le Baron après sa convalescence pour pouvoir quitter l'île, annonça Babama. Quant à toi, nous aimerions te punir, mais à part t'empêcher de partir… et nous n'en avons pas le droit, maintenant que tu es une messagère des sprites. Combien as-tu d'argent sur toi ?  
– Cinquante pièces d'argent, à peu près, mentis-je, effrontément.  
– Dans ce cas, tu devras payer une amende de vingt-cinq pièces d'argent. Tant que tu n'auras pas payé, tu ne partiras pas de cette île, ajouta le sage alors que je m'apprêtais à répliquer.  
Ça ne me plaisait pas de devoir donner de l'argent, mais ça aurait été stupide de laisser si peu d'argent me barrer la route. Je fouillai dans ma bourse et en sortis les vingt-cinq pièces que je tendis au maire. Je stoppai mon geste, prit d'un doute.  
– Cette amende, à qui je la paye exactement ? demandai-je, n'ayant pas envie que mon argent soit donné à l'autre abruti.  
– Elle ira dans les caisses du village, pour le dérangement que tu as causé, ainsi que pour les soins donnés à Helen et à Kev.  
Je réprimai une grimace à la mention de l'abruti et donnai l'argent. Satisfaits, les adultes et le sprite s'en allèrent. J'ouvris mon sac fais la veille et y mis mon oreiller et ma couverture. En sortant du bâtiment, les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers moi, je les ignorai et avançai en direction du bateau amarré au port. Sur le ponton, se trouvait le capitaine Landitt, propriétaire du seul bateau quittant Siwa deux fois par semaine, donnant des instructions à ses matelots.  
– Bonjour Capitaine. Vous levez l'ancre ?  
– Oui, dans dix minutes. Si tu veux partir, c'est maintenant ma petite, fit le marin.  
Il s'éloigna en criant de nouvelles consignes. Je me retournai vers le village. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations habituelles, et un mouvement attira mon regard. La porte de Paris, l'artisan du village venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser sortir Tracy. Elle me vit et s'arrêta sur le seuil. La jeune femme sortait depuis quelques années avec Paris, et cette relation avait fait beaucoup d'émoi au village. Et ce, pour une raison : personne ne savait si Paris était un homme ou une femme. Il n'y avait que ses parents et Tracy qui connaissait cette information, et chacun d'entre eux l'emporterait dans la tombe. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi cela suscitait tant de réactions, et c'est sans doute mon désintérêt qui a fait que la boutiquière avait continué de me traiter gentiment. Tracy m'observa quelques secondes, puis fit un geste de la main, un simple au revoir. Je le lui rendis d'un signe de tête et montai à bord. Le pont était assez rempli entre les messagers et les matelots, mais je réussis à me trouver une petite place tranquille.  
 _« Ça y est, le voyage commence enfin. »_  
Silence.  
 _« Audric ? »_  
Pas de réponse. Je le fis sortir, et à peine apparut il me tourna le dos.  
– Audric ?… Tu es fâché ?  
Il me jeta un regard noir.  
– Évidement, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!  
– Je ne m'excuserais pas pour ce que j'ai fais.  
– Pourquoi ? Tuer des gens ne te fais rien ?  
– Si, bie… euh… non pas plus que ça, en fait _,_ avouai-je en haussant les épaules.  
– Tu te rends compte que ça fait de toi une meurtrière ? Tu as la mort de ces personnes sur la conscience, fit mon sprite, de plus en plus inquiet par ma façon de penser.  
– Si prendre une vie fais de moi une meurtrière, alors tous les messagers de ce monde le sont aussi.  
– Non, eux ils ne prennent pas de vie humaine.  
– T'es sûr ? Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas que des monstres du côté du Mal. Il y a aussi des humains.  
– Je… C'est vrai… mais ce ne sont pas des messagers ! On ne tue pas ses alliés.  
– Dis-leur à eux. C'est eux qui ont commencé, râlai-je devant l'entêtement de mon gardien.  
– Et alors ? C'est pas pour ça qu'il faut faire comme eux. Que tu te défendes est une chose, mais… je préférerais que tu les laisses en vie, soupira Audric, impuissant.  
– Tu te rends compte que tu me demandes de devenir cruelle ? À chaque fois que je tue, je me débouille pour que ce soit rapide. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.  
– Hmm… dis comme ça, c'est vrai que ça fait de moi un sprite horrible. Mais… oui, je préfère que tu les martyrises ou les tortures plutôt que de les tuer, conclut mon sprite en hochant la tête.  
Je le regardai. Et c'est moi qui suis bizarre  
– Je ne te garantis rien, mais je peux essayer, promis-je.  
Pendant notre conversation, le bateau avait levé les voiles et voguait doucement vers la pleine mer. Landitt s'approcha de moi.  
– Hé Messagère. J'ai oublié de te demander où tu voulais débarquer. Tu as le choix entre trois villes : Technopolis, Kaslow et Ilya. Laquelle choisis-tu ?  
– Je sais pas. Il y a une différence ? demandai-je, n'ayant pas le souvenir d'avoir vu ces noms dans le _Guide_  
– Absolument, dit le marin d'une voix forte. Technopolis est la capitale de la technologie et est située à l'Ouest, Ilya est la cité de la magie et se trouve à l'Est, quant à Kaslow c'est la ville des chevaliers et est située entre les deux autres.  
Je n'avais pas choisi la voie de la magie, et les chevaliers étant des guerriers, il ne me restait plus que…  
– Technopolis.  
– Très bien. La Côte de Fer est notre première étape, nous y accosterons demain dans la matinée.  
Le capitaine s'en alla. La traversée se passa sans ennui, en dehors du fait que je n'avais pas trop le pied marin et d'une nuit agitée à essayer de trouver le sommeil, dormir sur des planches n'aidant pas. Heureusement que j'avais pris l'oreiller de la chambre avec moi. Le soleil se levait doucement à l'horizon, me réveillant au passage, et indiquait un morceau de terre en vue, très loin devant. Il fallut un peu plus de deux heures au bateau pour atteindre enfin le port. Port à peine plus grand que celui de l'île, mais un port quand même. Je descendis du navire, contente de retrouver la terre ferme et regardai ce nouveau paysage qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Ça manquait de verdure comparée à Siwa, mais je jugeais cet endroit comme assez joli. L'effet de la nouveauté sans doute, et peut-être parce que ça me changeait de l'île. En tout cas, c'est ici que commençait ma véritable aventure.


	6. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**  
 **Devenir un ornement du paysage, c'est tout un art !**

Des gélapins, encore des gélapins, toujours des gélapins. C'était à croire que le monde était envahi par ces bestioles ! Même leur couleur était identique. Bon, peut-être légèrement plus claire, mais vraiment légèrement.  
« Comment ces bestioles ont-elles réussi à se propager partout ? »  
– Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ou… ?  
– Non, c'était une question purement rhétorique, répondis-je en m'appliquant à exterminer le nombre de créatures exigé dans la quête donnée par le pêcheur.  
Ah oui, je vous vois venir : c'est quoi une quête ? Bon d'accord, vous n'êtes pas aussi stupides que ça. Vous êtes capable de comprendre ce que j'écris après tout. Une quête c'est tout simplement un travail rémunéré en fonction de la difficulté de la dite quête, et qui est donnée aux messagers des sprites par les habitants de Saphaël, quels qu'ils soient. Le contenu de la quête peut aller du massacre de monstres, à transporter un objet dans un autre lieu. En gros, on est des larbins payés. Et oui, c'est en grande partie comme ça qu'on sauve le monde, car les quêtes aboutissant à la victoire du Bien sont données principalement par les sprites. Ils ont fait une sacrée affaire en nous transformant en messagers des sprites, je vous le dis.  
– Mais c'est assez incroyable que les gens normaux ne puissent pas tuer ce genre de créatures. Elles sont si faibles !  
– Mais toi non plus avant tu ne pouvais pas.  
– Oui, mais je n'avais reçu aucune formation de combat. Les soldats de la région auraient pu s'en charger.  
Pour être honnête, même en étant devenue une messagère des sprites je n'ai jamais reçu de formation pour combattre. Après m'être liée à Audric, instinctivement je savais comment et quoi faire lors d'un combat. C'est assez difficile à expliquer, mais je dirais que c'est comme un vieux souvenir oublié qui refait surface. On le sait et c'est tout. Un peu comme si ce savoir était présent dès le début dans notre énergie spirituelle, et qu'il se manifestait à chaque fois que notre énergie montait en puissance.  
Après avoir laissé un nombre satisfaisant de cadavres de gélapins sur le sol, j'allais voir la personne qui m'avait chargé de l'exécution. Elle se trouvait dans le port du village de la région. Si on pouvait appeler ça un village. Deux pauvres maisons de taule accompagnées de plein de machines bizarres et d'une tente. Moi qui prenais le village de Siwa pour quelque chose de minuscule, ici ils avaient réussi à faire encore plus minuscule. En même temps, ils avaient coupé le village en deux, une partie du côté de la mer, et l'autre près de l'entrée du tunnel qui menait à la région d'à côté. C'est vrai que c'est tellement plus amusant de se taper une heure aller-retour pour aller acheter son poisson.  
« Ils ont sûrement fait comme ça pour une raison précise », fit mon sprite dans mon esprit.  
« Arrête de défendre les humains à chaque fois, c'est lassant… »  
Une fois que j'eus rendu la quête – un parchemin magique attestant que j'avais bien rempli la mission – à l'individu puant le poisson, je partis satisfaire d'autres quêtes, émanant des différents habitants de la région, et ce tout en prenant mon temps. Bah oui, ça fait des années et des années qu'on nous dit que le monde est en danger, mais il est toujours là, non ? Alors pas la peine de me dépêcher, le monde sera encore là quand j'aurais fini de m'occuper des péquenauds de la région.  
Les gens du coin voyant que j'étais une messagère des sprites, à l'armure sans doute vu qu'ils ne possédaient pas d'énergie spirituelle et donc ne pouvaient pas voir Audric, me hélèrent les uns après les autres. Et un service en entraînant un autre, je me retrouvai à l'autre bout de la région dans la partie du village qui hébergeait un poste militaire. Et là aussi, il fallait que je rende service. Non mais, c'est des soldats, ils doivent bien servir à quelque chose ! Oui. Ils agrémentaient le paysage. Et parmi ces ornements de choix, c'était principalement le sergent Pippen qui avait besoin de moi, qui voulait que je joue les éclaireurs pour retrouver une machine égarée quelque part dans la région. C'est vrai que la Côte de Fer était une zone gigantesque, et que du bas de la colline où se trouvait le fort, il était impossible d'apercevoir la dite machine. Non pas du tout.  
« Il peut pas y aller lui-même la chercher sa machine ? Ou alors envoyer un de ses soldats ? » demandai-je mécontente, après avoir accepté la quête, par dépit et cupidité.  
« Peut-être parce qu'ils sont occupés ? »  
« Occupés ?! Je te rappelle que le sergent était en train de lustrer les pièces de son armure, et les soldats de piquer un somme ! Une vraie bande de tire-au-flanc ! »  
Après une marche rapide, j'aperçus le fameux véhicule et réussi à l'atteindre sans encombre. J'inspectai la machine, mais n'ayant aucune notion de mécanique, je pus juste vérifier qu'elle ne démarrait pas. Bah, de toute façon, on ne m'avait pas demandé de la ramener. Je me retournai pour repartir au camp militaire, et vis qu'un troupeau de sangliers m'avait encerclé. Ces créatures étaient nettement plus dangereuses que les gélapins et les larves qui peuplaient une partie de la région. Déjà ils faisaient deux mètres de haut, et leurs défenses étaient dangereusement aiguisées. Avec précaution, je tirai mes flèches en visant un à un les mammifères qui paissaient tranquillement. Mais ces bestioles, en plus d'attaquer à vue, étaient plus coriaces que celles que j'avais l'habitude d'affronter, et à chaque fois je devais sortir mon épée pour les achever au corps à corps.  
Après ce petit marathon improvisé, je remarquai que j'avais dévié quelque peu à l'est, alors que le fort se trouvait plein ouest. Me retrouvant à l'abri des charges des sangliers, je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, et vis que je me trouvai à côté d'un bosquet d'arbustes où quelqu'un semblait faire le pied de grue. Il m'aperçut.  
– Bonjour. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas un voyageur ordinaire. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider ?  
L'homme, prenant sans doute mon silence comme un oui, continua sur sa lancée.  
– Je suis Cyloter, le gardien du phare se trouvant sur le cap à l'est. Ces derniers temps, voyez-vous, il se passe des choses bizarres dans la région. Et après quelques recherches, j'ai découvert que la cause de ces changements était due à un gélapin géant nommé Caerbannog, expliqua le gardien très sérieux.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.  
– Oh, mais ne riez pas ! Cette créature a déjà fait des victimes parmi les voyageurs. On peut dire que c'est lui le sommet de la chaîne alimentaire de cette région. Une fois j'ai même retrouvé des restes de sanglier pas loin de son terrier.  
Un gélapin bouffant un sanglier ? Sérieux ? Je savais même pas que ça avait des dents.  
– D'accord. Je vais m'en occuper.  
– Vraiment ? Je vous remercie. Tenez, avec ceci vous pourrez le faire sortir de sa cachette.  
Il me donna une grenade. Minute, si tu as ce genre d'arme, tu peux pas en balancer plusieurs dans son trou et tout faire péter ?! Et si t'es gardien de phare, qu'est-ce que tu fais au milieu des buissons ?!  
– Au fait, il est géant comment ? demandai-je, n'ayant pas envie d'avoir une mauvaise surprise.  
– Mmm, dans les trois mètres de hauteur… et deux de largeur, je dirais. Ah, et quand vous l'aurez tué, annoncez-le au sergent Pippen. Il sera soulagé je pense de ne pas avoir à envoyer sa garnison, ajouta le gardien.  
– Très bien.  
Je rangeai précautionneusement la grenade dans mon sac, et pris congé de la décoration qui s'était trompé d'emplacement.  
« Trois mètres de haut… Je peux savoir ce qu'il a mangé pour atteindre cette taille ? Surtout pour un gélapin. »  
« Il n'y a pas que la nourriture à prendre en compte, tu sais. Les flux magiques par exemple, peuvent augmenter ou diminuer la taille de certains monstres. Pour le cas de celui-ci, j'imagine que sa cachette doit se trouver en plein dans un flux magique, mais heureusement, ce flux n'a pas l'air d'être gros », expliqua Audric.  
« Heureusement ? Tu veux dire que si c'est bien à cause d'un… flux magique, s'il avait été plus gros que tu le supposes, ça aurait été pire ? »  
« Oh oui, largement », confirma mon sprite.  
« Ouais… bah dans tous les cas, je ne peux pas l'affronter seule. »  
« Tu vas demander de l'aide à d'autres messagers ? » fit Audric avec un certain espoir, se rappelant sans doute comment j'avais réagis la dernière fois que j'avais voulu demander de l'aide.  
« Et auxquels ? Je suis la seule messagère dans le coin. Nous n'avons croisé personne d'autre que les habitants de la région », lui fis-je remarquer.  
Et je n'allais pas passer trois jours à attendre un hypothétique messager débarquer ici, pour un gélapin qui plus est.  
« Je vais aller piocher deux volontaires parmi les soldats de la garnison. Il faut bien qu'ils se rendent utiles quand même. »  
Arrivée à la dite garnison, je vis que le sergent n'était plus là et que les soldats s'étaient réveillés. Ils étaient tous assis par terre, par petits groupes à l'ombre des rares arbres poussant dans l'enceinte du fort. Je m'approchai d'eux, et m'arrêtai à quelques pas des plus près.  
– Bonjour. Est-ce que deux d'entre vous pourraient m'aider ? lançai-je le plus poliment possible.  
Une grande partie des soldats tourna la tête pour me regarder. Certains n'hésitant pas à me détailler sans gêne des pieds à la tête.  
– Dépend de c'que vous v'lez, mam'zelle, dit un grand gaillard au teint hâlé, adossé contre un tronc d'arbre.  
– Eh bien, j'aurais besoin d'aide pour vaincre un monstre.  
Parmi ceux qui n'avaient pas réagit la première fois, quelques têtes se mirent à me fixer, et les trois quarts de ceux qui me prêtaient attention jusque-là décidèrent de m'ignorer.  
« OK… »  
– Un monstre, l'quel ? me demanda le gaillard.  
– Le gélapin géant.  
En une demi-seconde, il ne resta pas plus de cinq personnes tournés dans ma direction. Quel courage, vraiment.  
– Théoriquement, j'ai suffisamment de force pour m'en occuper, mais je suis une chasseuse. Ma spécialité c'est le combat à distance et non au corps à corps. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'aide, il faut que quelqu'un retienne son attention pour que je puisse attaquer sans problème, expliquai-je assez mal à l'aise, vu que je n'avais pas pour habitude de demander de l'aide.  
Après un silence assez gêné de la part des soldats, le gaillard se leva.  
– J'suis vot'homme, mam'zelle. J'ai la force de deux hommes, donc pas b'soin d'vous soucier du deuxième. Puis, c'est 'vec plaisir que d'rendre service à une femme, m'annonça-t-il avec un sourire où il manquait une dent.  
– Merci. C'est très aimable de votre part, dis-je tout en regardant le reste de la garnison.  
Sa façon de parler était assez pénible, mais ce n'était pas pour sa conversation que j'avais besoin de lui. C'était un vrai gaillard tout en muscles, une barbe de plusieurs jours collée à son visage carré. Il avait la trentaine passée, et aurait fait un bon guerrier s'il avait été choisi comme messager. L'homme me rejoignit, et je le conduisis à l'endroit où se situait la cachette du gélapin géant sur mon parchemin de quête.  
Arrivés à quelques mètres de notre destination, nous convinrent de la stratégie à adopter et nous prirent position. Le soldat se posta devant prêt au combat, moi je reculai de quelques pas et lançai la grenade armée dans le trou apparent, qui indiquait l'entrée du terrier de Caerbannog. Une détonation retentit, et le gélapin sortit aussi sec de son trou pour me charger. Mon « protecteur » fit bouclier tout en l'attaquant quand il en avait l'occasion, pendant que moi je me dépêchai de tirer mes flèches, tout effet confondu. Le monstre essayait souvent de passer sur le côté pour se jeter sur moi, mais le gaillard faisait bien son job. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'affaire était réglée.  
– Ah, il était coriace le bonhomme ! lança le gaillard en rentrant en se tournant vers moi.  
– Oui. Il se trouvait au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire de la région. D'après le Guide, on appelle ce genre de monstres des « boss ».  
J'allai fouiller la carcasse du gélapin afin de voir le butin que je pouvais récolter. La seule chose intéressante là-dedans était une paire de botte en cuir fin, mais pour la classe des mages. Bah, je pourrais toujours les vendre. Je me relevai et remarquai que le soldat se trouvait à côté, mais vraiment à côté.  
– Maint'nant qu'tout est fini, il est temps d'parler affaire, fit-il avec un sourire déplaisant.  
– Euh… oui. Je pensais vous donner une partie du butin, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait si pauvre.  
Il ricana avec dédain.  
– L'butin ? Ta cam'lote ne m'intéresse pas. J'm'amuse pas à combattre des monstres pour des piécettes.  
Il tenta de m'attraper le bras, mais je réussis à esquiver. Je reculai, mettant un minimum de distance entre lui et moi pour que mon arc puisse le toucher si besoin.  
– Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous essayer de faire ? lançai-je avec colère.  
– Mais simpl'ment de m'faire payer pour l'combat. Un payement en nature d'préférence.  
Il me jeta un regard lubrique, souriant de façon satisfaite.  
– Tu rêves, gros porc !  
J'encochai une flèche et braquai mon arme sur le soldat. Il n'appréciait pas mon refus et me le fit savoir en balançant dans ma direction, dans un arc de cercle, son bras au bout duquel se trouvait son épée. J'esquivai en sautant en arrière, mais il était toujours trop près pour que ma flèche puisse l'atteindre sans être déviée. Je pestai intérieurement et rangeai mon arc pour dégainer mon épée. Le gaillard se mit à rire.  
– T'penses vraiment pouvoir m'faire qu'que chose ? T'es pas assez forte pour être capable d'me toucher.  
Je lui fonçai dessus et parai son attaque. Mais pas suffisamment, car sa lame glissa contre la mienne. Je fis un petit saut latéral et me retrouvai dans son dos. Je levai mon épée.  
« Non, Arsa ! »  
Le soldat commença à se retourner et je lui assenai un coup de pommeau dans la nuque, à la base du crâne, l'assommant. La masse de muscles s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit mat.  
« Pourquoi tu m'en as empêché ? » demandai-je, pleine de reproche envers mon sprite.  
« Il fait partie des forces du Bien. Le tuer t'aurais causé des soucis, plus graves qu'à Siwa. »  
« Après ce qu'il a tenté de faire ? »  
Je regardai le pervers d'un œil mauvais, ayant vraiment envie de mettre un terme à sa misérable existence.  
« Et puis, admettant que tu l'ais tué. Comme aurais-tu justifié son absence ? Ou qu'aurais-tu fais lorsqu'ils auront retrouvé son cadavre ? » argumenta Audric avec fermeté.  
« Le gélapin aurait pu y être pour quelque chose. »  
« Arsa, tu sais très bien que ce gélapin était le seul monstre carnivore de la région. »  
« Faux. Il y a les crabes près du phare. Ce sont de très efficaces charognards », rétorquai-je avec assurance.  
Mon sprite soupira.  
« Et comment tu aurais fait pour transporter le corps sans que le gardien ne le voit ? »  
Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là. J'inspectai le paysage depuis ma position et vis que pour passer inaperçu, il fallait passer par les sangliers et les gros buissons au sud-est. Et le gros porc pervers était bien trop lourd pour que je puisse le porter tout en courant et esquivant ces bestioles qui attaquaient à vue.  
« Très bien, je le laisse en vie. »  
Je pris le soldat par une cheville et le traînai jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche. Je fouillai dans son sac et m'emparai de la corde qui s'y trouvait, pour en attacher une extrémité à ses jambes, balançant le reste par-dessus une grosse branche. Je tirai de toutes mes forces, et ce fut très pénible, car il était vraiment lourd l'enfoiré.  
L'arbre possédait de nombreuses racines apparentes et je pus assez aisément attacher la corde à l'une d'elles. Le pervers pendouillait à la branche à la vue de tous, mais pour moi, ce n'était pas suffisant. Je fouillai une seconde fois dans son sac et y trouvai une deuxième corde, plus fine, et du parchemin avec de quoi écrire. Il y a vraiment de tout dans les sacs des militaires.  
J'écrivis aussi gros qu'il était possible le mot « pervers » sur le parchemin, et l'accrochai à la corde au niveau des chevilles. Je me plaçai ensuite dans son dos, et avec mon épée, tranchai ses vêtements. En moins de dix secondes, le soldat se retrouva à poil. Je cherchai quelque chose qui puisse m'éviter le contact direct avec son truc. Le voir me dégoûtais, et le toucher me répugnais. Autant limiter le désagrément en ne le touchant pas directement. Je trouvai un linge et l'enroulai autour de ma main, pour ensuite empoigner l'horreur. D'un coup sec de mon épée, je tranchai le tout.  
« Arsa ! »  
« C'est bon, je vais arrêter le saignement. »  
Je pris une petite fiole de potion de soin de premiers secours, empoignai les cheveux du gaillard pour lui relever la tête, et vida le flacon dans sa gorge. Le filet de sang arrêta de s'écouler de son entre-jambe, laissant une bande de peau toute rose avec un petit trou. J'empaquetai son service trois pièces dans le linge, que j'accrochai à la corde qui le maintenait en l'air. Et après avoir fouillé ses affaires pour prendre ce que je jugeais utile, je partis en direction du fort afin de rendre la quête donnée par le gardien du phare.  
« Tu étais obligée de faire une chose pareille ? »  
« Il a tenté de m'agresser ! J'allais pas le laisser impuni. »  
Arrivée à l'endroit où je m'étais trouvée i peine une heure, j'allai à la rencontre du sergent qui avait recommencé à lustrer son armure. Il fut étonné de me voir seule et s'enquit de l'endroit où était son soldat. J'improvisai un mensonge et il ne me posa pas plus de question que ça. Je poursuivis la conversation en parlant du gélapin et content de mon rapport, il me donna ma récompense de quête et me conseilla d'aller voir un certain Asi, qui se trouvait dans la Vallée des Mines, la région d'à côté.  
Suivant le conseil, je me dirigeai donc vers le tunnel passant sous la chaîne de montagne entourant la région côtière, lorsque j'entendis un crac. Je m'arrêtai et me retournai pour savoir d'où ça venait, le bruit ayant été assez proche, et je vis que tous les soldats me fixaient. Étonnée de cet intérêt soudain, je cherchai sur moi ce qui me valait cette attention et trouvai : ma jupe s'était déchirée sur le côté, menaçant de dévoiler ce qui se trouvait en dessous.  
« Merde ! L'autre pervers a dû réussir à me toucher tout à l'heure. »  
Le visage légèrement rouge, je me mis à marcher en direction du port tout en tenant la déchirure pour éviter qu'elle ne s'agrandisse davantage. Le marchant d'armure sortait de sa boutique lorsque je débarquai comme une furie, lui faisant la peur de sa vie. Après cette séance de shopping non prévue au programme, j'étais parée d'une nouvelle jupe marron, d'un gilet vert et des bottes hautes elles aussi marron. Le tout fait dans un cuir un peu plus épais que mon dernier équipement. Je profitai également de cette pause pour envoyer mon sprite me fabriquer une nouvelle épée. Une fois tout cela fini, je me remis en marche en direction de la Vallée des Mines.

J'avais qualifié la Côte de Fer d'assez jolie, mais cette vallée qui s'offrait à mes yeux, n'était pour moi vraiment pas jolie. Toute rocailleuse et sableuse, avec pour seuls végétaux, deux cactus qui se battent en duel tous les trois kilomètres à peu près, et encore. Il ne manquait plus que le sable recouvre intégralement toute la zone pour faire de cet endroit un désert. Découvrant la région en suivant la route, je vis à ma gauche ce qui semblait être une mine de loin. Pensant y trouver quelqu'un, je m'en approchai et stoppai net après quelques pas, pour reculer de dégoût.  
– Mais c'est quoi ces, ces… trucs ?  
– Des gobelins, je dirais, répondit Audric qui se trouvait mes côtés.  
– C'est ça, des gobelins ? C'est trop moche… non, carrément hideux.  
Un gobelin se situant à une dizaine de mètre de notre position s'arrêta et me regarda quelques secondes, puis se mit à hurler en courant dans tous les sens.  
– Wah ! Mais c'est que ça parle en plus !  
Comprenant ce qui se passait en voyant d'autres crottes de nez ambulantes apparaître, je me mis à courir le plus loin possible de la mine n'ayant vraiment pas envie d'être assaillie par des choses pareilles. Toujours en suivant le chemin, j'arrivai dans une autre mine, mais celle-là était heureusement remplie d'humains, un panneau indiquant qu'il s'agissait de la Carrière numéro cinq. Je ralentis, repris mon souffle et regardai autour de moi. Trouver Asi ne fut pas très compliqué étant donné qu'il était plus vieux et trapu que les autres mineurs, mais surtout parce qu'il était le seul à avoir une barbe et se trouvait au milieu d'un immense trou. Le mineur se présenta comme faisant partit du Syndicat des Mineurs et qu'il en était l'un des délégués, autrement dit, c'était une personne importante pour Technopolis. Et comme pour toute personne importante qui se respecte, voire pour toute personne n'étant pas un messager des sprites, déléguer ses tâches est un plaisir et un devoir quotidien.  
– Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me faire jouer les larbins ? demandai-je, exaspérée.  
– Les monstres sont de plus en plus forts, et comme certains matériaux ne s'obtiennent que sur eux, ils sont obligés de demander aux messagers. Et puis, ça fait partie des devoirs des messagers que d'aider les habitants de Saphaël.  
– Je veux bien, mais au lieu de demander juste la quantité nécessaire, pourquoi ne pas faire des stocks plutôt ? Ce serait plus pratique.  
– Je suis un sprite, je ne peux comprendre les méandres de la pensée humaine, dit Audric en sautillant pour me suivre.  
Je soupirai et regardai le ciel, il allait bientôt faire nuit. Je décidai de finir cette quête et d'aller me coucher. Au début je pensais m'installer dans un coin dehors, mais plus la nuit tombait, plus le vent se levait, et plus il faisait froid. En rentrant à la carrière, je me dirigeai vers les deux maisons moitié en bois, moitié en pierre, et entrai dans celle qui abritait le bazar.  
– Bonsoir messagère, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
Un homme bien en chair avec une fine moustache, se trouvait près du comptoir. Son nom était Dane je crois.  
– Bonsoir, est-ce que vous louer des chambres ?  
– Ah non désolé. Au Puits de Fumée peut-être, mais pas sûr.  
– Il fait noir dehors, je vais pas crapahuter dans les rochers pour aller à l'autre bout de la région, sans être sûre d'avoir un endroit où dormir, râlai-je en faisant un geste ample en direction de la fenêtre. Vous avez pas un coin où je puisse dormir ? Ça ne me dérange pas de passer la nuit par terre. Et je payerais.  
Le vendeur soupira et réfléchit quelques minutes.  
– Puisque vous insistez. Il y a bien le grenier, mais il est très petit et n'est pas chauffé.  
Ce sera toujours mieux que de dormir dehors.  
– Pas de soucis.  
L'homme me montra le chemin, et on monta à l'étage où il ouvrit une porte qui cachait un petit escalier exigu qui menait au dit grenier. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, le toit frôlait mes cheveux et il y avait à peine assez de place pour trois personnes. Il faisait frais, mais ça allait.  
– Voilà des bougies, pour vous éclairer. Mais faites attention, j'ai pas envie de voir ma maison et ma boutique partir en fumée.  
– Je ferais attention. Bonne nuit.  
Il me salue d'un signe de tête et descendit l'escalier. J'allumai l'une des bougies et la plaçai par terre, assez loin des murs. Il y avait quelques caisses, que je poussais pour avoir assez de place où m'allonger. Le repas fut frugal et rapide, et la conversation qui s'ensuivit avec mon sprite fut banale, pendant que je triais tous les objets que j'avais ramassés aujourd'hui. Et finalement je me couchai, accompagnée de l'oreiller et de la couverture que j'avais prise à Siwa.

Au nord-est de la vallée se trouvait un village que tout le monde appelait le Puis de Fumée, où se trouvait des machines bizarres, ainsi que le tunnel menant à la région suivante, le Désert du Vent Torride. Là aussi, les habitants avaient besoin que je leur rende service. Et là aussi, beaucoup d'entre eux prenaient le métier d'ornement du paysage très au sérieux. C'est après avoir fait d'innombrables allers-retours entre la Carrière numéro cinq, le Puis de Fumée et la mine des gobelins, anciennement appelée la mine de Stan, tout en affrontant deux énormes monstres, des boss selon leur quête respective, avec l'aide de messagers qui traînaient par-ci par-là, que enfin débarrassée de toutes les quêtes du coin, je me reposais à côté de l'autel du Duc des Sables, le roi sprite Ronto.  
« Tu as eu raison de me faire garder ces pouvoirs, Audric. Ils sont utiles, enfin ils le seront quand j'en aurais accumulé suffisamment. »  
Les pouvoirs étaient des morceaux d'énergie des rois sprites, ici des pouvoirs du sable, appartenant au Ronto. On ne pouvait trouver les pouvoir d'un roi que dans son territoire, et pour le Duc des Sables cela comprenait les régions de la Côte de Fer, de la Vallée des Mines et de la Crète Rouge.  
« Oui, surtout que tu voulais les jeter », me rappela mon sprite.  
« Ça prenait de la place. Et je n'ai pas un grand sac je te sign… »  
« Arsa… Est-ce que tu m'entends ? » fit une voix dans ma tête qui n'était pas celle d'Audric.  
Je me dressai sur le qui-vive, scrutant les alentours.  
« C'est Babama, je te parle par télépathie depuis l'île de Siwa. »  
Je me détendis.  
« Tes exploits sont parvenus jusqu'ici, je te félicite. »  
« Si jouer les larbins est un exploit, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand j'aurai réussi à vaincre l'un des pires fléaux de ce monde ? J'aurais droit à un château ? »  
« Désolé, mais les châteaux ce n'est pas dans mes cordes », répondit le vieux sage à ma question sarcastique que j'avais crue muette. « La télépathie c'est de la communication par la pensée, donc tout ce que tu penses je l'entends. »  
« C'est vrai… j'avais oublié. Au fait, vous voulez quoi ? »  
« Les sprites surveillants ont remarqué que ton pouvoir avait augmenté, et m'en ont fait part. Il est donc temps pour toi d'accroître ta puissance en changeant de classe. Pour cela va voir un maître de classe en ville, il t'enseignera tout ce qu'il faut savoir et t'apprendra de nouvelles compétences qui te seront utiles pour protéger Saphaël de la menace dont il est la cible. »  
« OK, j'irais. Au revoir Grand Sage. »  
« Euh, oui. Au revoir Arsa. »  
Et Babama partit.  
« Tu étais obligée d'être aussi froide ? »  
« Je n'ai jamais apprécié Babama, et maintenant que je ne suis plus sur Siwa, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire semblant d'être chaleureuse et aimable. », confirmai-je en me levant.  
Technopolis n'était pas une ville très animée, mais elle n'en était pas moins bruyante, les machines formant la principale bande sonore de la ville. De l'entrée située en hauteur je pouvais voir l'ensemble de la ville, bâtie sur plusieurs niveaux dans une espèce de cratère. Un peu plus bas, un cristal géant de couleur jaune se trouvait au milieu d'une petite place surplombant le centre de la cité mécanique. Je descendis les marches pour trouver le maître de classe, sur la gauche du premier niveau inférieur. Il se tenait à côté d'une tente à la façon Babama. Comment je savais où il se trouvait dans cette grande ville ? Aucune idée, je le savais c'est tout. Lorsque je m'arrêtai devant lui, il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda.  
– Bienvenue, jeune chasseuse.  
– Euh… bonjour. J'ai reçu un message du sage Babama disant que j'étais prête pour recevoir l'instruction qui me permettrais de changer de classe, annonçai-je hésitante.  
– Mais c'est justement pour ça que les messagers des sprites viennent me voir, fit-il en souriant. En tant que chasseur, ta prochaine classe est celle de l'archer, mais avant de pouvoir t'instruire tu dois aller voir Stan, le chef du Syndicat des Mineurs. Les messagers de la branche de classe du chasseur doivent être inscrit sur le registre de Technopolis.  
– M'inscrire ? Pour quoi faire ?  
– Il t'expliquera. Il se trouve au niveau en dessous sur la gauche.  
Bon, puisqu'il fallait que je m'inscrive pour changer de classe, j'allai donc chercher ce Stan. Attendez, Stan comme dans la Mine de Stan ? Celui qui s'est fait piquer sa propriété par des gobelins ? Il se fait voler une zone d'exploitation importante et la ville ne l'a pas viré ou rétrogradé ? Soupirant de consternation, je descendis un nouvel escalier et pris à gauche comme l'avait indiqué le maître de classe, pour me retrouver à une intersection. À droite, une pente douce montait et à gauche un escalier qui montait également, mais un peu plus haut.  
– Ohé voyageur ! Si tu cherches quelque chose, tu le trouveras sûrement ici, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour te permettre de voyager tranquillement, lança un homme très bien portant, à côté de ce qui semblait être son échoppe.  
Je m'approchai d'eux.  
– Je cherche Stan, vous savez où je peux le trouver ?  
– Bien sûr, tout le monde à Technopolis connaît Stan, il est le chef du Syndicat des Mineurs. Montez les escaliers et normalement il se trouve juste devant.  
– Merci, fis-je avec un sourire.  
Je montai donc l'escalier et vis à quelques mètres de là un mineur qui ressemblait fortement à Asi de la Carrière numéro cinq, peut-être étaient-ils frères ? Le barbu donnait des ordres à d'autres mineurs plus jeunes, tous imberbes, le port de la barbe étant manifestement le signe d'autorité dans cette zone du continent. Je m'avançai vers lui avec autant d'assurance que je le pouvais.  
– Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien Stan, le chef du Syndicat ?  
– C'est bien moi, répondit-il avec une voix forte et grave. Que viens-tu faire ici, jeune demoiselle ?  
– Je suis ici pour devenir une archère. Le maître de classe m'a dit que je devais venir vous voir pour espérer recevoir son instruction, expliquai-je.  
Stan me regarda avec étonnement.  
– Toi, tu es une messagère ? Tu es sûre de ne pas t'être trompée de classe ? Il aurait mieux valut que tu deviennes une soigneuse chez ces enquiquineurs de magiciens. Les archers ont besoin de force pour se déplacer vite et bien, et toi, tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir beaucoup dans les jambes.  
– Pas l'air ? Avant de me juger sur mon apparence, il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous me jugiez sur mes capacités ! lançai-je, en colère. Sinon, je peux vous assurer que vous vous en mordrez bien plus que les doigts !  
Le mineur éclata de rire.  
– Hé bien, on peut dire que tu as un sacré caractère.  
Il se retourna vers la bâtisse de taule et de pierres (quasi semblable à toutes les autres de la ville d'ailleurs), se trouvant à quelques pas de nous, et appuya sur un gros bouton. Le sol se mit légèrement à trembler, m'obligeant quelque peu à changer de position pour ne pas tomber. Je vis que les gens autour de moi ne semblaient pas s'en inquiéter plus que cela, et j'en déduisis que tout était normal. Soudain un grand pan du mur rocailleux en face de moi s'ouvrit, dégageant beaucoup de poussière, et découvrant une immense salle illuminée de lampes mécaniques.  
– Regarde, fit-il en pointant du doigt l'intérieur de la salle, des cibles qui se trouvaient à différentes distances de notre position. Tu dois toucher toutes les cibles, et cela en étant derrière cette barrière.  
La barrière en question se trouvait à deux mètres de l'ouverture rocailleuse. Je reportai mon attention sur les cibles. La plus éloignée devait se trouver au moins à quatre-vingts mètres, minimum ! Sur la plus proche, on pouvait voir trois anneaux de couleurs dessinés : celui à l'extérieur était rouge, celui du milieu orange et au centre vert.  
– Allez, mets-toi en position.  
J'allai me placer derrière la barrière qui arrivait presque au ventre. Et je n'étais pas petite pourtant, juste dans la moyenne, un mètre soixante-dix environ. Je bandai mon arc, j'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau à Siwa, comme lorsque j'avais appris à manier mon arme. Mais cette fois, je savais utiliser correctement mon arc. Je me mis à tirer mes flèches une à une, suffisamment lentement pour être le plus précis possible et suffisamment vite pour montrer ce que je valais en situation de combat.  
Une fois que le nombre de flèches tirées fut le même que celui des cibles, je baissai mon arc. Stan alla vérifier la qualité de mes compétences. Je m'appuyai sur la barrière, légèrement maussade.  
– Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? me demanda le mineur, en revenant vers moi.  
– J'ai loupé des cibles, celles du fond, dis-je, pas très contente de moi.  
– Comment ça loupé ? Tu les as toutes touché, ma petite.  
– Hein ?  
Je levai les yeux vers le barbu.  
– Mais je suis sûre que les flèches se sont figées dans le rouge.  
L'homme se mit de nouveau à rire.  
– Oui, c'est vrai. Mais quand je disais que tu devais toucher les cibles, je ne voulais pas dire que tu devais en toucher le centre. Juste les cibles.  
Je le regardai, muette.  
– La plupart des mômes qui viennent ici arrivent à peine à toucher celles du milieu, enfin ceux qui ont réussi à venir jusqu'ici en vie. Toi, tu réussis à toutes les toucher, et tu n'es pas contente ? Saches que la cible la plus éloignée se trouve à cent mètres de là où tu es.  
Je calai mes mains sur les hanches et fixai en biais les cibles d'un œil mauvais, vexée sans savoir pourquoi. Si, en fait je savais pourquoi. J'étais vexée, car j'avais mal évalué la distance. J'étais vexée, car j'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi, parce que j'étais du genre perfectionniste.  
« Perfectionniste ? Mmm, c'est vrai que quand tu t'entraînais sur les gélapins à Siwa, tu n'étais pas contente lorsque ta flèche ne se fichait pas entre leurs deux yeux. Même si le coup leur était fatal », se rappela Audric.  
« Et alors ? Chacun ses défauts ! »  
– Allez, souris. Et dis-moi ton nom.  
– Arsa.  
Il sortit un calepin, griffonna dedans et le rangea. Puis il me lança un rouleau de papier que j'attrapai.  
– Va voir le maître de classe et donne-lui ça, ainsi tu pourras commencer ton instruction en tant qu'archer.  
Je fixai le rouleau et regarda de nouveau Stan. Je le remerciai en quatrième vitesse et couru jusqu'au maître de classe, devant lequel je m'arrêtai à bout de souffle. N'ayant pas encore retrouvé la parole, je tendis juste le rouleau au vieil homme.  
– Bien. Maintenant, jeune chasseuse, tu es prête à recevoir mon enseignement, dit-il en souriant.


	7. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**  
 **Qu'est-ce qu'on en ferait pas pour de l'argile !**

Je regardais le ciel sans le regarder, affalée comme une masse sur un banc. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que j'avais commencé mon instruction pour devenir une archère. Après être passée par des cours tous plus interminables les uns que les autres, sans parler de leur inutilité flagrante pour certains, pour finir avec des examens divers et variés, j'avais appris ce matin que j'avais réussi. J'étais maintenant officiellement une archère. J'avais donc accès à de nouvelles compétences de combats, et avait développé le talent d'ambidextrie. C'était pratique de pouvoir combattre avec deux épées en même temps, vu la quasi-inexistence de mes compétences au corps-à-corps.  
– Pourquoi te mets-tu dans un état pareil ? Tu as réussi à changer de classe, tu devrais être contente, fit Audric assis à côté de moi.  
– Je suis contente. Mais c'est juste que j'arrive pas à croire que c'était vraiment des cours qu'on ait eu cette semaine. Et surtout qu'il y en a qui ont réussi à échouer à l'examen. C'était pourtant d'une facilité déconcertante !  
– Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant trouvé le niveau des cours adapté à celui des messagers présents. C'est toi qui es trop avancée.  
– Ou je suis normale, et c'est eux qui sont trop nuls, rétorquai-je en suivant des yeux un nuage en forme de gélapin.  
– Non, c'est bien toi qui es plus avancée qu'eux. Je le ressens au niveau de ton énergie, elle est plus élevée que la leur. Et c'est assez étrange je trouve.  
Je ne répondis pas. Si Audric le disait, c'est que c'était vrai. Il n'avait aucune raison de mentir, et je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas le croire. J'avais le même niveau que mes camarades de cours, et pourtant j'étais plus puissante. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais devenue messagère à dix-neuf ans ? Peut-être que mon énergie s'est adaptée à l'âge de mon corps ? Après tout, si tout s'était déroulé normalement, je serais aujourd'hui une assassine accomplie, et sans doute prête à passer à la classe supérieure : ninja, selon mes recherches.  
– Au fait, repris mon sprite toujours à mes côtés sur le banc. Tu ne m'as pas dis ce que tu comptais faire maintenant.  
– Comment ça ?  
– Tu deviens officiellement une messagère lorsque tu te lies avec un sprite. Puis quand tu choisis ta classe, tu es enregistrée dans le système spritique, et tout être vivant te reconnaîtra comme messagère. Maintenant que tu es passée à la classe supérieure, tu es enregistrée comme étant affiliée à la cité de Technopolis, et possède donc certains avantages dans cette ville.  
– Et alors, où tu veux en venir ?  
– Quel est ton but ? me demanda Audric avec gravité. Quand je t'ai rencontré, c'était de quitter Siwa, et au vu de ta situation, j'ai trouvé ça normal. Mais maintenant, quel est-il ?  
– Mon but…  
Je ne trouvai rien à répondre. Jusqu'à présent, mon seul but dans la vie avait été de devenir une messagère et de quitter l'île de Siwa. Mais maintenant ? Dès qu'on arrive sur Siwa, on nous bassine tellement à longueur de journée que notre destin est d'être des messagers des sprites et de sauver le monde de Saphaël, qu'on ne réfléchit pas plus que ça à un but quelconque qu'on souhaiterait atteindre à côté de ça. Je pense même que pour une majorité, accomplir leur destin de messager est le but de leur vie.  
Je soupirai. Étais-je obligée de répondre tout de suite ? Parce que la première chose qui me venait était de survivre. Vu le monde dans lequel nous vivions, et que nous côtoyons de manière régulière les situations dangereuses de par notre « métier », survivre jusqu'à un âge avancé était un but assez raisonnable pour moi.  
– Je ne t'oblige pas à répondre tout de suite, fis mon sprite, semblant suivre le fil de mes pensées. Ça ne fait que deux semaines que ton précédent but à été atteint. Tu as le temps d'en trouver un autre.  
– Ça m'arrange.  
Un nuage passa au-dessus de nous, cachant temporairement le soleil de ce début d'après-midi.  
– Et sinon, tu comptes bouger de ce banc un jour ? Ça fait près de deux heures que tu y es.  
– Ah bon ? fis-je en me tournant vers mon sprite qui hocha la tête, ou du moins son corps entier vu qu'il n'avait qu'une tête. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas aller visiter les autres villes ?  
– Du moment que tu bouges, je suis d'accord, répondit Audric en retournant dans sa gemme.  
Je fis quelques pas et m'arrêtai devant le sprite marchant de Technopolis pour acheter quelques biscuits magiques, car Tibo en avait bien besoin. Hein, qui est Tibo ? Ah oui c'est vrai, je ne vous l'ai pas présenté. Tibo est un sprite de la tribu Hurlevent qui fabrique de l'équipement pour archer. J'ai acheté son invocateur, un instrument de musique (comme tous les invocateurs), à l'hôtel des ventes la semaine dernière, n'ayant pas réussi à le trouver dans les butins qu'avaient laissés les monstres depuis que j'étais arrivée sur le continent. Et depuis, je le faisais travailler dur pour qu'il me fabrique une armure correcte et valable. Mais c'était pas encore tout à fait ça…  
Maintenant, direction le téléporteur de la ville. Et ce dernier se trouvait à l'opposé de l'entrée de la ville. Cette petite merveille était très pratique, car elle permettait de voyager jusqu'à un autre endroit de Saphaël, mais à une condition : que le téléporteur d'arrivée connaisse votre empreinte spirituelle. Heureusement, les téléporteurs des trois capitales n'obéissaient pas à cette règle.  
 _« Alors, tu as choisi ? Kaslow ou Ilya ? »_ demanda Audric.  
 _« Mmm… Kaslow pour commencer. »  
_ L'architecture du téléporteur détonnait avec le reste de la ville, l'édifice d'un blanc immaculé, possédait des runes anciennes gravées dans son matériau, et émettait une douce lumière. J'approchai du pilier central et vis une petite fente avec écrit au-dessus « Veuillez insérer cinquante pièces de cuivre et annoncer votre destination ».  
– Quoi ? Il faut payer ? m'exclamai-je.  
 _« Voyager n'est jamais gratuit »_ , me fit remarquer mon sprite.  
Mécontente, j'insérai les cinquante pièces de cuivre et annonçai ma destination. Dans un rai de lumière, j'abandonnai le bruit des machines pour une cacophonie plus éclectique. Kaslow, située au centre du monde, était une ville très animée où toutes sortes de personnes et de messagers se retrouvaient. Ici, c'est la monarchie qui dirigeait la ville et les régions assujetties au royaume. Je commençai ma visite en suivant les foules qui semblaient se diriger vers les points névralgiques de la ville.  
Son aspect différait de celle de Technopolis. Construite sur une colline, la cité royale arborait des pierres taillées de couleur claire sur l'ensemble de ses bâtiments et murailles. Le château, inaccessible pour la quasi-totalité de la population, présentait les mêmes caractéristiques que la ville et possédait une immense porte, dont le matériau bleu était ouvragé de riches parures sculptées. Après avoir repéré où se trouvait le sprite marchant, non loin du port, je descendis l'escalier qui me ramena sur la place bondée, et où le cristal bleu de la ville était exposé.  
– Excusez-moi, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider ?  
La voix n'était vraiment pas forte, et difficile à entendre à travers toute cette cohue. Je cherchai du regard d'où pouvait provenir cette voix et vis une jeune femme blonde, debout au pied de l'escalier, à essayer d'interpeller quelqu'un. Étant plus en mode touriste que messager, je regardai la foule pour voir si personne d'autre n'avait remarqué son appel à l'aide. Il semblerait que non. Je soupirai.  
– Excusez-moi, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider ? répéta la jeune femme en regardant autour d'elle.  
– Un problème ? demandai-je en me plaçant dans son champ de vision.  
La demoiselle me regarda, puis son visage s'illumina. Le genre d'expression qui vous fait regretter de ne pas l'avoir ignoré pour continuer son chemin.  
– Oui, vous pouvez m'aider ?  
– Euh… tout dépend de votre problème.  
C'est pas parce que je suis une messagère, que je vais dire oui à chaque fois qu'on me demande de l'aide.  
– Je m'appelle Lola, et je me suis perdue en faisant une course. Vous ne saurez pas comment aller au Royaume des Ouragans par hasard ?  
– Non, pas du tout.  
J'en avais même jamais entendu parler. Ce qui était bizarre, car j'avais appris toutes les régions de Saphaël grâce au _Guide_.  
– Mais vous n'avez pas de carte ?  
– Si… Mais je l'ai perdue…  
La jeune femme baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse. Pour les braquer sur moi, la seconde suivante.  
– Oh, je sais ! Vous n'auriez pas un GPS Intergalactique ?  
– Un quoi ? demandai-je, ne comprenant pas la fonction de l'objet.  
– Un GPS Intergalactique. C'est une sorte de compilation de cartes insérée dans une sorte de petite boite en métal. Avec je saurais où je me trouve, et surtout je ne me perdrais plus.  
– Si vous le dites, fis-je pas plus intéressée que ça par son bibelot.  
– Je ne connais pas du tout l'endroit où je suis, et j'ai peur de me perdre encore plus si je bouge d'ici, gémit-elle d'une voix énervante. Pouvez-vous m'apporter un GPS Intergalactique ? Je vous l'échange contre une argile magique, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était très populaire chez vous.  
 _« C'est quoi de l'argile magique ? »  
« C'est une l'argile spéciale qui permet aux sprites de créer divers objets intéressants. Et d'après les échos que j'ai entendus auprès d'autres sprites, l'achat de ces argiles fait partie des causes principales de l'endettement des messagers. »  
« Elles sont si chères que ça ? »  
« Il paraît. »_  
– L'échange est intéressant, mais je ne sais absolument pas du tout où trouver votre… euh, GPS, répondis-je à Lola. Et je n'ai pas envie d'aller chercher au pif.  
– Si je me souviens bien, c'est une invention de Technopolis. Mais, euh… j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas encore en vente. Donc, je ne sais pas où en trouver précisément.  
– Pas encore en vente ? Mais comment vous connaissez son existence dans ce cas ? questionnai-je avec méfiance.  
Serait-ce en fait une espionne ? Elle faisait peut-être exprès d'être idiote.  
– E-Eh bien… co-comment dire… c'est des amis qui, qui m'en ont parlé… bégaya la blonde.  
Je la regardai, pas tellement convaincue.  
– C'est vrai. Je me suis vraiment perdue. C'est pas de ma faute si Quill voulait absolument du chocolat fondu et une tenue de soubrette de sprite, se fâcha-t-elle en tapant du pied par terre.  
– Quill ?! Le roi sprite ? Celui qui se fait appeler le Prince des Ouragans ?  
Lola me regarda avec de gros yeux ronds, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
– Oh non, zut ! Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. S'il l'apprend, je vais me faire punir.  
Elle était à la limite de me sauter dessus.  
– C'est bon, c'est bon, je ne le répéterais à personne.  
Une vrai victime je vous jure. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était chiante, j'aurais jamais dû lui parler.  
– Et je vais vous chercher votre… truc là.  
– Vraiment ?!  
– Oui, mais pour deux argiles.  
Elle sembla hésité, mais fini par accepter.  
– Très bien, je vous attends ici dans ce cas, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
– D'accord. À toute à l'heure.  
Je pris la direction du téléporteur, réfléchissant à l'endroit le plus probable où son bidule cartographique devait se trouver. Dans quoi je m'étais fourrée ? Bon, je pouvais toujours abandonner sa quête, et laisser quelqu'un se débrouiller avec elle. Mais j'avoue être assez curieuse à propos de ces argiles magiques. J'en avais vu beaucoup à l'hôtel des ventes, et à des prix hallucinants, partir très rapidement. J'avais très envie d'essayer, et en même temps très envie de les vendre. Bah… je verrais ça plus tard.  
De nouveau à Technopolis, en sortant du téléporteur, je me dirigeai droit devant moi. La ville mécanique était dirigée par Nicholas, le président de l'Association Scientifique, avec Stan. Du moins officiellement, car d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre, Stan servait plus de bras droit qu'autre chose, pendant que Nicholas possédait la quasi-totalité du pouvoir. Plusieurs rumeurs couraient d'ailleurs, sur leur fulgurante ascension à leur poste respectif, il y a près de vingt ans de cela. Et beaucoup d'entre elles sous-entendaient qu'ils étaient passés sous le bureau des anciens dirigeants. J'avais même entendu quelqu'un dire que si Stan n'avait que si peu de pouvoirs par rapport à Nicholas, c'était parce que c'était ce dernier qui faisait la femme et qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus au lit.  
Pourquoi les gens ont autant besoin de parler sur la vie privée des autres ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur faire, si c'est vrai, qu'ils se caressent mutuellement l'engin ? Certes pour la prise de leur poste, si encore une fois c'était vrai, pouvait être compréhensible, mais honnêtement tant qu'ils font correctement leur boulot, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Mais il semblerait que les rumeurs avaient reprit, justement parce que depuis quelques années les habitants liés à Technopolis étaient de plus en plus mécontents.  
 _« Ils ne sont jamais contents de toute façon… »  
_ Les bureaux de l'Association et du Syndicat, se trouvaient sur l'esplanade en face du téléporteur. C'étaient les plus grands bâtiments de la ville, faits principalement de grosses pierres taillées, possédaient des colonnades, et s'encastraient dans la paroi de la montagne qui bordait les limites de la cité. Devant, était planté un homme en train de lire avec beaucoup de concentration un carnet. Nicholas avait la quarantaine passée, portait des lunettes rectangulaires et était vêtu de riches vêtements dans les tons bleus rois. Bien, pas besoin d'aller vadrouiller je ne sais où dans la ville pour le trouver.  
– Bonjour monsieur.  
– Mmm ?  
Il leva le nez de son livre, et me regarda.  
– Bonjour. Que puis-je pour toi, jeune messagère ?  
– Hé bien… j'aurais besoin, euh… d'accéder à l'une de vos inventions… dis-je maladroitement, ne sachant pas trop comment présenter la chose.  
– Pour tout ce qui concerne les inventions, va voir avec Ptolémée. Je suis occupé.  
Il tourna les talons et entra dans le bâtiment. Pas très aimable. S'il se tape vraiment Stan, je ne sais pas comment ce dernier fait pour le supporter au lit. Bon, n'ayant pas le choix, j'allai donc voir Ptolémée. L'inventeur en chef se trouvait fort heureusement à quelques pas de là, assis sur les marches qui semblaient menées à d'autres bureaux. Le vieil homme, absorbé par ses pensées, ne remarqua pas mon arrivée et sursauta légèrement lorsque je lui adressai la parole.  
– Heu… oui ?– Je viens vous voir, parce que… euh… je… j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour les scientifiques de cette ville, et j'aimerais beaucoup visiter vos laboratoires. Pour me donner une idée du travail incroyable que vous accomplissez, mentis-je en disant la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.  
– Oh, vraiment ? demanda le scientifique. C'est rare que des jeunes de votre âge s'intéresse à ce domaine.  
– Je suis plus admirative qu'intéressée. Réussir à vivre dans un endroit qui n'est pas favorable à l'homme uniquement en utilisant ses capacités intellectuelles et cela sans magie, c'est vraiment très impressionnant.  
Ptolémée se lissa la barbe d'un geste souple et élégant, visiblement content que son travail soit reconnu comme supérieur à celui des magiciens d'Ilya.  
– Hé bien, cela fait plaisir de voir une jeune femme sachant reconnaître la supériorité de la technologie face à la magie, dis le vieil homme, les yeux brillants. Mmm… pourquoi pas, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.  
Le scientifique se leva doucement, faisant craquer certains de ses vieux os. Après m'avoir fait promettre de faire attention où je mettrais mes pieds et mes mains, nous franchîmes la porte du laboratoire de Technopolis. Un couloir de pierre parcourait la longueur du bâtiment, donnant accès à différentes pièces, dont toutes avaient les portes fermées. Ptolémée me montra toutes les pièces en question, tout en argumentant avec entrain sur les inventions qui s'y trouvaient. Jouer la fille admirative pour un rien était assez pénible et fatiguant, surtout que d'après ce que je retenais des explications du vieillard, ce que je cherchais ne se trouvait pas ici.  
– Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez l'air un peu déçue, fit Ptolémée en me regardant.  
– Oh, je ne suis pas déçue. C'est juste que je m'attendais à ce que cet endroit soit plus… grand, plus vaste, vu la taille de certaines des machines que j'ai pu voir en ville.  
Ce n'était pas un mensonge, la plupart des sentinelles faisaient au moins plus de deux mètres cinquante de haut, or les portes et les fenêtres de ce bâtiment avaient une taille normale, donc impossible à emprunter pour les machines.  
– Ces machines ont été assemblées dans un autre laboratoire. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser exposer à la vue de tous des travaux importants, voire secrets.  
– Oh ! Cela veut dire qu'il existe des inventions encore plus extraordinaires que celles que vous venez de me montrer ? demandai-je en m'approchant près de l'homme, les mains jointes et le visage rempli de toute l'admiration que je pouvais fournir. Je peux les voir, professeur ? S'il vous plaît.  
– Euh… oui, elles sont au sous-sol… mais non, vous ne pouvez pas, vous… vous n'y êtes pas autorisée, mademoiselle. Je suis désolé, balbutia le scientifique.  
Je fis la moue tout en le regardant tristement, espérant le faire changer d'avis, mais cela ne marcha pas. Il semblerait que j'avais des choses à apprendre dans ce domaine, on dirait.  
– Bon, c'est bientôt l'heure de ma réunion. Il faut que vous sortiez maintenant, dit l'inventeur en chef entendant le carillon d'une horloge résonné.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte, me tournant ainsi le dos. Il était hors de question que je laisse tomber. J'attrapai le premier objet contondant qui se trouvait à portée de mes mains, et l'abattit violemment derrière la tête de mon guide. Le vieil homme, assommé, s'écroula comme une loque sur le sol. Je tendis l'oreille, aux aguets, mais il semblerait que tout était calme.  
 _« Tu n'as pas honte de faire ça à une personne âgée ? »_ me demanda mon sprite sur le ton de la réprimande.  
 _« Non. »  
_ Réponse immédiate.  
 _« Les personnes âgées ont besoin de sommeil, hors en tant que scientifique, son travail prend le dessus sur ce besoin vital. Donc, pourquoi devrais-je avoir honte de lui rendre service ? »  
_ Audric soupira, ne sachant quoi répondre.  
 _« Et puis, c'est bien toi qui as dit que tu te fichais de ce qui arrivait à mes « victimes », tant qu'elles restaient en vie, non ? »  
_ J'installai Ptolémée derrière un bureau, dans un coin de la pièce d'où on ne le verrait pas du couloir si quelqu'un venait à entrer, puis je commençai à chercher où pouvait se trouver le chemin menant au laboratoire souterrain. J'eus beau fouiller les coins et les recoins, je ne trouvai absolument rien. Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer en allant continuer mes recherches dans les pièces voisines. Je fis tout de même attention à ne rien faire tomber, car même si l'objet de mes désirs ne se trouvait pas ici, certaines inventions étaient très pratiques, voire géniales. Et puis, je ne voulais que personne ne se doute que quelqu'un avait fouillé dans ce gigantesque bazar, même si avec ce courant d'air, les feuilles finiraient par s'envoler tôt ou tard et donneraient cette impression.  
Je m'arrêtai. Je n'avais vu aucune fenêtre, sauf dans la première pièce près de l'entrée du bâtiment, et elles étaient fermées. Alors, d'où pouvait venir ce souffle d'air ? D'une invention ? Non, je me trouvais dans le couloir et il était vide. J'examinai le couloir sous tous les angles, mais ne vis rien. Les rares tableaux accrochés ne cachaient aucun mécanisme non plus. Assez embêtée, je me mis à la recherche de la source du courant d'air, et la trouvai après plusieurs minutes d'inspection minutieuse. L'air provenait du mur du fond, où l'on pouvait voir, une fois le nez collé devant, une espèce de fin interstice au centre. Maintenant que je savais qu'il était là, je remarquais que les pierres étaient parfaitement alignées les unes sur les autres, alors que dans le reste du couloir elles étaient placées en quinconce. Si je n'avais pas senti ce courant d'air, je n'aurais jamais trouvé cette porte dérobée. Après quelques secondes qui me semblèrent interminables, je réussis à trouver le moyen d'ouvrir la porte et vis un passage donnant sur un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait profondément dans la montagne où avait été bâtie la cité.  
 _« Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer ne pas croiser de gardes. »  
_ Après avoir descendu quelques marches, je décidai d'enlever mes chaussures pour atténuer le bruit de mes pas, et les rangeai dans mon sac. La pierre était si froide que j'en frissonnai, et il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant d'avoir les pieds gelés. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, je débouchai dans un immense couloir, où étaient percées plusieurs ouvertures menant à différentes salles. Il me fallut du temps pour jeter un coup d'œil aux différentes pièces, les lampes mécanique accrochées aux murs, n'éclairant que faiblement d'une lueur jaune. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas où chercher. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où ce genre de machine pouvait bien se trouver, surtout dans un lieu aussi immense.  
Ne voulant pas rester ici trop longtemps, pieds nus qui plus est, je pénétrai dans la salle la plus proche. Sur la pancarte accrochée au-dessus de l'encadrement, on pouvait lire « Salle de Recherches Expérimentales ». La pièce était immense, où çà et là étaient disposés des bureaux et des tables de travail, et au fond, à peine perceptible à cause de la pénombre, se trouvait une forme gigantesque. On aurait dit un gros ballon ovale. Je tendis l'oreille et n'entendis que ma propre respiration. Coup de bol, je devais être arrivé lors de la pause casse-croûte.  
Supposant que le fameux GPS devait avoir plus ou moins la taille d'une boussole ou d'un compas, je cherchai des yeux les zones correspondant à ces critères. Mais dans la salle les lampes n'éclairant vraiment rien, ce n'était vraiment pas facile.  
 _« Dis Audric, tu pourrais me donner un coup de main ? »  
« Un coup de main ? Je ne suis qu'une tête je te rappelle. Et je ne m'y connais pas en technologie. »  
« Très drôle. »  
_Je soupirai. Entrer par effraction n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il acceptait. Pourtant il va bien falloir qu'il s'y fasse, vu que je voulais devenir assassin. C'est pas tellement le genre de branche où l'on respectait des règles aussi futiles.  
 _«_ _Écoute ce GPS n'a pas l'air d'être quelque chose… d'ordinaire, donc peut-être qu'il dégage une énergie quelconque. Et vous les sprites, êtes capables de détecter toutes sortes d'énergies, non ? »_ _  
« Tiens… Serais-tu en train de me flatter ? »  
« Si ça peut te décider à m'aider, alors oui, c'est exactement ce que je fais. »  
« Très bien, je vais t'aider. »  
_Mon sprite sortit de sa gemme et se concentra. Un léger halo bleu apparut pour se dissiper aussitôt. Audric se tourna vers moi.  
– Je ne suis pas encore très puissant, donc je ne suis pas sûr, mais… j'ai détecté plusieurs énergies dans cette salle, énonça-t-il. Mmm… en considérant la fonction d'un GPS, l'énergie requise n'a pas besoin d'être très importante. Donc tu devrais commencer à chercher vers la gauche de la salle.  
– OK, y a plus qu'à espérer qu'on le trouvera du premier coup.  
Bien évidemment, ce ne fut pas le cas. Lors de la cinquième tentative, nous tombâmes sur un carton où se trouvaient plusieurs objets semblables de forme bizarre. J'en comptai une petite vingtaine. Après un examen un peu plus poussé, je vis une feuille placée dans un recoin de la boîte. Je la dépliai.

 _Le GPS Intergalactique tient son nom du fait qu'il soit une carte moderne du ciel et des étoiles. Ce petit bijou de technologie permet de connaître avec précision la position de chaque étoile, ainsi que leur mouvement._  
 _Après une démonstration réussie devant l'ensemble du Conseil des Inventeurs, il a été décidé que cet appareil serait mis sur le marché dans le courant de l'année prochaine._

– Ça y est, on l'a trouvé. Maintenant dépêchons-nous de sortir d'ici.  
Audric disparut et moi, après avoir pris deux GPS (je vais pas laisser partir un truc utile et gratuit), je me faufilai par la porte pour atteindre l'escalier qui me ramènerait à la surface. Je venais de poser le pied sur la première marche, lorsque j'entendis du bruit venir dans ma direction. C'était très proche. Prise de panique, je montai les marches quatre à quatre et m'arrêtai en plein milieu de l'escalier contente que ce dernier était en colimaçon. J'aurais pu monter jusqu'en haut, mais je ne les entendrais pas, et le mur fait du bruit lorsqu'il bouge. Les bruits approchaient. D'après ce que je pouvais entendre il s'agissait de gardes venus faire leur ronde. Je retins ma respiration et priai pour qu'ils ne prennent pas l'escalier.  
Ma prière fut entendue car personne n'y débarqua. Soulagée, j'expirai le peu d'air qu'il me restait dans les poumons et reprit mon ascension. Clignant des yeux en retrouvant la lumière du jour, je refermai le passage aussi silencieusement que possible, remis mes chaussures avec soulagement et plaisir et allai voir si Ptolémée était toujours dans les vapes. C'était le cas, tant mieux. Je le traînai vers l'endroit où il me semblait l'avoir assommé et commençai à lui assener quelques claques pour le réveiller.  
– Aïe ! gémit-il au bout de la troisième. Qu'est… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
– Ah, professeur ! Vous êtes réveillé.  
– Réveillé ? Bien sûr que je suis réveillé. Mais… pourquoi suis-je allongé par terre ? demanda le vieil homme étonné de se retrouver ainsi.  
– Vous vous êtes subitement évanoui. J'ai eu peur. Et comme vous ne sembliez pas vous réveiller, je… j'ai dû vous donner des gifles, expliquai-je en faisant en sorte de paraître choquée par ce qui venait de ce passé, selon mes dires. Tout va bien ?  
Le scientifique ne répondit pas et essaya de se lever. Jouant la fille inquiète et serviable, je l'aidai et le conduisit dehors où je le fis asseoir sur les marches sur lesquelles je l'avais trouvé plus tôt.  
– Vous devriez faire attention à votre santé, vous savez !  
– Euh… oui, fit l'Inventeur en Chef réfléchissant au comment il avait pu s'évanouir. Merci mademoiselle, je pense que ça ira.  
– Je vous en prie. Au revoir et reposez-vous bien.  
Je laissai le vieil homme à ses pensées et me dirigeai vers le téléporteur pour rejoindre Kaslow. De nouveau entourée par la cacophonie sonore qui régnait dans la cité royale, je me frayai un chemin jusqu'à Lola qui semblait ne pas avoir bougé d'un pouce. Arrivée devant elle, je lui tendis l'objet.  
– Oh ! Vous en avez trouvé un ! s'exclama l'égarée.  
– Oui, j'espère que c'est le bon.  
– Merci, je vais pourvoir rentrer maintenant, dit-elle en souriant. Et voilà votre récompense comme promis.  
Je pris les deux espèces de boule de terre qu'elle me tendit et les rangeai dans mon sac. Un bref au revoir et j'allai trouver un coin tranquille pour me reposer.  
 _« Maintenant que j'y pense… »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Comment se fait-il qu'une messagère servant un roi sprite ne connaisse Saphaël ? »  
« Elle a peut-être un mauvais sens de l'orientation »_, suggéra mon gardien.  
 _« Ça j'avais compris, merci »_ , rétorquai-je en m'asseyant dos à un arbre. _« Mais elle aurait simplement demandé à quelqu'un où elle était, or elle a bien dit qu'elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. »  
« Elle a demandé de l'aide, c'est pour ça que tu lui as parlé non ? »  
« Il y avait le maître de classe de la ville à cinq mètre sur sa gauche ! »  
_Audric ne répondit pas. Lui qui aimait avoir raison, je trouvais ça étrange qu'il n'insiste pas. Je le fis apparaître.  
– Dis-moi… tu ne serais pas en train de me cacher quelque chose ?  
– Je suis ton sprite gardien. Je n'ai pas le droit de te mentir.  
– Pourtant cacher des choses, c'est en partie mentir.  
Le sprite bleu était visiblement embêté par ma réplique. Il semblait réfléchir à quoi me dire. Il soupira.  
– Elle… Cette messagère, elle est morte.  
– Quoi ? Elle m'avait l'air belle et bien vivante quand je lui ai parlé.  
– Oui… et non en même temps.  
Il hésita quelques secondes, puis me fixa.  
– Écoute, cette messagère a vécu il y a très longtemps, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas reconnu Kaslow. La cité n'existait pas lorsqu'elle était en vie, expliqua Audric avec grand sérieux. De rares fois, les rois sprites récupèrent l'âme de messagers après leur mort pour qu'ils les servent. Cette fille devait être affiliée à Quill, et à sa mort le roi a amené son âme dans le monde spritique.  
– Dans le monde spritique ? Chez toi ?  
– Oui. Là-bas, l'énergie et la matière ne se plient pas aux mêmes règles que celle de ce monde. Ce qui fait que quand son âme a été… ressuscitée, si on peut dire, son corps s'est matérialisé de lui-même. Elle est donc à la fois morte et en vie, conclut le sprite.  
Je me laissai quelques minutes, le temps d'accepter tout ça. Encore une fois, je faisais confiance à Audric, ne lui trouvant aucune raison de me mentir sur ce sujet. Ça veut dire qu'il est possible, bien qu'avec un pourcentage très faible, qu'après ma mort je doive servir de larbin à un roi sprite pour le reste de l'éternité ? Ah, mais je ne suis pas d'accord moi !  
– Ça reste très rare Arsa, répéta mon sprite.  
– Arrête de regarder ce que je pense.  
– C'est assez difficile de faire autrement. Nous sommes liés de manière spirituelle, je te rappelle.  
– Dans ce cas je trouverais le moyen de fermer mon esprit.  
– C'est impossible ça…  
Je ne fis pas attention à sa remarque et sorti de mon sac les deux argiles que j'avais gagnées.  
– Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu peux vraiment créer des objets à partir de ça ? Lançai-je pour changer de sujet  
– Oui. L'argile magique permet aux sprites de créer divers objets selon la liste journalière.  
– Hein ? Il y a une liste à respecter ?  
– Tout à fait. La liste n'est jamais la même, comme ça les objets créés ne sont pas toujours les mêmes. Mais tu dois aussi savoir que ça ne réussit pas à tous les coups, expliqua mon sprite d'une voix experte.  
– Pourquoi faire des listes, vous ne pouvez pas tout mettre d'un coup ? Et en plus ça ne marche pas à chaque fois ? C'est un peu de l'arnaque votre truc !  
– Euh… non… non, non. C'est… euh… à cause des flux magiques, nous ne pouvons rien y faire, il nous faut respecter les règles, tu sais.  
– Mouais, dis-je pas très convaincue.  
Je n'avais toujours pas régler la question : je les utilisais ou je les vendais ? Il y avait des chances que ça loupe et le ton peu encourageant d'Audric me décida.  
– Je vais les vendre, c'est plus rentable.  
– T'es sûre ? demanda Audric, étonné.  
Je me relevai et parti pour l'hôtel des ventes, mon sprite sur les talons. Avec l'argent gagné, je pourrais sans doute m'acheter quelque chose de plus utile. Tiens en parlant d'utile, Tibo avait intérêt à s'améliorer lors de la conception de mon équipement, sinon...


	8. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**  
 **Tous les messagers sont arrogants, mais les magiciens encore plus.**

Sérénité absolue. C'était à quoi faisait penser Ilya, la cité magique. Construite au sommet d'une source d'eau, la ville exposait des tons blancs, bleus, et verts avec harmonie et esthétique. Les plateformes de pierres immaculées étaient reliées entre elles par des chemins faits de la même pierre. Dans les zones vides, l'eau dans toute sa simplicité, s'offrait en tant que décoration. L'endroit était calme et reposant. Cette ville me plaisait beaucoup, pas de machine au moteur assourdissant, pas de foule piaillant, juste le bruit de l'eau et des pas des quelques messagers qui allaient et venaient. Bon évidement toute la ville n'était pas aussi calme, les zones des banques et de l'hôtel des ventes étaient assez fréquentées, mais beaucoup moins que leurs homologues des autres villes.  
– Je me demande si je pourrais pas acheter ou louer un logement ici ?  
– Tu veux habiter ici ?  
– Oui, j'aime l'ambiance de cette ville, répondis-je en souriant.  
– Mais tu es une archère, tu ne peux pas vivre à Ilya, rétorqua Audric. Et puis à Technopolis, les messagers de ton arbre de classe ont une réduction sur le loyer, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?  
– Parce que c'est trop bruyant. Dois-je te rappeler le mal que j'ai à m'endormir depuis que je dors là-bas, avec le boucan que font toutes ces machines ?  
Les machines ne s'arrêtaient presque pas, ce qui faisait que même si le volume était plus bas que dans la journée, la nuit il était difficile de trouver le sommeil. Et surtout de le garder. En plus de ça, je me logeais dans une des pensions de la ville réservées aux messagers, et le bordel que ça pouvait être au moment des repas – voire aussi en dehors – ne me donnait pas envie d'y rester. Bien que le loyer, de dix pièces d'argent, était on ne peut plus abordable et intéressant.  
– D'accord. Mais si tu ne trouves pas ici, il ne te restera plus que Kaslow.  
J'y avais bien évidement pensé, mais les auberges étant plus chères que les pensions, pensions réservées uniquement aux messagers affiliés à la ville, j'hésitais beaucoup à y aller. Bien sûr je pourrais très bien dormir dehors, mais aucune des trois cités n'autorisait les gens à dormir à même le pavé. On pouvait camper par terre toute la journée, mais le soir venu, fallait même pas y penser. C'est qui, qui fait les règles, sérieux ? En tout cas, c'était pour cela qu'il y avait pas mal de monde campant devant les portes des capitales. Mais principalement à Kaslow, Technopolis et Ilya ayant des entrées peu prisées, l'une aux prises du vent nocturne froid et mordant de la Vallée des Mines, et l'autre aux attaques de loups de la Forêt du Clair de Lune. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'avais envie d'aller aux portes de Kaslow, dans la mini ville de toiles. Beaucoup trop sujette aux vols à mon goût.  
Je haussai les épaules et mis cette question de côté, car je n'étais pas là pour ça. Si aujourd'hui un « membre » de Technopolis venait à Ilya, c'était pour une raison bien précise. Cette raison, je l'ai apprise plus tôt dans la matinée par Babama. Il m'avait de nouveau lancé un appel télépathique, se fichant royalement de ce que je pouvais être en train de faire à ce moment-là. C'est-à-dire, combattre un monstre. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas très fort.  
Les vieux n'aimant pas trop sortir des sentiers battus, il me répéta pratiquement ce qu'il m'avait dit la dernière fois, sauf que cette fois-ci, la personne concernée n'était autre que mon sprite. Il semblerait qu'Audric avait acquis suffisamment de puissance pour évoluer et obtenir davantage de pouvoirs. Voilà pourquoi nous nous retrouvions à chercher un sprite commerçant du nom de Yobelia dans la ville des magiciens, magiciens qui me regardaient légèrement de travers quand ils me croisaient.  
– Quels malpolis, ces magiciens. Ça ne se fait pas de regarder les gens comme ça, râlai-je alors que le je-ne-sais-plus-combientième de ces gugus me fixait.  
Les relations entre Technopolis et Ilya n'ont jamais été au beau fixe. La cité magique et la cité mécanique étaient très souvent, voire constamment, en conflit depuis aussi longtemps qu'elles existaient. Chaque année, pour ne pas dire tous les mois, il y avait quelque chose qui menaçait de déclencher une guerre. Donc quand quelqu'un venant de Technopolis venait se balader à Ilya, les magiciens tiraient la tronche. Ils savaient bien pourquoi les messagers non apparentés à la magie venaient dans leur cité, mais ça ne leur plaisait pas pour autant. J'avais même entendu des rumeurs sur les dirigeants d'Ilya essayant de soudoyer les sprites pour que leurs affaires se passent à Kaslow, bien plus neutre et tolérante que ses consœurs. Mais comme Yobelia était le chef des sprites commerçants, et qu'il refusait de bouger, les négociations avaient lamentablement échouées. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait m'empêcher de m'installer dans la ville, si je trouvais un logement abordable et qui me plaisait.  
Le téléporteur d'Ilya était situé sur la place du cristal, cette dernière se trouvant peu après les portes de la ville en contre-bas, et n'était pas très éloigné du quartier marchant. C'est en allant dans cette direction que je trouvai Yobelia. Le sprite de couleur foncée, bleue peut-être, à moins que c'était du violet, et des pics pleins la tête ronde, tenait son commerce à l'ombre des arbres. Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, tous les sprites marchants que j'avais croisé se plaçaient toujours sous un arbre, quelle que soit la ville. Il semblerait qu'ils soient de vrais amoureux de la nature.  
– Bienvenue, bienvenue. Que puis-je pour vous messagère ? demanda Yobelia de sa voix aiguë de sprite.  
Tous les sprites, peu importe leur apparence, avait la tête ronde et une voix aiguë. Quand tu arrivais à parler à tous tes sprites en même temps par télépathie, le seul moyen de les distinguer les uns des autres, était à leur façon de parler. Du moins pour moi. Je ne savais pas si c'était le cas pour les autres messagers, ni même si une connexion multiple avec leurs sprites leur était possible. La première fois que j'en avais eu une, Audric avait été très surpris. Je suppose que c'était une conséquence de ma sur-puissance spirituelle, comme il me le disait souvent.  
– Bonjour. Je suis venue pour faire évoluer mon sprite.  
– Mmm… oui, oui. Voyons ma liste… j'ai beaucoup de messagers qui doivent venir aujourd'hui. Votre nom ? fit le sprite en consultant un registre qu'il sortit de je ne sais où.  
– Arsa.  
– Vous y êtes, confirma Yobelia en allant chercher quelque chose dans ses affaires. Avale, dit-elle en tendant une espèce de bonbon rond tout blanc à Audric qui ouvrit la bouche.  
Après avoir avalé le dit bonbon, mon sprite s'illumina d'une lumière bleue et s'envola à quelques centimètres du sol. Puis quelque chose poussa, ou plutôt émergea de dessous sa tête. Une masse bleue à peu près ovale se forma, puis deux tiges en sortirent vers le haut de chaque côté, suivis de deux autres vers le bas en direction du sol. Le corps d'Audric émergea un peu à la façon d'une plante, mais à l'envers. C'était assez bizarre à voir. Mon sprite resta en l'air encore une dizaine de seconde puis il se mit à redescendre pour laisser ses pieds, ou plus exactement ses jambes, le soin de le porter. Une fois à terre, la lumière disparut.  
– Alors… tu te sens comment ? demandai-je, curieuse.  
– Plus grand.  
– Bah, t'as un corps maintenant, c'est sûr que ça te grandis.  
– Et qui dit corps, dit vêtement. Quelque chose qui aille avec ma casquette si possible.  
– On perd pas le nord à ce que je vois.  
Je me tournai vers Yobelia qui était déjà en train de sortir les vêtements en question.  
– Euh, OK… Mmm… pourquoi pas celui-là ?  
Je pris le tissu noir pour le montrer à Audric. Il le regarda de travers.  
– T'as pas trouvé mieux ? fit-il légèrement dépité.  
– Non. Si t'en veux pas, tu as le choix entre jouer les momies ou jouer les clowns. À toi de voir.  
– Va pour celui-là alors, décida mon gardien en soupirant.  
Après le passage ô combien important d'un enfilage assez difficile du collant noir par mon sprite, je quittai Yobelia, laissant place aux messagers derrière moi, mécontents de devoir attendre aussi longtemps leur tour. Je décidais de continuer ma promenade touristique, tout en étant à la recherche d'un éventuel logement. En faisait le tour, je découvris que les plateformes reposaient en fait sur des petits îlots de terre, et qui à première vue, semblaient naturels. Je m'arrêtai quelques minutes devant le Sénat et l'Académie de Magie, assez impressionnée par la taille des bâtiments, quand on songeait à la stabilité du sol.  
En arrivant de nouveau sur la place de la ville, je pus m'apercevoir que le nombre de zombies avait augmenté comparé à toute à l'heure. Hein ? C'est quoi un zombie ? Roh, mais si vous savez, ces messagers qui errent sans aucun autre but que de quémander aux messagers qui bossent (enfin certains), s'ils n'ont pas des pièces d'or à leur donner. La première fois que je me fis accoster par ces individus, j'ai eus le malheur de répondre non. Je vous raconte pas comment j'ai dû courir jusqu'au téléporteur pour pouvoir les semer. Car malgré leur air apathique, une fois leur cible verrouillée, ils étaient d'une grande célérité, doublée d'un entêtement digne de n'importe quel harceleur. Mais depuis cet incident, j'avais appris qu'en les ignorant, faute de réponse, ils changeaient de cible. Malgré ça, il semblerait que certains d'entre eux étaient plus tenaces, comme le gugus qui me suivait depuis près d'une heure maintenant.  
Je continuai toujours de l'ignorer, quand soudain pris d'une vivacité étonnante, il se plaça devant moi, me bloquant le passage. Je dévisageai avec autant de dédain que possible la chose qui, non seulement avait le comportement d'un zombie, mais en avait aussi l'apparence. Non sincèrement, il était vraiment hideux ce mec. Il ferait peur à un bébé.  
– T'as pas vingt pièces d'or ? demanda-t-il d'une voix caverneuse à la limite de la compréhension.  
Je ne répondis pas, et essayai de le contourner en regardant droit devant moi, mais une nouvelle fois sa soudaine vivacité le plaça devant moi. Calme et patience. Voilà.  
– T'as pas vingt pièces d'or ? répéta-t-il.  
Je le contournai encore une fois, mais il se replaça devant moi. On répéta cette « danse » un bon nombre fois, faisant sourire les rares passants dans ce coin de la ville. Fatiguée de l'avoir dans les pattes, je me résolus à lui répondre. Mais surtout parce qu'il avait réussi à venir à bout de ma patience.  
– Je n'ai rien pour toi, alors dégage ! m'écriai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
– Menteuse. Je t'ai vu acheter quelque chose à ce sprite marchant.  
– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Dégage de mon chemin ! fis-je d'une voix forte en le poussant.  
Venir à bout de ma patience n'est jamais bon pour mon interlocuteur. Mais continuer avec mon calme, c'est une tentative de suicide. Et il était pas loin de réussir le zombie.  
– Je sais que tu les as, dit-il en me faisant à nouveau face. Allez, allez, allez, s'il te plaît. Allez, allez, allez, s'il te plaît. Allez, allez, allez, s'il te plaît.  
Un bruit de déchirure résonna dans ma tête. Sans me laisser l'opportunité de réfléchir, mon corps prit le sien par les épaules et lui envoya de toutes mes forces un coup de genoux dans l'entre-jambe. Il suivit par un coup de coude dans la mâchoire, et termina par un coup de poing dans son dos, les mains jointes Le zombie hurla de douleur à chaque coup, et s'effondra sur sol en se tortillant une fois l'enchaînement fini.  
« C'est fou ce que ça soulage ! »  
J'attendis de m'être calmée, ce qui me pris cinq bonnes minutes, et soupirai de satisfaction. Je remis certaines de mes mèches en place et m'apprêtai à partir, quand une voix se fit entendre derrière moi.  
– Là, c'est elle !  
Je me retournai et vis une dizaine de gardes se diriger vers moi sous les indications d'une femme qui avait l'air scandalisée. La petite troupe de soldats ne mit pas longtemps pour m'encercler, main sur la garde de leur épée. Et oui, même une ville de magiciens avait des soldats à l'ancienne. Le chef, un capitaine sans doute, sorti des rangs et se posta devant moi dans toute sa hauteur. Il était vachement carré le gars, la vache ! Moi qui croyais que toute la population d'une cité magique était aussi maigre qu'une brindille…  
– C'est bien elle, madame ? demanda-t-il à la quadragénaire, sans se retourner.  
– Oui, officier. C'est cette femme qui vient d'agresser ce pauvre homme à terre.  
Allons bon, encore une voulant jouer les bons samaritains. Peu importe où on se trouve, on peut pas être tranquille ma parole !  
– Hein ? Comment ? Il… il y a erreur ! déclarai-je d'une petite voix après m'être peint un air effrayé sur le visage. Je ne l'ai pas agressé, je me suis défendue !  
Les gardes nous regardèrent à tour de rôle, le zombie à terre se tenant ce qui lui restait de sa virilité, la femme d'un certain âge furieuse qu'on mette en doute sa parole et moi, une jeune femme effrayée prête à pleurer, tellement ce qu'elle venait de vivre l'avait choquée.  
« Tu n'exagères pas un peu là ? » me demanda mon sprite de la même façon que si je venais de reprendre pour la troisième fois d'affilée une assiette bien remplie.  
« Hé ! C'est lui qui a commencé ! »  
« Si tu le dis. Tu veux que je vienne plaider ta cause ? »  
« Non. Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent te voir de toute façon. Ce sont des soldats, ils ne doivent pas souvent côtoyer les pouvoirs spirituels pour en être capables. », lui dis-je en tâchant de garder au mieux mon masque attaché au visage.  
« Comme tu veux. »  
– Euh… oui, bon. Madame, vous avez bien vu cette jeune fille frapper cet homme ? questionna l'officier.  
– Absolument.  
– Bien. Et vous, mademoiselle, vous affirmez vous êtes défendue de l'agression de ce même homme ?  
– Oui monsieur, répondis-je d'une voix aiguë, en serrant contre moi mes mains jointes et mimant une expression d'espoir.  
Erreur de ma part. Le capitaine remarqua mon bracelet, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
– Vous êtes une messagère ?!  
Les soldats se regardèrent en murmurant, pas rassurés. Ce qui était normal, vu leur puissance de combat ridicule comparée à la mienne. Même si, en toute franchise, je ne pense pas pouvoir tous les battre, à moins de réussir à reculer suffisamment pour tirer mes flèches. Pendant ce temps infime, le chef m'avait détaillé de la tête aux pieds.  
– Si j'en juge à votre équipement, vous êtes affiliée à Technopolis, lâcha-t-il avec mépris. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans votre ville de barbares, mais ici il est interdit d'avoir recours à la violence. Encore moins contre un civil.  
– Un civil ? Mais c'est aussi un messager.  
Je pointai du doigt la chose à terre, inconsciente de l'environnement qui l'entourait.  
– Et c'est lui qui m'a attaqué, pour me dépouiller. Je n'ai fait que me défendre, ajoutai-je d'une voix toujours aussi fluette que celle d'une gamine.  
J'aurais pu répliquer sur son insulte indirecte à mon égard, mais je ne voulais pas aggraver la situation. La mienne surtout.  
– Un messager ?  
Il jeta un coup d'œil au sac d'os affalé sur les dalles blanches de la chaussée, et réprima une grimace. On dirait que l'officier n'appréciait pas ce qu'il voyait. J'espère que ça allait jouer en ma faveur. Il soupira et s'accroupit devant le zombie toujours à terre.  
– Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?  
Le quémandeur émit un son que le capitaine dû prendre pour un oui, car il continua.  
– Monsieur, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?  
– Tlfad balg binz liaxe gor ? prononça le zombie en tournant la tête vers l'officier.  
– Ex-excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas compris.  
C'est alors que le messager se jeta sur le soldat en beuglant comme un tricéramoch énervé. La femme se figea sous le choc, les gardes essayèrent de repousser l'individu pour protéger leur chef et moi, histoire de faire bonne mesure, je poussai un cri d'effroi.  
Devant de tels agissements, le zombie était passé de victime et présumé agresseur à agresseur dangereux. Après la capture de l'énergumène, je fus donc rapidement lavée de toutes accusations et la quadragénaire fut remerciée par le chef des gardes pour avoir aidé à l'arrestation du criminel, ce qui sembla lui faire très plaisir. Profitant du rentre-dedans à peine voilé que la femme faisait à l'officier, je m'éclipsai et me dirigeai vers le téléporteur pour ensuite arriver à la Crête Rouge. C'est que je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi.  
La région était comme son nom l'indiquait complètement rouge. Comme la Vallée des Mines en gros, mais d'une autre couleur. Couleur assez pénible je dois dire, puisque je préfère les couleurs froides.  
– Allez c'est parti pour de nouvelles quêtes.  
« Nouvelles ? Mais avant l'appel de Babama, tu n'avais pas fini celle de la Forêt du Clair de Lune. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il y en a aussi une à la Plaine de Kaslow et une à la Vallée des Mines que tu n'as pas finies non plus. »  
« Euh… oui, je sais. »  
« Il y a un problème avec ces quêtes ? » demanda Audric curieux. « C'est pas ton genre de ne pas finir un travail, surtout si t'es payée à la fin. »  
« C'est… je peux pas les faire c'est tout. »  
J'essayais de ne pas y penser, mais c'est justement quand il ne faut pas y penser que forcément vous y penser.  
« Attends Arsa… ne me dis pas que tu as peur des… »  
« Ne prononce pas ce mot ! » m'écriai-je par télépathie.  
Un silence éloquent s'installa dans mon esprit. Je savais parfaitement que c'était débile comme réaction, surtout venant d'un messager des sprites, combattant des hordes de monstres bien plus terrifiants. Bien plus terrifiant, mon cul ! Hors de question que je m'approche de ces bestioles ! Même pour un million de pièces d'or ! Et si Audric n'avait pas été au courant jusqu'à maintenant, c'était parce que juste avant d'accepter la quête, par pure coïncidence en plus, je l'avais envoyé à la récolte.  
« Et… comment tu comptes faire plus tard, si tu en croises de nouveau et qu'elles bloquent le passage pour accéder au reste de la région suivante ? »  
« Euh… »  
Je ne mettais même pas pose la question.  
« J'aviserais le moment venu… je pense », répondis-je avec hésitation. « Et maintenant, oublions ça et concentrons-nous sur les quêtes de cette région d'accord ? »  
« Comme tu veux, mais je voudrais sortir un peu. »  
J'accédais à sa demande et après avoir respiré un bon coup, je m'avançai sur le chemin qui menait au seul village fermier de la région. Un souvenir récent me revint en mémoire, et je sortis une vielle bourse tout en continuant ma marche. J'expertisai avec soin ce qu'elle contenait.  
– Tiens, où t'as eu cette bourse ? demanda mon gardien qui avait remarqué que ce n'était pas la mienne.  
– Du zombie.  
– Tu lui as volé ?!  
Il s'arrêta, sous le choc. J'en fis de même, mais pour mieux visualiser le contenu de mon larcin indirect.  
– Je ne lui ai pas volé, je me suis dédommagée. C'est moi la victime dans cette histoire je te rappelle. Il m'a agressé tout de même, fis-je sans aucune once de culpabilité ou remords.  
Mon sprite émit un long et profond soupir de désespoir. Et oui, que voulez-vous ? Je suis une cause perdue. Va bien falloir qu'il s'y fasse un jour ou l'autre. On est lié l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que je meure. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de rendre l'âme tout de suite.  
– En tout cas, il était vraiment pas gonflé de quémander des pièces d'or à tous les messagers qu'il croisait. Sa bourse en contient au moins une centaine.  
Je les transférai dans ma propre bourse et jetai l'autre, devenue inutile. Avec de la chance un monstre l'avalera et il s'étouffera avec.  
– Êtes-vous vraiment des messagers des sprites ? m'interrogea soudain Audric. Quand je vois comment vous vous comportez, je me demande comment le monde fait pour survivre aux ténèbres que vous êtes censés combattre.  
– Tu ne t'es jamais dit que les messagers ont peut-être toujours été comme ça ?  
– Sûrement pas ! s'exclama mon sprite. Il y a quelques milliers d'années les messagers des sprites se comportaient comme des héros.  
Mon sprite était vraiment trop naïf, c'était pas possible.  
– Prends le messager Siwa par exemple, lui il était le héros parmi les héros. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on est donné son nom à l'île de Siwa, hein ?  
– J'en sais rien. Mais à mon avis, juste parce qu'il avait fui la guerre avec quelques messagers. En leur sauvant ainsi la vie, il s'est octroyé le droit de donner son nom à l'île où il vivait.  
– Je ne pense pas. On ne donne pas son nom à un lieu pour si peu.  
Je soupirai et repris la marche, obligeant Audric à faire de même.  
– T'as des preuves ? T'étais là peut-être ?  
– Euh, non. Je n'étais pas encore né à cette époque. Je n'ai que deux cents ans.  
Je souris malgré moi. C'est vrai que deux cents ans est un âge qui respire la jeunesse.  
– Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi la légende masquerait la vérité sur ce qu'était Siwa. Donc prends exemple et comporte-toi comme une messagère digne de ce nom !  
– Oh, ça va ! Si vous n'êtes pas contents, vous n'avez qu'à aller les combattre vous-mêmes vos ténèbres ! rétorquais-je, mécontente de recevoir des leçons de morale d'un sprite à longueur de journée.  
C'est donc dans un silence rempli de reproches mutuels que je partis faire mes quêtes. Non pas pour jouer les messagers modèles, mais simplement et évidemment pour augmenter ma puissance, ainsi que le contenu de ma bourse. Et puis… je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, vu que je n'avais pas encore trouvé de but à atteindre. Quoique, vouloir un logement ça compte ?  
– Hé ! Toi, attends !  
La voix venait de derrière moi et avait un ton autoritaire, mais je continuais ma progression sans me retourner. Si c'est de l'aide qu'il voulait, il fallait le demander plus poliment.  
– C'est pas à toi qu'il s'adresse ?  
– Je ne suis pas le seul être humain dans le coin. Ignore-le.  
Des champs se placèrent de chaque côté de mon champ de vision. Les machins qui y poussaient étaient vraiment rabougris, en plus d'être infectés par des mouches ou des moustiques rayés verts et noires, aussi gros qu'un gamin de six ans. Pour une fois, je vais éviter les produits locaux je pense.  
– Hé, la messagère aux cheveux bleus, je te parle !  
– T'es la seule correspondant à cette description, me fit remarquer mon sprite.  
Je soupirai et me retournai. Un homme, messager vu son équipement, se dirigeait vers moi. Voyant que je m'étais arrêtée, il accéléra le pas pour me rattraper. Il n'avait pas l'air content. Pourquoi ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu ce mec.  
– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
– Ne joue pas les innocentes, je t'ai vu, lança le messager inconnu.  
– Hein ?  
– Ne mens pas !  
Pourquoi tous les gens que je rencontre sont comme ça ? Ça donne des envies des meurtres je vous jure !  
– Pour mentir, il faudrait déjà que je sache de quoi tu parles ! Alors crache le morceau, je suis occupée.  
– Occupée à compter ton butin, c'est évident. Je t'ai vu faire les poches de ce messager à Ilya.  
Tiens, je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne à ce moment-là. Faut vraiment que je fasse plus attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi en dehors des combats. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, et soutint son regard accusateur… à juste titre, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour l'avouer.  
– Tu as des preuves ? C'est mieux quand on accuse quelqu'un.  
– N-non… mais je t'ai vu !  
– C'est ta parole contre la mienne dans ce cas, fis-je sûre de moi.  
Avec ce qui s'était passé avec les soldats tout à l'heure, j'étais sûre de gagner cet affrontement.  
– Je suis un fier représentant d'Ilya, s'exclama-t-il, poings sur les hanches. Ma parole vaut plus que la tienne, archère.  
– Pour un mage, t'es vraiment stupide. On est sur le territoire de Technopolis là, c'est donc ma parole qui prime sur la tienne. Alors repars d'où tu viens et fous-moi la paix, ordonnai-je en pointant le téléporteur du doigt.  
Le magicien ne bougea pas. Il m'énervait. J'avais envie de le frapper. Je peux, hein ? Ah, mais si je le fais, je ne pourrais pas utiliser la légitime défense. Putain de magicien ! Non, du calme, du calme.  
– Si tu ne veux pas bouger, libre à toi. Moi, j'ai des quêtes à faire.  
Je lui tournai le dos et me dirigeai de nouveau vers le village agricole. Quelques villageois étaient dehors, et certains nous regardaient avec curiosité. L'autre abruti avait parlé fort, mais heureusement pas assez pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il disait. Je n'étais pas loin de la limite du village, lorsque je me retrouvai immobiliser. Des chaînes magiques m'entouraient et m'empêchaient de bouger d'un millimètre, provocant quelques cris de surprise de la part des villageois qui virent la scène.  
– Puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je me vois obligé d'utiliser la manière forte.  
L'homme se rapprocha doucement, pour se retrouver sur ma gauche, me permettant de le voir du coin de l'œil, ne pouvant pas bouger la tête. Il était très fier de son coup. Et fait étrange, je pouvais bouger mes yeux, en plus d'avoir la possibilité de parler et de continuer à respirer. C'est vraiment bizarre la magie.  
– Tu veux te battre ?  
– Seulement si je n'ai pas le choix, répondit le messager avec assurance.  
– Pourquoi m'avoir jeté ce sort alors ?  
– Pour que je puisse t'attaquer plus facilement en fonction de ta réponse, bien sûr.  
Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire assuré et amusé.  
– Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?  
– Le fait qu'un abruti se prenne pour quelqu'un d'intelligent.  
À peine ma phrase finie, je saisis mes épées et fis un arc de cercle, déchirant sa robe de mage au passage pour lui entamer la chair. Il recula sous le coup, la déchirure se teintant légèrement de rouge. Zut, pas assez profond.  
– Comment peux-tu bouger ?! s'écria-t-il avec surprise.  
– Je te l'ai déjà dis : parce que t'es un abruti.  
Et je fonçai sur lui, afin qu'il n'ait pas le temps de relancer son sort d'immobilisation. La prochaine fois, il pensera à faire attention à la durée de son sortilège. Sauf s'il meurt avant. Et ce n'est pas avec mes épées que j'allais y arriver. Il me faut mon arc pour ça.  
« Tu ne dois pas le tuer Arsa ! » objecta Audric dans mon esprit.  
« T'es chiant ! »  
Je me trouvais désormais à moins de trente centimètre du mage. Je balançai ma lame vers sa tête, trop haut je le savais, et il esquiva en se baissant. J'en profitai pour rengainer cette épée, tout en balançant ma seconde lame vers un de ses flancs, qu'il esquiva également en reculant d'un bond. Je fis de même, mes épées rangées et mon arc dans les mains. Mes pieds n'avaient pas encore touché le sol de terre rouge, que je tirai une flèche à effet étourdissant. Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il puisse incanter quoique ce soit. J'en tirai deux autres, dont mes compétences leur permettent de faire plus de dégâts, qui firent mouche, une dans chaque épaule. Le messager cria de douleur.  
– Arsa ! s'indigna mon gardien, deux mètres derrière moi.  
L'effet de ma première flèche disparut, mais aucune incantation ne suivit. Trop occupé avec la douleur, j'imagine. J'en profitai et tirai une nouvelle flèche, à effet ralentissant cette fois. Elle se ficha dans sa cuisse. Je fonçai illico sur lui, une épée dans ma main droite, mon arc dans la gauche. Le mage tenta de jeter un sort, mais il était trop lent. J'étais sur lui. Je lui assenai le plat de ma lame dans les côtes, lui coupant le souffle, et arrêtant son incantation par la même occasion. Et d'un mouvement souple du poignet, je lui abatis la garde en plein dans la mâchoire. Le messager, inconscient, s'écroula sur le sol rocheux.  
Je fermai les yeux, reprenant doucement ma respiration. Une fois fait, je rangeai mes armes et attrapa les chevilles de l'abruti. Un coup d'œil rapide autour de moi m'indiqua qu'il n'y avait rien pour suspendre ce gugus. Je pouvais l'attacher aux barrières, mais elles n'avaient pas l'air solides, et en plus les villageois le détacheraient rapidement. Je me dirigeai donc vers le téléporteur, traînant le messager par terre derrière moi. Il y avait un minuscule bosquet de trois, quatre arbres juste à côté. Devant le plus grand et le plus solide, j'entrepris de déshabiller mon collègue, lui laissant juste son caleçon. Ayant désormais toujours des quantités astronomiques de corde sur moi, je lui attachai les chevilles autour du tronc, puis les jambes contre le tronc, après avoir escaladé les rochers voisins pour prendre de la hauteur. Sa tête, à l'envers, se trouvait à un mètre du sol environ. Je descendis du rocher, et lui attachai les poignets de la même façon que ses chevilles. Voilà, comme ça il ne pourra absolument pas bouger et se délivrer lui-même. Et il ne faut pas oublier la touche finale.  
Épée de nouveau en main, je découpai en un coup son caleçon, qui tomba par terre avec le reste de ses habits. Sa virilité pendouillait misérablement entre ses jambes, comme si elle savait dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Je m'emparai de sa bourse, et fis une grimace. Il n'y avait pas grand chose. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il m'avait attaqué, pensant qu'en me livrant il toucherait une récompense. Je lui laissai quand même deux pièces d'or, pour ses sprites. C'est qu'elles coûtent cher ces bestioles.  
– Pourquoi est-ce que ça fini toujours comme ça ? soupira Audric à côté de moi.  
– Parce que le monde est peuplé d'imbéciles ?  
– Je parle du traitement post-combat. As-tu des griefs quelconques envers les hommes ?  
Je haussais les épaules et repartis vers le village.  
– C'est pas de ma faute s'il n'y a que des hommes qui m'attaquent. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'aurais fait exactement pareil si ça avait été une femme. C'est ça l'égalité des sexes.  
– J'en crois pas mes oreilles.  
Et les habitants de la région ne devaient pas en croire leurs yeux, vu que lorsque je franchis les limites du village, ils firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu de ce qu'il venait de se passer, essayant de ne pas regarder en direction du téléporteur.


	9. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7  
S'amuser aux dépends des autres est dangereux pour sa santé.**

Les ondulations de l'eau jouaient avec les reflets de la pleine lune, cette dernière trônant dans le ciel de cette nuit sans nuages. À ma gauche le spectacle qu'offrait le lac était magnifique, et à ma droite je pouvais entendre dans la pénombre veloutée, les coyotes de la Plaine de Kaslow hurler une quelconque symphonie dont ils avaient le secret. Je m'étirai, contente d'avoir eu cette idée.  
– Audric, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens, ça va te faire du bien.  
– Non. Je fais le guet, il ne faudrait pas qu'on te voie complé… comme ça, répondit mon sprite me tournant le dos.  
– Personne ne va me voir. Il y a un paravent, et au cas où quelqu'un débarquerait, j'ai préparé des « repousse-voyeur ».  
J'agitai un petit sac de toile, rempli de cailloux, que j'avais suspendu à la baignoire avant d'y rentrer. Non, non, vous n'avez pas mal lu, j'ai bien écrit baignoire. Vous vous demandez donc sûrement qu'est-ce que je fais dans une baignoire sur les rives du lac Mila ? C'est vrai que j'aurais pu aller à la Forêt du Clair de Lune, surtout par cette nuit de pleine lune, mais je ne pense pas que c'était le sens de votre question. En fait, j'ai décidé ceci après avoir vu la note d'auberge pour une chambre avec salle de bain, ne pouvant plus supporter le bordel que les messagers faisaient dans la pension de Technopolis. Vous allez me dire que mon comportement est exagéré, mais cinq pièces d'or la chambre pour une nuit, ça fait cher je trouve ! Bon… je dis ça, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'étais dans le besoin. Avec les deux argiles magiques que j'avais reçus comme paiement de la part de Lola, j'avais réussi à les vendre assez cher, et je possédais actuellement plus d'un millier de pièces d'or.  
C'est donc dans un souci de radinerie assumée que j'en suis venue à construire une baignoire et un paravent, et à m'installer dans une zone déserte. Ce dernier fut assez facile à faire, mais pour la baignoire je dus forcer Audric à me donner un coup de main. Et comme je ne fais pas les choses à moitié, j'ai aussi placé un feu sous mon bain, que j'ai surélevé, pour avoir une eau constamment chaude.  
– Bon, tu m'énerves à rester planté là. Soit tu viens, soit je viens te chercher.  
– Quoi ?! Mais tu peux pas sortir comme ça ! s'exclama mon sprite. Où est donc ta pudeur féminine ?  
– Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Tu dis ça comme si tu étais un jeune garçon timide et bien élevé.  
Je me mis doucement à genoux pour me lever et sortir de l'eau sans trop faire bouger la baignoire, de peur que les piliers qui la maintiennent en hauteur ne cèdent.  
– Eh ben, il se pourrait que ce soit le cas !  
Je me figeai, une jambe par-dessus le bord de la baignoire.  
– Un garçon, j'entends.  
Je fixai la créature bleue haute d'une trentaine de centimètres qui me tournait le dos, les bras croisés. Elle affirmait être un garçon. Ce qui veut dire qu'il devait y avoir par conséquence, des filles aussi. Je fus assez choquée par cette révélation. Pour moi, les sprites n'avaient pas de sexe, pas de genre. Leur corps est exactement le même, pour tous les sprites. Pendant toutes ces années passées sur Siwa, personne ne nous l'avait dit pendant notre apprentissage. Bon, dans un sens j'aurais dû m'en douter vu le nom de mon sprite. C'est pas un nom très féminin après tout. Et en plus, j'avais déjà vu des couples de sprites depuis que j'étais sur le continent, ceux qui vendent des objets spécialement pour les couples de messagers. Ce « détail » ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit. Pas une seule fois. Devais-je en conclure que je considère les sprites comme des créatures… inférieures ? Mais à quoi ? Aux monstres peut-être, vu que je leur reconnaissais des genres différents. Je soupirai. Je le traitais comme une personne, mais en même temps je ne reconnaissais pas son statut de personne. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !  
– C'est vrai, j'aurais dû poser la question. Excuse-moi.  
Je posai les pieds sur le sol terreux et me dirigeai vers mon sprite. Un léger courant s'empressa de sécher ma peau mouillée, et je frissonnai.  
– Mais je me fous que tu sois un mâle. Tu es un sprite et non un humain, donc… à la flotte !  
Je l'attrapai avec mes deux mains, et refis le trajet en sens inverse. Audric essaya de se débattre, mais ce fut peine perdue. Je me dépêchai de retourner dans l'eau, car même si le temps s'était bien réchauffé, il ne faisait tout de même pas très chaud la nuit. Une fois dans la baignoire, Audric se mit gentiment à barboter.  
– Ça va, c'est agréable.  
– Ah ! m'exclamai-je, triomphante. Au fait, comment vous arrivez à savoir entre vous qui est un mâle et qui est une femelle ? Grâce à la couleur ou la forme de votre tête peut être ?  
– Non, pas du tout, répondit mon sprite. Nous savons qui est quoi grâce à nos pouvoirs, nous sommes faits d'énergie après tout. Et tous les sprites possèdent le même type d'énergie, enfin sauf les rois qui eux sont bien plus puissants et ont donc un type légèrement différent.  
– Étaient, plutôt.  
– Non, ils le sont toujours. C'est la source de leurs pouvoirs qui s'est affaiblie, et à cause de ça ils ont été obligés de se plonger dans un long sommeil, pour retrouver cette source. Les pouvoirs que les messagers rassemblent et donnent aux autels sont une forme infime de cette source, vois-tu.  
– Mmm, d'accord. Mais si vous possédez de tel pouvoirs, pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas nous aider d'avantage ? Comme prendre part plus directement dans le combat du Mal. Si vous l'aviez fait, peut être que vos rois seraient aujourd'hui réveillés, tu ne penses pas ? demandai-je, curieuse de connaître la réponse que beaucoup de messagers se posaient.  
– Tout simplement, parce que nous sommes dans le monde humain. Ici, nos pouvoirs sont limités, votre monde n'étant constitué de la même façon que le nôtre. Et honnêtement, après la dernière grande guerre, nous ne pensions pas que si peu d'humains pouvaient nous voir et que leurs pouvoirs se limiteraient à ça, expliqua Audric avec un ton de professeur.  
Je regardai le ciel étoilé, pensive. Les sprites étaient de toute évidence très attachés à leurs rois. Ils auraient pu attendre que quelques-uns d'entre eux deviennent suffisamment puissants pour devenir les nouveaux rois, mais non, ils sont restés fidèles à leurs souverains endormis. Mais il semblerait que cet attachement, cette fidélité et ce respect ne soient pas aussi profonds envers les messagers. Sans doute parce que ces derniers n'en avaient même pas le quart pour les sprites.

En cette belle matinée, le ciel s'offrait comme terrain de jeu aux rares nuages qui se battaient en duel au rythme du vent. Ce dernier permettait de se sentir moins oppressé par le soleil qui surplombait la capitale de la technologie. J'arpentai les rues de pierres à la recherche d'un homme mystérieux, nommé Kraft. Selon la récente rumeur, il pouvait donner accès à un étrange donjon, à tous les messagers qui se présentaient à lui. Mais à la condition que leur sprite gardien ait évolué. Après avoir fait le tour de la ville, je trouvai enfin l'homme, en face de la librairie. Plusieurs messagers se trouvaient devant lui, certains occupés à se reposer, d'autres parlant entre eux.  
– Eh ben, y a du monde ici.  
Je m'avançai vers l'homme mystérieux et, avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que soit, il se mit à débiter sa tirade.  
– Bonjour messagère ! Vous êtes exactement la personne qu'il me faut ! s'exclama-t-il, tout ravi. En fait, j'ai découvert des ruines étranges protégées par des pièges magiques et pour pouvoir les déjoués, j'ai besoin qu'un messager débutant et qu'un messager vétéran fassent équipe. Évidement, je vous aiderai dans cette tâche.  
Je détaillai l'homme quelques secondes. Il était de taille moyenne, fluet et portait un équipement sobre et de couleur sombre avec un masque sur le visage. C'était un assassin, quoi. Mais la lueur dans ses yeux ne m'inspirait pas confiance, sans savoir pourquoi.  
– Pourquoi pas, répondis-je sans montrer mon intérêt. Ça m'a l'air intéressant, votre donjon. Mais je ne connais aucun messager expérimenté.  
– Aucun problème.  
Il rigola doucement, puis fit un large geste de la main en direction des messagers dans la rue.  
– La plupart des messagers ici présent sont des vétérans, vous devriez donc pouvoir trouver un partenaire.  
Je me retournai et examinai plus attentivement les messagers en question. En effet, plus de la moitié affichait un équipement qui semblait bien au-dessus de mes compétences actuelles. Faire équipe avec un inconnu n'était pas quelque chose qui me plaisait, et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que je faisais très peu de quêtes de donjons. J'inspirai et essayai de me donner un peu de contenance.  
– Y a-t-il un vétéran qui serait intéressé de faire équipe avec moi ? lançai-je à la foule devant moi.  
J'avais à peine fini ma phrase, qu'un homme et une femme se plantèrent devant moi, tout sourire.  
– Nous serions ravis de faire équipe avec toi, jeune messagère, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains foncés et aux yeux noirs, en affichant un sourire étincelant. Je suis Kado, un paladin et voici Mika, qui est une clerc.  
– Nous sommes en couple, et avons fondé la guilde Mikado, poursuivit la jeune femme aux cheveux également châtains, mais en plus clairs, et aux yeux gris.  
– Euh… moi je suis… Arsa, une archère… et je n'ai pas de guilde.  
Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ai pas oublié. Une guilde est une association de personnes ayant les mêmes principes, buts, vision du monde, etc. Leurs membres peuvent ainsi s'entraider pour certaines missions dangereuses (c'est plus facile vu qu'ils se connaissent), ou tout simplement pour avoir de la compagnie. C'est donc un groupe officiel et enregistré auprès des villes et des autres communautés du continent, mais sans être affilié à telle ou telle ville. Et d'après mes renseignements, il en existerait des centaines, certaines plus ou moins grosses et réputées.  
– Mais il faut être deux pour entrer, et là on est trois. Il risque d'y avoir un problème, non ?  
– Aucun problème, dit une voix amusée derrière moi. Le nombre n'a pas d'importance, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il y ait au moins un débutant et un vétéran dans le groupe de combat.  
Kraft étant masqué, je ne pouvais voir de son visage que ses yeux, mais j'étais sûre qu'il était en train de se marrer. Ses yeux ne m'inspiraient vraiment pas confiance, mais peut-être parce que c'était un assassin. Instinctivement je devais me méfier.  
Personne d'autre ne se proposant, j'acceptai de me joindre aux deux lurons, en espérant que je ne le regretterais pas. Je me positionnai devant l'assassin.  
– Alors, en quoi consiste notre rôle exactement ? lui demandai-je.  
– À combattre, évidement. Une bande de pirates s'est installée dans les ruines, mais bien qu'ils soient pas très dangereux, ils pourraient déclencher les pièges par accident, et détruire le donjon avant qu'on puisse l'explorer. Donc le rôle du débutant sera de s'infiltrer et d'éliminer le menu fretin. Quant aux vétérans, ils devront s'occuper des ennemis plus costaux, expliqua Kraft d'un air sérieux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens avec vous pour vous aider avec les pièges.  
– C'est fort aimable à vous, assassin. Je suis sûre que vous nous serez d'une grande aide, le remercia Kado.  
Je me retins de soupirer. Personnellement, je trouvais bizarre qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour déjouer les pièges disséminés dans ces ruines. Bon, pour les ennemis trop fort pour lui, d'accord… mais je trouvais quand même ça bizarre !  
Nous nous mirent en place devant l'assassin qui avança sa main portant une pierre gravée d'un étrange symbole. Il nous regarda à tour de rôle droit dans les yeux et sans prévenir abattit son autre main sur la pierre. Une lumière aux multiples couleurs nous enveloppa et je me sentis partir allez savoir où. Arrivés à destination, la lumière disparue. Nous nous trouvions dans une petite alcôve carrée reliée à une salle, elle aussi carrée, mais beaucoup plus grande et remplie de pirates qui n'avaient pas l'air commodes, en plus d'être moches.  
– Très bien, fit Kraft à voix basse. Ne vous montrez surtout pas, ils ne sont pas malins, mais ils peuvent donner l'alarme. Voilà comment on va procéder : le messager junior va s'occuper de leur régler leur compte et une fois fait, les messagers vétérans s'occuperont de ceux qui se trouvent dans l'escalier au fond.  
– Donc tout le début de cette opération repose sur moi, si je comprends bien, fis-je assez tendue.  
– Ne t'en fais pas Arsa. Je suis sûre que tu t'en tireras très bien, m'encouragea Mika avec un sourire.  
– Et j'oubliai, il vous faudra récupérer les boulons qu'ils portent. Avec je pourrai vous fabriquer un outil très utile pour la suite. En tout, il y a cinq petits boulons et deux grands.  
Je soupirai et fis apparaître mon sprite, hors de question de m'exposer pour aller les récupérer. J'empoignai mon arme et m'avançai précautionneusement vers les pirates. À ma droite je vis de vieilles décorations, que le temps avait prit soin d'user, et je décidai de me cacher derrière. Une fois en position, je visai la cible la plus proche et tirai une flèche à effet ralentissant. Elle s'enfonça dans l'épaule du pirate, qui étrangement ne poussa aucun cri, bien qu'il chercha d'où pouvait provenir le projectile. Sans attendre, j'enchaînai avec un tir puissant qui finit sa course entre les deux yeux de l'individu.  
 _« Audric à toi. Vas-y aussi discrètement que possible. »_  
Le sprite bleu s'avança doucement, tout en jetant des coups d'œil aux autres pirates qui ne semblaient avoir remarqué que l'un d'entre eux venait de mourir. Encore plus bizarre. Audric atteignit le corps du pirate, récupéra le boulon et se replia à mes côtés aussi vite qu'il en était capable. On répéta le même schéma jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun pirate dans la salle. Je sortis de ma cachette, me dirigeai lentement vers l'escalier et repérai deux gardes en train de faire des allers-retours. Je fis signe aux autres de venir et me mis en retrait.  
– À nous de jouer. Il est temps de leur montrer la supériorité du pouvoir de l'amour ! s'exclama le paladin brandissant sa lourde épée au-dessus de sa tête.  
Hein ? Le pouvoir de l'amour ? C'est quoi cette connerie ? Je me doutais que ce couple n'avait pas l'air très normal, enfin normal pour un couple de messagers j'entends, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient atteints à ce point-là ! Malgré l'air ahuri que je devais afficher, je ne fis aucun commentaire, n'ayant pas envie de subir une quelconque propagande sur le sujet.  
– Vas-y mon chéri, je te soutiens, affirma la clerc les yeux brillants, fière du comportement de son partenaire.  
 _« Pourquoi est-ce que je tombe toujours sur des zigotos pareils ? »  
« C'est difficile de répondre à une telle question. Mais je pense que cela doit venir de ton âme. Et à la vue des personnes que tu rencontres, il semblerait qu'elle ait une préférence pour les excentriques. »  
_ _« Ça veut dire que ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant… »_ soupirai-je dépitée.  
 _« Je crains que non. Mais je ne suis pas expert en la matière. Un sprite voyant aura peut-être plus de chance de te donner plus de détails sur le pourquoi du comment. »  
« Encore faut-il qu'on en croise un. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, ils préfèrent rester dans le monde spritique. »  
« Des fois, y en a qui vont se promener »_, m'assura mon gardien.  
Je me concentrai sur le combat du paladin qui, je dois l'avouer, se débrouillait vraiment bien. En quelques minutes à peine, les deux gardes furent réduits à néant. Après la récupération des deux boulons sur leurs cadavres, Kraft nous arrêta à quelques marches du haut de l'escalier. De là on pouvait voir toute une garnison de pirates, qui avaient l'air encore moins commodes que ceux que nous venions d'envoyer dans l'au-delà.  
– Bon, foncer dans le tas ne me parait pas une idée très judicieuse. Donnez-moi tous les boulons, avec je rendrais le messager débutant invisible. Une fois fait, vous devrez actionner le mécanisme qui se trouve sur le piller au milieu de la pièce. Si vous ne l'enclenchez pas avant de perdre votre état d'invisibilité, ben… voilà quoi, expliqua l'assassin en tendant la main pour récupérer les fameux boulons.  
De nouveau prête à faire le sale boulot, j'entrai dans la pièce circulaire totalement invisible et respirant le plus calmement possible. Arrivée au pilier, je cherchai le mécanisme et le trouvai derrière un rideau de mousse. J'appuyai sur le bouton, et soudain littéralement par ma magie, une bonne douzaine de dragons de couleur beige, sans ailes et se tenant sur leurs grosses pattes arrières, apparurent et se mirent à attaquer les pirates et… et à les manger. Me détournant de ce spectacle franchement pas ragoutant, je vis que Kraft nous attendait déjà devant l'entrée de la prochaine salle.  
– Ici, c'est au tour des vétérans d'agir. Il vous faudra tuer le chasseur pirate, les vétérans de préférence. Puis, une fois le junior déguisé avec les vêtements que vous aurez récupérés, il devra me rejoindre à l'autre bout de la salle.  
Sur ces mots, il alla tranquillement dans la pièce grouillante d'ennemis et s'arrêta vers la seconde entrée. Mon invisibilité se dissipa et évidement c'est à ce moment-là que le pirate en question s'approcha de nous. Il me vit et me fonça dessus, je parai l'attaque du mieux que je pouvais, mais il était bien plus puissant que moi et il finit par me blesser. Kado réussi à attirer l'attention du pirate sur lui, ce qui laissa le temps à Mika de me soigner avec ses sorts curatifs. Une fois la cible occise, je revêtis le déguisement de fortune et je peux vous dire que porter les vêtements d'un mec fraîchement mort, n'est vraiment pas une expérience agréable. C'est donc raide comme un piquet que je m'engouffrai dans la grande salle remplie de féroces pirates. Je stoppai devant l'assassin, lui aussi déguisé.  
– Et maintenant ? demandai-je voix basse.  
– Maintenant il faut que vous passiez le message aux pirates que leur roi est mort, ça les fera tous fuir d'un coup.  
– OK, et de quelle façon je m'y prends ?  
– Rien de plus facile, vous avez juste à hurler « Tonnerre de Brest ! Notre roi est mort ! ».  
Je me retournai face aux pirates, ils n'avaient pas l'air de se rendre compte que leurs potes se faisaient toujours bouffer par des reptiles dans la pièce d'à côté. Il y a vraiment un problème avec ce donjon. Je pris malgré tout une expression scandalisée, au cas où.  
– Tonnerre de Brest ! Notre roi est mort ! hurlai-je à pleins poumons.  
Ni une, ni deux tous les pirates disparurent dans un nuage de poussière sans demander leur reste. Ou c'est le nuage qui les a fait disparaître, je ne suis pas sûre. Débarrassée du déguisement, je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Le couple arriva en trottinant, tout sourire.  
– C'est de l'excellent travail Arsa ! De plus tu es une archère très douée, je suis sûr que tu feras une ranger formidable, s'enthousiasma Kado. Notre guilde aurait bien besoin de tes compétences.  
– Bah tu sais, je n'ai pas encore choisis quelle classe je prendrais. Et puis je suis de nature solitaire, donc pour l'instant rejoindre une guilde ne m'intéresse pas. Mais si je change d'avis, vous serez les premiers au courant, bien entendu ! ajoutai-je précipitamment ne voulant pas être harcelée pas ces deux gugus.  
– Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu changeras vite d'avis, dit Mika, légèrement triste.  
Je souris, puis je cherchai Kraft. Il commençait à se diriger vers la prochaine salle.  
– Hé minute !  
– Qui y a-t-il ?  
– Les dragons, on les laisse ? Ils ne vont pas nous attaquer ?  
Tout le monde leur jeta un coup d'œil. Ils avaient fini de manger, et restaient dans la salle, comme si quelque chose les empêchaient de partir.  
– Je ne pense pas. On continue ? demanda-t-il, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.  
– Bien sûr, fit le couple à l'unisson.  
Je hochai la tête, et on avança vers la salle suivante. Elle était ronde et au milieu il y avait un renfoncement en forme de cercle rempli d'eau. À peine sommes nous entrés en contact avec le liquide, qu'un gros dragon volant apparût au-dessus de nos têtes. Je reculai vivement tout en décochant mes flèches, pendant que Kado l'affrontait au corps à corps, et que Mika lançait ses sorts de soin. Victorieux de la créature, nous nous apprêtions à nous reposer, quand un cri strident se percuta sur les murs de pierres. Levant la tête, je vis un deuxième dragon volant, mais plus petit, qui fendait l'air se dirigeant droit sur nous. Je fis une roulade sur le côté et attaquai le monstre, le couple me suivant dans la manœuvre. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps.  
– Je crois que c'était une mère et son enfant, résonna une voix.  
Je me tournai dans sa direction et jetai un regard noir à Kraft, adossé tranquillement contre le mur.  
– Vous auriez pu nous prévenir !  
– Mais je l'ai fait, voyons.  
– Non, vous ne l'avez fait ! répliquai-je énervée.  
– Vraiment ?… Ah, tiens… c'est vrai. Dans ce cas, je m'excuse, fit l'assassin sur un ton égal.  
– Espèce de…  
Kado se positionna derrière et me retint par les bras.  
– Allons, allons Arsa. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. C'est inutile de se mettre en colère pour si peu.  
Je respirai profondément et me dégageai. Je me plantai devant l'homme mystérieux, dont les yeux brillaient d'un éclat qui m'exaspérait.  
– La suite ! ordonnai-je.  
– Comme vous voulez. Mais avant, avez-vous le pot laissé par la Bête du Sceau ?  
– Oui, je l'ai. Je l'ai trouvé dans l'eau, répondit la clerc nous montrant un petit pot en terre cuite scellé par des parchemins.  
– Très bien, alors pour cette salle, vu que la Bête du Sceau a été vaincue, il faut juste que le messager junior élimine les monstres s'y trouvant.  
– C'est tout ?  
– Oui, confirma Kraft.  
J'entrai dans la pièce, où une demi-douzaine de dragonneaus voletaient paresseusement, et commençai l'attaque. Leurs écailles empêchaient mes flèches de s'enfoncer profondément dans leur chair, et je dus les finir à l'épée. La tâche accomplie et une fois soignée, je m'avançai en direction de la pièce suivante.  
– Oh là, attendez une minute ! fit Kraft en me coupant la route. Il y a des plantes vénéneuses plus loin, vous risquez d'être mortellement touchée  
– Je ne peux pas les immuniser contre le poison ? demanda la clerc.  
– Non. La seule façon d'être immunisé, c'est de se couvrir du sang de la Bête du Sceau. Mais cette protection est temporaire, donc profitez-en pour tuer le mouton qui se trouve au milieu, celui dans l'eau là, expliqua-t-il en me regardant.  
– C'est hors de question ! m'écriai-je. Je ne me badigeonnerai pas avec le sang d'un monstre ! Vous pouvez toujours rêver !  
– Vous mourrez empoisonnée dans ce cas.  
– Je le ferai ! annonça le paladin. Pour que le pouvoir de l'amour puisse vaincre, je ferai tout ce qu'il m'est possible de faire !  
– Oh ! Tu ferais ça, mon chéri ? s'exclama Mika devant le courage affiché par son amant.  
– Absolument !  
Elle se joint les mains et fixa le chevalier avec un visage rempli d'admiration par son courage. Après ses quelques secondes d'émerveillement, elle tendit humblement le pot à Kado qui défit le sceau. Il se frotta le corps, ainsi que l'armure, avec le liquide visqueux d'un rouge presque noir et qui sentait vraiment très fort. Ça puait, une horreur ! Le rituel accompli, l'homme marcha fièrement en direction des plantes et les passa sans problèmes, pour se retrouver devant l'animal à sacrifier pour finir ce rituel nauséabond. Un coup habile de l'épée et la tête du mouton vola dans les airs. Tous les monstres s'évaporèrent dans un nouveau nuage de fumée et… Wah ! Un mouton géant débarqua sans prévenir !  
– Recule ! hurlai-je.  
Le sceau faisant encore de l'effet, Kado pu se mettre à l'abri sans se faire attaquer. Un bruit sourd résonna ensuite dans la pièce. Kraft fut coincé entre le mur et une de mes épées contre sa gorge. J'aurais pu le tuer sans le moindre scrupule, mais je ne fis rien, et nous savions tous les deux pourquoi : sans lui, impossible de sortir de ces ruines.  
– Dis donc ! Quelle surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un mouton géant et jaune pointe le bout de son nez, haha, déclara-t-il d'une voix que je jugeais faussement surprise.  
– Je suis sûre que vous mentez !  
Il ne répondit rien, mais la lueur amusée dans ses yeux parla pour lui, ce qui me mit en pétard. J'augmentai la pression de ma lame contre sa peau et de petites perles rouges apparurent.  
– Arsa ! Voyons, ce pauvre homme ne devait vraiment pas savoir ! Relâche-le ! supplia Mika.  
Je décidai d'obtempérer, pour le moment.  
– OK. Dans ce cas, comment allons-nous nous débarrasser de ce pull-over sur pattes ? Je ne pense pas qu'à nous trois, nous puissions lui faire grand mal.  
– Tu as raison, approuva le paladin. Il a l'air aussi fort que les pirates ensembles.  
– Mais oui ! Les pirates ! s'exclama la clerc.  
– Hein ? nous fîmes à l'unisson.  
– Mais si, voyons. Si ce mouton est aussi fort que les pirates de tout à l'heure, nous n'avons qu'à l'éliminer de la même façon qu'eux.  
– Oh ! Mais quelle brillante idée, mon amour ! Tu es la meilleure !  
Et il s'élança vers elle pour l'enlacer, sans la moindre pudeur.  
 _« Oh pitié, ce n'est pas moment ! »_  
Pendant cette démonstration d'amour, je retournai dans la salle du pilier voir si les dragons étaient encore là. Oui, ils y étaient. Assez soulagée d'avoir une façon de tuer ce monstre, j'allai prévenir les autres. Après une rapide discussion, il fut décidé que ce soit Kado qui jouerait les bergers. Mika et moi nous nous plaçâmes dans le premier escalier du donjon pour éviter que le mouton ne nous prenne pour cible sur le chemin. Kado qui possédait une arme à feu, se mit à une distance raisonnable du monstre, du moins j'espère pour lui, et tira. La détonation se répercuta sur les murs de pierres de l'édifice et moins de deux minutes après, le paladin déboula en courant dans la pièce aux dragons, entraînant avec lui une pelote de laine géante très en colère. Les reptiles voyant arriver un repas gratuit, ils se jetèrent tous sur la bestiole. Cela permit à Kado de s'asseoir dans un coin pendant que sa partenaire le soignait.  
En quelques minutes, il ne resta plus que la laine, même les os avaient été mangés. Sans que je sache trop pourquoi, je m'approchai d'une touffe de laine à côté de moi et la pris. Je fus étonnée par sa douceur, la texture était soyeuse et il n'y avait aucun nœud. J'examinai le morceau que j'avais dans les mains ainsi que ceux qui étaient répandus sur le sol, mais ils étaient tous tâchés de sang et malheureusement le sang des monstres est bien plus difficile à enlever que celui des humains. Déçue, je laissai tomber la boule duveteuse par terre et rejoignit le couple.  
Kraft avait avancé sans nous et se trouvait maintenant à l'entrée d'une salle presque aussi grande que la première, voire plus, et soutenue par d'immenses piliers, au milieu desquels paissaient une douzaine de petits moutons possédant la même laine que Big Mouton.  
– Ceci est l'avant-dernière salle avant de rencontrer le boss de ces ruines. Pour cela il faut tuer tous les moutons et une fois la voie libre, nous aurons accès à la salle où se terre le Maître des Illusions.  
– Très bien. Kado ne te fatigue pas, coupe-leur directement la tête. Leur laine semble être très résistante, indiquai-je au paladin.  
– Euh… si tu veux.  
J'allai lui prêter main forte pour qu'il évite d'abîmer la précieuse laine. Une flèche à effet étourdissant de ma part, et un coup d'épée bien placé de Kado vinrent à bout de tous les moutons.  
– Quelle efficacité messagers ! nous félicita l'assassin. Il ne reste plus que le maître des lieux.  
– Stop !  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Kado qui s'était assis contre un pilier.  
– Désolé, mais je n'ai plus d'énergie. Il faut que je casse la croûte avant de pouvoir m'attaquer au boss, expliqua-t-il un peu gêné.  
– Aucun problème, fis-je aussitôt. Mange tranquille, et vous allez faire le guet au cas où votre Maître des Illusions décide d'aller se promener. Je ne veux plus de surprise !  
Kraft haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Pendant que le couple se restaurait, j'en profitai pour rassembler tous les moutons au même endroit derrière un pilier. Je m'accroupis à côté de la pile de cadavres et appelai Tashira, un sprite récemment acquis. En temps normal, je ne l'aurais pas pris à mon service vu qu'il était spécialisé dans la fabrication d'équipement de mages, mais comme aucun de mes deux autres sprites ne pouvaient aller à la chasse, et que j'avais besoin de matériaux de type animal pour certaines fabrications d'armure.  
– Que puis-je pour vous, maître ?  
– J'aimerais savoir si tu peux enlever cette laine ? Mes épées ne me permettent pas de le faire moi-même.  
– Impossible, maître.  
– Ah bon, et pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'un refus de sa part.  
– Le code l'interdit.  
– Comment ça, le code l'interdit ?  
– Règle n°2 du Code des Sprites : « Aucun sprite ne devra utiliser ses pouvoirs et son savoir, en dehors de l'aide apporté au messager auquel il est lié dans sa mission pour rétablir l'équilibre du monde », énonça Tashira. C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas en mesure de faire ce que vous me demandez.  
Je fixai le sprite bleu, dont le visage différait de celui d'Audric avec un unique pic sur le dessus du crâne, et réfléchis à ce qu'il venait de me dire.  
– Au contraire. Tu es tout à fait en mesure de faire ce que je te demande.  
– Non, je ne vois pas en quoi tondre ces moutons va permettre de vous aider dans votre mission, maître, répliqua le sprite, sûr de ce qu'il avançait.  
– Tu l'as dis toi-même, tu ne peux user de tes pouvoirs et de ton savoir uniquement pour aider ton messager dans sa mission. Donc saches que le fait de tondre ces moutons me permettra de vendre la laine et que l'argent reçu en échange me permettra d'acheter des sodas et biscuits magiques auprès des marchants sprites, mais aussi à payer les récoltes que je vous envoie faire. De plus, réparer et renforcer mon équipement et mes armes ne sont pas des choses gratuites, expliquai-je avec logique. Donc cela permettra de m'aider à mieux réussir ma mission. N'es-tu pas d'accord ?  
– Euh… eh bien… je… balbutia le sprite, troublé par les propos de ma tirade, ne sachant plus ce qu'il devait faire.  
– Tu n'enfreindras pas le code, puisqu'en faisant ça, tu m'aideras dans ma mission. C'est un enchaînement de cause à effet.  
– Euh, d'accord, accepta Tashira, pas très à l'aise.  
Le sprite leva les bras et la laine devint bleue, puis se souleva des corps froids des moutons, comme si elle n'avait été qu'une simple couverture, pour atterrir doucement sur le sol. La couleur bleue disparue et mon sprite s'assit par terre fatigué.  
– Je te remercie, tu peux aller te reposer.  
Je lui donnai un biscuit et le renvoyai dans sa cabane. Fouillant dans mon sac à dos, je sortis un petit sac en toile et m'appliquai à faire rentrer toute la laine dedans. La tâche accomplie, je retournai vers mes deux compagnons de groupe qui semblaient avoir fini de manger.  
– Enfin. Comme je ne te voyais plus, je commençais à m'inquiéter, fit Mika rassurée.  
– Désolée, j'étais partie… me rafraîchir, mentis-je en souriant.  
– Je vois. Allons-y, j'en ai marre de ces ruines, je veux retrouver la lumière du soleil, dit le paladin en se levant.  
Nous rejoignîmes Kraft qui attendait patiemment au sommet des marches de l'escalier menant au Maître des Illusions.  
– Ah, quand même. Bon, le monstre devant vous est bien plus puissant que tous les autres ennemis rencontrés dans ces ruines. C'est pour cela que le messager débutant devra ouvrir les coffres situés autour de lui, certains sont vides, d'autres renferment des monstres, mais un seul donne la possibilité de diminuer la puissance du boss. Ensuite, une fois qu'il sera affaibli, ce sera aux vétérans de jouer, expliqua rapidement l'assassin.  
– Plus puissant… fit la clerc inquiète.  
– Pourquoi ne pas procéder de la même façon qu'avec le mouton ? proposai-je.  
– Mmm… oui, c'est une bonne stratégie. Je le conduirais jusqu'aux dragons.  
– Hein ? Mais et s'il t'assenait un coup mortel ?  
– Allons, mon amour. Ne sois pas si angoissée, tu n'auras qu'à me suivre à une distance raisonnable et me soigner au moindre coup. De plus, si je sais que tu n'es pas loin de moi, je n'aurais pas peur, dit Kado en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme.  
– Mmm. D'accord. Je t'épaulerai.  
– OK, dans ce cas, dès que j'ai ouvert tous les coffres je te fais signe que c'est bon et tu l'attaques, déclarai-je pour interrompre ces mièvreries.  
Les coffres en questions étaient disposés en cercle tout autour du Maître des Illusions qui n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Haut de cinq mètres à peu près, de couleur verte, des écailles protégeaient sa peau, et il avait des cornes et des ailes. Il avait tout du parfait démon. J'ouvris les coffres un à un, tout en faisant attention de ne pas m'approcher trop prés, mais malgré les combats contre les quelques monstres enfermés, le démon ne bougea pas, semblant ne pas s'apercevoir ma présence. Toujours aussi bizarre. Arrivée de nouveau à l'entrée de la pièce, j'ouvris le dernier qui heureusement était vide. C'est que combattre au corps à corps, pour une archère ce n'est pas facile.  
– C'est bon, ils sont tous ouverts.  
Kado s'avança lentement vers le boss et lui tira dessus. Le Maître des Illusions poussa un rugissement et se lança à la poursuite du paladin qui avait déjà filé. Je les suivis prudemment, voulant voir la fin de celui pour qui on avait enduré tout ça. Plus loin devant moi, je vis Mika user plusieurs fois de ses sorts de soins sur son amant. Mais grâce à sa résistance, Kado ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Et ainsi, après des pirates en entrée et du mouton en plat principal, les dragons eurent du démon en dessert. Reconnaissante envers les reptiles de leurs aide, je décidai de bombarder le monstre de flèches brise-armure pour leur faciliter un peu la tâche. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Maître des Illusions tomba à terre pour se laisser dévorer.  
– Hourra ! s'écria le couple en se sautant dans les bras.  
– Allez, on se dépêche de rejoindre Kraft ou il risque de partir sans nous.  
Après plusieurs commentaires sur mon pessimisme et ma méfiance, nous nous retrouvâmes tous les quatre devant la statue qui ornait le fond de la dernière salle. Une voix grave s'éleva soudain dans le silence intemporel des ruines.  
– Merci, courageux messagers des sprites. Vous avez évité que l'ignorance et la bêtise prennent possession de cet endroit. Le pouvoir de ces ruines ne vous fera pas de mal, mais vous empêchera d'y retourner pendant une journée entière.  
– Hein ? Comment ça une journée ? demandai-je, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on voudrait y retourner.  
La lueur d'où semblait venir la voix disparut, d'ailleurs cette voix ne m'était pas étrangère. Où l'avais-je déjà entendu ? Ah réfléchis.  
 _« C'était pas le roi sprite Ronto ? »_  
Ah, si ! Je savais bien que je la connaissais. Mais, attendez. Ça veut dire que…  
– KRAFT !  
Mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, l'assassin se posta devant nous et un tourbillon de lumière multicolore nous enveloppa de nouveau. Sous la lumière soudaine du soleil, je clignai des yeux et regardai autour de moi. Nous étions de retour à Technopolis. Je me retournai et vis Kraft, à la même place que je l'avais découvert la première fois.  
– Espèce de sale enfoiré ! hurlai-je en lui sautant dessus et le rouant de coups.  
Il ne se défendit pas. C'était assez étrange, mais au point où j'en étais, j'en avais plus rien à foutre. Après l'avoir à moitié tué, je laissai Kado et Mika s'inquiéter de son état, et me dirigeai vers le téléporteur pour atterrir à Ilya. Je traversai la place et sortis de la ville pour me diriger vers le lac de la Forêt du Clair de Lune. La nuit tombait tout doucement.  
 _«_ _Audric, sors le matériel pour la baignoire. »  
« Tu ne vas pas encore prendre ton bain au milieu de nulle part. Et si quelqu'un te voyait ? »  
_ _« Dans ce cas, il ou elle aura droit à un aller simple pour l'au-delà ! »_ répliquai-je, furax de m'être fait manipuler comme ça. _« Saleté de fantôme ! Je croyais qu'ils étaient rares, c'est pas ce que tu m'as dis quand on a rencontré Lola ? »  
« Si. Mais depuis que le métier de messagers existe, vous êtes des milliers de millions à l'être devenu. Et en tout, les servants des rois, ils doivent à peine dépasser la centaine. Donc vu la différence de nombre, oui ils sont rares. »  
« Pas encore assez pour moi. »  
_Mon sprite apparut à mes côtés en soupirant, déesepéré par mon comportement qui n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Il y avait de quoi en même temps ! Tous autant qu'ils sont, font exprès de me faire sortir de mes gonds ! Si je n'avais pas fait cette promesse à Audric, je traînerais derrière moi un bon paquet de cadavres, et je ne m'en porterais que mieux.


	10. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8  
Toujours prévenir les voisins lorsque le chat part en promenade.**

Je laissai tomber ma serpillière et m'assis par terre, exténuée. Assez contente de moi, je regardai la pièce : elle était propre. Et pas que la pièce, mais aussi toute la maison ! J'avais bien bossé aujourd'hui, faut dire que j'étais motivée, après de longues et laborieuses recherches j'avais enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais : un logement.  
J'ai eu de la chance sur ce coup-là, la femme du propriétaire qui était en fin de vie dans un hôpital psychiatrique, voulant faire payer à son cher mari ses nombreuses infidélités passées, a décidé de vendre cette maison. Grâce à ce bel esprit de vengeance, j'ai pu avoir pour vraiment pas cher l'objet de mes désirs, et à Ilya qui plus est. Le logement en question était petit mais à étages, le rez-de-chaussée comprenait un salon/salle à manger/cuisine, et au premier il y avait une chambre avec salle de bain. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais pour moi ça suffisait. J'en avais marre de dormir à la belle étoile ou à l'auberge.  
– Vous avez fait du bon boulot, maîtresse, fit le sprite vert à la coupe rasta assis à côté de moi.  
– Toi aussi, Shmore. Tiens.  
Petit nouveau parmi mes sprites, Shmore s'occupe de la fabrication d'équipements d'archer plus avancés que ceux que faisait Tibo, et a donc remplacé ce dernier que j'ai libéré à un autel. Sans oublier de récupérer les meubles avant. Je lui lançai un biscuit qu'il attrapa avec sa bouche, et se mit à le grignoter comme un écureuil.  
 _« Arrête d'être aussi gentille avec lui, il ne le mérite pas. »  
« Ah bon, et pourquoi ? Il m'a aidé à nettoyer cette maison sans que j'ai eut besoin de le forcer à le faire. Contrairement à quelqu'un que je connais. »  
_ _« Jouer les femmes de ménage, ne fait pas parti de mes attributions de sprite gardien »_ , répliqua fièrement Audric. _«_ _Et puis c'est un vrai lèche-botte qui a toujours le sourire quoi que tu lui fasses. Ses parents se shootaient au soda magique à longueur de journées à cause de leurs messagers, ce qui fait qu'il est né complètement stone. »_  
Ce qui expliquait pourquoi c'était le seul fabricant d'équipement archer qui ne pouvait pas aller à la chasse. Et que j'ai dû me lier avec Tashira pour combler l'absence de cette compétence.  
 _« C'est un miracle qu'il ait réussi à devenir utile. »  
« Parce que tu te crois plus utile que lui ? Je te rappelle que ça fait trois fois que tu rates la fabrication de mon épée de classe orange ! Et j'en ai besoin de deux en plus »_, râlai-je, mécontente du travail fourni par mon sprite ces derniers temps.  
Sur Saphaël, les armes et équipements étaient classés par couleur. Du niveau le plus bas au plus haut : blanc, vert, bleu, orange et doré. Et bien sûr, plus le niveau est haut, plus l'objet est puissant et difficile à fabriquer. Le niveau doré nécessitant des objets bonus pour que la fabrication soit possible.  
– Peace and love, maîtresse, dit Shmore avec un sourire de demeuré.  
Il avait dû sentir ma colère envers l'incompétence d'Audric.  
– Ouais, c'est ça.  
Je le fis rentrer dans sa gemme et fis sortir mon gardien.  
– D'après mes calculs, il devrait y avoir assez de matières premières pour faire mes deux épées. Donc t'as intérêt à te débrouiller pour réussir à me les faire, parce que je ne ferais plus aucune quête tant que je n'aurai pas des épées dignes de ce nom. C'est clair ?  
– Comme de l'eau de roche.  
Et il disparut, me laissant seule dans cette grande pièce vide. Je montai l'escalier et entrai dans ce qui serait désormais ma chambre. Par la petite fenêtre, je vis que le soleil descendait doucement sur l'horizon qui se teintait progressivement d'orange. Je laissai mes armes sur mon lit et entrai dans la pièce adjacente. Ô joie, ô bonheur, enfin une vraie salle de bain avec une vraie baignoire !  
Après ma longue détente dans l'eau chaude, mon sprite décida enfin de revenir avec ce que je lui avais demandé, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je la pris et l'examinai. Satisfaite, je la posai sur le lit et donnai à Audric un soda et biscuit, et l'envoyai de nouveau me fabriquer la même épée. Il ne revint avec ma commande qu'après le dîner.  
– Bon, maintenant que tu as ce qu'il te faut, j'espère que tu vas te remettre à faire ton travail de messager.  
– Je m'y mets dès demain, lui assurai-je.

Le lendemain matin en question, je sortis de ma nouvelle demeure, passai devant l'hôtel des ventes où il n'y avait pas encore grand monde, descendis l'escalier, traversai le quartier marchant et me dirigeai vers le téléporteur. Insérant les cinquante cuivres, je prononçai à voix haute ma destination et atterris prés d'un village sur le bord de mer. Il faisait chaud et humide, une brise légère soufflait sur la région et l'odeur de l'iode me remplissait les narines. L'île du Sud offrait à ses habitants et aux voyageurs des paysages paradisiaques sous un magnifique ciel bleu. Je marchai à travers les crabes qui zigzaguaient sur la plage pour me rendre à l'entrée du village, quand je m'arrêtai, prise d'un doute  
 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
« Euh… bah, en fait… je ne me souviens plus si j'avais commencé à faire des quêtes ici, quand je suis venue. »  
_ _« Argh… c'est pas vrai… »_ soupira Audric. _«_ _Il faut dire aussi que ça fait presque deux semaines que tu n'as rien fichu, il ne faut donc pas s'étonner que tu aies oublié. »_ _  
« Je n'ai pas rien fichu, j'ai cherché un logement ! »_  
J'avais fini toutes les quêtes de la Crête Rouge, ainsi que celles de la Forêt des Sprites et de la Forêt Ancestrale. Comme je n'étais pas pressée par quoique ce soit, faire toutes ces choses m'avait pris à peu près un mois. J'y étais allée très tranquillement. C'était pour ça, après avoir fini les quêtes de ces régions, j'avais fait une pause dans mon métier de messager, afin de me trouver un toit à un prix convenable.  
 _« Mais avoir un logement n'était pas vital ! Tu aurais très bien pu continuer comme tu le faisais depuis que tu as quitté Siwa, et te contenter d'une des pensions de Technopolis »,_ gronda mon sprite gardien, jugeant mon besoin de confort comme un luxe exagéré.  
 _« Je ne supporte pas le boucan de cette ville ! Et puis, c'est facile pour toi de dire ça. Toi, tu as ta gemme »_ , répliquai-je, irritée.  
 _« Ce système a été créé pour nous permettre de rester avec nos messagers, quoi qu'il se passe. Certains, parmi les tous premiers messagers, avaient réussi à se débarrasser de leurs sprites. Il a donc été décider que les sprites seraient reliés aux messagers grâce à une gemme, celle du gardien ne pouvant pas être abandonnée, et celles des autres sprites uniquement données aux autels des rois sprites »_ , expliqua Audric, résolu à avoir le dernier mot.  
 _« Arrête d'étaler ta science, tu me gonfles »_ , fis-je en reprenant ma route. _«_ _Et pour ce qui est des quêtes, j'ai trouvé un moyen de savoir si j'en ai fais ou pas. »_  
Je débouchai sur la place du village, regardai autour de moi avisant le nombre de personnes présentes.  
– Je suis une messagère des sprites, quelqu'un a besoin d'aide ? criai-je pour que tout le monde m'entende.  
La moitié des villageois se précipita sur moi, et s'ensuivit une cacophonie de paroles indéchiffrables. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à leur assurer que je les aiderai tous, je pris la direction du sud. La région était divisée en trois zones, la première était celle où se trouvait le village de Tataya et faisait partie du continent, la deuxième zone était une presque île se trouvant à l'ouest de la première et accessible à pied, l'eau nous arrivant au plus haut à la taille, et la dernière au sud était une île reliée au reste de la région par le Pont de la Mer du Sud. Ce dernier devint un objet de convoitise par les pirates de la Mer du Sud et ils y installèrent un poste avancé. Hum, ça fait beaucoup de sud, hein ?  
Bon je n'étais pas là pour faire de la géographie. Je m'avançai prudemment et décochai mes flèches sur les premiers pirates qui se trouvaient à portée de tir. Ils tombèrent silencieusement sur l'herbe molle, soulagée que leur mort n'ait pas attiré le reste de leurs camarades, je poursuivis ma progression. Arrivée de l'autre côté du pont, je découvris que les pirates y étaient plus nombreux. Je me cachai rapidement derrière un bosquet et commençai à faire le ménage. Je venais juste de me débarrasser du dernier obstacle ambulant, lorsque j'aperçus une lueur à ma droite. Instinctivement, je sortis de ma cachette pour échapper à la lame meurtrière. Je me retrouvai à découvert devant le pont, mais je m'inquiétai pas plus que ça vu que les marins autour de moi étaient raides morts. L'homme devant moi était grand, mince, sale et sentait mauvais, mais alors très mauvais. Cet adversaire se trouvait trop proche de moi pour que j'utilise mon arc, je dégainai donc mes épées. J'avais à peine terminé mon geste que le pirate se jeta sur moi, brandissant son arme. En tant qu'archère, j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à parer et à attaquer au corps à corps, mes bras n'étant pas aussi puissant que ceux des guerriers. Sans parler de mes compétences d'épée, quasi inexistantes. Je commençai juste à m'habituer au rythme d'attaque de cet épouvantail, quand je me fis déconcentrer.  
 _« Arsa ? »_  
Surprise, ma lame dévia et blessa à peine mon adversaire qui revenait déjà à la charge. Je parai une fois, deux fois et abattis mon pied sur le thorax du pirate qui s'écrasa deux mètres plus loin.  
 _« Arsa, je sais que tu m'entends. C'est moi, Babama »_ , fit le vieux schnock dans ma tête.  
 _« Raah, silence ! Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupée ! »_  
Un mouvement attira mon attention et me fit reculer prestement. En colère, l'épouvantail avait décrit un arc de cercle avec son épée qui frappa dans le vide à moins de cinq centimètres de ma gorge. Profitant de cette ouverture, je lâchai une de mes épées, empoignai l'autre de mes deux mains et fonçai dans l'espace non protégé s'offrant à moi, et embrochai le pirate qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de rendre l'âme. Je délogeai mon arme du cadavre qui s'effondra sur le sol rempli de ses compagnons  
 _« Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez aujourd'hui ? »_ demandai-je à Babama, tout en nettoyant le sang ruisselant sur mes épées avant de les remettre dans leurs fourreaux.  
Pas de réponse. Je me concentrai de toutes mes forces vers la cause de ma colère qui avait monté de plusieurs crans en même pas cinq minutes.  
 _« BABAMA ! »  
« Hé ! Sache que malgré mon âge, je ne suis pas sourd. Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler ! »  
_ _« Oh que si ! À cause de votre intervention, j'ai faillis y passer ! Si mon instinct n'avait pas pris le dessus, j'aurais la gorge tranchée à l'heure qu'il est ! »_ m'emportai-je, folle de rage contre le comportement de cet homme soi-disant sage.  
 _« Je ne possède aucun don de voyance, comment aurai-je pu le savoir ? »_ dit le vieux sage d'une voix neutre.  
La possibilité que je rencontre un sort funeste par sa faute, ne semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Même si je suis sûre que cette perceptive devait le faire bouillir de joie intérieurement.  
 _« Si je ne vous réponds pas la première fois, c'est que je ne peux pas ! C'est quoi ce manque de bon sens ?! Vous le faites exprès, c'est pas possible ! »  
_ _« Fais attention à tes paroles, jeune fille »_ , me menaça Babama.  
 _« Pourquoi ? Vous allez faire quoi ? Sachez que je n'ai pas peur de vous, vielle chouette déplumée ! »_ lançai-je toujours en colère.  
 _« Je me doutais que ça arriverait un jour… J'aurais dû m'écouter et tout faire pour que tu ne deviennes jamais une messagère, plutôt que de repousser ce moment. »_ , se désola Babama.  
 _« Hein ? »_  
Un silence me répondit. Malgré la distance, je pouvais ressentir le malaise du vieux sage à travers la télépathie. Mais puisque je n'étais pas encore une messagère puissante, je ne pouvais pas avoir accès à ses pensées. Il me fallut donc une bonne minute pour comprendre de quoi il parlait.  
 _« DE QUOI ?! »_ hurlai-je de rage. _«_ _Vous voulez dire que les dernières années que j'ai passé sur cette île étaient inutiles ?! Que j'aurais pu devenir une messagère des sprites au même âge que les autres ?! »_  
Aucune réponse du vieux formateur de l'île.  
 _« Espèce de vieux schnock décrépi ! Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ?! Répondez si vous êtes un homme ! »  
« À cause de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a treize ans ! Heureusement il n'y a eu aucun mort, que de légers blessés, mais une zone d'une quinzaine de mètres à été détruite ! Par ta faute. »_  
Ma faute ?… Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Ça remonte à loin, mais si j'avais fait quelque chose dans ce genre-là, je m'en souviendrais. Plus le temps passe et plus les souvenirs d'enfance deviennent flous, mais en réfléchissant, ça pouvait expliquer le comportement des habitants de l'île envers moi. Bon, comme je n'avais pas d'autres moyens d'avoir des réponses, et qu'il réagissait bien aux insultes, je décidais de continuer sur ma lancée.  
 _« Vous êtes là pour former les futurs messagers, pas pour décider quand ils doivent l'être ! Vous n'êtes pas assez important pour ça, vieux hiboux déplumé ! »  
_ _« Comment oses-tu ?! »  
« J'ose parce qu'à cause de vous, mon départ de cette île de malheur à été retardé ! »  
« Ah, je savais qu'on aurait dû t'enfermer après cet incident, mais les sprites n'ont jamais voulu car selon eux, un futur messager doit devenir un messager. Tout ça à cause de cette fichue règle ! »_ ragea le vieux sage.  
 _« M'enfermer ?! Je suis un être humain, pas un monstre !  
« Vu ce qu'il s'est passé lors de l'incident, ça reste encore à prouver. Un tel mérite ne te reviens pas ! »  
« Vous allez me le payer, vieux sac d'os sénile ! »_ hurlai-je avec toute la haine dont j'étais capable.  
 _« Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Une fois parti de Siwa, on ne peut plus y revenir. Donc même en admettant que tu deviennes plus puissante que moi, tu ne pourras jamais m'approcher jeune sotte ! »_ déclara Babama sûr de lui.  
 _« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je trouverais bien un moyen. Je trouve toujours. »  
_ _« Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi d'aller voir le maître de classe, si tu veux être suffisamment puissante pour cela. J'ai autre chose à faire de mes journées que de me disputer avec une messagère dans ton genre »_ , railla le vieil homme avant de disparaître.  
J'étouffai un juron, frappai de plusieurs coups de pieds les cadavres qui m'entouraient, puis je pris la direction du téléporteur tout en réfléchissant au moyen de me venger. Je venais de traverser le pont dans l'autre sens, quand je remarquai le silence inhabituel dans ma tête. Je fronçai les sourcils, je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir envoyé travailler. Je pris la gemme et fis apparaître mon sprite gardien. Audric se tenait devant moi sans émettre le moindre son.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es malade ?  
– Les sprites sont des êtres faits d'énergie, nous ne pouvons pas tomber malade, répondit Audric d'une voix neutre.  
– Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis quand Babama s'est pointé ? Les deux dernières fois, tu avais pourtant ouvert la bouche.  
– Eh ben, disons que je ne savais pas quoi dire, fis mon sprite avec une timidité que je ne lui connaissais pas.  
Je m'agenouillai pour me mettre à sa hauteur, puis lui fis signe de continuer.  
– Les sprites ne se lie qu'à un seul messager dans toute leur vie. Sauf exceptions pour les messagers étant morts avant qu'ils puissent permettre à leur sprite gardien d'effectuer la première évolution, et si ces derniers veulent de nouveau être lié à un messager. Sinon après la mort du messager, le sprite gardien prend un poste dans l'organisation des sprites afin de continuer le bon fonctionnement du système. Par exemple, les sprites commerçants ont été des sprites gardiens avant d'occuper cette fonction.  
– Je vois. Et donc ?  
– Tu… tu es mon premier messager. Avant toi, je n'avais trouvé personne avec qui me lier. Un sprite peut se lier avec un messager, environ vingt ans après sa naissance. J'en ai actuellement deux cents. J'étais donc assez démoralisé depuis pas mal de temps avant notre première rencontre.  
Il tournait autour du pot. Ce n'était pas son genre. Quand il avait quelque chose à dire, il le disait en allant droit au but. Ça devait être quelque chose d'assez délicat pour qu'il ne se comporte pas comme d'habitude.  
– Mais lorsque Babama a parlé d'un incident il y a treize ans, je me suis rappelé de quelque chose, expliqua le sprite bleu, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. À cette époque, j'avais senti une énergie qui n'avait rien de spritique. Elle était vraiment puissante, trop même pour se trouver à Siwa. J'ai bien tenté de la localisée, en vain, puis j'en ai parlé à des sprites de niveaux supérieurs chargés de surveiller la manifestation d'énergie spirituelle des futurs messagers, et ils m'ont dit que je devais me tromper, que ça n'était pas possible, car ils n'avaient rien sentis. Alors j'ai cru que c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours à cause de mon état très démoralisé, et j'en ai plus parlé. Si j'avais su que cette énergie venait bel et bien d'un futur messager, j'aurais averti les anciens de son absence, vu qu'il se passe rarement plus d'une semaine entre la détection et la formation du lien entre un sprite gardien et son messager.  
– Moins d'une semaine ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi certains mettent plusieurs semaines à devenir des messagers ? demandais-je, surprise.  
– Tout dépend du messager. Le temps que prend la formation du lien spirituel n'est pas le même pour tous, toi tu as mis un peu moins de deux jours. Mais c'est le début de cette formation, qui arrive dans la semaine suivant la détection, affirma Audric.  
Il se tut un instant.  
– Je suis vraiment désolé, Arsa.  
J'avançai ma main vers cette créature qui m'arrivait à peine aux genoux. Avisant mon geste Audric ferma les yeux, comme s'il redoutait ce qui allait se passer. Je le sentais, il avait peur que je sois en colère contre lui et que je le lui fasse savoir de façon physique. Mais ça n'a jamais été mon intention. Je me mis à lui caresser la tête, couverte par son chapeau, tout en le regardant avec compassion. Ce genre d'élan affectif n'avait jamais été quelque chose de naturel pour moi, ô grand jamais. Et pourtant, ce geste était venu de façon complètement spontanée.  
Je comprenais son désespoir. À l'époque où je venais d'avoir seize ans, je n'avais toujours pas reçu l'autorisation de recevoir la formation de messager des sprites. J'étais morte de peur à l'idée d'être la seule à ne pas devenir un messager. Peur que les sprites aient fait une erreur, qu'ils se soient trompés sur moi, et qu'en réalité, je n'étais qu'une pauvre fille ordinaire.  
– Allez, viens. On a un changement de classe à faire, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Arrivée à Technopolis, je traversai la ville pour me rendre auprès du maître de classe qui m'avait fait devenir une archère la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Le vieil homme se trouvait exactement au même endroit. Il est cloué au sol ou quoi ? Pourquoi les gens ont autant de mal pour bouger ne serait-ce que d'un mètre ?  
– Bonjour, jeune archère, fit le formateur en me voyant arriver. Si tu viens me voir, c'est que tu es prête à franchir une nouvelle étape en tant que messager des sprites. Saches que cette étape te permet de choisir entre deux classes bien distinctes l'une de l'autre. La première te fera devenir un ranger, te procurant une habileté exceptionnelle à l'arc et te permettant également de contrôler les animaux pour te venir en aide au combat. La deuxième te fera devenir un assassin, te permettant de te battre au corps à corps avec vitesse et furtivité, expliqua le Maître de classe. Alors que choisis-tu ?  
– Je choisis assassin.  
Le vieil homme sembla un peu surpris par la rapidité de ma réponse, mais ne fit aucun commentaire dessus. Enfin quelqu'un qui se mêle de ses affaires. C'est si rare.  
– Dans ce cas, va voir le mystérieux assassin qui se trouve au Plateau de Belcar à proximité du téléporteur. S'il te trouve apte, je t'enseignerais les secrets de cette classe mystérieuse.  
– Très bien, maître.  
Je retournai donc au téléporteur de la ville, j'en profitai pour acheter un soda magique à Audric qui en avait besoin. Arrivée devant l'édifice magique, je sortis ma carte pour savoir laquelle des régions que j'avais visitées était voisine au Plateau de Belcar. La réponse fut la Forêt des Sprites. Une fois sur place, j'invoquai ma nouvelle monture, un beau loup bleu. Oui, les montures s'invoquent. Ce sont des espèces de créatures magiques, qui quand on ne les utilise pas, se transforme en une petite figurine représentant l'animal. Et pour les moins riches, ou n'ayant pas encore la puissance nécessaire, il existe des versions qui s'invoquent, et qui sont à usage unique. La plupart de ces dernières s'obtiennent en récompense de certaines quêtes. Le loup, sage et docile, attendait tranquillement à côté de moi. Je m'installai sur la selle et parti au nord.  
En quelques minutes, je débouchai sur l'entrée menant à la région suivante et m'y engouffrai. Le paysage qui s'offrit à moi était moins luxuriant que la forêt, mais était agréable à regarder. L'herbe tendre recouvrait le sol dans sa quasi-totalité, du moins, de ce que je pouvais en voir. À l'ouest de ma position, je pouvais apercevoir une forteresse. Je m'y dirigeai. Suivant la route, je passai devant un homme étrange posté aux pieds de gros rochers, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas, en ayant plus qu'assez de toujours me coltiner les hurluberlus dont il semblait faire partie.  
En dépassant les rochers, je vis le téléporteur à quelques mètres de la forteresse. J'annulai l'invocation de ma monture et montai sur l'édifice blanc. À peine les deux pieds posés, que tout de suite, une lumière blanche m'enveloppa doucement, puis disparut. Maintenant que ce téléporteur venait de mémoriser mon empreinte spirituelle, je pourrais venir sur le plateau sans faire de détours. Je me retournai et inspectai les environs, mains sur les hanches. On peut pas dire qu'il y avait foule, à part les soldats qui montaient la garde et une poignée d'autres personnes qui semblait être des messagers comme moi, il n'y avait personne. Je soupirai, et revint sur mes pas. Lorsque j'aperçus de nouveau l'homme étrange, je m'arrêtai pour le détailler. C'était un homme de taille moyenne et il se tenait droit comme un i. Impossible de décrire son visage vu qu'il portait un masque, seuls ses yeux étaient visibles, fiers et déterminés. D'ailleurs, si on excluait cette dernière donnée, il ressemblait fortement à Kraft. J'hésitai à l'accoster, si c'était bien Kraft que je voyais en face de moi.  
 _«_ _Oh, puis zut. »_  
Je m'avançai prudemment vers l'assassin, et m'arrêtai à bonne distance pour éviter une quelconque attaque, mais également assez prés pour ne pas offenser mon interlocuteur.  
– Excusez-moi, êtes-vous le mystérieux assassin ? le questionnais-je.  
Il tourna les yeux vers moi et me détailla des pieds à la tête.  
– C'est exact, je suis bien le mystérieux assassin. Tu peux m'appeler Attila, répondit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Si tu viens me voir, jeune messagère, c'est que tu as décidé de suivre la voie mystérieuse de l'assassinat. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
– Je suis Arsa.  
Attila hocha la tête.  
– Bien, Arsa. Pour que je puisse te juger digne de faire partie de ce cercle fermé qu'est l'assassinat, tu vas devoir passer une épreuve. Et sache qu'elle ne sera pas aussi facile que celle que tu as passé pour devenir archer, expliqua le mystérieux assassin. Es-tu prête ?  
– Absolument, affirmais-je avec détermination.  
– Soit. Ton épreuve consistera à tuer un certain nombre de monstres parmi les plus forts de la région. Voici le parchemin où est indiqué le nom de ces monstres et le nombre que tu devras vaincre.  
Il me tendit un rouleau légèrement bruni que je pris sans hésiter.  
– Ce parchemin est magique, dès qu'un objectif de ton épreuve est validé, il sera automatiquement rayé. Donc tant que tu n'as pas rempli tous les objectifs, ne revient pas me voir.  
Je jetai un coup d'œil sur le rouleau et reportai mon attention sur l'assassin, mais celui-ci resta muet. Comprenant que je devais me débrouiller pour la suite, je le saluai d'un hochement de tête et me dirigeai vers la forteresse.

Assise devant un feu à l'intérieur des remparts, je lisais le document que m'avait donné Attila. Je devais tuer huit monstres des quatre espèces nommées sur le parchemin et une fois fait, je devais le rendre à l'assassin. Je ne voyais pas en quoi c'était difficile. Il faut toujours qu'ils exagèrent les choses.  
 _« Personnellement, je te conseille de t'attaquer d'abord aux espèces que tu connais »_ , fis Audric dans ma tête.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
 _« Depuis quand tu es capable de voir ce que je lis, tout en étant dans ta gemme ? »  
_ _« Depuis ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure à L'île du Sud. Avant je ne pouvais qu'entendre ce que tu entendais, puis petit à petit de voir ce que tu voyais, mais jamais je n'arrivais à déchiffrer ce que tu lisais. C'était tout flou et assez énervant, je dois dire »_ , répondit mon sprite.  
« _Vraiment ? Et à quoi c'est dû ? »_ demandais-je, curieuse.  
 _« Ça vient du fait que notre lien se renforce. Si le lien était resté le même depuis Siwa, même avec mon évolution je n'aurais pas la même puissance. D'ailleurs, je peux également sortir de ma gemme tout seul maintenant. »  
« Donc si notre lien est étroit, plus je deviendrais forte et puissante, plus tu le deviendras aussi, c'est ça ? Mmm… Et tu disais quoi à propos des monstres que je dois tuer ? »  
« Je disais que tu devrais d'abord t'attaquer aux espèces que tu connais. »_  
Je regardai la liste, il y avait : tricéramoch agressif, tricéramoch à peau d'acier, esclave gluant et serviteur sans âme.  
 _« C'est vrai que je vois à quoi peuvent ressembler ces tricéramochs, mais s'ils sont comme ceux de la Plaine de Kaslow, ce sont de véritables mastodontes ! »_ m'exclamai-je, pas rassurée de devoir affronter une telle bestiole, agressive qui plus est. _« Mais_ _pour les deux derniers, je vois pas du tout ce que ça peut être. Faudrait que je me renseigne. Les soldats du coin devraient savoir où les trouver. »_  
Je quittai la chaleur du feu et allai à la rencontre d'un groupe de soldats sur la place de la forteresse. Ces derniers m'apprirent que les tricéramochs vivaient au nord du plateau, après l'Observatoire de Copernic. Mais dès que je leur ai parlé des deux derniers monstres de ma liste, les soldats devinrent blêmes, les yeux remplis de peur. Après les avoir un peu poussés, ils m'expliquèrent que mes cibles étaient les villageois du village de Kuda, qui fut détruit par le souffle du crash d'une météorite géante il y a plusieurs années, et qu'ils avaient été réanimés en squelettes vivants par une magie malsaine. Ils ajoutèrent que depuis cette catastrophe, un gigantesque monstre noir apparaissait de temps à autre, tuant toute personne s'approchant du cratère. On le nommait, Chinrainmusu.  
Cette créature monstrueuse était, avec d'autres bestioles de même gabarit, classée comme catastrophe naturelle auprès du Bureau de Recensement des Monstres de Saphaël, ou plus communément appelé le BRMS. Ils avaient posté des vigies dans les endroits de prédilections de ces monstres, pour avertir la population de leur apparition, et ainsi éviter une hausse régulière de morts inutiles. Après m'être assurée que la bestiole n'était pas partie faire sa promenade, je me dirigeai vers le nord. Je suivis le sentier, me débarrassant de temps en temps d'un obstacle qui me prenait pour son casse-croûte. Arrivée à l'observatoire, je regardai de tous les côtés et aperçu à travers les branches quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce que je cherchais. Les deux familles de tricéramochs, des espèces de tortues géantes à quatre pattes, avec poils sur le dessus de la tête ressemblants à des cheveux, et faisant environ trois mètres de haut, étaient en train de paître tranquillement, certains dans les tons marron-gris, et les autres dans les tons rouges. Pas la peine de se demander qui était quoi. Je m'approchai à couvert, cherchant le meilleur endroit d'où je pourrais en avoir un maximum, lorsque j'entendis des bruits de métal s'entrechoquant. Je me rendis vers la source du bruit et vis un guerrier en proie avec un tricéramoch agressif. L'animal parait plus ou moins les coups de hache avec ses cornes, et donnait de violents coups de museau et de sabots. L'homme à bout de souffle n'eut même pas le temps de reculer, qu'il se fit aplatir par les pattes avant de la bestiole.  
 _« Oh… ça doit faire mal… »  
_ _« J'ai l'impression qu'il est mort sur le coup, alors il n'a pas dû sentir grand-chose »_ , analysa Audric.  
Une fois le perturbateur écarter, la bête se calma en s'éloignant de sa victime. À pas de loup, je me dirigeai vers le cadavre et le tirai dans les bosquets. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, lorsque je lui enlevai son casque, de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Kev ! Mais si, voyons ! Le combattant débile qui avait failli me faire tuer par le Baron sur Siwa. Ça y est, vous le remettez ?  
 _« Quand je pense que j'ai eu mal pour lui, bah… »_  
Remise du choc de mon comportement, la rancune prit le dessus et je me mis à le délester de ces choses matérielles qui ne lui seront d'aucune utilité là où il est à présent.  
 _« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Ça va de mal en pis chez toi ! »_ s'écria mon sprite, plus que choqué devant le sacrilège que j'étais en train de commettre.  
« _Ma santé mentale va très bien, mais je te remercie de t'en inquiéter. »  
« C'est à se demander ! Tu es en train de dépouiller un mort, je te signale ! »  
_ _« Mais je ne le dépouille pas, voyons ! »_ fis-je faussement scandalisée. _«_ _Je ne fais que prendre le payement pour mes services. »_ _  
« Quels services ? Tu l'as vu se faire tuer et tu n'as même pas réagis. »  
_ _« Je ne suis pas suicidaire, Audric. Et je te rappelle que tu n'as pas semblé plus touché que ça de le voir se faire tuer. Alors arrête avec tes leçons morales »_ , répliquais-je. _«_ _De plus je vais réellement lui rendre service, mais je suis obligée de prendre mes honoraires avant, c'est tout. »_  
Mon sprite soupira bruyamment tentant d'accepter ce que je suis. Je continuai donc mon dépou… hum, mon prélèvement d'honoraires en prenant tout ce qu'il possédait, même ses fringues. Mais bon, je lui laissai quand même son caleçon. Quoique, y a des pervers qui payeraient cher pour ça. Hmm… allez, je le prends aussi. Dans un sac à part. Sortant mes deux épées de leurs fourreaux, je me mis à creuser la terre avec. Après avoir jugé que le trou était assez grand et profond à mon goût, je balançai l'ex-guerrier dedans et entrepris de le reboucher. Je rangeai mon butin dans mon sac et me préparai à commencer mon épreuve.  
Détaillant minutieusement mes cibles, je déduisis qu'une flèche bien placée entre les deux yeux mettrais à mort l'animal. C'est ma zone de prédilection après tout, alors autant tenté ma chance. Et si ça rate, je n'aurais qu'à fuir, mon sprint s'est amélioré depuis mon départ de Siwa. Je décochai une flèche paralysante et une à effet ralentissant au cas où, suivit de deux flèches puissantes. Tout ça en moins de dix secondes. Le tricéramoch bougea à peine, avant de s'effondrer et recevoir un aller simple pour le paradis des monstres. Je répétai plus ou moins le même schéma en changeant par moment de cachette, pendant une bonne demi-heure environ. Après avoir rempli deux de mes objectifs, j'allai m'installer sur les marches menant à l'observatoire, histoire de me reposer un peu avant la suite.  
Ayant jeté un coup d'œil à la carte, je m'aventurai sur le sentier que j'avais emprunté plus tôt et dus de nouveau esquiver les reptiles qui me prenaient pour leur casse-croûte. Suivant le chemin qui bifurquait à droite, je quittais peu à peu la verdure de la région pour déboucher sur une zone morte. Devant moi, s'étendaient les ruines d'un village qui était peuplé de squelettes ambulants et armés. Au loin, je pouvais apercevoir une forme gigantesque qui devait sûrement être la fameuse météorite responsable de cette catastrophe. Ça ne m'enchantait pas de devoir traverser ce village rempli de cadavres peu commodes, mais ceux que je cherchais se trouvaient prés du cratère, enfin selon les dires des soldats. Je respirai profondément et avançai avec prudence, jetant des coups d'œils furtifs autour de moi. Dès qu'un squelette s'approchait trop, je lui envoyais une rafale de flèches pour le renvoyer d'où il venait. Ma progression fut très lente, mais je réussis sans trop de dommages à traverser le village.  
Je continuai d'avancer lorsqu'un mouvement attira mon attention. Je me figeai, paralysée de peur, les yeux fixés sur cette chose.  
 _« Arsa ! »_ hurla mon sprite, sentant le danger qui approchait.  
Son cri me sortit de ma torpeur et mon instinct pris le dessus. Je filai me planquer derrière un amas d'ossements et de rochers, priant pour ne pas être vu. Je m'effondrai sur le sol, à court d'oxygène. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais arrêté de respirer. Remise de mon choc, j'analysai la situation. Résultat, j'ai plus de quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent de chance de mourir. Génial !  
Doucement, je passai la tête hors de ma cachette pour observer la cause de ma frayeur. C'était la première fois que je voyais un monstre aussi immense, non gigantesque. Haut d'une vingtaine de mètres, voire plus, un lion noir déambulait tranquillement autour des cadavres animés par la magie malsaine qui habitait désormais ces lieux. Ce n'était pas sa taille en elle-même qui m'avait pétrifié, mais son aura. Celle-ci était carrément flippante, angoissante et puissante.  
 _« Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici celui-là ? Aucune annonce n'a été faite pourtant ! »_  
Chinrainmusu marchait autour du cratère qu'avait formé la météorite, sans s'occuper des morts-vivants vadrouillant au sol. Quel manque de bol, je vous jure ! Impossible d'attaquer avec lui dans le coin, je devais attendre qu'il s'éloigne. C'est donc avec nervosité que je regardais le félin géant passer lentement devant ma cachette. Après de longues minutes, je bondis sur mes pieds et commençai à tirer sur tous les squelettes à porter de mes flèches. Paniquée à l'idée que leur gardien ne revienne en courant en entendant les bruits de combats, je pris des risques et dû utiliser plus de potion qu'à l'ordinaire. Ce fut à Audric de jouer les gardes fous, pour m'empêcher de me blesser sérieusement.  
Une fois tous les objectifs de ma liste rayés, j'invoquai mon loup et parti sans demander mon reste. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi et vis Chinrainmusu s'arrêter à quelques mètres de là où je me trouvais plus tôt, flairant le sol de sa truffe. Je l'avais échappé belle ! Je traversai la forêt en direction de la forteresse à l'est, puis dévia vers le sud jusqu'à apercevoir l'assassin Attila, toujours debout au même endroit.  
– Bien jeune archère, je vois que tu as réussi, fit-il lorsque je lui tendis le rouleau de parchemin. Mais pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi épuisé ? Les monstres que je t'ai donné à vaincre étaient si difficiles que ça ?  
– Non, c'est juste que j'ai croisé Chinrainmusu. J'ai donc dû me dépêcher et me sauver en vitesse.  
– Chinrainmusu ?! s'étonna Attila. Tu es sûre de toi ?  
– Parfaitement. C'est le seul lion noir géant que je connaisse qui traîne dans le coin, donc je suis sûre de ne pas me tromper, affirmais-je.  
– Étrange… Il n'y a pourtant pas eu d'alerte au mégaphone. Bon… c'est pas grave. Tiens, voici la preuve que tu es digne de devenir un assassin. Retourne voir le maître de classe pour qu'il commence ton instruction, dit l'assassin en me donnant l'emblème.  
Je pris donc la direction du téléporteur, mais je m'arrêtai au moment où j'allai payer les cinquante cuivres. Envahie d'un étrange sentiment d'inquiétude, je soupirai abaissant mon bras. Je descendis de l'édifice et allai à la rencontre des soldats gardant l'une des entrées de la forteresse. Après leur avoir conseillé de répandre l'info sur l'apparition de Chinrainmusu, je retournai au téléporteur où j'annonçai Kaslow. Les rues de la cité royale étaient toujours aussi bondées et la cacophonie ambiante toujours aussi assourdissante. Me frayant un chemin dans la foule, j'atteignis tant bien que mal le quartier militaire de la ville. Dans un coin discret se trouvait la branche centrale du BRMS. J'entrai dans le petit bâtiment et me dirigeai vers le comptoir. Derrière se trouvait un homme blond aux yeux noirs dans la trentaine, mâchant de manière énervante un brin d'herbe. Encore un péquenaud qui se prend pour quelqu'un d'important.  
– Je veux voir le responsable ! annonçai-je en abattant brutalement mes mains sur le comptoir.  
– Vraiment, et qui le demande ?  
– Une messagère des sprites.  
L'homme perdit son air hautain et me dévisagea en arquant un sourcil.  
– C'est moi. Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il en soupirant.  
– Je reviens du Plateau de Belcar où j'ai croisé Chinrainmusu, alors qu'aucune annonce n'avait été faite. J'ai bien failli lui servi de jouet !  
Le responsable parut étonné, et se mit à parcourir ses fiches en fronçant les sourcils.  
– Voyons, voyons… Ah !  
Il retira une fiche et l'examina.  
– Oui, voilà c'est écrit ici. La vigie responsable de cette région est tombée malade et comme il ne veut surtout pas entendre parler de magie, il est soigné à l'ancienne. Il devrait être de retour la semaine prochaine.  
– Hein ? Comment ça malade ?  
Je me demandais si je n'avais pas les oreilles bouchées.  
– Et vous n'avez pas pensé à le faire remplacer ?  
– Le remplacer, mais pourquoi faire ? Il revient la semaine prochaine, je vous ai dis, répliqua-t-il agacé par mes remarques.  
J'hallucinais sévère là ! Je fixai le trentenaire qui affichait un visage sérieux.  
– Pourquoi faire ?… Mais pour éviter que des gens se fasse tuer, pardi ! C'est votre boulot, non ?! m'écriai-je en l'attrapant par le col.  
– Hé, doucement ! Si vous ne vous calmez pas, je préviens les Grands Maîtres de votre comportement !  
Ah, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais entendu ce nom-là. Plus exactement, jamais, étant donné que je l'avais lu dans le _Guide des Sprites_. Grand Maître était le titre que portaient d'anciens messagers des sprites célèbres, et qui étaient morts. Un peu dans le genre de Lola et Kraft, mais en bien plus puissants. Ils faisaient en sorte que les règles soient respectées, et transitaient les informations du monde humain à celui des sprites. Leurs ordres venaient directement des rois sprites en personne. Mais ils intervenaient que lorsque la « justice » normale ne pouvait rien faire.  
– Eh bien, faîtes donc. Je leur expliquerais pourquoi je me comporte ainsi.  
Il me fixa comme s'il pensait m'être supérieur, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire et je soutiens son regard en y mettant autant de menaces que possible. Après de longues secondes, il baissa enfin les yeux et je le lâchai. Toujours en colère, mais n'ayant pas envie que les Grands Maîtres s'intéressent à mon cas s'il les appelait, je m'en allai en claquant la porte. Une fois dehors, je respirai bruyamment laissant la brise fraîche me calmer les nerfs.  
– Excusez-moi… fit une voix timide.  
J'ouvris les yeux et vis un jeune… euh, une jeune personne (sérieux, c'est un gars ou une fille ?) maigrichonne devant moi.  
– Dîtes, est-ce que vous me connaissez ?  
– Euh… non. Absolument pas, répondis-je, surprise par la question.  
– Ah bon… Tant pis.  
Et il, enfin, la personne s'en alla pour demander la même chose à quelqu'un d'autre un peu plus loin. Hé ! Hé ! Il y a de plus en plus de cas sociaux dans cette ville, ma parole ! Je me dépêchai de rejoindre le téléporteur pour rallier Technopolis. De nouveau entourée par les installations mécaniques de la ville, j'arpentai les rues jusqu'à me retrouver devant le maître de classes, à qui je tendis l'emblème donner par Attila.  
– Oh, je vois que le mystérieux assassin t'a accepté pour faire partie de ce cercle très fermé. Bien, bien… Ton instruction va dans ce cas commencer, fit le vieil homme.  
– Ça va être aussi long que pour devenir un archer ?  
– Euh… légèrement plus. Pourquoi, tu es pressée ? me demanda-t-il étonné.  
– Disons juste que j'ai hâte d'essayer mes nouvelles techniques.  
Je sentis mon sprite soupirer, mais il semblait moins désespéré que d'habitude. On va peut-être finir former une bonne équipe, qui sait.


	11. Chapitre 9

**Nouveau mois, nouveau chapitre ! ^^**  
 **Et comme dis sur ma page FB, le prochain arrivera dans 15 jours !**

 **Bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapitre 09**  
 **Le manque de péripéties ne rime pas forcément avec ennui.**

Une brise fraîche soufflait sur les rues pavées de la cité royale, jouant avec les feuilles des arbres. La nuit avait étendu son manteau de velours étoilé, quelques heures auparavant, et où trônait un croissant de lune argenté. L'homme sorti d'un petit bâtiment situé dans le quartier militaire de la cité royale, ayant hâte de rentrer chez lui se coucher. Fatigué des réclamations que les gens venaient lui faire au sujet des monstres, chaque jour plus nombreux. Comme si c'était de sa faute à lui. Fermant la porte à clé, il se mit à penser au vieil ami de son père, devenu chef de chantier maritime à Angoya. Oldwall pourrait peut-être lui trouver un poste quelconque sur son chantier, mais pas trop fatiguant non plus, ainsi il n'aurait plus qu'à suivre les ordres tranquillement. Et en plus, comme ce serait sur une île tropicale, ce serait comme des vacances.  
Un craquement le tira de sa rêverie, alors qu'il descendait les marches de l'escalier permettant d'accéder et de quitter le quartier militaire. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit rien dans la pénombre de la nuit. Bah, ça devait être un sprite, pensa-t-il en reprenant son chemin. Il arriva prés du cristal géant de la place, sa surface bleue quelque peu éclairée par la lumière de la lune, quand une violente douleur s'abattit sur l'arrière de son crâne. Il chancela, mais réussi à rester debout. Sa main s'appliqua sur la zone sensible, comme pour la protéger. Voulant se retourner pour voir qui osait s'en prendre à un membre du BRMS, chef de bureau qui plus est, il ne put apercevoir qu'une sombre et fine silhouette en train de lever le bras, armé d'une grosse pierre, pour le frapper de nouveau. Il voulut crier, mais la douleur du premier coup était si forte qu'il n'arriva même pas à ouvrir la bouche. Le geste tomba. Une nouvelle douleur retentit dans son crâne. Et le noir.  
Une jeune femme, aux yeux aussi bleus que ses cheveux coupés à la garçonne, se tenait devant lui, éclairée par les rares lumières de la ville, donnant à sa peau pâle des reflets nacrés, presque fantomatique dans l'obscurité de la nuit. L'agresseur contempla sa victime avec un sourire sadique.

Je venais d'arriver à Kaslow, lorsque je vis qu'une foule anormale s'était regroupée devant le cristal géant de couleur bleue. Le socle majestueux et plein de dorures, élevant ce dernier à cinq bons mètres au-dessus du sol, semblait avoir reçu un second ornement à présenter aux gens passant sur la place de la ville. Un blondinet, nu comme un ver, semblait très mécontent d'être suspendu à l'un des pics du socle. Une corde nouée autour des poignets, qui étaient relevés au-dessus de sa tête, lui permettait d'être ainsi le sujet des plaisanteries de tous les spectateurs présents. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais entendre le bibelot humain vociférer des menaces aux pauvres gardes qui essayaient de le faire descendre, sans avoir le matériel adéquat.  
– Non mais, dépêchez-vous ! hurlait-il, le visage complètement rouge. Je ne suis pas un misérable clodo, passant mes journées à paresser ! Je suis quelqu'un d'important ! J'appartiens au BRMS, je vous rappelle !  
Il essayait de cacher sa nudité en relevant les genoux autant qu'il le pouvait, mais c'était assez raté. Il n'arrivait pas à tenir plus de dix secondes, et quand ses jambes flanchaient, son petit oiseau venait dire bonjour aux gens toujours plus amusés. En bas, les soldats très agités envoyèrent un des leurs vers le palais, espérant sans doute réussir à trouver une échelle suffisamment haute pour récupérer la fioriture blonde, pendant qu'ils essayaient de faire reculer les curieux qui s'étaient amassés devant ce spectacle gratuit et amusant.  
– Ah, vous aurez de mes nouvelles ! Mes supérieurs seront mis au courant de cette affaire, vous pouvez me croire ! Espèces de bons à rien, comment avez-vous pu laisser cette crapule me faire une chose pareille ?! s'époumona le col blanc, alors que les gardes de plus en plus énervés, semblaient se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux le laisser là où il était.  
Après cinq minutes à contempler cette vision cocasse, je poursuivis mon chemin vers le quartier commerçant, en jetant des coups d'œil très amusés au spectacle qu'offrait le responsable du BRMS bien malgré lui. Je sentis mon sprite soupirer.  
 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
« Rien… j'essaye juste de m'habituer. Mais c'est pas facile_ _ **»,**_ dit Audric dans un nouveau soupir.  
 _« T'inquiètes pas, ça viendra. »  
« C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. »_  
Ce fut mon tour de soupirer.  
 _« Bon écoute, en tant qu'assassin je ne peux pas suivre sans arrêt les règles établies par la société »_ , expliquai-je. _**«**_ _De plus, étant d'un naturel égoïste, colérique et solitaire, tendre la main à mon prochain n'est pas quelque chose que je fais de façon spontanée. Alors oui, je dépouille les corps avant de les enterrer, je tabasse, torture et mutile tous ceux qui m'empêchent de rester dans ma paisible passivité, et je suis même capable de voler autrui évidemment. Et non, je ne ressens aucune culpabilité et aucun regret. »  
« C'est encore pire que je ne le pensais »_, murmura mon sprite, choqué.  
 _« Parce que tu te crois mieux ? Je te signale que tu n'étais pas plus touché que moi, quand l'autre débile s'est fait tuer sous tes yeux, l'autre jour à Belcar. Et puis, c'est bien toi qui m'as dis que tu te fichais de ce qui pouvait arriver à mes victimes, tant que je ne les tuais pas. Et maintenant, tu es choqué par mes rares débordements ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là ! »  
« Les sprites ont établi un code de conduite pour les messagers. Ils doivent donc le respecter un minimum. Sinon jamais les rois ne sortiront de leur sommeil ! »_ s'exclama Audric. _« Et avant que tu répliques, sache que les sprites ont aussi un code à suivre. »  
« Je le sais, et vous ne devez pas être très nombreux à le faire. Quelques fois quand je t'envoie à la récolte, je vais parler avec d'autres messagers et plus de la moitié ne sont vraiment pas content de vous. Certains ont même émis l'hypothèse que vous faites exprès de rater vos fabrications pour tout un tas de raisons obscures. Et ils ne possédaient pas de sprites sombres »_, rétorquai-je contre la leçon de morale que je sentais arriver.  
Les sprites sombres étant un clan de sprites servant les ténèbres, car déçus par leurs rois, ils les avaient quittés. Ils pouvaient eux aussi être invoqués, de la même manière que leurs collègues, mais leur instrument n'était disponible qu'auprès des sprites sombres commerçants qui n'apparaissaient qu'à certains jours, à partir d'une certaine heure et pendant un court laps de temps. Par contre pour les prix, ils ne se gênaient pas ! C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'en avais jusque-là jamais acheté, et que je ne le ferais jamais.  
 _« Il… il est vrai que certains sprites n'ont pas bonne réputation, mais il s'agit surtout des sprites invoqués. Les sprites gardiens font plus attention à suivre le code. »  
« Audric… c'est principalement des sprites gardiens que les messagers se plaignent… »_  
Je sentis soudain un immense désespoir m'envahir, et il ne venait pas de moi. Mon sprite semblait encore plus choqué par le comportement de ses congénères que par le mien.  
 _« Allons, allons… ce n'est pas la peine de déprimer. Le monde sprite est peut être différent du monde humain sur le plan physique et magique, mais pour le reste, ils sont très semblables. Les sprites et les humains sont tous deux des personnes après tout, c'est donc normal que ça merde des deux côtés. Rien n'est parfait. »_  
Audric ne répondit rien, mais j'eus l'impression que le silence devenait moins déprimant. Déjà ça de pris. Bon sinon, je ne sais pas si vous avez fait attention, mais je suis désormais une assassin. Ouais, bravo à moi ! Après trois longues semaines épuisantes, j'avais réussi à obtenir mon diplôme hier. Pour fêter ça, j'avais décidé de m'offrir l'une des choses les plus prisées par les messagers : une armure évolutive. Petit bijou d'armement, qui une fois porté, gagnait en puissance en même temps que son porteur. Pratique ! Et bien sûr, cela coûtait cher. Mais j'avais les moyens. Comment ça, je rêvais ? Hé, ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié le montant de mes lar… hum, de mes honoraires ? Bon avec le crédit de ma maison, c'est sûr qu'il faut que je fasse attention à mes dépenses, oui. Il était donc évident que je ne pourrais pas acheter ma future armure à l'Hôtel des Ventes, quand on savait que celle que je recherchais se vendait à plus de mille pièces d'or ! Et en période de soldes ! Non, il faut faire jouer ses relations dans ce genre de cas.  
Voilà donc pourquoi, après avoir passé l'arche signalant l'entrée du quartier souterrain, je me retrouvais en mode furtif, à me frayer un chemin à travers la foule, tout en essayant de ne bousculer personne. Pas facile du tout. Avec toutes les petites boutiques, les restaurants pas chers ou très chers et les bars, il y avait pas mal de monde dans les allées souterraines. Heureusement, plus je progressais, moins il y avait de monde. En même temps, vu l'endroit où j'allais, les gens recommandables sont peu courant. Vous vous demandez sans doute où se trouve cet endroit, hein ? Eh ben, sous le quartier commerçant se trouvant eux-mêmes sous les quartiers marchant et militaire, se trouvait un autre quartier, plus… sombre et discret on va dire. Tout le monde était au courant de son existence, mais tout le monde faisait semblant de ne pas savoir. Arpentant les ruelles miteuses et délabrées, passant devant des portes qui n'avaient sans doute jamais connu de produits ménagers de leur vie, croisant des personnes mal fagotées et très peu avenantes, je débouchais enfin sur l'impasse que je cherchais. Je redevins visible, apostrophant du menton mon contact, qui était déjà arrivé. Emmitouflé dans une cape, l'homme d'une trentaine d'années releva son capuchon laissant apparaître de longs cheveux verts foncés retenus par un catogan, et qui tranchaient très fortement avec ses yeux mauves. Il avait assez propre, ce qui était vraiment rare dans le coin. Excepté pour certains et certaines prostituées de luxe, qu'on trouvait dans des bâtisses bien précises de cette zone sinistre.  
– Vous êtes en retard, lança-t-il, sans préambule.  
Je haussai les épaules.  
– C'est vous qui le dites.  
Il me fixa quelques secondes, un œil presque irrité.  
– J'ai ce dont nous avions parlé. Vous avez l'argent ? me demanda le jeune homme, en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui.  
– Oui, comme convenu, affirmai-je. Puis-je voir la marchandise ?  
Avec précaution, l'individu sortir de sa cape un gros coffret de bois, renforcé que par des plaques de fer au niveau des jointures, et qui devait bien faire trente centimètres de large pour quinze de haut. Je m'approchai et l'homme recula prestement.  
– Je veux juste m'assurer que c'est bien ce que j'ai demandé, dis-je en le fixant dans les yeux.  
À contre cœur, il avança le coffret vers moi, tout en le tenant fermement. Sur le devant, une plaque de métal avait été fixée au-dessus d'une serrure qui ne semblait pas avoir été ouverte. Les mots gravés sur la plaque démontraient bien qu'il s'agissait d'une armure évolutive de classe assassin. Satisfaite, je me redressai.  
– Très bien, je la prends.  
– Dans ce cas, vous n'avez plus qu'à payer les neuf cents pièces d'or, et elle est à vous.  
– Comment ? m'étonnai-je. L'autre jour vous m'aviez dit que vous pourriez me la faire à sept cents. Pourquoi cette hausse de prix ?  
– Les risques pour obtenir de telles marchandises sont élevés. Il est normal que le prix soit à la hauteur du risque, expliqua le vendeur.  
– Quels risques ? Ce coffret provient, certes, de l'alchimie magique, mais je ne vois pas où sont les risques dans votre entreprise à vous la procurer, m'énervai-je. Le prix a été fixé à sept cents pièces d'or, je ne payerais pas un sous de plus.  
Contrarié, l'homme remit le coffret dans sa cape et claqua des doigts. Deux grands gaillards bien baraqués, surgirent de je ne sais où, et se postèrent de chaque côté de l'escroc, qui semblait soudain très petit. Les armoires à glace se mirent à faire craquer les jointures de leurs mains, voulant je suppose, intimider la faible femme que je devais être.  
– Si vous ne voulez pas avoir de problèmes, je vous conseille de payer, me menaça l'homme.  
– Si je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes ? Hmph, vous vous prenez pour qui ? Un caïd de la mafia des sprites ?  
L'escroc me jeta un regard mauvais et claqua une seconde fois des doigts. Les deux armoires à glaces s'avancèrent vers moi. Sans plus attendre je lançai mon invisibilité, ce qui les déstabilisa. Franchement, qui d'autre qu'un messager de la classe assassin voudrait acheter une armure pour la même classe ?… Enfin bon. Je réapparus devant le baraqué de gauche, lui donnant un coup de pied retourné au niveau du crâne. Il s'écrasa contre le mur du bâtiment adjacent et à moitié en ruine, assommé. De nouveau invisible, je m'attaquai au deuxième en réapparaissant à ses pieds et lui envoya un coup de botte sous le menton qui le fit voler deux mètres plus loin, complètement sonné. J'activai encore une fois mon mode furtif et réapparus derrière l'escroc, ma lame contre sa gorge.  
– Eh bien, eh bien… quelles mauvaises manières. Vous ne savez pas qu'il ne faut pas attaquer, ni menacer ses clients ? C'est très mauvais pour les affaires.  
L'homme ne dit rien, mais je pouvais sentir à quel point il était en colère. Du coin de l'œil, je vis quelques rares formes humaines regarder ce qui se passait depuis l'entrée de l'impasse. C'était bien ma chance. Bien qu'ils ne feront pas appel aux autorités, ils pourraient vouloir s'en mêler. J'entendis un léger mouvement derrière moi et décidai d'abréger cette rencontre.  
– Bon, puisque vous ne voulez pas de moi comme cliente, je m'en vais, dis-je en tapotant l'épaule de mon otage, et assez fort pour que les badauds plus loin m'entendent.  
Je dégageai lentement mon épée de son cou et le contournai à une distance raisonnable, sans lui tourner le dos.  
– Bye, bye, fis-je en agitant ma main libre.  
Et je disparus. Tout en gardant mon mode furtif activé, je sortis des entrailles de la terre, faisant le chemin inverse de celui de tout à l'heure, et me dirigeai vers un coin de ville où j'étais sûre de ne pas les trouver par hasard : le quartier des nobles. Arrivant sur la place du dit quartier, je vis le duc Posolain en grande discussion avec un paladin qui semblait déplorer le manque d'engagement des messagers envers leurs devoirs. Je fis le tour de cette place trop ostentatoire à mon goût, traversai un petit jardin très fleuri et bien entretenu et me planquai derrière l'arbre le plus massif que je trouvais. Après être sûre que je n'avais pas été suivi, j'enlevai mon invisibilité.  
 _« Audric. »_  
Mon sprite apparu devant moi, un air fâché sur le visage.  
– Quand je pense que tu as osé me demander de faire ça.  
– Hé, c'est pas ma faute s'il a voulu jouer au malin, fis-je pour me défendre. J'avais réellement l'intention de m'en acheter une.  
– Pourquoi les gens que tu rencontres sont toujours louches et bizarres ? soupira Audric.  
– Je suis la première à me le demander. Bon allez, donne.  
Le sprite bleu agita les bras et un coffret apparu. Semblable en tout point à celui que j'avais vu il y a trentaine de minutes dans les mains de l'escroc. Normal, c'était celui-là. Je le pris et l'ouvris. À l'intérieur se trouvait tout un équipement flambant neuf pour assassin. Je posai le tout dans l'herbe, et commençai à me dévêtir pour enfiler ma nouvelle armure. Une fois complètement habillée, je tournai sur moi-même pour montrer le résultat à Audric, tout en constatant le confort de l'armure et de la liberté de mouvement qu'il procurait.  
– C'est très… aéré, fit-il, hésitant sur le dernier mot.  
– C'est vrai que ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Pour une classe censée représentée la discrétion, c'est assez contradictoire.  
La tenue était dans les tons bleus, et ne possédait pas beaucoup de largeur de tissu, en particulier le pantalon. Est-ce d'ailleurs le bon terme pour décrire le vêtement vu le peu de tissu qu'il y avait ? Mais bon, tant que les zones principales étaient couvertes, le reste je m'en fichais. Je pris le coffret pour aller le jeter, quand je vis une feuille à l'intérieur. Je m'assis et la lis.

Vous trouverez dans ce coffret un ensemble complet d'armure évolutive de classe assassin. Une fois que vous vous en serez équipé, il vous sera impossible de l'échanger, car votre empreinte spirituelle aura fusionnée avec l'armure.  
Pour des soucis de confort, un système d'invisibilité exclusif a été ajouté au casque, à la suite de nombreuses demandes de la part des messagers des sprites. Pour activer cet effet, appuyez sur le petit bouton à l'intérieur du casque.

Pour des soucis de confort, un système d'invisibilité exclusif a été ajouté au casque, à la suite de nombreuses demandes de la part des messagers des sprites. Pour activer cet effet, appuyez sur le petit bouton à l'intérieur du casque.

Curieuse, j'enlevai mon casque et cherchai ce fameux bouton. Je sentis une légère bosse sur le côté et appuyai. Rien ne se passa. Un peu déçue de cette promesse mensongère, je remis la pièce d'équipement sur ma tête et à ma grande surprise, elle disparut. Je me passai les mains sur la tête, dans les cheveux, mais je ne sentis pas le casque qui aurait dû s'y trouver.  
Mon sprite amusé par ma réaction, décida de m'éclairer.  
– C'est dû à l'effet d'invisibilité. Comme l'armure a fusionnée avec ton empreinte spirituelle, le casque en devenant invisible, s'est fondu dedans.  
– Et comment je fais si je veux l'enlever pour le faire fortifier, ou tout simplement pour dormir ?  
– Il te suffit de le vouloir.  
Suivant son conseil, j'essayai et le casque réapparut. Oh, mais c'est pratique ça ! Me rappelant où se trouvait à peu près le bouton, je réactivai l'effet sans ôter le casque. Rééquipée de la tête aux pieds, je sortis discrètement de ma cachette. Je venais à peine de poser le pied sur la première marche du haut de l'escalier menant au reste de la ville, que j'entendis des éclats de voix. Voix familières, qui plus est. Scrutant les alentours, je repérai vite l'origine du bruit. Deux messagers des sprites étaient en train de se disputer. Une clerc et un paladin. Mika et Kado. Ni une, ni deux, j'activai mon invisibilité.  
– Tu te caches ? me demanda Audric, amusé.  
– Oui. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient. Surtout vu ce qu'il est en train de se passer.  
Les deux tourtereaux, habituellement toujours collés l'un à l'autre avec un sourire béat et énervant, expérimentaient actuellement les joies d'une dispute de couple. Comme quoi même des guimauves peuvent se prendre le bec.  
– Mais je te jure que c'était de la simple politesse ! plaida Kado en geignant.  
– Politesse ?! rétorqua Mika, pleine de fureur. Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ?!  
Autour d'eux, les passants essayaient de les éviter, de les contourner, mais le couple se trouvait à trois mètres à peine du pont menant au port et à l'Hôtel des Ventes. C'est-à-dire, en plein milieu du chemin. Une petite foule, impatiente que cette dispute se finisse, attendait donc sur la place, avec le futur ancien couple au milieu.  
– C'est à ça que tu passes ton temps quand je ne suis pas là ?! rugit la clerc, le visage rouge.  
– Mais bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai fait que lui retourner la politesse, crois-moi mon amour !  
– Ton amour ? Et je suis le numéro combien, hein ? hurla la brunette.  
J'avais beau me trouver assez loin d'eux, je pouvais voir les yeux gris de Mika légèrement humides. Elle était véritablement blessée, et elle aimait vraiment cet homme.  
– La première. La dernière. La seule et l'unique ! déclara le paladin, comme s'il récitait un poème par cœur. Si tu ne l'étais pas, pourquoi mettrai-je ma vie en danger pour te protéger lors des missions ? Pourquoi te laisserai-je la plus grosse et la dernière part de gâteau ? Pourquoi ferai-je attention à tous les détails du quotidien te concernant ?  
Mika était sur le point de rendre les armes, mais quelque chose réussi à la faire tenir et à continuer l'attaque.  
– Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors pourquoi t'es-tu comporté comme ça ?  
– Je lui ai fait un baise-main, c'est tout, fit Kado, le visage rempli d'inquiétude. C'est de cette façon qu'on salue les dames de son rang.  
– Ça comprend aussi d'être collé-serré tout en lançant un regard langoureux ?!  
– Ce n'est pas moi, répondit assez vite le paladin. C'est elle. Écoute, c'est elle qui s'est approchée de la sorte, et c'est une noble. Va savoir comment elle aurait réagit si j'avais rejeté sa salutation. En plus, elle ressemblait au Commandant Jarl, si ça se trouve ils sont de la même famille. C'était trop risqué ! Je ne voulais pas finir au cachot et te laisser seule !  
Tout le long de la tirade, Mika semblait en proie au dilemme, mais lorsque Kado eut fini son plaidoyer, forcément, obligatoirement, fatalement elle lui sauta dans les bras. Elle pleurait, elle s'excusait, elle s'en voulait. Il ne lui en voulut pas, il la réconforta, il l'embrassa.  
L'incident amoureux étant fini, tout le monde retourna à sa petite vie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer devant tant de stupidité.  
 _« Pourquoi tu soupires ? Tout s'est bien fini entre eux. »  
« Quand es-tu retourné dans ta gemme ? »_ fis-je surprise de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.  
 _« Environ deux minutes après que tu sois devenue invisible. On n'est pas en combat, ça sert à rien que je reste dehors. Alors ? »  
« Ah OK. Et alors, ça se voit que tu ne côtoies pas les humains depuis longtemps toi. »  
« Développe »_, me pria Audric.  
 _« Il ment. »  
« Hein ? »  
« Enfin… plus exactement, à moitié »_, précisai-je, tout en reprenant ma route, toujours invisible. _« Il l'aime vraiment et sincèrement, mais il va aussi voir ailleurs. »_  
Mon sprite sembla réfléchir à ma déclaration.  
 _« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »_  
J'arrivai sur le lieu de l'incident, quand un petit groupe fit de même pour aller en direction du port. Je me plaçai derrière, et désactivai mon sort de furtivité.  
 _« Son visage. Il était complètement paniqué »_ , expliquai-je avec sérieux. _« S'il était fidèle, il serait plutôt en colère et abasourdi contre l'accusation de Mika, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et puis, il répondait beaucoup trop vite à ses questions, comme si il les avait répétés et appris par cœur pour ce genre de situation. »  
« Tu peux te tromper, tu sais. Après tout tu n'es pas experte en relation humaine. »  
« Certes »_, concédai-je avec raison. _« Mais depuis que mes pouvoirs se sont réveillés, j'ai l'impression de m'améliorer dans ce domaine. »  
« Vraiment ? Hmm… sans doute est-ce lié à l'instinct de survie. Mais je ne pense pas que ça fera de toi une experte du comportement humain pour autant. »  
« Aucun risque. Les humains ne m'intéressent pas assez pour ça. »_  
Audric soupira.  
 _« T'as vraiment l'intention de rester seule tout le temps ? »_ me demanda-t-il avec tristesse.  
 _« Non. Je m'allierai à d'autres messagers lorsque les missions le demanderont. J'ai pas envie de mourir bêtement. »  
« Ce n'est pas de cette compagnie-là que je parlais. »_  
Je faillis m'arrêter au milieu de la route, mais réussi à continuer de marcher bien que mon allure fut très ralentie.  
 _« Genre, la même que Mika et Kado ? »_  
Je rigolai toute seule, et des passants se retournèrent vers moi. Je les ignorai et passai devant les bâtiments de la banque.  
 _« Maintenant que tu le dis, il y a plus de chance que survienne une pluie de gélapins plutôt que tu te retrouves en couple avec quelqu'un. »  
« Tu commences à me connaître, c'est bien. »  
« Mais tu ne veux pas au moins intégrer une guilde ? Une petite. »  
« Non. Va savoir sur quels énergumènes je risque de tomber. »  
« T'auras une chambre gratuite, tu sais ? »_  
Mon cerveau se mit en marche pour peser le pour et contre, lorsque j'arrivai sur la place du port. Je laissai la question de côté, et me fondis dans la foule pour rejoindre le téléporteur. Mais au bout de quelques pas, quelqu'un m'agrippa le bras. Je me retournai vivement, instinctivement prête à cogner. Mon geste se stoppa de justesse. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs courts et relevés en pics par du gel, le teint très légèrement bronzé, se tenait devant moi. Il était plutôt pas mal et avait l'air… fâché ? Étrange, je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontré, je m'en souviendrais je pense. Après tout, un beau mec dans ce genre, ça court pas les rues. Même moi je m'en souviendrais si je ne l'avais croisé.  
– Suivez-moi. Ils vous cherchent.  
Déduisant que le « ils » en question devait être les types louches de tout à l'heure, j'acceptai de le suivre sans broncher. Après quelques minutes de marche, on entra dans le quartier marchant souterrain et je me rendis compte qu'il tenait toujours mon bras. Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil et, voyant que je n'allais pas partir, me fit signe de le suivre. On marcha encore quelques mètres avant d'entrer dans un bar. On traversa la salle sans trop se presser, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, et arrivés au fond, nous nous assîmes à une table complètement cachée de la porte par le comptoir. L'homme jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui, puis reporta son attention sur moi, lorsqu'un serveur apparut.  
– Vous désirez ?  
– Une eau minérale.  
– Euh… une Menthélia pour moi, ajoutai-je.  
Et il repartit. Mon « sauveur » me fixa, semblant réfléchir. Je n'aimais pas être ainsi fixée sans raison, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à me détacher de ses yeux. Ils étaient de couleur vert forêt, un vert profond, intense, vivant. Le bleu avait toujours été ma couleur de prédilection, mais les lieux de verdure m'attiraient tout autant. Je me sentais en paix et en sécurité dans les forêts, et retrouver ces sensations dans ces yeux-ci m'avait incroyablement surprise. Cette découverte m'avait instinctivement mise sur mes gardes à son encontre, mais malgré ça, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de le suivre.  
 _« Arsa ? Je ne t'entends pas. »_  
Je repris le contrôle de mon cerveau, et ouvris la conversation.  
– Si au lieu de me déshabiller du regard, vous me disiez ce qu'on fait là ?  
Mon interlocuteur arqua un sourcil.  
– Pour quelqu'un qui vient d'être sauvé, je vous trouve assez impolie.  
– Pour quelqu'un qui vient en sauveur, je vous trouve assez grossier, rétorquai-je.  
Il sourit avec amusement. Mon cœur manqua malgré lui, et surtout malgré moi, un battement. Voir deux. Ce mec devrait être interdit par la loi, sérieux. Mais je ne me laisserais pas avoir.  
– Je me nomme Chris, je suis un paladin, se présenta le jeune homme.  
– Eh bien Chris, je vous remercie. Mais en tant que messagère, j'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule, vous savez ?  
– Je sais, répondit-il.  
– Alors pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici ? demandai-je assez irritée, au moment où le serveur revenait avec notre commande.  
– Ce n'est pas tous les jours, qu'on voit quelqu'un mettre une rouste à un membre du gang des Piccili.  
– Piccili ? C'est qui ça ? fis-je, ne me rappelant pas avoir déjà entendu ce nom.  
– C'est une famille importante de L'île aux Trois Côtes. Cette région est neutre depuis longtemps, mais les Piccili veulent en faire une région aussi importante que celles où se trouvent les cités principales, expliqua Chris. Ils ont donc pour ce faire, monter un groupuscule et réunissent autant d'argent que possible, peut importe la méthode employée. Mais les autorités officielles aiment leur neutralité, et pour la garder, ainsi que pour prévenir de possibles représailles des trois cités, ils les ont classés au rang de criminels.  
– C'est passionnant, on se croirait dans un polar, soulignai-je, d'une voix neutre.  
– Je vois que vous n'êtes pas effrayée par ce genre de chose… Dans ce cas, ça vous dirait de former un groupe avec moi et quelques autres messagers pour battre un terrible monstre ? demanda le paladin, toujours souriant.  
– Me prenez-vous pour une idiote ? fis-je, en joignant mes mains pour y appuyer mon menton. Vous pensiez vraiment qu'en me sauvant la mise, j'accepterais de vous aider ?  
Je rigolai doucement, puis finis mon verre de sirop à la menthe tout en souriant. Moi aussi je sais le faire. Surtout que, d'après ce que j'avais pu voir depuis mon arrivée sur le continent, je faisais partie du haut du panier niveau physique. Merci les courses-poursuites contre les gélapins de Siwa.  
– Même les assassins ont leur honneur, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Bien que vous soyez tout à fait capable de vous débarrasser de ces gars-là, je vous ai malgré tout aidé. Donc, vous avez une dette envers moi.  
Je le regardai longuement, en évitant ses yeux. Je devais reconnaître qu'il avait bien calculé son coup. Normalement, les paladins sont les messagers qui ont le plus haut sens du devoir et de l'honnêteté. Chevalerie oblige, j'imagine. Si on devait catégoriser les classes des messagers, les paladins et les clercs seraient en haut, alors que les nécromanciens et les assassins seraient en bas. Du moins, selon la norme de la société. Et pourtant, j'avais là, devant moi, un paladin qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser ce genre de petits tours. Intéressant…  
 _« Arsa, fais attention. Je te rappelle que tu attires les gens bizarres et louches de manière incroyable »_ , me prévint mon sprite.  
– C'est pas faux, répondis-je, en m'adressant autant à Audric qu'à Chris. Mais… c'est à moi de décider si mon honneur doit ou ne doit pas prendre le dessus. Et là, c'est inutile.  
– Vous ne voulez pas au moins savoir le nom de ce boss ? Peut-être qu'en l'entendant, ça vous fera changer d'avis.  
– Non.  
– Je suis têtu, vous savez. Je ne lâche pas le morceau aussi facilement.  
– Eh bien, bon courage dans ce cas.  
Je me levai.  
– Adieu.  
Je sortis du bar, lui laissant l'addition. Une fois dehors sur la place de la cité, je fus ébloui par le soleil. Quand mes yeux se furent habitués, je me dirigeai vers le téléporteur, prête à remplir quelques missions, histoire de tester ma nouvelle armure. Sans me soucier des pervers qui se retournaient pour me reluquer, j'insérai les cinquante cuivres et annonçai L'Île d'Angoya.  
La première fois que j'étais venue ici, j'avais dû faire la route en bateau depuis Kaslow, unique moyen de transport normal pour accéder à cette zone. La ville, bien que petite, tirait sa prospérité de son casino, et offrait une distraction supplémentaire à la région touristique. Mais moi, il était hors de question que je m'approche de ce lieu. Les jeux d'argent étaient pour moi de l'arnaque, mon attrait pour l'argent risquait grandement de passer outre mon avis pour aller creuser un trou béant dans ma bourse.  
J'avais fait ma première visite en coup de vent la veille, juste avant que la nuit ne tombe, puis j'étais rentrée chez moi. Je regardai donc autour de moi avec plus d'attention. La région et son climat ressemblaient beaucoup à L'île du Sud, mais selon moi, il y faisait quand même un peu plus chaud, comme sur Siwa. Pour beaucoup, cette chaleur et son humidité étaient pénibles, mais ayant été élevée dans un climat très similaire, c'était plutôt le froid qui me posait des soucis. J'appréhendais un peu de m'aventurer dans les régions du Nord, et ce dans un avenir pas si lointain.  
Faisant plus attention aux formes qui se mouvaient devant moi, je vis des dizaines de gélapins gambader joyeusement dans l'herbe et la terre sablonneuse. mes futures victimes...


	12. Chapitre 10

**Hey ! Voici la suite de CPC ! J'aurais du le poster plus tôt dans la journée, mais mon pc a fait des siennes**  
 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)**

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapitre 10**  
 **Tout combat contre la fatalité est perdu d'avance.**

Le soleil couchant, à l'horizon, colorait d'orange le paysage tropical. Sur une plage de sable fin, j'enchaînais ma chorégraphie sans manquer un pas. Autour de moi, des spectateurs allongés sur le sable, morts. Cibles d'un contrat commandité par un habitant de la Noix de Coco Rouge, ville touristique de L'Île d'Angoya. La seule vile de l'île d'ailleurs. Le souffle court, j'arrêtai tout mouvement, en position de garde. C'était fini. Les cadavres des reptiles faisaient tâche sur le sable blanc aux reflets orangés, mais je les laissai là, sachant que les charognards à pinces et à plumes s'en occuperaient avec efficacité. Je partis en direction de la ville, le soleil dans le dos, en évitant d'autres rencontres avec les monstres locaux.  
L'animation de la ville atteignit mes oreilles. Le casino Las Angoya faisant fureur auprès des touristes, mais également auprès des Messagers. Certains étaient devenus complètement accros et avaient perdu l'intégralité de leur bourse, devenant des zombies à la recherche d'une pièce d'or à dépenser une nouvelle fois au casino. Après avoir rapporté le parchemin magique confirmant mes exploits au client, j'allai au bazar de la ville, alléger mon sac des butins que j'avais amassés, et ainsi remplir ma bourse de ferraille. Une pièce de cuivre est une pièce de cuivre, et j'y tiens.  
Arrivée devant le magasin et attendant mon tour, j'aperçus du coin de l'œil un visage familier. Je me tournai discrètement dans sa direction. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis le paladin de l'autre jour à quelques mètres de moi ! J'avais beau avoir des tendances paranoïaques, je pris ça pour un hasard, et je me concentrai de nouveau sur la vendeuse, libre de faire affaire avec moi.

Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus, et maintenant que j'avais un endroit où dormir, inutile d'aller dans une auberge. Je sortis donc de la ville et empruntai le chemin du téléporteur, longeant les murs de la ville portuaire. Je sentis un mouvement derrière moi. Je fus prise d'un doute, allez savoir pourquoi. Je continuai néanmoins mon chemin, mais à pas plus lents.  
 _« Audric, tu peux me dire qui est derrière moi sans avoir à quitter ta gemme ? »  
_ _« Bien sûr ! »_ répondit-il. _« Mmm… oh. Je crois que tu le connais, son énergie est familière. Je ne me rappelle pas son nom, mais je peux sentir que c'est un paladin. »_  
Mais c'est qu'il me suit, ma parole ! J'aurais dû faire confiance à ma paranoïa, et passer en furtivité après avoir quitté le magasin. Pourquoi est-ce que j'attire toujours les cinglés ? Il va vraiment falloir que j'aille consulter une voyante, c'est pas possible !  
Me plaçant sur le téléporteur, je payai et murmura ma destination. Rien ne se passa. Je me retins de soupirer, et annonçai plus clairement ma destination. J'espérai que le gus derrière n'avait rien entendu. La lumière m'entoura immédiatement et j'atterris à Ilya la seconde suivante. Ma paranoïa étant activée, je marchai vite, mais également assez doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Dans le début d'obscurité de la nuit naissante, je remarquai que le téléporteur venait de nouveau d'être activé, sa lumière blanche illuminant les alentours. Je croisai quelqu'un et en profitai pour regarder derrière moi, vers l'édifice magique. Il était encore là ! Assez mécontente d'être ainsi suivie, j'avisai un groupe se dirigeant vers la route menant au Sénat et les contournai, me cachant du paladin. J'activai mon mode furtif et regardai mon poursuivant, sans bouger, le groupe s'éloignant. Il fit deux pas et s'arrêta. Il examina le groupe et ce qui se trouvait derrière avec attention, les sourcils froncés. Il soupira en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et eut un léger sourire.  
– Ah, je crois qu'elle m'a repéré.  
Et ça le fait rire en plus ! Énervée, je passai du stade de mécontente à celui de en colère. Encore plus silencieuse qu'un fantôme, faisant taire autant que possible mon envie de meurtre, je m'approchai de lui, calculant soigneusement la distance entre cet emmerdeur et le bassin d'eau le plus proche de sa position. Les services d'inspection et de maintenance de la ville avaient, il y a peu de temps, découverts plusieurs cadavres dans les canalisations, bouchant les évacuations prioritaires. N'ayant jamais attrapés le coupable, ni même devinés son identité, ils avaient tout simplement augmentés les tournées de nettoyages pour éviter une nouvelle obstruction des canalisations.  
Je respirai calmement et arrivée suffisamment près, j'activai mon sort de vitesse. Le paladin entendit le bruit, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Je fonçai sur lui, lui attrapai le poignet, courus jusqu'au bassin, je me stoppai juste au bord et le jetai à la flotte. Le bruit d'éclaboussures résonna dans la place, et le paladin coula à pic grâce à sa lourde armure. Satisfaite, je désactivai mon invisibilité et rentrai chez moi.  
 _« Tu étais obligé de faire ça ? »_ demanda mon sprite.  
 _« Hé ! Il s'est passé environ deux jours depuis que je l'ai rencontré, et là, je découvre qu'il me suivait !_ » répliquai-je. _«_ _Et puis, c'était peut-être ce qu'il faisait depuis tout ce temps. C'était un suiveur et un pervers, le monde se portera mieux sans lui. »_ _  
« Quand je disais faire ça, je voulais dire le noyer. Tu aurais pu le tuer de manière plus propre. »  
_ _« C'est vrai. Mais imagine si on l'avait retrouvé, on aurait vu sa blessure, et en dehors des militaires, je suis la seule de cette ville à manier des épées »_ , expliquai-je. _«_ _J'ai donc fait porter le chapeau au Tueur Fou qui sévit dans le coin. Une victime de plus ou de moins, je suis sûre qu'il ne tient même pas les comptes. »_ _  
« T'a raison, je n'y avais pas pensé._ »  
Très heureuse d'avoir réglé un problème nouvellement apparut, j'avalai les restes d'un bourguignon de tricéramoch, fis ma toilette et allai me coucher. Le Tueur Fou a raison, c'est la meilleure solution à un problème. Enfin, c'est-ce que je croyais ! Vous n'imaginez pas ma tête lorsque je suis sortie pour prendre mon courrier, de le voir assit devant chez moi, le dos appuyé contre une jardinière, les pièces de son armure éparpillées autour de lui. Il ouvrit un œil et tourna la tête dans ma direction.  
– C'était pas très gentil de me faire ça, tu sais ? lança-t-il, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.  
Hé, minute ! On se tutoie maintenant ?!  
– Gentil ? C'est toi qui me suivais, et jusque chez moi en plus.  
Ah bah oui, on se tutoie. Je le fixai, en évitant soigneusement ses yeux, me demandant si je n'étais pas en train d'halluciner.  
– C'est juste que je ne savais pas comment t'aborder sans que tu prennes la fuite, expliqua-t-il, d'un air peiné. Et tout en y réfléchissant, je me suis mis à te suivre.  
– Je m'en moque ! Et puis d'abord, comment ça se fait que tu sois encore en vie ?!  
– Oh, c'est simple. Il y a quelque temps, un des nôtres à trébucher en sortant de la Caverne de la Prairie et est tombé à l'eau. Le poids de son armure l'a empêché de remonter et il est mort noyé.  
Mourir noyé est devenu à la mode ou quoi ?  
– Donc plusieurs d'entre nous se sont entraînés à nager avec leur armure ou à retenir leur respiration assez longtemps pour l'enlever et remonter à la surface.  
Ça expliquait pourquoi son armure gisait à terre, pendant que lui était en tenue de novice. Il semblait faire partie de ceux qui avaient choisi la deuxième option. Je le contemplai malgré moi, mais aussi rapidement qu'un battement de cils. Il était vraiment bien foutu, sa misérable tenue lui faisant bien plus honneur que son armure. Je me giflai mentalement.  
– On peut dire que tu as un instinct de survie développé. Et comment as-tu su où j'habitais ? demandai-je, irritée de trouver mon « suiveur » devant ma porte d'entrée.  
– Tout simplement en demandant aux habitants s'ils savaient où vivait une jeune femme assassin. Ça n'a donc pas été difficile.  
Évidement, puisque je suis la seule messagère de Technopolis à vivre à Ilya. Je soupirai.  
– Et maintenant ?  
– Hein ?  
– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? râlai-je, en fronçant les sourcils.  
– Mmm… à peu près la même chose que la dernière fois, répondit-il en souriant.  
– Et c'était quoi ? demandai-je, ne me rappelant plus des détails.  
– Que toi, moi et d'autres personnes, nous formions un groupe pour vaincre divers monstres assez balèzes.  
Ma réponse fusa.  
– Désolée, mais les suicide-party, c'est pas mon truc.  
Je croisai les bras.  
– Et je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas me prendre pour une idiote. Quand tu dis groupe, tu veux dire guilde en fait. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais accepter de créer une guilde avec toi ? On ne se connaît même pas, abruti !  
– Pourquoi pas. On peut toujours en discuter et remédier à ce statut d'inconnu, fit-il en haussant les épaules, un sourire dentifrice collé au visage. Mais en étant à l'intérieur, on serait plus à l'aise.  
– Dans tes rêves ! répliquai-je, en claquant la porte d'un coup sec.  
Je fermai la porte à clé et fis le tour de la maison pour vérifier que toutes les portes et fenêtres étaient verrouillées à double tours. Une fois barricadée, je me mis à réfléchir, réalisant que le courrier m'attendait toujours. Je n'allais quand même pas rester enfermée chez moi, juste parce qu'un idiot me suivait où que j'aille. Ah… peut-être que si en fait. Je soupirai et souris, depuis quand j'étais devenue si trouillarde ? Allez, un petit verre de Menthélia et ça ira mieux.  
 _« Pour quelqu'un qui est suivi par une espèce de détraqué, tu ne m'as pas l'air très inquiète »,_ me fit remarquer mon sprite. _«_ _Je dirais même presque que ça t'amuse. »_ _  
« Ça m'amuse ? »_  
Mmm… il avait peut-être pas tort. D'habitude les gens, surtout les hommes, ne viennent pas vers moi. Ils préfèrent m'éviter quand cela leur est possible. Depuis l'étrange changement de comportement de mes camarades et des habitants de Siwa l'année de mes huit ans. Je leur avais souvent demandé pourquoi ils avaient changés, mais tout le monde disait la même chose : ce n'était pas le cas. Tracy avait également eut droit à la question, et elle m'avait répondu que je me faisais des idées. Et à ce moment-là je pense, que j'ai développé certaines des perceptions, et compris qu'elle me mentait uniquement quand je lui posais cette fameuse question. Avec le temps j'ai arrêté de demander, me disant que de toute façon je quitterais bientôt Siwa pour la vie. Donc le fait que ce paladin soit si entêté à mon sujet était assez déroutant et faisait resurgir ce besoin de savoir sur cette question. Et puis, je trouvais ça assez amusant sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi.  
 _« Bon, c'est pas en réfléchissant à ça, que la situation va s'arranger. »  
_ _« Que comptes-tu faire alors, accepter son offre ?_ » demanda Audric, pas plus affecté que ça par la situation.  
 _« Non. Je vais rester ici deux bonnes heures, puis passer par l'une des fenêtres de derrière pour aller faire mes quêtes. »_  
Je pris donc un livre et m'installai dans le sofa. Après une multitude de pages, mon estomac grogna. En regardant par la fenêtre, je vis que le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel, il s'était passé plus de deux heures. Bon tant pis, c'est pas grave. Je refermai mon bouquin, et allai zieuter aux fenêtres de devant, pour voir si mon messager indésirable était toujours là. Et évidement qu'il était encore là ! Pourquoi s'embêterait-il à partir ? Toujours assis par terre, il lustrait les pièces de son armure avec un air satisfait. Mécontente, j'allai dans la cuisine me faire à manger.

J'ouvris doucement la fenêtre ne voulant pas alerter le paladin qui campait devant chez moi. Je m'assis sur la rambarde et passai ma jambe à travers l'ouverture. Le pied à peine posé à terre, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement et vis ce maudit messager appuyé contre le mur de ma maison, les bras croisés.  
– Ce n'est pas très gentil de sortir par-derrière, alors qu'on a un invité qui attend devant la porte d'entrée.  
Ma vision se teinta de rouge, ce qui fut du plus bel effet. Je rentrai ma jambe à la vitesse de l'éclair, dégaina mon fusil et tira. Le paladin touché, tomba dans le vide, avant d'atterrir sur l'étalage d'un marchant. Ma victime se releva, à peine blessé, son armure l'ayant protégé.  
L'inconvénient d'habiter dans un quartier marchant, c'est que dès que quelque chose sort de l'ordinaire, tout le monde se tourne vers la cause de ce changement. C'est donc au-dessus d'une foule muette, que je me mis à jouer les pauvres victimes.  
– Ce vaurien a essayé de pénétrer chez moi ! hurlai-je, scandalisée.  
Ni une ni deux, mon pseudo cambrioleur détala comme un lapin, ce qui mit beaucoup de crédibilité à mon accusation. Le voyant s'enfuir, plusieurs personnes se mirent à le poursuivre, pendant que d'autres venaient me rejoindre pour savoir si j'allais bien. Après avoir rassuré mon auditoire, je sortis discrètement de chez moi. Je traversai le quartier rapidement pour arriver devant le téléporteur, mais je n'eus pas le temps de poser un pied dessus, que mon « agresseur » surgit devant moi. Sa blessure guérit par une potion sans nul doute, il se tenait debout prêt à combattre.  
– Comme tu ne veux pas m'écouter, je te propose un duel. Si tu me bats, je te laisserai tranquille, je te le promets. Mais si je te bats, tu accepteras de m'écouter jusqu'au bout.  
– Juste pour que je t'écoute, tu es prêt à en venir au duel ? C'est pas un peu trop extrême comme procédé ?  
– Bah, sur les trois fois où j'ai essayé de te parler, la première fois tu m'as envoyé bouler, et les deux autres fois tu as tenté de me tuer. Tu ne me laisses donc pas d'autre choix, expliqua-t-il, légèrement triste.  
C'est moi, ou il me fait passer pour un monstre, là ?  
– OK, répondis-je, en pensant que si je ne pouvais pas gagner ce duel, je me débrouillerais pour l'estropier à vie.  
Nous reculâmes, nos armes sorties et nous nous mirent en position de combat. Chacun de nous activa ses sorts à effets bonus, puis je devins invisible. Mais plutôt que de lui sauter dessus tout de suite, je me mis à compter lentement jusqu'à dix, tout en me rapprochant de lui. Le paladin, fidèle à sa classe, était en posture de défense, son bouclier devant lui pour le protéger et son épée juste derrière, sûrement pour aider à accuser le coup. Il tournait lentement sur lui-même pour parer le coup qu'il semblait être sûr que je lui porterais dans le dos. C'est vrai que ça a été ma première idée, mais ce paladin étant un messager plus expérimenté que moi en combat, le seul moyen pour moi d'espérer gagner était de ruser et de faire des coups bas. Et ne surtout pas regarder ses yeux. Je respirai profondément et attaquai.  
Au moment où il zieutait derrière son dos, je l'attaquai de face. Bloquant son épée par ma propre épée et dégageant son bouclier vers la droite avec ma deuxième épée. Je vis un petit espace et y enfonçai ma botte. Mon adversaire étouffa un cri et fit un bond en arrière pour mieux se défendre, prêt à la riposte. Cette dernière ne tarda pas. Au lieu de se remettre en position de défense comme je l'avais supposé, il me fonça dessus, son bouclier faisant office de bélier et son épée prête à frapper. J'esquivai de justesse, m'accroupis, tournai sur moi-même et lui fis un croche-pied, mais malheureusement il garda son équilibre. Je réactivai mes sorts à effets bonus et fonçai sur le paladin qui me tournait le dos.  
– Wohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho !  
Ce rire à faire fuir tous les démons de la terre, retentit pile au moment où je m'apprêtais à frapper. Surprise et déconcentrée, je trébuchai, me cognai contre le paladin qui tomba sur les fesses, et moi juste à côté, face contre terre. Furieuse d'avoir manqué mon coup, je me relevai sur les coudes et regardai autour de moi pour voir où se trouvait la source de ce… de cette horreur. Mais je ne vis rien.  
À peine de nouveau debout, le rire retentit de nouveau. Les gens autour de nous avaient lâché ce qu'ils tenaient dès le premier rire et affichaient désormais un visage apeuré. Des vielles femmes sorties de nulle part, se jetèrent dans le bassin du cristal géant pour nager jusqu'à sa base et se mirent à psalmodier des incantations à une vitesse folle, comme pour conjurer une attaque démoniaque.  
Assez intriguée par ce spectacle qu'offrait la populace de la cité magique, je me dirigeai vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir le rire. Avançant en direction du Sénat, mes armes pendant à mes mains, et mon emmerdeur sur mes talons. Arrivés au bout de l'allée, nous virent deux personnes en grande conversation. La première était un homme portant une citrouille sur la tête, vêtu d'une armure de paladin et armé de deux baguettes magiques. Le mauvais goût par excellence, quoi. La deuxième était une femme aux longs cheveux blonds avec une frange sur le côté, portant une armure de nécromancien et armée d'un bâton à l'aspect terrifiant.  
– Et moi, je te dis que les liches, tout comme les autres invocations, ont des droits comme nous. Il faut les respecter ! s'écria l'homme-citrouille.  
– Voyons Karehaus, ces invocations sont là pour nous servir. Dans l'espoir de fouler cette terre, ils signent un contrat qui fait de nous leurs maîtres. C'est la triste réalité de ce monde, ce sont des esclaves, donc autant les traitées comme tels, répliqua la femme.  
Des nécromanciens débattant sur les droits de leurs invocations, ça c'est pas courant. Je dirais même comique, vu les protagonistes que j'avais devant moi.  
– Les démons de l'enfer te le feront payer cher, crois-moi !  
– Wohohohohohoho ! Tu penses vraiment que l'enfer me fait peur ? Je suis une nécromancienne tout comme toi. L'enfer est là où tous les gens de notre classe vont quand ils meurent, c'est l'une des clauses du contrat, je te rappelle.  
Le nécromancien allait répliquer, lorsqu'un bruit de cliquetis métalliques résonna. À droite du Sénat, provenant du quartier militaire, un groupe de soldats se dirigeait par ici à vive allure.  
– Oh zut, les gardes ! s'exclama Karehaus. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, nous nous retrouverons ennemie des liches !  
Et il détala vers le téléporteur, sans se soucier d'être la créature la plus ridicule de la ville. Le groupe des gardes s'arrêta à notre hauteur quelques secondes plus tard.  
– Savez-vous où est parti le nécromancien qui portait une tête de citrouille ? Cet individu est considéré comme un criminel dans tous les recoins de Saphaël. À cause de lui le cours du rouleau de PQ de la bourse de Saphaël a atteint des hauteurs vertigineuses. En plus d'autres choses et méfaits.  
Vraiment, à ce point-là ? Moi, mon PQ je le ramasse dans les butins que les monstres laissent en mourant, propre en plus. Et quand j'en ai plus, je n'ai qu'à aller de nouveau exterminer des monstres. Pourquoi payer vingt pièces d'or le rouleau, quand on peut en avoir gratuitement ? Les gens ne sont vraiment pas intelligents…  
– Le défenseur des liches est parti vers le téléporteur, répondit simplement la nécromancienne.  
Les gardes s'élancèrent dans la direction indiquée. Les regardant s'éloigner, je n'avais pas remarqué que le paladin s'était rapproché de la nécromancienne.  
– Eh ben, tenir tête à un célèbre escroc, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours.  
Tiens, ça sent le réchauffé son truc.  
– Célèbre escroc ? Karehaus est plutôt célèbre en tant qu'idiot chez nous.  
Elle passa négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux.  
– Et au fait, vous êtes qui ? ajouta-t-elle, nous fixant tour à tour.  
– Je suis Chris, un paladin. Et je vais créer une guilde avec cette assassin du nom de…  
Il se tourna vers moi, mi-choqué, mi-embêté.  
– Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne savais même pas comment tu t'appelais.  
– Et tu ne le sauras pas ! De plus, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord pour la guilde ! lançai-je, énervée. Au contraire, je ne le suis pas. Alors arrête de me harceler !  
– Te harceler ? Mais je n'ai même pas encore commencer, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire à faire fondre un glaçon.  
– Une guilde ?… réfléchit la nécromancienne, sans faire attention à la discussion qui se déroulait devant elle. Et vous êtes là pour me demander de vous rejoindre ?  
– Bien sûr ! annonça Chr… Chris, c'est ça ?  
Je me faisais complètement ignorer. J'en profitai donc pour m'éloigner en reculant doucement, sans gestes brusques.  
– Mmm, ça peut être intéressant. Je suis Jassice, une nécromancienne débutante. Enchantée.  
– Ah, magnifique. On est trois maintenant !  
Je m'arrêtais dans ma fuite.  
– Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, abruti ? J'ai dit que je n'intégrerais pas ta guilde !  
– Mais qui a dit que ce serait ma guilde ? fit Chris, étonné. Je n'ai pas assez de charisme pour ça. Je pensais plutôt à toi en tant que chef de guilde, ma chère.  
Chef de guilde ? Ma chère ?… Et puis quoi encore ?!  
– C'est hors de question ! m'écriai-je. Et puis c'est toi qui veux créer une guilde, alors c'est à toi d'être le chef de guilde, pas à moi !  
– Mmm… ton raisonnement tient la route, réfléchissait le paladin.  
– Très bien, je serais le chef de guilde, ça te va ?  
– Absolument !  
– Dans ce cas, allons fêter ça en mangeant un morceau. C'est moi qui invite.  
– Alors allons à l'auberge de ville. Leur cuisine est excellente, même s'il parait que le propriétaire est plutôt axé dans la contre-bande de sprites, fit Jassice d'une voix neutre en prenant le chemin de l'auberge.  
De la contre bande de quoi ? Mais ses propos ne semblèrent pas affecter Chris et il m'attrapa par le bras, pour ensuite suivre la nécromancienne.  
– Lâche-moi.  
Je ne fais pas partie de ta guilde, et en plus je n'ai pas envie de manger avec vous, râlai-je, tout en essayant de me libérer, mais ce fut n'est que maintenant que je ressentis la différence d'expérience entre nous, et que je compris que lors de notre première rencontre, il aurait aisément eu le dessus pour m'empêcher de partir. Et pour la première fois depuis que j'étais gamine, j'eus peur de ce qu'était capable de me faire un autre être humain. Je sentis une vague d'apaisement s'infiltrer dans mon esprit.  
– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, l'appétit vient en mangeant. Et tu n'as jamais dit que tu ne voulais pas être dans ma guilde, dit le paladin tout en marchant.  
– S-Si, je l'ai dis. I-Il y a même pas c-cinq minutes.  
Je le vis me jeter un regard curieux. Sa prise se desserra, mais pas assez pour que je puisse m'en libérer. Nouvelle vague d'apaisement.  
– Ah, oui. Mais la guilde que je te proposais à ce moment-là, c'était celle où c'était toi la chef. Alors que là, c'est moi le chef de cette guilde, expliqua Chris calmement.  
– Mais peu importe qui est le chef, je ne veux pas entrer dans une guilde ! m'exclamai-je.  
J'avais du mal à contrôler les aiguës de ma voix, ce qui fit tourner plusieurs têtes vers nous. Je ne supportais pas de me sentir aussi vulnérable, faible. Et c'était de ma faute. J'avais sous-estimé cet abruti en pensant qu'il n'était pas aussi dangereux que ça pour moi. Quelle erreur ! Audric m'envoya une troisième vague d'apaisement.  
– Et pourquoi pas ? Avec une guilde, tu pourras accomplir des quêtes que tu ne peux pas faire seule. De plus, les guildes ont droit à des quêtes exclusives qui peuvent rapporter beaucoup d'argent, tu sais ?  
Argh ! Une attaque directe sur un de mes points sensibles : l'argent. À cause de ça, bien que la panique était toujours présente au fond de moi, mon cerveau réfléchissait à sa proposition sans mon accord, et je me retrouvai comme par magie assise à une table avec Chris et Jassice. J'étais déprimée et en partie paniquée. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à avoir le dessus sur le plan verbal ? Pourquoi lui était-il si facile de me manipuler alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre moi à ce point ? Pourquoi ?! J'aimerais qu'on me réponde !  
Aucune réponse. La seule chose que je sentis dans mon esprit était la compassion de mon sprite, mêlée à une nouvelle vague d'apaisement. Puis soudain, les odeurs de nourriture envahirent mon nez et mon estomac manifesta sa joie. J'avais déjeuné il y avait un peu plus d'heure de cela, mais j'avais à peine picoré mon assiette. Je me décidai donc de manger avec les deux hurluberlus assis à côté de moi, vu que c'était lui qui payait.

Le paysage défilait autour de moi. Sur mon loup bleu, je suivais le chocobo orangé de Chris qui menait la marche. Jassice, qui avait dépensé tout son argent pour s'acheter son armure évolutive, nous suivait tant bien que mal, sur le dos de sa liche. Ne voulant pas se fatiguer inutilement et ayant un mode de transport gratuit à disposition, la nécromancienne avait opté pour cette solution.  
Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je suis en compagnie des personnes avec qui je n'avais pas envie d'être ? La réponse est simple. La fatalité !  
Au cours du repas, la discussion a officialisé le fait que Chris était bel et bien plus puissant que je l'avais imaginé au départ. Selon ses dires, il venait de terminer les missions que les soldats postés au Désert du Vent Torride lui avaient confiés, lorsqu'il m'a rencontré l'autre fois. À ce moment-là si vous avez bonne mémoire, je venais de devenir une assassin que depuis quelques jours. Bon, je suis toujours une débutante dans cette classe, vu que depuis il ne s'était passé que deux jours. Quant à Jassice, elle venait de changer de classe la veille du jour où on l'avait rencontré.  
Voulant que sa future guilde soit l'une des plus fortes et des plus réputées de Saphaël, le paladin nous proposa de nous entraîner dans le désert. L'idée était séduisante, et la nécromancienne accepta de suite, mais moi j'hésitais. Mon hésitation ? Les quêtes que j'avais à faire. Oh là, ne vous méprenez pas ! Je parlais de l'argent rapporté par ces dernières, et non de ma mission de messager. Sauver le monde ne m'intéressait pas, et puis entre nous, avec tous ces messagers psychopathes, c'était un vrai miracle que le monde soit toujours là !  
Chris ayant senti que j'hésitais, commença à faire du forcing. Sachant comment ça risquait de finir pour moi, je l'arrêtai dans son élan.  
– Stop ! Je sais que tu ne me lâcheras pas, alors je vais accepter.  
Il me regarda, étonné que ce fut aussi rapide.  
– Mais à mes conditions, ajoutai-je.  
– Et lesquelles ?  
– Premièrement : je veux finir les quêtes que j'ai à faire à Angoya avant l'entraînement.  
Chris hocha la tête, ma requête étant raisonnable et compréhensible.  
– Deuxièmement : si, à compter du premier jour d'entraînement, tu ne trouves pas au moins trois autres personnes fiables au bout d'une semaine, je n'intégrerai pas ta guilde.  
Jassice zieuta en direction de son futur chef de guilde.  
– Troisièmement : si une fois les personnes trouvées, je ne me plais pas dans ta guilde, je partirai et tu n'essayeras pas de me retenir.  
Le paladin déglutit.  
– Acceptes-tu mes conditions ?  
Le chevalier se cala dans sa chaise et réfléchit. En attendant qu'il prenne sa décision, je continuai de manger, tout en continuant d'esquiver son regard. Et comme vous vous en doutez, il accepta. Mais lui aussi avait des conditions ! Il avait vraiment l'intention de me faire chier jusqu'au bout.  
– Avant de décider de partir, si tu ne te plais pas dans la guilde, il faudra que tu y restes au minimum un mois, annonça le paladin.  
Il est malin, sachant que je n'ai déjà pas envie d'entrer dans sa guilde, il m'oblige à y rester suffisamment longtemps pour apprécier d'y être. Bon, un mois c'est court, ça passera vite.  
– OK.  
Je fis de la place sur la table, et fouillai dans mon sac.  
– Mais je veux que cet accord soit officiel, donc j'exige ton nom et ta signature sur le contrat que je vais écrire. Et, bien sûr, j'en ferais de même.  
Chris ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais n'en fit rien. Ignorant son manque soudain d'élocution, je m'activai à rédiger ce qui venait de se dire. Des paroles c'est bien, une trace écrite c'est mieux ! Une fois fait, je lui tendis son exemplaire. Je rangeai le mien dans mon sac, et remarquai qu'il fixait la feuille en souriant.  
– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demandai-je, trouvant la chose assez flippante.  
Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, et je fus engloutie par l'intensité verte de son regard.  
– Je connais ton nom maintenant.

C'est ainsi que deux semaines plus tard, je me retrouvai en compagnie de mes futurs camarades de guilde à parcourir la Vallée des Mines en direction du Puits de Fumée, situé devant la route menant au Désert du Vent Torride. Arrivés au village, Chris décida d'y faire une halte, ce qui permit à Jassice de nous rattraper. Après un sirop à la menthe bien frais, je suivis le paladin en compagnie de la nécromancienne, à pied cette fois. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans l'étroit passage creusé à même la roche et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la lumière nous aveugla et la chaleur nous assaillie. Le paysage était plus sablonneux que la Vallée, évidement me direz-vous, puisque c'est un désert. En faisant quelques pas, je sentis la brûlure du sable à travers mes bottes, m'obligeant à adopter une démarche assez gauche  
– Vous inquiétez pas, au bout d'un moment vous ne sentirez presque plus rien, assura Chris, en nous jetant à Jassice et moi, un regard amusé.  
– Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça rassurant ou non, fit la nécromancienne en soupirant. Et tu comptes nous emmener loin comme ça ?  
– Non. Les monstres qui vous serviront d'entraînement tournent autour du téléporteur de la région. Tiens, y en a quelques-uns à droite.  
Je me tournai dans la direction indiquée. La première chose que je vis, c'est les pattes, les bestioles en avaient huit ! Puis les yeux, toute une myriade ! Et enfin, la bestiole dans son ensemble, ainsi que sa taille qui faisait plus d'un mètre de haut ! Soudain, un cri inhumain et aiguë se fit entendre à travers toute la région, puis ma vision devint floue et je me sentis m'écrouler, assurant à mon corps un cuisant contact avec le sol, mais que je ne sentis pas.

Je clignai des yeux. En remuant, je me souvins que cet endroit était ma chambre, et que j'étais dans mon lit. Ouf, tout ça n'a été qu'un rêve, un cauchemar. Après m'être étirée, quelque chose attira mon attention et me ramena à la dure réalité. Jassice était assise sur une de mes chaises, en train de se faire masser les pieds par sa liche. Me voyant réveillée, elle tourna vers moi un regard ennuyé.  
– Ah. C'est bon, t'es réveillée. CHRIS !  
Bien que sa voix m'eut déchiré les tympans, j'entendis des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit et Chris apparu, il avait l'air soulagé. Bizarre, il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre émotif. Tiens… y avait un autre truc qui était bizarre, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en rappeler. Je pris ma bouteille de Menthélia rangée dans ma table de chevet et bus quelques gorgées, pendant que Jassice sortait de la pièce. Ah, ça faisait du bien. Si on n'avait pas été chez moi j'aurais dû me contenter de l'eau. Euh… chez moi ?  
– Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait chez moi ?! Comment êtes-vous entrés ?!  
Le paladin se mit à sourire.  
– Tu es en pleine forme à ce que je vois, je suis rassuré.  
– Réponds à ma question ! ordonnai-je en me levant.  
– C'est ton sprite qui nous a fait entrer, obéit très docilement le jeune homme. Il a eu encore plus peur que nous, tu sais.  
Je regardai mon bracelet.  
 _« Audric ? »  
_ « _Je… je suis désolé. J'étais tellement paniqué que je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais après l'avoir fait. Je suis vraiment désolé de les avoir fait entrer »_ , fit mon sprite, encore paniqué de ce qu'il avait fait.  
 _« C'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas. »  
« Vraiment ? »_  
« Oui. »  
Audric se sentit tout de suite soulagé. Je reportai mon attention sur ce qui se trouvait autour de moi et vis que Chris me fixait.  
– Tu comptes me fixer encore longtemps comme ça ?  
– Pourquoi pas. Le spectacle est agréable, répondit-il avec un air approbateur.  
Ne comprenant pas en quoi j'étais un spectacle, je baissai les yeux et je vis que j'avais juste mes sous-vêtements sur le dos ! Folle de rage, j'attrapai ma bouteille et le frappai plusieurs fois violemment avec. Une fois le pervers à terre, j'allai chercher de quoi m'habiller dans l'armoire. Étant de nouveau dans une tenue décente, je me retournai et vis que Chris essayait tant bien que mal de se relever. Bien entendu, je l'en empêchai et lui marchai dessus au passage pour rejoindre l'escalier. Arrivée dans la cuisine, j'aperçus la nécromancienne accoudée sur la table. La fusillant du regard, je m'apprêtais à lui dire ma façon de penser, quand elle plaça devant moi une assiette copieusement garnie de ce qui se trouvait dans mon frigo. Je la fixai, mais elle préféra continuer de regarder l'assiette. Voyant ça comme une façon de s'excuser, enfin j'espère, je m'assis et commençai à manger. Après quelques minutes, Chris nous rejoignit d'une démarche mal assurée en se tenant la tête.  
– Alors comme ça, t'es du genre à t'évanouir dès que t'as peur ?  
Mon couteau vola à cinq centimètre de son oreille, et se planta dans le mur derrière, parfaitement parallèle au sol. Et sans même le regarder. Non seulement il ne s'excuse pas, mais en plus il ose m'attaquer !  
– Alors comme ça, t'es du genre à reluquer les filles en sous-vêtements ? Et ça ose se prendre pour un chevalier ! répliquai-je sur un ton très agressif.  
– C'est peut être à cause de la chaleur ? Après tout physiquement, elle est quand même plus faible que la moyenne des femmes, malgré ses accès de violence, fit Jassice d'un ton logique.  
J'ai justement un accès de violence qui arrive, étrange non ?  
– Non, la chaleur n'explique pas le cri.  
– Hein ? De quoi le cri ? demandai-je, ne comprenant pas le rapport entre les deux.  
Mes camarades me regardaient étonnés.  
– Le cri que tu as poussé avant de t'évanouir Arsa, me rappela Chris me fixant avec inquiétude  
– C'était moi ?!  
J'en lâchai ma fourchette. Quelle honte ! Déjà que s'évanouir ce n'est pas glorieux, mais avoir poussé ce cri quasi inhumain, c'est encore pire ! Morte de honte, je cachai mon visage contre la table, la tête dans les bras. Comment j'avais pu laisser mon corps agir de la sorte ? J'entendis mon sprite apparaître et poser quelque chose à côté de moi. Je relevai légèrement la tête et vis une bouteille de Menthélia. Je soupirai et la vida d'un trait. Sentant les effets de la menthe dans mon corps, je recommençai à manger, mais plus lentement et sans regarder mes invités toujours assis de part et d'autre de moi-même à la table.  
– Au fait, je suis allé me renseigner auprès de plusieurs chefs de guildes, lança soudain le paladin. Pour que notre guilde deviennent célèbre, il va falloir faire beaucoup de quêtes auprès des cités principales pour qu'on ait une bonne réputation. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, plus notre réputation est élevée plus la guilde montera de niveau, expliqua Chris en sortant un bout de parchemin.  
– Monter de niveau ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Jassice en fronçant les sourcils.  
– Eh ben, je crois que c'est une sorte de classement. Chaque niveau à ses contraintes, par exemple une guilde de niveau un aura un nombre de membres maximum plus faible qu'une guilde de niveau quatre, répondit le jeune homme en regardant sa feuille. De plus, il nous faudra de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Pour nous allier à un roi sprite, mais aussi pour acheter une base quand on en aura le niveau.  
– De l'argent ? Combien ? questionnai-je, ayant tiltée à l'un de mes mots préférés.  
– Euh… pour l'alliance avec le roi, c'est trois mille pièces d'or et la guilde devra être au niveau trois. Ensuite ce sera six mille pièces d'or pour la base quand on atteindra le niveau six.  
– Neuf mille pièces d'or en tout ! m'écriai-je. Quelle bande de sales voleurs !  
– Je suis d'accord. Même en faisant des trucs pas très légaux, ce sera dur de rassembler autant d'argent, appuya la nécromancienne. De façon rapide en tout cas.  
– Oui, mais cet argent doit provenir de la banque de la guilde. C'est donc aux membres de la guilde qu'il revient de faire des dons pour qu'on ait assez d'argent, continua d'expliquer le futur chef de guilde. Et pour ça les guildes possèdent un système de taxes, une sorte de loyer quoi.  
– Je te préviens, si tu oses nous faire payer notre présence dans la guilde, tu auras de mes nouvelles et je te garantis qu'elles seront loin d'être bonnes ! le menaçai-je.  
– Je n'en doute pas. Mais je te rassure, ça n'a jamais été mon intention. Je voulais juste que vous soyez au courant. Ça peut aider parfois.  
– Très bien, mais ça ne règle pas le problème : comment obtenir autant d'argent ? lança Jassice, presque aussi agacée que moi sur le montant de la future facture.  
On se mit aussitôt à réfléchir. Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder sur les possibles actions hautement rémunérées, tout en fixant ma bouteille vide. C'était l'une des rares choses dans lesquelles j'acceptais de dépenser mon argent sans râler. J'avais découvert cette boisson sur Siwa, quand j'étais gamine, et depuis dès que j'avais l'occasion d'en boire, je le faisais. Ça me faisait tellement de bien d'en boire. Ma consommation avait grandement augmenté depuis mon arrivée sur le continent, et parfois je me demandais quels étaient les ingrédients exacts. Je me concentrai sur l'étiquette. Dessus était expliqué les bienfaits de la menthe sur l'organisme, ainsi qu'une liste non-exhaustive des ingrédients.  
– C'est ça !  
Mes invités se tournèrent vers moi.  
– Quoi ?  
– On va faire comme eux, on va créer un produit et le vendre.  
Ils me regardèrent, perplexes.  
– Euh… on est des messagers, tu sais ? Pas des artisans.  
– Et alors ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, rétorquai-je me tournant vers le paladin, toujours en continuant de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.  
– C'est une très bonne idée, je trouve, acquiesça Jassice. Mais tu veux vendre quoi ?  
J'eus un sourire rempli de malice. Mon sprite qui pouvait suivre mes pensées, fut presque scandalisé.  
– Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?! s'écria-t-il. Tu sais l'impact écologique que ça aurait sur Saphaël ?  
– Allons, du calme. Je vais pas tous les prendre, je vais en laisser, le rassurai-je.  
– Euh… de quoi vous parler ? demanda Chris, complètement perdu.  
– De l'ingrédient principal qui fera notre fortune !


	13. Chapitre 11

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! ^^**  
 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapitre 11**  
 **Quand l'injustice préfère rester avec toi, plutôt qu'avec les autres.**

Alors que le troupeau de petites créatures innocentes gambadait tranquillement dans l'herbe, une odeur vint jusqu'à elles. Une délicieuse odeur de chair grillée flottait dans l'air. Toutes excitées, les créatures se mirent à bondir dans tous les sens, cherchant l'origine de cette odeur. Le troupeau ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. Au centre d'un demi-cercle formé par des rochers, se trouvait un amas de chair blanche d'où se dégageait une fine fumée. La horde d'animaux se jeta dessus sans se poser de questions et commença à avaler la nourriture.  
Une fois la dernière bestiole entrée dans le cercle, Chris et la liche de Jassice le refermèrent en posant les dernières pierres, ce qui enferma les créatures dans le piège. Les prisonniers ne se rendirent comptent de leur situation qu'une fois leur repas fini. Un énorme sac de toile à la main, j'entrai dans l'enclos improvisé pour récolter le butin. Bien qu'ils soient enfermés, les animaux restaient calmes. Ces bestioles sont vraiment d'une débilité profonde… Une de ces bestioles me frôla les jambes et j'en profitai pour l'attraper par les oreilles. La créature ne se débattit pas, elle resta mollement pendue en poussant des petits bruits d'étonnement. Complètement désespérée par ce manque flagrant d'instinct de survie, j'enfournai la bestiole dans le sac, et fis de même avec le reste des prisonniers.  
– Tu es sûre que ça va marcher au moins ? demanda Jassice, assise confortablement contre un arbre.  
– Non. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de tes connaissances en potions et de ton accès à la bibliothèque de l'École de Magie, répondis-je, en fermant le deuxième sac rempli de bestioles.  
– Je ne suis pas sûre que les potions des nécromanciens puissent t'être d'une quelconque utilité.  
– Des nécromanciens ? Parce que les potions des sorciers sont différentes des vôtres ? interrogea Chris, curieux.  
– Évidement ! s'exclama Jassice. Les bases sont peut-être communes aux deux branches, mais les finalités et les aboutissants sont irrémédiablement différents !  
– Mmm, d'accord. Mais Jassice a raison, ça va être dur à faire.  
– Non ça devrait aller. La seule chose vraiment dure sera de fixer le goût dans la chair, assurai-je d'un air confiant.  
– On ne parlait pas de la fabrication. Mais plutôt de la base de ton plan, précisa Chris.  
– Et alors ?  
– Arsa, ton ingrédient principal est de la chair de gélapin !  
Je stoppai tout mouvement pendant un quart de seconde. Impossible de me contrôler lorsqu'il prononçait mon nom. Sans doute à cause de la peur que j'avais ressenti la dernière fois qu'il m'avait agrippé le bras, car à chaque fois mon alarme intérieure me signalait la présence d'un danger.  
– C'est vrai, je suis pas sûr que les gens apprécieraient de mâcher un truc pareil, admit la nécromancienne.  
Je haussai les épaules en soupirant, ils ne réfléchissent vraiment pas.  
– Et qui a dit que les gens seront au courant ? Il suffira de dire que c'est fait à base de produits entièrement naturels. Ce qui est vrai, je vous signale, expliquai-je.  
Voyant que je n'en démordrais pas, ils laissèrent tomber.  
– OK, et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Et es-tu sûre que la chair de ces bestioles fera l'affaire ? demanda Jassice, malgré tout.  
– Absolument sûre. J'en ai déjà mangé.  
– HEIN ?! s'écrièrent mes camarades à l'unisson.  
– Bah oui, je voulais savoir si à défaut d'être intelligents, ils étaient au moins comestibles.  
– E… et alors ? demanda le futur chef de guilde.  
– Crue c'est infect, et cuit ça n'a pas de goût, répondis-je d'une voix neutre. Mais par contre la texture est assez unique, de tout ce que j'ai mangé, c'est la seule chose qui ait une texture pareille.  
– Si tu le dis… fit Chris. Mais au fait, pourquoi ne prendre que les gélapins pistache ?  
– À cause de leur couleur. D'après les bouquins de cuisine, la menthe est plus facile à insérer dans la chair que les autres parfums, expliquai-je. Si ça réussi, on essayera avec d'autres parfums comme la fraise ou le citron par exemple, et là il nous faudra des gélapins dodu et chamalo.  
– Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? questionna la nécromancienne, assez intéressée par le procédé. Malgré l'effet gélatineux de leur chair, réussir à incorporer un goût étranger ne sera pas facile. Même avec tous les livres de sorcellerie et de nécromancie de l'école, tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal.  
– Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne commencerais réellement la fabrication que lorsque notre petit chef aura trouvé les autres membres de la guilde. D'ailleurs, tu devrais te dépêcher, il ne te reste plus que cinq jours, ajoutai-je en direction du paladin.  
– Hein ? fit l'intéressé.  
– Quoi ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te fabriquer un chocobo aux œufs d'or, pour ensuite te le laisser si je décide de m'en aller ?  
– Non, t'es trop radine pour ça, répondit Chris, un peu trop vite à mon goût. C'est juste que j'avais espéré que tu sois complètement prise dans ton truc, et que tu perdes un peu la notion du temps. Comme ça, j'aurais eu le temps de chercher tranquillement les autres membres.  
– Quel paladin honnête tu fais, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.  
Audric apparut, empêchant Chris de répliquer.  
– Ah non, tu vas pas recommencer.  
– Si, affirma mon sprite. Tu te rends compte de la quantité de gélapins que ton avidité va tuer ? Ces créatures sont importantes pour l'écologie de Saphaël ! En diminuant drastiquement leur population, l'équilibre de la nature va être rompu !  
Je fixai mon sprite. Il ne me lâchera pas et en plus, il pourrait très bien être capable de libérer les bestioles. Je soupirai, j'allais être obligé de passer au plan B.  
– Très bien, je n'exterminerai pas tous les gélapins de Saphaël, promis-je.  
– Vraiment ? demanda Audric, suspicieux.  
– Oui, vraiment.  
– Bah, si tu ne les tues pas, comment la guilde va devenir riche ? s'exclama Jassice, mécontente de mon changement de position sur le sujet.  
– C'est simple. On va faire de l'élevage de gélapins, et tuer une partie des adultes pour fabriquer notre produit, expliquai-je. Après tout, ce seront nos gélapins, pas ceux de Saphaël.  
Mon sprite, très en colère, disparut. Je pris un des sacs et le jeta en direction de Chris, qui le rattrapa de justesse.  
– Bon, on rentre ?  
– Oui, je commence à avoir faim, répondit Chris.  
Nous nous mirent donc en route, à pied. Oui, à pied, les monstres de la Colline aux Coquillages sont faciles à vaincre, et puis on avait épuisé toutes nos invocations de montures, alors on avait pas trop le choix. Il serait peut-être temps que je m'en achète une permanente, après tout j'en ai les moyens. C'est donc sur nos deux jambes que nous arrivâmes au Village Champignon de Zaga. Nous avancions tranquillement, quand soudain nous fûmes percutés, enfin nous… moi plutôt. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi d'ailleurs ?! Bref, je me retrouvai les fesses par terre et nez à nez avec… Helen ?  
Si, si, c'était bien elle. Avec son énorme chapeau sur la tête j'avais eu du mal à la reconnaître, mais c'est bien l'acolyte qui avait fait équipe avec moi sur Siwa. Waouh… ça remonte à loin quand même, c'était il y a plusieurs mois déjà. Helen, elle aussi par terre, semblait avoir un peu maigri depuis la dernière fois, elle avait l'air de flottée dans ses vêtements et avait une petite mine. En se relevant, son chapeau tomba, laissant voir ses longs cheveux rouges.  
– Je… je suis dé…désolée. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, s'excusa-t-elle, à moitié effrayée. S… si je vous ai blessé, je peux vous soigner.  
– Non c'est bon, je suis entière. Et toi ? demandai-je en me relevant à mon tour.  
– Ou… oui, je vais bien, mer… merci, dit-elle en serrant son chapeau.  
Elle ne me regardait pas, ni les autres d'ailleurs. La jeune fille se contentait de fixer ses pieds en attendant que nous nous en allions. C'est ce que fit Jassice, pressée de rentrer manger. Mais je n'en fis rien. Pourquoi cette fille en face de moi me semblait différente de celle que j'ai connu sur Siwa ? Je me doute bien qu'avec le temps on change, mais là c'est quand même plus une régression qu'une évolution ! Elle me paraissait encore plus frêle que moi ! Il faut le faire !  
– Regarde-moi, exigeai-je.  
– Euh… mais…  
– Regarde-moi, répétai-je sur un ton plus ferme.  
Helen obéit et fut surprise de voir qui se trouvait devant elle. La soigneuse esquissa un pas en arrière et, par pur réflexe, je l'attrapai par le bras. Tétanisée, elle serra son chapeau contre elle et ferma les yeux, se mettant même à trembler. Sa vie sur le continent n'avait pas dû être très joyeuse…  
– Helen… tu te souviens de moi ? demandai-je le plus doucement possible.  
La pauvre fille arrêta de trembler et ouvrit lentement les yeux pour me regarder. Elle hocha timidement de la tête. Ses yeux étaient remplis de terreur.  
 _« On dirait qu'elle se souvient aussi que tu as balancé l'autre de la falaise »_ , lança Audric.  
 _« Toi, je t'ai pas sonné. »_  
Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? C'est vrai que j'aurais pu passer mon chemin, mais pour une raison que j'ignore je me sentais compatissante. Hein ?… Moi compatissante ? Oh, ça va pas, on m'a fait avaler un truc à mon insu ou quoi ? Déjà c'est étrange que je me souvienne de son nom alors que ça fait à peu près trois mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais si en plus je me mets à m'inquiéter… Bon je verrais ça plus tard. En soupirant je levai les yeux et croisai le regard de Chris et Jassice.  
– Elle vient avec nous, fis-je sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place aux protestations.  
La tenant toujours par le bras, j'entraînai Helen avec moi, suivit par les deux autres qui restaient silencieux. Le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence le plus total. Arrivés devant chez moi, je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de ma clé, quand Chris intervint.  
– Laisse, je vais ouvrir.  
Il sortit rapidement de son sac une clé qui ressemblait exactement à la mienne. Prise d'un doute, je continuai de chercher et trouva ma clé. Je fronçai les sourcils.  
– Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec un double de ma clé ?  
– Oh, c'est simple, répondit-il en souriant. J'ai fait faire des doubles pour qu'on puisse entrer chez toi sans risquer de se faire tuer. La dernière fois tu m'as quand même tiré dessus.  
Il avait à peine fini sa phrase, que je lui assenai un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, le paladin se plia en deux et j'en profitai pour récupérer le doublon. Puis je fixai Jassice et en arquant un sourcil, la nécromancienne me donna son exemplaire. Helen avait regardé la scène sans émettre le moindre son. Une fois à l'intérieur, je fis asseoir la soigneuse sur une chaise et lui donna à boire.  
– Tes manières en tant qu'hôte sont à revoir, fit Jassice, d'un ton ennuyé.  
– Ah, parce que vous attendez que je vous serve d'habitude ? répliquai-je, exaspérée.  
Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules et s'assit en face de moi. Chris fit de même en posant sur la table de quoi boire et manger pour nous quatre. Je me tournai vers mon invitée, qui était toute recroquevillée sur sa chaise, le regard fixé sur son verre.  
– Helen.  
Elle se raidit.  
– J'avais cru comprendre que tu allais bien te remettre. Il y a eu un problème ?  
– Se remettre ? Se remettre de quoi ? Et d'où tu la connais ? questionna Jassice avec son tact habituel, fatiguée d'attendre des explications.  
– C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très compatissante avec les gens que tu ne connais pas. Même avec ceux que tu connais d'ailleurs, ajouta Chris en piochant dans le récipient de pistaches.  
Je les fusillai du regard et reportai mon attention sur Helen. Elle ne fixait plus son verre, mais mes camarades, elle semblait surprise que je ne leur fasse pas subir le même sort qu'à l'autre abruti de guerrier.  
– Helen.  
Elle braqua son regard sur moi.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que je suis partie ?  
Je pus voir la honte teintée son visage avant qu'il ne soit recouvert par ses cheveux flamboyants. Enfin façon de parler, ils n'en avaient plus que la couleur et encore. Tous sales, tous ternes, ils n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes, tout comme leur propriétaire.  
– Si tu ne veux pas nous le dire, peut-être accepteras-tu que ton sprite le fasses à ta place ? proposai-je, voulant savoir de plus en plus ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans un tel état.  
Les magnifiques yeux rouges de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes, et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à les retenir. Cachant son visage dans ses bras, elle essaya de réprimer ses pleurs, puis s'effondra sur la table. Je me levai de ma chaise et allai près d'elle, la pauvre fille s'était endormie, les yeux toujours pleurants. Je soupirai, j'allais pas la laisser comme ça, je ne suis pas aussi insensible que ça. Je m'apprêtai à la soulever, quand Chris me devança et prit la direction de ma chambre.  
– C'est bon, elle est couchée. Et je l'ai laissé habillée, lança-t-il, une fois de retour.  
– Y a intérêt !  
– Alors, tu nous racontes ? demanda Jassice, sirotant sa boisson.  
Je soupirai, j'allais pas y couper, c'était sûr.  
– Je l'ai connue sur Siwa, elle a fait partie de mon groupe pour combattre le Baron, expliquai-je. C'est la première fois depuis mon départ que je la revois.  
– Je vois. Et de quoi devait-elle se remettre ? s'informa le futur chef de guilde.  
– D'un… choc.  
– Quel genre ?  
– Euh…  
– Elle a vu Arsa balancer leur compagnon de groupe de la falaise du Mont Dragon, répondit Audric en apparaissant.  
Le paladin et la nécromancienne me regardèrent, n'étant pas plus étonnés que ça.  
– C'est sûr que ça a dû lui faire un sacré choc, admit le paladin.  
– Hé ! Il en est pas mort, je vous signale ! rétorquai-je. Et puis, c'est de sa faute si je l'ai balancé dans le vide.  
– Si tu le dis. Mais elle a dû être très choquée, même si elle comprenait pourquoi tu as agis ainsi.  
– C'est pas à cause de ça que ma maîtresse est dans cet état, fit une petite voix aiguë.  
Nous nous retournâmes tous les trois dans la direction de la voix, et virent un sprite en tout point semblable à Audric, sauf qu'il était vert et… sans corps. La tête de sprite fit plusieurs bonds vers nous et sauta sur la table.  
– Veuillez excuser mon intervention quelque peu impolie, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation, s'excusa le sprite.  
– Euh… non, pas de problème.  
– Bon, si la soigneuse n'est pas en état de répondre à nos questions, peut être que son sprite le pourra, fit Jassice, toujours sans le moindre tact.  
– S'il accepte de nous parler, évidement, ajouta le paladin, plus poli.  
– C'est pour cela que je suis là, confirma le sprite gardien. Je me nomme Gladus, je fais partie de la tribu Murmurlune.  
– Gladus, combien de temps Helen est restée sur Siwa après mon départ ?  
– Mmm… une semaine.  
– Hein ? fit mon sprite. Et tu n'as pas encore évolué ?! Mais c'est impossible, ta messagère devrait avoir choisit sa classe de spécialité à l'heure qu'il est ! Pourquoi elle ne t'a pas fait évoluer ?  
– Eh bien c'est simple, elle n'a pas encore accumulé assez d'expérience pour cela. Ma maîtresse est passée prêtresse il y a quelques jours à peine.  
Quelques jours à peine ? Mais ça faisait trois mois que j'avais quitté cette île ! Et j'y suis allée assez tranquillement en plus.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il y ait autant d'écart ? demanda Chris, étonné.  
Gladus nous raconta alors les mésaventures d'Helen. Cette pauvre fille avait croisé plusieurs fois des messagers très peu recommandables qui l'avaient volé et brutalisé. Le dernier en date, avait accepté de l'aider à condition qu'elle l'aide en premier, et la soigneuse voyant enfin une aide arrivée avait dit oui, pour se retrouvée face à un troupeau de yacks de la Terre des Soupirs. Le manque d'argent empêchant la messagère de se nourrir correctement et ses sprites de fabriquer des armes et de l'équipement de meilleures qualités, la petite prêtresse étant trop faible pour combattre les monstres des régions voisines, qui auraient pu lui donner plus d'argent que les monstres locaux, était réduite à arpenter la Colline aux Coquillages et la Forêt du Clair de Lune.  
Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Helen s'était endormie. Chris entretenait son équipement, Jassice se faisait encore masser les pieds par sa liche, et moi je lisais le journal d'aujourd'hui. En gros titre, la Gazette de Saphaël parlait du braquage de l'hôtel des ventes de l'Île d'Angoya qui avait raté suite à l'intervention d'un paladin qui, selon les témoins, se faisait appeler le Chevalier de la Lumière. Côté financier, la bourse de Saphaël voyait les actions du rouleau de PQ montées à des hauteurs si vertigineuses que les prix du dernier costume à la mode paraissaient soldés. Quant à la rubrique nécrologique, la catégorie messagers était si remplie de noms inconnus que les autorités semblaient vouloir toutes les attribuées au Tueur Fou.  
Le ciel commençait à se teinter de rose et d'orange quand Helen descendit l'escalier. Affamée, elle entama l'assiette que lui donna Chris sans se faire prier et en repris deux fois. La petite prêtresse avait déjà meilleure mine, mais elle continuait de fixer ses mains.  
– Alors euh… Helen, on dirait que depuis ton départ tu as sacrément galéré, fit Chris en s'asseyant en face d'elle.  
Pour toute réponse la soigneuse se mit à rougir.  
– C'est vrai que c'est un départ assez pitoyable que tu nous as fait, renchérit Jassice sans plus de façon.  
Assise entre les deux, je leur assenai à chacun une claque derrière la tête. C'était la première fois que je portais la main sur la nécromancienne, ce qui était assez surprenant quand on sait que Chris s'en ramassait plusieurs dizaines par jour.  
– Ne t'en prends pas à eux, ils n'ont rien fait, dit Helen, sortant enfin de son mutisme. C'est… c'est ma faute, je… je ne suis pas digne d'être une messagère des sprites. Je pensais qu'en devenant une messagère je pourrais aider les autres, rétablir l'équilibre du monde et contribuer à sauver Saphaël… mais je suis bien trop faible. C'est indigne d'un messager des sprites, conclut-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes.  
– Eh ben, si toi tu es indigne d'être une messagère, alors la totalité des messagers de Saphaël sont de dangereux criminels, soupirai-je en finissant mon verre de menthe.  
– Je te rappelle que plus d'un quart d'entre eux le sont déjà, fit le paladin. Mais bon, cela n'a rien avoir avec notre… euh, ton invitée. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
– Hein ?  
– Helen va repartir tranquillement d'ici pour essayer de devenir une messagère digne de ce nom, et c'est tout ? En tant que gentleman, je ne peux pas la laisser livrée à elle-même sachant ce qu'elle a enduré, fit-il d'une manière un peu trop théâtrale à mon goût.  
– C'est vrai que la laisser partir pour ensuite la repêcher on ne sait où dans un état plus que pitoyable, n'est pas la meilleure des idées, rajouta Jassice d'un air blasé.  
Vu comment c'était parti, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir comment cette conversation allait se terminer, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Helen, que dirais-tu de faire partie de notre guilde ? Enfin future guilde, demanda Chris avec un sourire enjôleur.  
– M… moi ? Mais je n'ai même pas atteint votre niveau en tant que messager, je serais un poids pour vous.  
– Bien sûr que non ! répondit le futur chef de guilde sur un ton catégorique. Tu fais partie des classes de soins, et ce sont des classes très importantes. Une équipe puissante ne sert à rien si elle ne peut pas se soigner.  
– Vr… vraiment ?  
– Oui. Actuellement nous ne sommes que trois, une assassin, une nécromancienne et un paladin. Bon évidement, l'idéal serait d'avoir au moins une personne de chaque classe dans la guilde, mais comme base de départ avec toi, ce serait formidable.  
– Je… je sais pas. Je suis quand même bien plus faible que vous… réfléchit la prêtresse.  
– Pas de problèmes. Chris t'aidera à t'entraîner, il a promis de le faire pour nous, alors il le fera aussi pour toi, déclarai-je, sachant qu'il était impossible d'arrêter Chris une fois lancé.  
– Je… je… Merci beaucoup… finit-elle par dire, les yeux en larmes.  
Et voilà, la guilde sans nom et non officielle que nous sommes, comptait à présent quatre membres.  
Après le repas, Helen s'installa sur mon canapé pour y passer la nuit. Les deux autres rentrèrent dans leur chambre à l'auberge. Je me retrouvai dans ma chambre, au calme, à repenser à toute cette journée. Pourquoi avais-je agis ainsi ? Ça ne me ressemblait pas. Tout comme le fait de me laisser faire par deux andouilles. Sur ces réflexions, je me couchai.

C'était le matin, des rayons de lumières s'échappaient des trous des volets, éclairant faiblement ma chambre. À moitié dans les vapes, je sortis de mon lit et ouvrit des volets qui avaient vraiment besoin d'un bon ravalement. Je me figeai devant ma fenêtre ouverte, me demandant si je n'étais pas en train d'halluciner. Du blanc, du blanc encore, du blanc partout. Toute la ville était recouverte de blanc !  
– Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? C'est quoi ce truc ?!  
J'approchai ma main de la chose blanchâtre et la touchai. C'était froid. Très froid, et mouillé. Au contact de mes doigts la substance d'apparence solide se changea en eau, et alors que je regardais ce phénomène, je remarquai que de la buée sortait de ma bouche lorsque j'expirais. Mon sprite apparu.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'as jamais vu de la neige ?  
– C'est ça de la neige ? Ah, c'est pour ça que la saison froide s'appelle Neigeux ?  
– Évidement ! Tu sors d'où toi ? demanda Audric, étonné.  
– Hé, je te signale que sur Siwa, il n'a jamais neigé ! La température est similaire à celle de l'île d'Angoya, et ce toute l'année, rétorquai-je.  
Je fermai la fenêtre et descendis au rez-de-chaussée, où je trouvai Helen qui venait de se réveiller. Je commençais à préparer le repas quand des bruits de pas lourds se firent entendre. Je me retournai et vis Chris, suivi de Jassice. Je soupirai, cette maison est pire qu'un moulin ! J'allais leur signaler que ce n'était pas le cas, quand un tumulte assourdissant résonna dans ma tête. Et pas que dans la mienne apparemment, les autres aussi semblaient entendre les mêmes bruits que moi.  
– C'est quoi ce boucan ?! fit le paladin en se bouchant les oreilles, en vain.  
– Ce sont les voix d'autres messagers, répondit Audric. Ils ne doivent même pas se rendre comptent qu'ils utilisent l'une des lignes de communications spirituelles.  
– Communications quoi ?  
Je ne me souvenais pas d'un truc du genre mentionné dans le _Guide_.  
– Communication spirituelle, c'est ce qui vous sert à communiquer entre vous sans être à côté. Il existe différentes lignes et elles passent toutes par nous, vos sprites gardiens, expliqua mon sprite. Mais la plupart d'entre vous ne les utilisent pas ou ne s'en rendent même pas compte qu'elles existent.  
– Très intéressant. Et ils sont sur quelle ligne là ? demanda Jassice.  
– Régionale, ou mondiale peut être.  
 _« …  
_ Allons le noyer dans le bassin du cristal !  
_ Non, massacrons-le avant !  
_ Mais… laissez-moi ! J'ai rien fait !  
_ Ferme-là pervers !  
_ Au secours !  
_… _»  
_ – Euh… on dirait que c'est la ligne régionale **,** dis-je, après avoir réussi à déchiffrer quelques brides de conversations.  
– On peut pas les laisser faire ! s'écria Helen. Ils s'apprêtent à tuer quelqu'un !  
– Et alors ?  
La prêtresse fut choquée par notre manque de réaction. Sans ajouter un mot, elle sortit en courant de la maison. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir où elle allait.  
– Argh, je le sens mal… soupirai-je en la suivant avec les autres.  
Après avoir traversé le quartier marchant, nous débouchâmes sur la place du cristal, grouillant inhabituellement de monde. Helen avait réussi à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule et s'était placée devant la victime de la cohue très remontée.  
– Vous n'avez pas le droit ! hurla-t-elle.  
La foule lui répondit en l'insultant et la menaçant de lui faire subir le même sort que son « protégé ». Certains plutôt menaçants, firent quelques pas vers elle, mais heureusement nous avions réussi à la rejoindre.  
– Eh bien alors, c'est quoi ces manières ? C'est très mal élevé de s'attaquer à plus faible que soi, fis-je, mes deux épées sorties.  
– Encore plus quand c'est une femme, ajouta Chris.  
– Une femme ? s'exclama un gros gaillard qui devait être un berserker. Vous dites que cette horreur est une femme ?!  
– Je ne suis pas une horreur ! hurla Helen vexée.  
– Mais pas toi nigaude. Je parle du truc que tu veux protéger !  
Nous nous retournâmes pour voir à quoi ressemblait le « truc » en question. Couchée sur le sol après s'être fait à moitié passé à tabac, une créature d'apparence humaine et à visage masculin était habillé avec un costume de Robe Chinoise.  
– Euh… t'es quoi au juste ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.  
– Je… je suis une femme voyons… ça se voit pas ?  
Je m'abstiens de répondre et reporta mon attention sur la foule.  
– Et vous lui reprochez quoi au juste ?  
– Mais d'exister ! Une telle abomination ne devrait même pas fouler le sol de Saphaël et encore moins d'être un messager des sprites ! hurla un nécromancien qui était encore plus laid que sa future victime. En plus, il a osé toucher un pauvre jeune homme !  
– Je ne l'ai pas touché ! Je suis tombé en glissant et j'ai essayé de me retenir à ce qui me tombait sous la main ! C'est pas ma faute si c'était son pantalon ! se défendit la créature.  
Grand silence… Je savais bien que je le sentais mal. J'étais en train de me demander comment convaincre Helen de laisser tomber, quand une grosse voix résonna sur la place.  
– Ne le touchez pas, c'est mon frère !  
Un homme fendait la masse humaine pour nous rejoindre. Il était exactement pareil que celui qui était à terre, la même peau matte et des cheveux vert plus foncés, sauf que lui portait des vêtements d'homme et n'avait pas de maquillage sur la figure. Quand il aperçut son frère, il fut soulagé de le voir encore en vie.  
– Pas trop de mal, grand frère ?  
– Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! s'énerva le travelo.  
– Ah oui, pardon grande sœur.  
– Bon maintenant que c'est réglé, tu viens Helen ? Y a le petit déjeuner qui nous attend, fis-je, ayant envie de partir d'ici.  
– Mais… ils sont toujours là. Qui te dit qu'ils ne vont pas se jeter sur eux dès qu'on sera partis ?  
Je soupirai, elle avait vraiment un cœur pur.  
– Bon…  
Je me tournai vers la foule.  
– Son frangin est là, vous l'avez puni pour ce qu'il a fait, même si d'après lui c'est un accident. Alors c'est bon, on peut tous retourner à nos occupations, non ?  
– Sûrement pas ! s'écria le nécromancien. Une telle abomination n'a pas le droit d'exister !  
– Wohohohohohoho ! Une abomination ? On voit que tu ne t'es jamais regardé dans un miroir, même Skywalker du BRMS est plus beau que toi ! lança Jassice, en passant la main dans les cheveux.  
Fou de colère, le nécromancien s'élança vers notre nécromancienne pour lui régler son compte, mais il n'en eut jamais le temps. D'un parfait mouvement synchronisé, Chris et moi le tranchâmes dans la largeur. Le haut et bas de son corps atterrirent mollement à terre, laissant s'écouler le sang frais sur les dalles immaculées de la place. La foule recula puis, craignant pour sa vie, se dispersa rapidement.  
– Bon… on peut rentrer maintenant ? fis-je en rangeant mes épées dans leurs fourreaux.  
– J'imagine que oui, répondit Jassice, se passant de nouveau la main dans les cheveux.  
– Je vous remercie d'avoir aidé mon fr… ma sœur, nous remercia le jumeau.  
Il aida son frère, euh… non sa sœur, euh… enfin vous voyez, à se relever.  
– Mais non, c'est normal. On pouvait pas laisser faire une telle chose, répondit Helen avec une modestie sincère.  
– Oui, aucun problème, renchérit Chris, qui lui, était loin d'être sincère. Mais… ça arrive souvent ce genre de chose ?  
Oh non ! Le voilà qui recommence !  
– Chris, il serait tant que tu arrêtes de te mêler des affaires des autres, lui fis-je remarquer. Il va t'arriver des pépins un jour.  
– Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est pas un secret vous savez, dit le frère, le vrai hein.  
– C'est sûr qu'une horde de sauvages essayant d'étriper une pauvre femme sur la place du cristal, c'est loin d'être quelque chose qui restera secret ! s'énerva l'autre frère, enfin, la sœur.  
– Il faut bien le dire, se trimballer dans cette tenue alors que t'es un homme, il y a de quoi faire du remue-ménage, lança Jassice avec son tact légendaire. Si tu fais ça depuis que t'as quitté Siwa, c'est un vrai miracle que tu sois encore en vie !  
– Non, ce n'est que récemment que j'ai découvert mon moi véritable. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'habille pas selon les codes de la société, qu'on doit me traiter comme une abomination ! rétorqua le travelo.  
Bon, sur ce point je veux bien être d'accord, mais vu les gugus qu'on a comme messagers des sprites, il vaudrait mieux être discret sur certaines choses ou d'attendre d'être assez expérimenté niveau combat pour casser la figure à quiconque vient nous emmerder.  
– Quelle formidable façon de penser ! s'exclama Chris, à mon grand découragement. C'est rare de nos jours de voir quelqu'un ne pas suivre bêtement ce que dicte la société.  
– Si vous le dites. Et vous êtes qui, au fait ?  
– Celle qui vous a défendue c'est Helen, une prêtresse. La blonde avec la langue acérée c'est Jassice, une nécromancienne. Et la brune violente c'est Arsa, une assassin. Quant à moi je suis Chris, un paladin et futur chef de guilde.  
– Futur ? Vous ne l'avez pas encore créée ? demanda le frère, étonné.  
– Non, pas encore. Et vous, qui êtes vous ? questionna le paladin, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet.  
– Je suis Hektor, un ranger. Et lui c'est Viktor mon jumeau, un sorcier.  
– Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis ? fit le travelo en tirant l'oreille de son frère. Je suis ta sœur, et non ton frère. Et appelle-moi Viky !  
Hektor agita la tête en signe de compréhension, tout en souriant légèrement. Évidement, lui aussi il fallait qu'il soit pas normal… Je soupirai.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Arsa ? demanda Helen, inquiète.  
– Rien, éludai-je. J'ai faim.  
– Mais c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas encore pris notre petit déjeuner ! se rappela Chris. Je ne pense pas que vous avez mangé ce matin non plus, avec ce qui c'est passé. Venez, je vous invite.  
– Hum ! Hum !  
– Euh, oui. Si tu es d'accord évidement, rajouta le futur chef de guilde à mon encontre.  
– Et si je n'étais pas d'accord ? C'est ma maison je te rappelle. Si tu veux ramener du monde, trouve-toi en une.  
– Allons Arsa, écoute ta conscience. Tu peux bien accepter deux personnes de plus à ta table. Cela t'aidera à avoir un meilleur karma.  
– Ma conscience me dit que j'aurais dû te tuer dès le début, ça m'aurait ainsi évité d'avoir actuellement un karma aussi pourri, répliquai-je.  
– Moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup, répondit-il en souriant. Mais j'y pense, avez-vous une guilde, tous les deux ? ajouta Chris à l'intention des jumeaux.  
– Moi j'en avais une, mais notre chef de guilde s'est fait recruter par une secte et il a emporté la totalité du trésor de la guilde avec lui avant de la dissoudre, expliqua le ranger. Si jamais je tombe sur le chef de cette secte je le massacre !  
– Je n'ai jamais fait partie d'une guilde, dit simplement Viky. Et je t'avais bien dit qu'un chef de guilde se préoccupant plus de son verre de lait que de ses membres, n'était pas digne de confiance.  
– Pourquoi ne pas venir avec nous ? fit Helen, à l'étonnement de tous. Ils sont bien trop bizarres pour se faire recruter par une quelconque secte, et personne ici ne te reprochera de montrer ton toi véritable, Viky.  
Personne ne sut quoi répliquer. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que c'est sa pureté qui lui a fait dire ceci, sans penser la moindre méchanceté. Mais se faire traiter de trop bizarre par quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même, c'est assez vexant je dois dire.  
– Euh… hé bien… commença Hektor.  
– C'est pas faux, la coupa sa sœur. Pourquoi pas, après tout si on ne s'y plaît pas on pourra toujours partir.  
Bon courage pour ça.  
– Magnifique ! s'exclama Chris. Maintenant qu'on est six, on va pouvoir aller créer la guilde. Mais avant, on va manger.  
Ça y est. La deuxième condition que j'avais imposée à Chris venait d'être remplie. Je suivis la troupe allant chez moi, en traînant les pieds, et me demandant à quoi allait bien pouvoir ressembler la guilde avec des membres pareils…


	14. Chapitre 12

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre de CPC ^^**  
 **Maintenant que c'est officiellement les vacances, j'espère que vous en profitez !**  
 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**  
 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapitre 12**  
 **Plus dingue est la solution à un problème, mieux c'est !**

– Non ! C'est criminel de faire ça !  
Le cri avait retenti dans toute ma maison, faisant trembler les murs. Nous étions tous choqués de sa réaction vraiment très disproportionnée. Helen, attablée avec nous, nous regardait avec rage et incompréhension. Faut dire aussi qu'on aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de lui dire de quelle façon nous comptions enrichir la guilde… Car il s'avère que la petite prêtresse est non seulement une défenseure de la nature, mais aussi végétarienne !  
– Allons, c'est pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrive. Les éleveurs de chocobos et Tricéramochs font pareils, et tu ne vas pas leur faire la morale, râlai-je.  
– Oui, mais là ce que vous prévoyez de faire ce n'est pas pareil ! Ce n'est pas comme si ce sera nourrissant, argumenta mon sprite, assez content de la réaction d'Helen.  
– On s'en fiche. Y en a tellement de ces créatures, qu'une centaine de plus ou de moins ne fera pas grande différence, s'exclama Jassice très énervée à cause du mal de tête qu'elle traînait depuis ce matin.  
– Oh que non, on s'en fiche pas ! éclata la soigneuse, rouge de colère. Ces animaux font partie d'un équilibre fragile, s'il est détruit toute la nature va partir à vau l'eau !  
– Moi je n'ai jamais aimé ces bestioles, moins il y en aura mieux je me porterai, affirma le travelo en sirotant du thé.  
– Pareil pour moi, ajouta son frangin.  
– Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne les aimez pas, qu'il faut les envoyer à l'abattoir !  
Chris apparu à côté de moi, posant le dessert sur la table.  
– Je comprends ton point de vue Helen, mais la guilde à besoin d'argent et c'est le moyen le plus rapide qu'on ait trouvé, expliqua le futur chef, calmement. Tu sais combien il y a de guilde sur Saphaël ? Plus d'une centaine, certaines sont très célèbres, d'autres existent juste pour exister. Faire notre devoir de messager est notre gagne pain, mais parfois – pour ne pas dire tout le temps – cela ne suffit pas.  
– Je… je sais qu'une guilde doit avoir plusieurs moyens de se faire de l'argent, mais pourquoi utiliser un moyen aussi extrême ? On ne pourrait pas… je sais pas, vendre des armes fabriquées par nos sprites ? J'ai entendu dire que beaucoup de messagers en cherchaient.  
– Et comment crois-tu que je fais pour payer le crédit de cette maison ? demandai-je à la prêtresse. Mais même si on s'y met tous, on aura jamais assez d'or pour passer un pacte avec un roi sprite, et encore moins se payer une base de guilde avant les cinq prochaines années.  
– Et les donjons ? Il paraît que certaines personnes très riches donnent de grosses récompenses à ceux qui réussissent à nettoyer ces endroits, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? questionna Helen, cherchant tous les arguments possibles pour nous faire changer d'avis.  
Ah oui, les donjons… Ces zones fermées remplies à bord de monstres et obéissants à un boss encore plus mortel que la peste. Certaines personnes, aux motivations obscures, payaient les messagers pour éradiquer des lieux toutes formes de vie suspectes. La récompense dépendait de la dangerosité et de la difficulté de l'endroit. Et elles étaient vraiment maigres. Même une radine comme moi payerait plus !  
– On les fait aussi. Mais nous ne sommes pas assez expérimentés pour tenter des donjons comme la Cité Vinicole. À l'heure actuelle c'est du pur suicide, répondit Chris.  
La petite rouquine nous regarda tour à tour désemparée, mettant sens dessus dessous son pauvre cerveau pour essayer de trouver une solution à la situation. Je soupirai.  
– Écoute, te dire qu'on ne fait pas ça de gaieté de cœur serait faux, on n'en a rien faire, lâchai-je, sans plus de façon. Nous avons besoin d'argent et les moyens normaux ne suffisent pas, donc on en est arrivé à cette solution. Je comprends et respecte ta vision des choses, c'est pour cela que je peux te promettre une chose.  
Tous me regardèrent bizarrement.  
– Nous ferons en sorte d'utiliser le minimum de créatures pour que l'équilibre de la nature ne soit pas rompu, cela te va ?  
Helen se mit à réfléchir, sachant que c'est une chance qu'elle n'aura pas deux fois. Après plusieurs minutes de silence où le dessert fut complètement avalé, elle accepta non sans mal.  
– Bon maintenant que c'est réglé, passons à la chose la plus importante ! s'exclama Chris.  
– Quelle chose ?  
– Bah, le nom de notre guilde évidement !  
– Vous ne l'avez pas encore choisi ? demanda Viky étonné.  
– Disons qu'on a pas trop eu le temps, répondis-je.  
– C'est vrai, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de réfléchir à la question. Notre but est de devenir la meilleure de toutes les guildes de Saphaël, il lui faut donc un nom à la hauteur, lança le paladin, enthousiaste. Un nom qui nous représente le mieux.  
– Oui, quelque chose de puissant et autoritaire, fit Jassice. Majesté.  
– Tu espères quoi avec un nom pareil ? Avoir une horde d'esclaves prêt à t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil ? railla le, enfin, la sorcière. Non, pourquoi pas OkamaLife ?  
– Euh… frangi… grande sœur, je ne crois pas qu'on aura beaucoup de monde avec un nom pareil.  
– Tss.  
– Et pourquoi pas Life tout simplement ? fit Helen. C'est parce que nous sommes en vie que nous pouvons…  
– Tuer ?  
– Brutaliser ?  
– Glander ?  
– Escroquer ?  
– Détruire ?  
– C'est bon, ça va, j'ai compris.  
– Non il nous faut un nom fort, comme… Ultimatum ! proposa Chris.  
– C'était un déplaisir de t'avoir rencontré, adieu.  
– Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, toi ? râla-t-il.  
– J'en sais rien.  
Je regardai les autres.  
– Franchement, avec une sadique autoritaire, un travesti, un maso, une écolo extrême et un chevalier escroc, comment veux-tu trouver un nom qui nous corresponde ?  
– Sans oublier une faiblarde violente, ajouta Audric, sirotant son soda. C'est pas une guilde que vous avez là. C'est carrément un asile de fous.  
Il y eut un silence durant lequel nous fixâmes tous mon sprite, puis…  
– C'est ça !  
C'est après quelques peaufinages que notre guilde fut officiellement créée sous le nom d'Asylium !

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'enregistrement de notre guilde auprès du responsable des guildes à Ilya. Nos membres étant assez disparates au niveau de l'expérience au combat, nous avons donc passé notre temps à nous entraîner tout en récoltant de l'argent, notamment en faisant des donjons en boucle. Quant à moi, Jassice et Viky, le reste du temps nous nous efforcions de créer notre futur gagne-pain, mais il s'avérait que c'était bien plus difficile que je l'avais imaginé. Mais nos efforts furent récompensés, ou presque.  
– Alors ça en est où ? demanda Hektor, une fois de retour chez moi.  
« Faut vraiment qu'on se dépêche de trouver la bonne formule, j'en ai marre que ma maison joue l'auberge de la guilde. »  
Je passai devant sans répondre, et me pris une bouteille de Menthélia.  
– On y arrive pas… soupira Viky.  
– Même dans les grimoires des sorciers et nécromanciens les plus vicieux, aucune formule ou potion ne donne le résultat qu'on attend, renchérit Jassice. C'est franchement impossible.  
– Quoi ? Mais non, on y est presque.  
– C'est pas l'impression que ça donne, me répondirent les deux magiciennes ensemble.  
– On peut nous expliquer ? demanda le chef de guilde.  
– Bah pour le produit, on voulait quelque chose avec une matière assez caoutchouteuse, c'est pour ça qu'on a choisi les gélapins, expliquai-je.  
– Que tu as choisis, oui.  
– On a cuit la chair avec différents ingrédients pour voir ce qui correspondait le mieux, mais ces créatures sont vraiment bizarres. Normalement, d'après un livre, en cuisant la viande avec du pollen de fleur d'oasis, la chair deviendrait tendre et moelleuse.  
– Et alors ? fit Helen, malgré ses réticences face à notre ingrédient principal.  
– Bah… ça s'est transformé en charbon… en charbon vert…  
Grand silence. Il y avait de quoi faut dire.  
– Et là, en cherchant une autre potion, on a laissé cuire la chair trop longtemps, ce qui fait qu'elle est devenue transparente, dit la sorcière.  
– Hein ? La chair à… déteint ?  
– Oui, et la texture était devenue épaisse, affirma la nécromancienne.  
– Mais c'est justement la texture que je voulais ! Ce n'est donc pas un échec.  
On a continué d'en discuter pendant tout le repas, jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne gain de cause. Comme on n'avait donc pas besoin de potions pour la fabrication, je faisais moi-même la mixture dans ma cuisine. La chair de gélapin était vraiment bizarre. Si on la faisait trop cuire elle devenait transparente, une fois refroidie elle était dure comme de la pierre, et au contact de la chaleur elle redevenait molle tout en restant épaisse et compacte. Je devais donc la laisser refroidir, pour ensuite la refaire bouillir pour incruster le goût souhaité, après l'avoir fait devenir transparente. Au bout de plusieurs essais, j'avais réussi à trouver la recette idéale. Pour la forme, je ne me suis pas cassé la tête, j'ai fais une petite boule de la taille d'une noisette.  
Après avoir suffisamment de petites boules de gélapin, chacun en pris pour les vendre aux endroits choisis. Helen et Jassice à Ilya, Viky à Kaslow, Hektor à l'Île d'Angoya, Chris à L'Île de Sakura et moi à Technopolis. Notre prêtresse avait arrêté d'être maussade quand elle avait appris qu'un seul gélapin donnait mille petites boules, et cette information était également bonne pour nous autres qui n'avions pas envie de nous lancer dans l'élevage de gélapins.  
Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose : un nom. Cela mit plus de temps à trouver que pour celui de la guilde, mais je m'arrêtai sur Asygum. Après tout, cette idée était aussi folle que l'était notre guilde, donc je trouvai que ça allait très bien.  
– Bon, et comment tu comptes les vendre ? Il faut que les gens aient envie de les acheter, demanda Chris.  
– Bah déjà, on dira que c'est un produit naturel, ce qui est vrai. Mais faut éviter de leur dire que c'est fait à base de gélapin, sinon on n'en vendra pas un seul, expliquai-je. Il faut cibler les enfants et les jeunes en priorité, et pour les vieux seulement s'ils ont l'air d'avoir de bonnes dents.  
– OK. Faudra aussi penser à les prévenir que ça ne s'avale pas. Si la guilde est responsable du fait que des personnes sont allés à l'hôpital à cause de ça, cela ternira notre réputation, qui actuellement atteint zéro, renchérit le chef de guilde.  
– D'accord. Et comment as-tu prévu de les vendre ? demanda Jassice. Je ne pense pas que mettre des affiches suffise.  
– Non, on va utiliser une vieille technique ancestrale. Son efficacité a été prouver avec le temps.  
– Euh… et c'est connu comme technique ?  
– Oui. Même si elle est pas très appréciée par ceux qui l'exécutent.  
– Ah bon ? Pourtant si elle est efficace, pourqu… Non ! fit la nécromancienne, découvrant ce qu'était la fameuse technique.  
– Pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça, je suis pas sûre de vouloir l'utiliser, renchérit Viky.  
– Allons, allons, lança Chris. Peu importe ce que c'est, ça doit pas être si terrible.  
– Vraiment ? demandai-je.  
– Bah évidement ! Je suis un paladin, pas une poule mouillée !  
– Alors si je te dis de faire quelque chose qui fait naître en toi un immense sentiment de honte et te fait te sentir extrêmement débile, que me réponds-tu ?  
Le paladin sans peur se figea.  
– Oh non, pas ça…  
J'eus un sourire sadique.

***

– Oyez, oyez, Messagers ! Soyez les premiers à goûter à la nouvelle friandise qui fait fureur auprès du Grand Maître Harlequin ! Son goût est subtil et enivrant, fabriqué entièrement avec des produits naturels ! Une pièce d'or seulement le sachet de dix !  
Le gladiateur venait d'entrer sur la place de l'Hôtel des Ventes quand il entendit cette criée. Il chercha son origine du regard et s'arrêta sur une jeune femme qui semblait être là depuis plusieurs heures. En face d'elle, les messagers vaquaient à leur occupation sans jeter un coup d'œil à la demoiselle. Elle s'agitait comme les potiches sans cervelle qu'il affectionnait tant.  
– Allez, allez ! Elles sont bonnes, jolies et pas chères ! Une pièce d'or les dix, une pièce d'or seulement !  
Pensant que l'affaire était facile et déjà réglée, il s'approcha en roulant des mécaniques qui se trouvaient cachées par son imposante armure. Il la détailla des pieds à la tête avec un certain plaisir.  
– Elles sont si bonnes que ça ?  
– Bien sûr. Je me porte garante de leur goût. Vous voulez goûtez ?  
– Pourquoi pas, répondit le gladiateur.  
C'est au moment où la vendeuse se mit à chercher un sachet dans ses sacs, qu'il lui attrapa le menton et fondit sur elle. Mais avant que le piètre chasseur n'ait pu s'emparer de sa proie, cette dernière lui assena un coup bien placer et utilisa son corps comme levier et envoya son fardeau par-dessus la rambarde, qui toucha le sol dans un grand fracas de métal.

***

Bien que l'endroit soit bondé, le silence y régnait. Quand je m'en rendis compte, j'adoptai de suite un air scandalisé et effrayé.  
– Pervers ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! hurlai-je, en direction du suicidaire qui m'avait demandé un coup de main, coup de main que j'avais, naturellement, immédiatement accepté de lui rendre. Tout ce que je voulais c'était vendre ma marchandise, gémis-je en m'accroupissant et me tenant les bras, histoire de rajouter une couche sur mon état de « victime », comme si j'avais vraiment été touchée.  
Des personnes vinrent me réconforter, d'autres allèrent voire ce qu'il restait de mon agresseur. Heureusement pour moi, ce gladiateur n'était pas apprécié par les autres messagers et ils décidèrent que j'avais agis en état de légitime défense et que le rapport officiel dirait qu'il s'agissait d'un malheureux accident.  
Je rentrai donc chez moi, sur les conseils des soigneurs qui étaient présents. De plus, j'en avais marre de faire le pied de grue pour des clients qui ne viendraient jamais. En poussant la porte d'entrée, je vis que je n'étais pas la seule à être rentrée bredouille.  
– Alors ? demandai-je quand même.  
– Rien, répondirent-ils en chœurs.  
Je les regardai et remarquai qu'il manquait quelqu'un.  
– Il est où Chris ?  
– Toujours sur l'Île de Sakura j'imagine, répondit Viky. Il est du genre obstiné, alors à mon avis il ne reviendra que pour le dîner.  
– C'est vrai que dès qu'il est question de manger, il est toujours présent celui-là.  
– Bien sûr ! La nourriture est la base de la survie, comment pourrai-je ne pas être là à l'heure des repas ? fit le ventre sur pattes en apparaissant derrière moi.  
– C'est pourtant pas encore l'heure de manger ! répliquai-je.  
– Mais si, voyons, c'est l'heure du goûter.  
Je soupirai et allai m'asseoir.  
– Enfin bon, si tu es revenu ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ton estomac. C'est que toi aussi tu n'as rien vendu », lança Jassice sirotant une tasse de thé.  
– Non, j'ai tout vendu, répondit le chef de guilde tout simplement.  
– HEIN ?  
On était tous sidérés qu'il ait réussi à vendre ses cent sachets.  
– Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour réussir à les vendre ? Quels trucs louches t'as utilisé ? le questionnai-je, étant sûre de moi.  
– Quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que je suis capable d'utiliser des méthodes louches pour arriver à mes fins ?  
– Évidement ! répondit le reste de la guide à l'unisson.  
– Vous me connaissez bien. Mais non je n'en ai même pas eu besoin, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Comme je m'ennuyais à Sakura, je suis allé à Kaslow. Je me suis bien amusé à essayer de leur vendre les Gum, même si personne ne voulait en acheter.  
– Je croyais que tu avais tout vendu.  
– Oui. Au moment où j'allais rentrer, j'ai entendu une conversation très bizarre, expliqua le paladin. Après m'être approché, j'ai vu des gens du Fan Club des Gélapins et des Dévots de la Citrouille en train de se quereller.  
– Et alors ? fis-je peu intéressée par cette nouvelle. Deux sectes qui se disputent et se cherchent des histoires, c'est pas nouveau.  
– Même si habituellement, c'est avec les Disciples du Lait que les Dévots s'embrouillent, ajouta Hektor.  
– Justement c'est lié, s'exclama Chris. Je suis allé parler avec les Dévots après que les deux groupes se soient séparés, et c'est là que j'ai compris qu'on pourrait se faire un paquet de fric.  
– Continue, tu commences enfin à m'intéresser, dis-je, en lui faisant signe de poursuivre.  
– Les Dévots de la Citrouille détestent le lait, or le calcium est très important pour le corps et donc indispensable. Mais ils ont trouvé le moyen d'en absorber sans manger de produits laitiers.  
– Vraiment ? C'est possible ? demanda aussitôt Helen. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi personne est au courant ? Cette information pourrait aider les gens qui sont allergiques au lactose d'avoir un apport en calcium.  
– Tout simplement parce que cette source de calcium est… comment dire… pas vraiment appréciée pas les habitants de Saphaël, répondit Chris.  
– Une minute, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne vas quand même pas nous faire croire…  
– Et si. Je dois avouer que j'ai été très étonné moi aussi, mais ça nous arrange bien.  
– De quoi vous parlez ? demanda la clerc, mécontente de n'avoir pas réussi à suivre.  
– Du fait que leur source de calcium et notre ingrédient principal sont identiques, résuma Jassice, se faisant masser une nouvelle fois les pieds par sa liche.  
– Quoi ? Le gélapin ? s'exclama Helen.  
– Oui. Et d'ailleurs, on a rendez-vous avec eux demain en début d'après-midi, confirma le chef de guilde.  
– Attends, tu oublies quelque chose. L'Asygum ne s'avale pas, ça se mâche et on peut faire des bulles avec, mais c'est tout. Si on l'avale, on est intoxiqué, rappelai-je.  
– Je sais. Je les ai prévenus, mais ils m'ont dit que c'était pas grave et m'ont achetés tout mon stock.  
– Étrange…  
Je réfléchis.  
– OK, on viendra demain. Si tu dis vrai, cette secte deviendra notre client principal.  
On laissa donc de côté les Dévots de la Citrouille et on s'attaqua à préparer le dîner. La journée de demain s'annonçait meilleure que celle d'aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi y a toujours autant de monde à Kaslow ? Les gens n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de glandouiller ici ? Je n'aime vraiment pas cette ville. Non seulement y a sans arrêt du monde avec un brouhaha incompréhensible en fond sonore, mais en plus c'est la capitale des zombies ! Sans parler d'un étrange paladin qui distribuait des tracs dont personne n'en avait rien à faire. Toute la guilde attendait au pied de l'escalier menant au quartier commerçant – lieu du rendez-vous fixé par les Dévots de la Citrouille – que ces derniers se pointent. Au bout de cinq minutes, où plus d'une dizaine de zombies s'étaient succédé pour réclamer une malheureuse pièce d'or, exaspérée, je m'étais mis à trucider tous les mendiants qui nous abordaient.  
– Hé ! Du calme Arsa ! s'écria Chris. Tu vas faire rappliquer les gardes.  
– Je suis calme !  
– Dans ce cas, pense à me rappeler de fuir lorsque tu ne le seras plus, fit Jassice, en poussant du bout de sa botte le cadavre de ma dernière victime qui était tombé à ses pieds.  
Je me retournai vers elle, encore plus énervée.  
– Calme-toi, répéta le paladin.  
– Toi, tu vas arrêter de me dire de me calmer, ou je te transforme en brochette ! le menaçai-je, en touchant le bout de son nez avec la pointe de mon épée.  
– Tu feras pas ça, je te manquerais trop, dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.  
À force de le côtoyer, mon corps ne réagissait plus lorsque Chris m'appelait par mon nom, et j'avais fini par m'immuniser de ses yeux. Je soutins donc son regard avec l'immense envie de lui sauter dessus… Pour le tuer, hein !  
– Tu paries combien ? demandai-je en sortant ma deuxième épée.  
C'est justement à ce moment-là que nos hommes citrouilles débarquèrent. Quel chanceux celui-là.  
– Pardon pour le retard, mais un problème interne est survenu.  
– Vous avez été infiltrés par un espion de la secte du lait ? demanda Viky avec ironie.  
Petit silence de la part des hommes citrouilles.  
– Euh… comment vous le savez ? Nous, on vient juste de l'apprendre, fit un des hommes masqués, surpris.  
– Intuition féminine, railla la nécromancienne.  
– Et si on s'occupait plutôt du pourquoi de notre présence ici ? proposa Chris, sentant que la situation allait mal tourner.  
– Oui, accepta un homme plus grand que les autres, qui semblait être le chef du groupe. Nous avons discuté de votre produit avec notre gourou. Bien qu'il le juge intéressant, le fait qu'il ait un goût autre que celui de la citrouille que nous vénérons, l'incite à refuser le marché.  
– Si c'est une question de goût, alors pas de problème, lançai-je, ne voulant pas me laisser passer sous le nez autant d'argent. Grâce à une cuisson experte et précise, la chair de gélapin n'en a plus aucun. Ajouter de la citrouille n'est donc pas un problème.  
– Je vois, réfléchit la citrouille. Mais il y a un autre problème, vos « gum » sont toxiques si on les avale. Nous avons pu le constater en les faisant avaler à l'espion. Il en est mort d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il sans sembler être affecté par la dangerosité du produit qu'ils prévoyaient peut-être de manger.  
– Je vous avais prévenus quand vous me les avez achetés hier, rappela le paladin. L'Asygum n'est pas destiné à être avalé, mais juste à mâcher. C'est une façon de s'occuper.  
– Oui, je sais, répondit le chef. Mais avant de lui faire avaler, on l'a forcé à juste mâcher et il a eu de très douloureuses crises d'estomac. Si on n'avait pas eu de soigneur sous la main on n'aurait jamais pu l'interroger.  
– Vous voulez nous acheter nos Asygum en tant qu'objet de torture ?! s'exclama Helen.  
– On y a pensé, c'est vrai, admit l'homme citrouille. Mais, malheureusement, on a pas assez d'ennemis pour les utiliser.  
– C'est malheureux en effet, confirma Jassice en se limant les ongles.  
Créer des instruments de torture n'avait jamais fait partie de mes objectifs, mais c'est vrai qu'en temps de guerre, ces petites boules peuvent s'avérer très rentables. Mmm… faut que je garde cette idée en reverse si une guerre venait à éclater. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet du jour.  
– Donc tant qu'on aura pas trouvé le moyen d'enlever le poison de la chair, vous ne nous achèterez rien, résumai-je, mécontente que l'affaire n'allait pas se faire.  
– Je le crains.  
Tss. Tout ça pour rien ! Du coin de l'œil je vis un zombie s'approcher, la main tendue vers nous. Je clignai des yeux et la créature gisait à terre, avec le reste de ses congénères qui s'étaient aventurés là où ils n'auraient pas dû. Je rengainai mon arme tachée de sang.  
– Si aucune affaire ne doit se faire, alors on s'en va.  
– Très bien. Bonne journée à vous et que la Grande Citrouille soit avec vous.  
Puis ils partirent vers le téléporteur. Enfin presque. L'un d'eux, interpellé par la conversation très philosophique que le paladin aux tracs semblait avoir avec ce qui ressemblait à un Disciple du Lait, s'engagea dans le débat. S'ensuivit une tirade d'insultes, pour déboucher sur l'inévitable déclaration de guerre qui se fit entendre.  
– VIVE LE LAIT ! À BAS LAIT CITROUILLES ! crièrent alors les Disciples du Lait.  
– MORT AU LAIT ! GLOIRE AUX CITROUILLES ! répondirent les Dévots de la Citrouille.  
Les deux sectes entrèrent dans un combat acharné où tous les coups étaient permis et même encouragés. Un troisième petit groupe débarqua proclamant son amour des bananes et se jeta dans la mêlée. Je soupirai, ils n'avaient pas autre chose à faire ? Bon, c'est vrai que regarder deux groupes d'abrutis finis se massacrer était très amusant à voir. Surtout quand on commençait à s'ennuyer. Et c'est justement quand l'ennui vous prend, que vous trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant à faire pour envenimer une situation déjà très chaotique.  
– Bougez pas, je reviens, annonçai-je aux membres de ma guilde avec un petit sourire en coin.  
J'activai mon sort d'invisibilité avant que les autres n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, et contournai la mêlée sanglante pour me retrouver derrière un groupe abordant différents items, représentant le gélapin, qui était placé à l'écart du champ de bataille vers le frêle Commis du casino de Las Angoya. Je montai sur le muret derrière eux, qui séparait la place du cours d'eau, et lançai :  
– LONGUE VIE AUX GÉLAPINS ! SUS AUX CITROUILLES LAITIÈRES !  
La quasi-totalité des messagers occupés à se taper dessus se stoppèrent pour se tourner d'un même geste vif, un regard démoniaque pointé sur le petit groupe.  
– DE QUOI ?! hurlèrent-ils, avant de se jeter sur les Fans du Gélapin qui se mirent à courir dans tous les sens pour échapper à leurs poursuivants.  
Toujours invisible, je repris ma place parmi mes compagnons comme si de rien n'était. De nouveau visible, je pris les cadavres qui gisaient à mes pieds, en fit un petit monticule et m'assit dessus pour regarder le résultat de mon intervention. À côté de ce qui se passait devant mes yeux, le Dédale aux Dangers – zone où les messagers étaient encouragés à se taper dessus tout en étant totalement anonyme – était une vraie promenade de santé.  
– C'est pas ton genre d'agir comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Chris en s'asseyant à côté de moi.  
– Rien. J'ai juste perdue ma matinée pour une secte débile, ainsi qu'un joli pactole qui aurait pu nous permettre de conclure au moins un pacte avec un roi sprite.  
– C'est vrai que ça représentait beaucoup d'argent, admit le chef de guilde en soupirant, fait rare chez lui. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu t'es mis à changer de comportement en moins de dix secondes.  
Un bras vola devant nous avant d'atterrir avec fracas sur le sol dallé de la place. Je haussai les épaules et eut un léger sourire.  
– Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je fais ce genre de chose.  
– Vraiment ? Je ne devais pas être dans le coin à ce moment-là alors, fit Chris, un peu surpris.  
– Tu te rappelles le jour où on s'est rencontrés ? lui demandai-je.  
– Le jour où tu as volé ton armure évolutive aux Piccili juste parce qu'ils t'avaient énervé ? Oui je m'en rappelle très bien. Y a même eu ce gars du BRMS qui s'est fait suspendre entièrement nu par une corde au cristal de la ville, se remémora le chevalier.  
Je rigolai en y repensant.  
– C'était toi ?!  
« Et ça te fait rire ? » me reprocha Audric dans sa gemme.  
« Quoi ? Tu voudrais que j'en pleure ? »  
« Désespérant… »  
– C'est vrai que j'ai été très inspirée ce jour-là.  
Chris se mit à genoux devant moi et me prit les mains.  
– Épouse-moi ! lança-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Je libérai une de mes mains sans esquiver son regard et le frappai à la tête sans ménagement.  
– Allez, on a assez plaisanté, fis-je en me levant. On retourne faire des quêtes de guilde. Elles vont pas se faire toutes seules.  
On avait beaucoup travaillé pour augmenter le niveau de la guilde. Selon les responsables nous étions actuellement au niveau 5, mais nous n'avions pas encore assez d'argent en banque pour conclure un pacte avec un roi sprite. Vraiment pas. De plus notre soigneuse était moins expérimentée que nous, donc on privilégiait les quêtes de guilde à sa portée et on l'aidait pour aller plus vite. On avait bien essayé de faire des quêtes plus difficiles pour qu'elle apprenne plus vite, mais on avait frôlé la catastrophe. Après avoir failli tous les tuer de rage après coup.  
Voilà plusieurs jours maintenant que cette façon de faire était devenu une routine pour nous, lorsque enfin Helen reçu le fameux message qu'on attendait tous. Yobelia venait à peine de terminer sa transmission de pensée, qu'on avait accouru au téléporteur le plus proche, puis vers le sprite pour qu'il augmente le pouvoir d'Helen en tant que Messagère des Sprites. Après le blabla habituel et la donation de soixante pouvoirs éteints de l'ouragan et de la tranquillité – ce qui entre nous est vraiment abusé, quelle bande d'escrocs ! – la soigneuse de la guilde venait de nous rattraper, enfin.  
Maintenant qu'on pouvait s'occuper des quêtes plus difficiles, et donc mieux payées, on alla prendre toutes les quêtes disponibles auprès des responsables de chaque ville et on les commença immédiatement.  
– On peut faire une pause ? demanda Hektor, après qu'on ait rendu la cinquième quête d'affilée d'aujourd'hui sans se reposer.  
– Oui, ce serait une bonne idée, approuva Chris en s'asseyant par terre.  
Nous l'imitâmes, contents de pouvoirs se reposer un peu, à l'écart de la foule.  
« T'as pas un soda ? » me demanda mon sprite pour la troisième fois de l'après-midi.  
« Encore ? » m'exclamai-je. « Tu comptes t'en enfiler combien comme ça ? Tu me reviens cher ! »  
« C'est pas de ma faute si tes actions me minent le moral », se défendit Audric.  
« Mes actions ? Ça fait un long moment maintenant que je n'ai rien fait qui pourrait être répréhensible, je te signale. »  
« Et ce qui s'est passé sur la Place de Kaslow ? »  
« C'était y a deux semaines… Depuis je n'ai fait que des quêtes de guildes avec les autres », lui rappelai-je.  
« Oui, et qu'est-ce que tu faisais lorsque tu croisais un cadavre ? »  
« Bah, je le dépouillais et l'enterrais. Normal. »  
Audric poussa un très gros soupir.  
« En fait, j'en prendrais deux, de soda… »  
Je lui donnai ses sodas et commençai à faire l'inventaire de tout ce que j'avais pu récupérer de vendable, ainsi que l'argent donné en récompense des quêtes. Je fronçai les sourcils.  
– Un problème ? fit Viky, en voyant ma tête.  
– Toujours le même, répondis-je. On y arrivera jamais comme ça.  
– Arrête d'être aussi défaitiste, lança le chef de guilde. On a quand même fait presque cent cinquante pièces d'or, c'est pas mal.  
– Pas mal ? répétais-je en le fixant d'un regard mauvais. Pour toi gagner cent cinquante pièces d'or par personne en presque une journée complète, c'est pas mal ?  
– Pour notre niveau en combat, oui.  
– Rah !  
Je me retournai pour éviter de le frapper, encore. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que j'étais de très mauvaise humeur et ce pour une raison. Pour relancer le tourisme, les villes de Saphaël avait organisé un concours de photographie portant sur les sept merveilles de ce monde, avec récompense à la clé. Bien sûr, on y avait participé et on avait réussi à prendre toutes les photos demandées. C'est donc en vainqueurs qu'on avait été voir les responsables du concours pour réclamer notre dû. Mais sur place on avait appris que quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait détruit l'une des merveilles, ce qui annulait le concours. Parmi tous les jours de l'année qui existent, pourquoi c'était ce jour-là précisément que ce… ce sagouin avait décidé de frapper ?!  
« Si je l'attrape celui-là, je le broie, le découpe en rondelle et le transforme en pâté avant de le jeter en pâture aux gélapins gardiens de l'Enfer ! »  
« Il serait tant que tu passes à autre chose, non ? »  
« Non ! » m'écriai-je. « J'avais tout préparé. Il suffisait que nous donnions nos photos et en échange ils nous donnaient la récompense… Récompense qui se trouvait dans un coffre plein à craquer ! Je m'étais mis en furtivité exprès tout le long pour éviter qu'on me voie et que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de ma présence. Tous ces efforts gâchés à cause d'une stupide statue de dragon qui n'est pas capable de rester debout ! »  
Alors que je plongeais encore un peu plus dans la déprime d'avoir loupé le coup du siècle, je fouillai dans mon sac et y dénichai un vieux journal. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? D'habitude je jetais tout ce qui était inutile, pourquoi je l'avais gardé ? Je le dépliai, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il contenait pour que je le garde aussi longtemps. Après une rapide relecture, je me souviens pourquoi je le gardais. Sur ce journal était écrit un article sur le braquage raté de la banque d'Angoya. J'avais trouvé l'idée excellente et avais décidé de garder le journal comme mémo. Ce qui me fit penser…  
– Dites, si par exemple j'avais un moyen de nous remplir les poches rapidement, mais que cela comporte de gros risques et est puni par la loi, vous en dites quoi ? demandai-je en me tournant vers ceux qui seront peut-être mes futurs complices.  
– Bah, ça dépend. Tu penses à quoi ? fit notre chef de guilde, toujours partant pour un mauvais coup.  
– Je sais pas… braquer la banque d'Angoya ?  
Avec les yeux écarquillés, ils me regardèrent tous comme si j'étais définitivement devenue folle.  
– Allez, avec nos compétences ce sera facile.  
– Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? me demanda Helen, très inquiète de ma santé mentale. Si on se fait prendre, non seulement on ira en prison, mais les rois des sprites risquent de s'y mettre et de nous enlever nos pouvoirs.  
– J'avoue que c'est d'un autre niveau par rapport à ce qu'on a fait jusqu'ici, réfléchit Chris. C'est de braquer une banque qu'on parle, pas de refourguer du P.Q. à vingt pièces d'or.  
– Je m'en fiche, tant que mon rôle dans ce casse ne m'oblige pas à faire trop de choses par moi-même, répondit Jassice.  
– C'est vrai que c'est plus rapide que de faire des quêtes, affirma Viky après réflexion.  
– C'est pas faux frangine.  
– Bon, quatre voix contre deux. On fait le casse, déclarai-je, contente de mettre la main sur autant d'argent.  
– Comment ça quatre voix contre deux ? J'en suis aussi ! lança le paladin. C'est donc cinq voix contre une.  
C'est ainsi que s'ensuivit une longue semaine de préparation. Helen qui était, évidement toujours contre, avait trouvé le moyen d'enlever le poison des Asygum grâce à l'eau pure de la cascade de la Plaine de Kaslow. Mais laisser tomber le braquage pour recommencer à faire nos gums, ce n'était franchement pas amusant. Néanmoins j'acceptai l'idée, car au cas où il faudrait justifier notre soudaine rentrée d'argent, les Asygum était l'idéal.  
« Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider », s'exclama Audric. « Je ne veux pas que les rois sprites me mettent dans le même panier que toi. »  
« Si tu veux. Je t'enverrais me forger de nouvelles épées. Et si tu échoues encore, je te promets que tu vas souffrir ! » le menaçai-je.  
Il faut le dire, je commençais à en avoir plus que marre que mon sprite foire mes armes plus de quatre fois avant de réussir à m'en faire une digne de ce nom. Et comme j'en ai deux, ça revient à plus de huit fois ! j'ai vraiment envie de le tuer, je vous jure !


	15. Chapitre 13

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! :)  
Je le poste un petit peu en avance, car demain je vais être très occupée.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas : une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir :D**

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapitre 13  
Quand tu fais un braquage ou un chantage, tu le fais à la Saphaëllienne !**

Après avoir minutieusement observé les endroits où se trouvaient les banques, on décida de s'attaquer à celle d'Angoya. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est celle qui était la moins bien gardée tout simplement. Au début cette banque ne fut pas mon premier choix, car avec le casino à côté, il y avait donc de fortes chances que non seulement elle soit bien gardée, mais qu'elle ne ferme pas !  
Heureusement, comme Technopolis manquait de soldats et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu beaucoup de troubles malgré l'arrivage massif et constant de touristes, Nicolas avait joué la carte de l'économie. Mais bon, si la banque restait ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, ça ne nous arrangeait pas. Mais grâce à Chris nous apprîmes que la banque fermait bien le soir. L'organisation qui gérait les banques avait menacée les Grands Maîtres de grève générale s'ils obligeaient leurs employés à travailler plus, sachant qu'ils étaient en petit effectif et qu'ils n'embauchaient pas. Mais au lieu de fermer à vingt heures, comme les autres, elle fermait à vingt-deux heures.  
– Vous tenez vraiment à le faire ? demanda pour une énième fois Helen.  
Je lui tendis le journal d'hier.  
– Tu l'as lu comme nous, non ? Tu penses que tu serais capable de t'attaquer à nous, si nous étions dans le camp adversaire, mêlée à une guerre qui ne te concerne en rien ?  
Oui, vous avez bien lu. Hier à Ilya, eut lieu un sommet des trois villes pour décider de je ne sais quoi. Enfin… aurait dû avoir lieu. Car voyez-vous, au moment où les dignitaires de chaque ville s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans le Sénat, un énorme piano à queue leur est tombé dessus. Non mais, sérieusement ! Je plaisante pas ! On était en train de rentrer chez moi quand un bruit assourdissant résonna dans toute la ville. Évidement, on est allé voir d'où ça venait et c'est là qu'on a vu – faut dire qu'on pouvait pas tellement le louper – un piano en morceaux d'où sortait par en dessous des bras et des jambes. Ce n'est que dans le journal du lendemain qu'on avait appris qu'il s'agissait des représentants des trois cités de Saphaël. L'article faisait également mention du fait que chaque parti accusait l'autre, voire les autres, de cette agression instrumentale qui avait failli leur coûter la vie. C'est là qu'on s'était sérieusement mis à préparer le braquage, car aucun de nous ne voulait se trouver mêlé à une guerre qui ne le concernait pas, et dont en plus, on s'en fichait royalement.  
– Euh… mais… je, je… très bien, fini par lâcher la soigneuse.  
– OK.  
Je me tournai vers Jassice.  
– Il faudra que tu invoques ta liche lorsqu'on fera le braquage. Et elle devra rester près de Chris, c'est important.  
– Hein ? Pourquoi ? fit ce dernier, surpris.  
– Parce qu'au cas où quelqu'un nous voit, il faut pas qu'il puisse nous identifier.  
– Je suis d'accord. Mais je vois pas en quoi coller ma liche au cul du chef va dissimuler qui nous sommes ? rétorqua la nécromancienne.  
– Ta liche est un élément qui ira avec ceci.  
Tout en parlant, je pris un sac et montrai son contenu orangé.  
– Chacun de nous devra porter ça sur lui.  
– Quoi ? s'écria Viky en jetant un œil à l'intérieur du sac. J'ai bien trop de bon goût pour porter cette chose !  
– On s'en fiche du bon goût, Viky. Grâce à ça, personne ne nous soupçonnera et en plus on fera porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre, expliquai-je, en refermant le sac.  
– Je comprends, mais… ça ne va pas nous gêner ? demanda Chris, pas très à l'aise de devoir en porter.  
– Non. Il faut juste tourner un peu plus la tête pour voir sur les côtés, répondit Hektor, à l'étonnement de tous. Quoi ?… J'en ai juste porté une fois pour voir ce que ça faisait, c'est pas un crime !  
– Passons. Donc pendant le braquage, on devra tous en porter et on devra aussi rester en armure. Aucun costume c'est clair ?  
– Oui, chef.  
– Hé, c'est moi le chef ! lança Chris sur un ton contrarié, mais le sourire aux lèvres.  
Je lui donnai un coup derrière la tête. C'était pas l'heure de s'amuser.

Audric était dans sa cabane, on était le soir et les nuages étaient au rendez-vous. Il était vingt-trois heures passé et tout était normal à Angoya. Quoique… Un paladin accompagné d'une liche entra dans la ville touristique, suivis d'une demi-douzaine de personnes. Le petit groupe ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu, et cela en raison des têtes de citrouilles portées par ses membres.  
 _« C'est sûr que c'est loin d'être discret ! »_  
Ces derniers arrivèrent tranquillement à la banque sans croiser personne, cette partie de la ville étant vide et endormie, et s'arrêtèrent devant l'établissement. Peut-être avaient-ils oublié que la banque d'Angoya fermait à vingt-deux heures ? Puis soudain, l'une des personnes disparut. Deux autres se séparèrent du groupe, un se plaçant au pied de l'escalier central et l'autre à côté d'un lampadaire au niveau du carrefour de la ville, dos à leurs camarades. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Un léger grincement se fit entendre et la porte du bâtiment financier s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître la personne qui avait disparu plus tôt. Tous les autres, sauf les guetteurs, entrèrent. Il faisait noir à l'intérieur. Les braqueurs ne voulant pas attirer l'attention se refusaient à produire la moindre source de lumière, s'orientant uniquement grâce à celle qui entrait par les fenêtres. Une énorme porte en chêne massif, située au fond de la salle, vint leur bloquer la route. L'assassine s'avança et s'accroupit devant la serrure, et quelques secondes plus tard, un clic se fit entendre. Le passage, de nouveau libre, laissa voir un immense escalier qui descendait au sous-sol, là où les coffres avaient été construits. C'était grâce à la magie que les messagers pouvaient, quelle que soit la ville où ils se trouvaient, accéder au contenu de leur coffre dans son intégralité. Arrivés au sous-sol, nos cambrioleurs se retrouvèrent devant un couloir où cinq grandes portes en acier étaient situées de par et d'autre de ce dernier. Le groupe de braqueurs pénétra doucement dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant la première porte. Ils l'examinèrent et…  
– Merde ! s'exclama l'un d'entre eux.  
– Chuuuuuut ! firent les autres.  
– Oh, ça va, fit la femme assassin, en chuchotant. Et vous voyez bien que le système de sécurité est au-dessus de tout ce qu'on avait pu imaginer.  
 _« C'est bien pour ça que j'avais dis de ne rien tenter… Mais on m'écoute jamais moi ! »_  
– Il y a de la magie dans la porte, intervint une autre femme. Vous n'aviez jamais remarqué que vous ne pouviez entrer que dans votre coffre, quelle que soit la porte que vous franchissiez ?  
– Bah non, j'ai une maison, je ne vais donc pas m'embêter à stocker mes affaires à la banque.  
Le reste du groupe fit non de la tête.  
– Il faut donc de la magie pour ouvrir les portes, OK. Mais avec tous les messagers qu'il y a sur Saphaël, on ne pourra jamais tout vider !  
– Oui. De plus, le système enregistre l'empreinte spirituelle, explique la femme nécromancienne. Donc si nous cambriolons nos propres coffres, le système saura que c'est nous qui avons fait le coup.  
– De mieux en mieux… bougonna l'assassin.  
– Euh… je ne m'y connais pas trop en magie, mais si on sature le système de magie, est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen d'ouvrir le plus de coffre possible ? demanda un homme vêtu d'une armure de paladin.  
– Mmm… Peut-être. La nature de la magie employée ici semble être neutre, alors j'imagine qu'en employant de la magie bénéfique et maléfique en même temps, on devrait pouvoir faire péter les plombs au système de sécurité. Et cela devrait brouiller la reconnaissance de l'empreinte spirituelle. Donc moi pour l'énergie maléfique, et pour la bénéfique…  
– Moi ? demanda le paladin.  
– Non, tu n'en possèdes pas assez. Il n'y a que les soigneurs qui puissent en avoir autant que les nécromanciens. En fin de compte, elle devra quand même nous aider.  
– Oui, mais ça va pas, fit l'assassine. Ça fait qu'il n'y aura plus qu'un guetteur.  
– Mon frère peut s'occuper de ce poste tout seul. Mais si tu veux absolument deux personnes, je reste avec lui, proposa une troisième fem… euh non, un second hom… enfin, une autre personne.  
– Non. On a besoin de ton pouvoir de téléportation pour emmener le butin à la maison, répondit le chevalier.  
– C'est MA maison, rectifia la femme assassin.  
 _« Oui mais bon, tant que vous n'aurez pas de base de guilde, ils continueront de squatter chez toi. Faut te faire une raison »,_ lança Audric dans le vide.  
– OK, va la chercher.  
Une des personnes du groupe s'en alla et revint peu après avec une autre personne.  
– J'avais pourtant dit que je voulais être le moins impliquée dans tout ça, râla la nouvelle arrivée.  
– Rien ne se passe jamais comme on le voudrait. La preuve, je dois me coltiner l'autre imbécile, répliqua l'assassine en désignant le paladin.  
– Allez, on se dépêche. Toi, tu te mets là et tu lances en même temps que moi ton sort le plus bénéfique, OK ?  
– OK.  
Les deux femmes se mirent côte à côte et incantèrent les dits sorts. Une fois prêts, elles les lancèrent sur la porte. Tout l'édifice trembla, et la porte émis un craquement bruyant. Puis tout se calma. Le, euh la sorcière se précipita en haut, vérifier que personne n'avait remarqué ce qui venait de se passer. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, assurant que tout allait bien. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement. L'assassine, retenant son souffle, s'avança alors vers la porte, posa sa main sur le métal froid et poussa doucement. La porte ne résista pas et s'ouvrit tranquillement, laissant apparaître un coffre plein.  
– Yaha !  
– Chuuuuuut !  
– Oh, ça va. Allez remplir les sacs plutôt.  
Tous mirent la main à la pâte, même la soigneuse. Une fois tous les sacs pleins, le… la sorcière les prit et s'en alla en direction de la sortie, un sort de protection l'empêchant de se téléporter directement depuis l'intérieur. Tous les autres sortirent du coffre et refermèrent la porte. Le paladin imita l'assassine et la porte s'ouvrit sur un coffre différent du précédent. Ils attendirent quelques minutes que leur compagnon revienne avec les sacs vides. Cette manœuvre se répéta un nombre incalculable de fois, jusqu'à presque cinq heures du matin. Après avoir tout bien refermé derrière eux, ils partirent en direction du téléporteur, pour se mettre à l'abri avant l'arrivée des employés.  
 _« J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient réussis sans se faire prendre… »_

Après quelques heures de sommeil, vers midi passé, je descendis de ma chambre pour découvrir un bazar sans nom dans mon salon. Éparpillés dans la pièce, les autres dormaient à même le sol dans des lits de fortune. Faut dire aussi qu'on était tous tellement fatigués qu'on était allé se coucher directement sans rien ranger.  
– Je suis démotivée là.  
– Je suis d'accord. Mangeons d'abord, on verra ensuite, fit la voix de Chris derrière moi.  
Je me retournai et vis la table qui était garnie de nourriture, avec plus loin le paladin cherchant de la vaisselle dans mes placards.  
– T'as pas fini d'utiliser la cuisine des autres comme si c'était la tienne ?  
– Je vois pas pourquoi tu râles. Tu ne t'es jamais plains de la qualité de ma cuisine que je sache.  
Un point pour lui. Je soupirai et allai m'asseoir à table entamant mon petit déjeuner en attendant que les autres se lèvent. Ils arrivèrent les uns après les autres, à moitié endormis. Ce fut l'un des rares repas qui se fit presque en silence. Nos estomacs désormais remplis, il fallait maintenant s'attaquer au rangement de notre butin. Pendant que les autres se chamaillaient pour savoir qui rangerait quoi, moi j'allais prendre le courrier. Entre les publicités valables et louches et le loyer, se trouvait le journal d'aujourd'hui. Je fermai la porte, et aperçut Chris me regarder discrètement, mais avec attention. J'étais sorti vêtue d'un vieux leggings d'assassin et d'un encore plus vieux chemisier de débutant dont je me servais en guise de pyjama. Je l'ignorai, jetai ma charge sur la table, m'installai sur une chaise et lu la première page de la Gazette de Saphaël.  
– Ah…  
– Un problème ? demanda Hektor.  
– Pas grand-chose. Notre cambriolage fait la une, répondis-je calmement.  
– Hein ? fit tout le monde.  
Tous s'approchèrent pour lire le journal que je tenais dans les mains.

[Dans la nuit d'hier à aujourd'hui, s'est déroulé un fait jamais encore réalisé dans toute l'histoire de Saphaël : le braquage d'une banque !  
Oui, très chers lecteurs, vous avez bien lu. Hier, dans la nuit, la banque d'Angoya fut cambriolée, les criminels ayant – on ne sait comment – réussis à forcer le système de sécurité pourtant estimé et jugé infaillible. Ils ont vidé de nombreux coffres, appartenant tous à des messagers des sprites. Les clients très mécontents – cela va sans dire – réclament réparations, ces dernières se chiffrant à quelques millions de pièces d'or, voire peut-être plus.  
Quant au procédé qui a permis aux cambrioleurs ce coup de maître (il faut bien l'avouer), les experts de chaque ville, réunis pour l'occasion, affirment qu'une seule porte de coffre à été forcé grâce à un surplus de magie qui aurait fait sauter les plombs du système de sécurité, qui est entièrement basé sur la magie spirituelle.  
Les enquêteurs partent donc sur la piste que ce sont des messagers des sprites qui seraient derrière ce vol. De plus, certains témoins affirment avoir aperçus un groupe portant des têtes de citrouilles, et accompagné d'une liche, rodé prés de la banque. Personne n'est sans savoir que le seul groupe, ou plutôt la seule secte de Saphaël, où ses membres arborent un tel manque de goût, sont les Dévots de la Citrouille. Les autorités ont également rappelé que leur chef – ou gourou – le messager des sprite Karehaus est toujours recherché pour divers crimes tels que la hausse du prix du PQ, la vente mensongère de cartes au trésor ou de compétences à des prix impossibles, ou encore l'abandon de nouveaux messagers dans des zones hautement dangereuses et mortelles, après les y avoir emmenés sous le prétexte de les entraîner gratuitement.  
Depuis la découverte du cambriolage tôt ce matin, de nombreux Dévots ont été arrêtés par les autorités grâce à l'aide précieuse qu'ont fourni les Disciples du Lait, secte ennemie des Dévots de la Citrouille. Malgré les interrogatoires fait par les Grands Maîtres eux-mêmes, les suspects ne cessent de répéter que personne de leur « religion » n'a fait le coup et hurlent au complot en accusant les Disciples du Lait. Bien évidement, ces derniers démentent fortement ces accusations.  
Comme vous pouvez en juger très chers lecteurs, l'enquête va être longue et difficile, mais les autorités ne se relâcheront pas pour trouver le fin mot de cette histoire. La Gazette de Saphaël vous tiendra au courant de la moindre information qui parviendra jusqu'à nous.]

– C'est donc pour ça que tu nous as fait porter ces trucs horribles ? me demanda Viky.  
– Bien sûr, j'avais tout prévu.  
– Donc quand tu as dis à Jassice que sa liche devait rester prés de moi, c'était pour me faire passer pour Karehaus. Je vois… Je suis assez fier de m'être fait passer pour le plus grand arnaqueur de Saphaël.  
– Le plus stupide aussi, ajoutais-je.  
– Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda Helen, l'air un peu inquiète.  
– Maintenant, on range le bordel qu'il y a dans mon salon, fis-je en repliant le journal. On va faire plusieurs tas. Un de costumes, un d'objets d'artisanat, un d'objet pour sprites, un d'objets inclassables et un dernier pour tout ce qui est inutile et sans valeur.  
– Inutile et sans valeur, je pense pas qu'il y en aura, remarqua Jassice. S'ils étaient dans des coffres, c'est qu'ils doivent en avoir.  
– Pour leurs propriétaires, oui. Mais par exemple, un costume déjà lié à l'énergie spirituelle d'un messager ne nous sert à rien : on ne peut ni le mettre, ni le vendre.  
– Exact. On en fait quoi alors ?  
– On verra après.  
Nous passâmes donc le reste de la journée à faire le tri dans tout ce qu'on avait réussi à voler dans la banque. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand nous eûmes fini, et épuisés une seconde fois, nous partîmes nous coucher en laissant tout dans mon salon.

Plusieurs semaines après, le braquage était toujours dans les actualités de Saphaël, mais faisant de moins en moins la une. Grâce à une grande partie des objets qu'on avait pu voler, on avait réussi a amasser suffisamment d'argent pour se payer les services d'un Roi Sprite. Après avoir vu les trois milles pièces d'or s'envoler de la banque de guilde, on avait recommencé à faire les quêtes de guildes données par les villes principales pour monter la guilde au fameux niveau six qui permettait d'obtenir la base de guilde. Mmm, ça fait beaucoup de fois le mot guilde. Bien évidement, nous avions la somme nécessaire pour l'acheter. Tout se passait pour le mieux. J'étais en train d'enfiler un nouveau costume que je m'étais acheté, lorsque une voix que j'avais entendue il n'y a pas si longtemps ressurgit dans ma tête.  
 _« Arsa ? Arsa, tu m'entends ? »_ fit la voix de Babama.  
 _« Malheureusement, oui. »_  
 _« Ce n'est pas par plaisir que je te contacte, je te signale »_ , rétorqua le vieux sage. _«_ _Je suis venu t'annoncer que ton sprite est prêt à franchir une nouvelle étape dans son évolution. Alors va voir Yobelia. »_ _  
« OK. Mais j'espère qu'après cette évolution il ratera moins ses fabrications. C'est que ses erreurs commencent à me revenir cher ! »  
_ _« C'est pas de ma faute si ton comportement me fait déprimer au point de me faire rater tout ce que j'entreprends ! »_ répliqua Audric en s'immisçant dans la conversation.  
 _« Je vois qu'il n'y a aucun progrès… »_ soupira Babama.  
« _Alors vous, mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça dans ma vie ! »  
_ _« Petite insolente ! »_ hurla le vieux hibou, avant de couper le contact.  
 _« Il n'a pourtant pas tort, plus le temps passe et moins ton comportement ressemble à celui d'une messagère ! »_ renchérit mon sprite.  
 _« Et toi, plus le temps passe et plus tu deviens inutile. »_  
Je finis de m'habiller et descendis au salon qui était – encore – occupé par le reste de la guilde.  
– Je reviens, je vais faire évoluer Audric, annonçai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.  
– Hé ! Mais c'est quoi cette tenue ? demanda Chris, en me regardant avec de gros yeux.  
Je me regardai de nouveau. Est-ce que j'avais mal mis mon vêtement ? Non c'était bon.  
– Quoi ? C'est une robe moulante en cuir, répondis-je normalement. C'est pas la première fois que t'en vois une.  
– Oui je sais. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était ton style de vêtements… Si j'avais su, j'en aurais acheté une et j'aurais trouvé un prétexte pour que tu la portes.  
Pas mon style ? Certes la robe était assez décolleté, plutôt courte, et avec des cuissardes assorties… mais sa couleur d'un bleu profond, m'avait appelé dès que j'avais posé les yeux dessus. Et je n'avais pas pu résister à l'acheter.  
– Ta franchise me touche, lançai-je en ouvrant la porte.  
– Attends. On vient avec toi, fit Helen, en se levant.  
– Oui, nous aussi on a reçu un appel de Babama ce matin, expliqua Viky anticipant ma question.  
Toute la guilde se dirigea donc vers Yobelia. Toujours affairé à vendre ses produits aux messagers, ce sprite encaissait de gros bénéfices. Je me suis toujours demandée où allait cet argent, puisque les sprites vivaient dans un monde spirituel. En tout cas, avec cet argent il pourrait au moins s'acheter des vêtements. En dehors des sprites liés aux messagers, tous les sprites qu'on rencontrait étaient à poils.  
– Bonjour, c'est pour faire évoluer nos sprites, annonçais-je, lorsque ce fut mon tour.  
– Euh… oui, dit le sprite marchant en nous regardant. Vos noms ?  
– Arsa, Chris, Helen, Jassice, Viktor et Hektor, répondis-je en sortant mon sprite de sa gemme, comme les autres.  
– Oui, vous êtes sur la liste.  
Yobelia alla fouiller dans ses affaires et revint avec six espèces de bonbon, et en fit avaler un à chacun de nos sprites. En quelques secondes les sprites se mirent à briller dans le dos et s'élevèrent légèrement au-dessus du sol. Des trucs sortirent de leur dos pour lentement ressembler à des ailes, et elles étaient différentes d'un sprite à l'autre. Audric lui, avait des ailes qui ressemblaient à celles des fées – enfin il me semble, étant donné que je n'ai jamais vu de fées – et elles étaient d'un bleu plus clair que sa peau.  
– Oh ! T'es trop mignon comme ça ! m'exclamais-je, sincère.  
– Je veux pas être mignon ! Je veux être beau ! râla Audric, en atterrissant.  
– C'est pareil.  
Mécontent, il disparut dans sa gemme.  
– Allez, on rentre ? proposa Chris, nerveux.  
– T'es pressé ? T'as oublié le repas dans le four ? demandai-je, étonnée, lui qui est toujours tranquille.  
– Héhéhé, ne serait-ce pas plutôt à cause de moi ? Héhéhé, fit une voix pas rassurante derrière nous.  
Tout le groupe se retourna et vit un autre groupe qui nous faisait face. Un assassin à l'air sadique, une clerc toute souriante, un paladin qui avait l'air complètement désespéré et un berserker… euh, androgyne ?  
– Tiens, quelle surprise ! feignit notre paladin. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans le coin ?  
– Oh, rien de bien important, héhéhé. La même chose que d'habitude, répondit l'assassin avec un regard encore plus sadique. Mais j'ai dû me renseigner pour te retrouver, vu que ça fait un moment que tu ne squattes plus le bar du quartier souterrain de Kaslow, héhéhé.  
– Évidement, puisqu'il préfère squatter ma cuisine, répliquai-je. Et je peux savoir d'où vous vous connaissez, et qui tu es ?  
– Nous sommes les membres de la guilde Bazarrerie. Et lui c'est Sade, il est le chef de la guilde, répondit la clerc avec un grand sourire.  
– Bazarrerie ? Moi qui croyais qu'il n'y avait que notre guilde qui comptait des échappés de l'asile… soupirai-je, lassée de ne rencontrer que des fêlés. Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'horreur que ça doit être.  
– Mais non, mais non, il y a une bonne ambiance, assura la clerc. C'est vrai que les membres de la guilde sont les messagers les plus bizarres qu'on est jamais rencontré, mais tout se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
– Dans la joie et la bonne humeur ?! s'écria le paladin. Rah, c'est désespérant ! On m'a fait entrer dans cette guilde de manière louche, on m'a torturé pour m'obliger à rire, on m'a présenté à des personnes que je déteste et qui me désespèrent ! Et tu oses dire que tout s'est passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur ?!  
– Hé mais… alors tu me détestes Mélan ? demanda le berserker, les larmes aux yeux.  
– Euh… non, c'est… euh… Rah ! CE MONDE ME DÉSESPÈRE ! JE VEUX MOURIR ! hurla Mélan en nous tournant le dos pour fouiller dans son sac. Une corde ! Où est-elle ? Je suis sûr d'en avoir une !  
Je le regardai, m'avançai et lui balançai un coup de pied dans le dos qui le propulsa dans le bassin d'eau. PLOUF ! Le paladin se débattit de manière pitoyable, avant de couler la seconde suivante.  
– Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Arsa ? hurla Helen à moitié choquée par mon geste.  
– C'est de sa faute, il voulait mourir. Je l'ai juste aidé à réaliser son objectif.  
– Héhéhé. Ne t'en fais pas, il remontera tout seul, assura Sade. Alors Chris, il parait que t'es devenu le chef d'une guilde ?  
– Euh… oui, on ne peut rien te cacher, sourit notre chef, mal à aise.  
– C'est assez étonnant d'ailleurs que tu ai réussi à monter une guilde avec l'argent que tu me dois, héhéhé. J'espère que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'a évité ces six derniers mois ?  
– DE QUOI ?! m'écriais-je en me tournant vers Chris. Tu es endetté ?!  
– Euh… non. Non, endetté est un mot un petit peu trop fort… Je ne lui dois pas tant que ça… essaya d'expliquer le paladin à moitié mort de peur.  
– Pour être exact, notre cher Chris me doit dix mille pièces d'or. Et avec les intérêts ça monte actuellement à quinze mille pièces d'or, ajouta l'assassin en regardant dans un petit carnet noir.  
– Quinze mille ?!… JE VAIS TE TUER !  
Je sortis mes épées à la vitesse de l'éclair et m'élançai sur Chris, complètement folle de rage. Cet abruti réussit néanmoins à esquiver et à parer mes coups. Il tenta une nouvelle esquive, mais je lui fis un croche-pied et il s'étala par terre, tête la première. Je me mis en position… mais je m'arrêtai.  
– Non… Je ne te tuerais pas, dis-je calmement.  
– Oui, tu peux pas le tuer. Tu l'aimes après tout, fit Viky comme si de rien n'était.  
– Absolument pas ! hurlais-je en la fusillant du regard. Si je le tue, c'est notre guilde qui va devoir payer sa dette ! Et il est hors de question que je débourse le moindre cuivre pour cet abruti !  
Je rangeai mes épées et inspirai calmement.  
– Mais je ne te laisserais pas t'en tirer comme ça !  
Et je lui sautai sur le dos à pieds joints, littéralement. Pendant plusieurs minutes je me défoulai, lui brisant tous les os de son corps, ou presque. Il ne devait pas mourir, ça aurait été trop facile. Lorsque je me sentis fatiguée, j'arrêtai, laissant Chris toujours face contre terre dans un très sale état. Helen se précipita pour le soigner.  
– Bon, il se passe quoi maintenant ? demandais-je à Sade, très énervée.  
– Eh ben, il faut rembourser. Héhéhé. Surtout que vous en avez les moyens, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.  
Je fus assez déstabilisée, mais je ne laissai rien paraître… enfin j'espérais.  
– Pardon ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
– Héhéhé, ne fais pas l'innocente, fit le chef des Bazarrerie en ressortant son carnet. Il semblerait que vous ayez soudain eu une importante somme d'argent et que bizarrement, ça a eut lieu peu de temps après le cambriolage de la banque d'Angoya.  
Comment il était au courant de ça ?! J'avais pourtant pris soin de ne laisser aucune preuve nous impliquant. Ce type est dangereux.  
– Nous accuserais-tu d'être des criminels ? demandais-je calmement.  
– Mais… C'est pas bien d'accuser les gens comme ça, moralisa le berserker.  
– Oui, ce garçon a raison. Tu manques de bonnes manières, ajoutais-je en croisant les bras.  
– Vr… Vraiment ?! Vous me prenez vraiment pour un garçon ? demanda le guerrier en joignant ses mains et me regardant avec espoir.  
– Euh… oui, tu portes un pantalon.  
– C'est juste à ça que vous vous fiez ?! fit le jeune homme complètement abattu.  
– Bah oui, tu portes une armure évolutive. Et ces armures, grâce à la magie, s'adaptent à la physionomie de leur porteur. Donc si tu étais une fille, tu porterais une jupe et pas un pantalon, expliquais-je avec assurance.  
Sade rigola.  
– Elle est intéressante ta copine, Chris. C'est la première personne à ne pas se tromper sur la vraie nature d'Isaac, héhéhé. Et elle n'a même pas peur de mes menaces.  
– Oui, tu as raison. Elle est même exceptionnelle, renchérit la clerc.  
– Je ne suis pas sa copine !  
– C'est pas faute de lui avoir demandé pourtant, ajouta Chris en se relevant.  
Je lui assenai un coup de pied dans le dos qui le remis à terre.  
– Aïe !  
– Bien fait !  
Je me plaçai face à Sade.  
– Bon écoute. Tu veux récupérer ton argent, je te comprends. Mais il est hors de question que les membres de la guilde paye sa dette à sa place ! Il a été assez stupide pour s'endetter, il devrait donc être assez intelligent pour rembourser !  
– Tu ne vas pas l'aider ? demanda Sade assez surpris.  
– Sûrement pas. Fais-lui faire ce que tu veux. Vends son corps aux tenanciers des bordels souterrains de Kaslow, ou ses organes au marché noir, je m'en moque.  
J'attrapai Chris par le col et le balançai aux pieds de son usurier.  
– Tiens, je te le donne.  
Silence. On se regardait sans sourciller. Cela dura plusieurs secondes, quand un bruit d'éclaboussures attira notre attention. En direction du bassin, on pouvait voir deux mains agripper le rebord pour essayer de remonter. Une fois ce long périple accomplit, le propriétaire des mains se mit à quatre pattes et respira à pleins poumons. Puis lança un regard vers moi.  
– T'ES FOLLE ?! JE NE SAIS PAS NAGER, J'AURAIS PU MOURIR ! hurla-t-il comme un dément.  
Gros silence.  
– Euh… c'est pas ce que tu voulais ?  
Il me regarda complètement ahuri.  
– RAAAH ! CE MONDE ME DÉSESPÈRE ! POURQUOI JE N'ARRIVE PAS À MOURIR ?! JE ME DÉSESPÈRE ! JE VEUX MOURIR !  
Il continua de hurler comme s'il était pris d'une crise démentielle et… PLOUF ?  
– Arsa ! Pourquoi tu l'as rejeté à l'eau ?! s'écria de nouveau Helen.  
– Ah… Bah, j'ai vu une ouverture, et j'ai réagis instinctivement.  
Sade éclata de rire, manquant de lâcher son carnet.  
– Pauvre Mélan, s'attrista Isaac.  
– Je t'aime bien toi. Allez, pour la dette du petit Chris, il y a peut être moyen de s'arranger, héhéhé, déclara soudain le chef des Bazarrerie.  
– Vraiment ? s'exclama le paladin soulagé de pouvoir être sauvé des mains de son usurier sadique.  
– Selon mes sources, votre guilde crée une espèce de friandise, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Et alors ? Ce n'est pas interdit, je me suis renseignée, répliquais-je violemment.  
– Euh… mademoiselle Arsa, vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous dites.  
– C'est vrai, ajouta la clerc. Ce n'est pas parce que Sade est une personne gentille qu'il faut en profiter pour lui parler comme ça.  
– Non Optimi… Je voulais dire que le chef était un Grand Servant et qu'il risquait de la punir…  
– Quoi ? Un Grand Servant, lui ? m'exclamai-je, complètement choquée.  
Les passants qui m'entendirent se mirent à regarder dans notre direction, pour ensuite se dépêcher de filer. Et ce n'était pas étonnant, un Grand Servant était un messager choisi par les Grands Maîtres afin de les aider dans leurs tâches. C'était sur la base du volontariat, mais ça donnait accès à pas mal de pouvoir. Il n'y en avait pas plus de dix en tout.  
– Héhéhé, oui je suis un Grand Servant.  
– Comment quelqu'un comme toi a pu obtenir ce poste ?!  
– Eh bien comme tout le monde, héhéhé, répondit-il en tripotant son carnet.  
Le chantage… Il a fait chanter les Grands Maîtres !… Tiens, à propos de chantage… ça me fait penser à quelque chose qu'Audric m'a raconté un jour, complètement paniqué… Quelqu'un avait réussi à ne payer que neuf pièces d'or le contrat et la base de guilde en menaçant les sprites. Selon Audric le monde spirituel en était tout retourné. Il paraîtrait même que certains sprites ont refusé de se lier à des messagers, de peur de rencontrer celui qui avait réussi un tel exploit… Ce type n'est pas dangereux, c'est un véritable démon !  
– Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu veux à notre Asygum ? demandai-je, pour recentrer la conversation afin qu'ils partent le plus rapidement possible.  
– Ça m'intéresse, héhéhé. J'accepte d'oublier la dette du paladin, si en échange vous me donner son équivalent en gums.  
– Son équivalent ? Mais le sachet de dix boules coûte une pièce d'or. Ce qui fait qu'on doit donner quinze mille sachets pour que tu effaces la dette de cet abruti ? C'est de l'arnaque !  
– Allez, s'il te plaît Arsa, me supplia Chris à genoux.  
Bon sang, ce chiffre est scandaleux ! Mais si Chris venait à mourir ou être incapable de rembourser, c'est sur moi, sur mon argent que ça va retomber. À tous les coups !  
– Très bien, soupirais-je. Mais tu ne pourras pas les avoir en une seule fois.  
– Héhéhé, c'est pas grave. Cent sachets par mois ça ira.  
– T'es malade ? C'est pas possible. Même en nous y mettant tous, c'est impossible de respecter de tels délais, râlai-je devant la façon de penser de ce sadique. Dix sachets par semaine, je peux pas faire mieux.  
– Tss, très bien, accepta Sade. Optimi aide le désespéré à remonter avant qu'il ne se fasse de nouveau jeter à l'eau.  
– Mais bien sûr, dit la clerc en souriant.  
Une fois le sauvetage effectué, nous repartîmes vers là où nous étions venus. Une fois rentré, je pris la direction de la cuisine et sorti un pack de six bouteilles de Menthélia. Je les vidai toutes en quelques secondes.  
– Respire quand tu bois, tu vas t'étouffer sinon, me fit Jassice en s'installant sur mon canapé.  
Je ne lui répondis pas. Je regardai Chris, qui contrairement à son habitude se faisait tout petit et silencieux. Nos regards se croisèrent et ma colère remonta en flèche.  
– Maintenant que ce contrat à été fait, je peux te tuer !  
Mais je n'atteignis pas ma cible, à mon grand désespoir, car les autres s'étaient jetés sur moi pour m'en empêcher.  
– Rah, lâchez-moi ! Je veux le tuer !


	16. Chapitre 14

**Et voilà la suite de CPC ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)**  
 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre ressenti, car des fois j'ai l'impression d'écrire n'importe quoi XD**  
 **Je vous souhaite (encore) de bonnes vacances, malgré le temps horrible qu'il fait - chez moi en tout cas ^^**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapitre 14  
Quand les tarés s'énervent, même les sprites peuvent avoir peur !**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis « l'incident » de la dette de Chris. Nous avions continué de faire des quêtes de guilde pour éviter que des soupçons se portent sur nous, lorsqu'on achètera la base de guilde. Après tout, une guilde ne possédant que six membres ayant du jour au lendemain les moyens de dépenser neuf mille pièces d'or, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun vétéran parmi ses membres était assez louche.  
– Allez, c'est la dernière, annonça notre chef.  
– Il était temps, fit Jassice en descendant de sa liche. Ça devient pénible et ennuyeux de sans arrêt remettre en place les jambes de ma liche.  
– Si tu utilisais tes jambes à la place, les siennes resteraient intactes, railla la sorcière.  
– Pour que ce soit les miennes qui s'abîment ? Sûrement pas !  
– Rah, ça suffit ! Vous me cassez les oreilles ! m'écriai-je, en empoignant mes épées. Soit vous vous taisez, soit je vous coupe la langue. Choisissez !  
Elles choisirent le silence. Nous étions à Kaslow pour rendre la dernière quête de guilde, pour enfin obtenir la base de guilde. Comme toujours la place était bondée. Non, archi bondée, je dirais même. On avançait avec difficulté, quand un cri retentit au-dessus de la cohue générale.  
– Comment osez-vous nous traiter de secte ?! C'est vous qui êtes une secte !  
Je m'arrêtai, curieuse de voir à qui appartenait cette voix. Oui curieuse, car être capable de faire encore plus de bruit que tous les sagouins réunis ici était véritablement un exploit ! Je m'écartai du groupe qui progressait sur le pont de pierre, liant la place du cristal à celle plus petite située devant le château, et m'avançai vers l'origine de la voix. Près du socle du cristal, face à des représentants des Disciples du Lait et des Dévots de Citrouille, se trouvait un groupe uniquement composé de filles. Au vu de leur position, la voix semblait appartenir à une fille aux cheveux roses attachés en chignon, portant une robe de mariée et qui devait appartenir à une classe de soin d'après ses armes. Sans doute une oracle (classe supérieure du sage), si j'en jugeais à son assurance, les clercs étant plus timides.  
– Nous ne sommes pas une secte, répondit un homme citrouille. Nous sommes les adorateurs du légume orange divin qui apportera la félicité à ce monde par sa pluie salvatrice de citrouilles géantes.  
– Nous ne sommes pas une secte non plus, répondit à son tour un homme arborant une fausse bouteille de lait sur la tête. Nous sommes les élus qui devons faire connaître aux habitants de ce monde les bienfaits de ce liquide blanc riche en calcium pour leur permettre de vivre en bonne santé.  
 _« C'est justement ça qui fait que vous êtes une secte, bande d'andouilles. »_  
– Ah, ah ! s'écria la chef du groupe de filles. Vous venez de déclarer publiquement que vous êtes une secte !  
– Nous ne sommes pas une secte ! C'est vous autres qui en êtes une ! hurlèrent ensemble les Dévots et les Disciples, en pointant du doigt le groupe de filles et l'autre interlocuteur.  
Qui aurait cru qu'un jour ces deux sectes se mettraient d'accord sur quelque chose… Je regardai le ciel. Non, la pluie de gélapins arc-en-ciel n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui.  
– Puisque je vous dis que nous ne sommes pas une secte ! répéta l'oracle. Nous sommes juste des filles aimant les poneys roses ! Nous nous sommes rassemblées et avons décidées de créer notre propre guilde : les Funny Pinky Pony ! Nous voulons faire partager notre passion avec le plus de monde possible et établir un ranch où on élèvera des poneys roses pour les dispersés à travers tout Saphaël !  
C'était pas être une secte ça ?… Je soupirai. Les passions des gens devenaient de plus en plus inquiétantes. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, instinctivement je balançai mon poing dans la direction où était supposée se trouver la tête qui allait avec cette main. Je stoppai mon geste à un centimètre de son nez.  
– Ah… c'est toi, fis-je en reconnaissant Chris.  
– Oui c'est moi, répondit-il en souriant. Les autres ont rendu la quête. T'as vu quelque chose d'intéressant ?  
– Je sais pas si on peut appeler ça comme ça… soupirai-je en traversant le pont et rejoignant les autres qui nous attendaient pas loin du responsable des guildes.  
Je rendis ma quête, et Chris fit de même. Il semblerait qu'il m'avait attendu. Son attention à mon égard empirait de jour en jour, et ça commençait à me gêner de plus en plus. Surtout que les autres aussi l'avaient remarqué. Mais comme à mon habitude je fis comme si de rien n'était, et pris la direction du téléporteur avec le reste de la guilde.  
– Où on va ? demanda Helen en réajustant son chapeau un peu trop grand.  
– À Angoya, annonçai-je en insérant les cinquante cuivres dans le téléporteur.  
La chaleur s'abattit sur nous dès notre arrivée, en même temps que le vent salin remplissant nos narines de son odeur. Nous entrâmes dans la ville portuaire après avoir nettoyé le chemin de quelques gélapins jugés trop téméraires.  
– C'est vraiment sûr que ce sprite est ici ? demanda Hektor, en s'éventant avec sa main.  
– D'après les rumeurs, oui.  
– Et d'où viennent ces rumeurs ?  
Je fis apparaître mon sprite et le pointa du doigt.  
– De lui.  
– J'ai un nom je te rappelle ! rugit Audric en se tournant vers moi.  
Je soupirai. Je fouillai dans mon sac, en sortit deux sodas que je fis boire cul sec à ce râleur avant qu'il n'ait le temps de retourner dans sa gemme.  
– Il fait beau aujourd'hui, chef !  
– Oui, tu as raison. Tu veux bien partir en cueillette ?  
– C'est comme si c'était fait, dit-il avant de disparaître.  
– Arsa… C'est pas bon de faire boire autant de sodas magiques à un sprite en si peu de temps, me fit remarquer Helen, toujours soucieuse du bien être des autres. Il risque de devenir soûl et son travail en pâtira.  
– Il l'est déjà. C'est pour ça qu'il est autant de mauvaise humeur quand il est sobre. Et puis, j'ai remarqué qu'il réussissait mieux ses fabrications depuis, assurai-je en montant les escaliers.  
Notre groupe prit l'escalier central – et je ne pus m'empêcher de zieuter du côté de la banque familière et tentatrice – et se dirigea vers une immense demeure situé à côté de l'hôtel des ventes. Son propriétaire en sortait justement. Et sans plus de manière que ça, nous l'abordâmes.  
– Bonjour, c'est bien à vous qu'on peut acheter un certain trésor ?  
– Plaît-il ? Comment savez-vous cela ? nous demanda l'homme riche.  
– Par les rumeurs.  
– Tss, quelle bande de sans-gêne, râla Marlin, l'homme le plus riche de tout Angoya. Mais bon, c'est le revers de la médaille que de posséder des trésors rares… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
– Nous voudrions vous acheter une Perle Précieuse.  
– Rien que ça ? Sachez, jeunes gens, que cet objet rare remonte à l'époque des premiers messagers des sprites. Ces perles ont été perdues lors de la Grande Guerre. Depuis les sprites les recherchent activement, car à la base ces joyaux proviennent de leur monde. Le destin a voulu que je devienne un collectionneur et que je mette la main sur quelques-unes de ces perles, raconta Marlin, fier de posséder des trésors de sprites. Vous comprenez donc que ces Perles Précieuses coûtent cher, et que je suis pas disposé à vous en vendre une si vous n'y mettez pas le prix.  
– Oui on le sait, râlais-je. Une Perle Précieuse en échange de six mille pièces d'or.  
– Pardon ? Vous avez du mal écoutez les rumeurs. J'accepte de vendre une Perle Précieuse pour dix mille pièces d'or, pas moins.  
– Quoi ?!  
– Mais… mais, tous ceux à qui nous avons parlé nous ont dit que le prix était de six mille pièces d'or. Vous ne pouvez pas augmenter comme ça le prix, alors que ça fait des années que vous les vendez à ce prix-là ! fit Helen, choquée par l'avarice de cet homme.  
– Ces trésors m'appartiennent ! J'ai le droit de les vendre au prix que je veux !  
Mais c'est qu'il s'y croit celui-là. Pouvoir marchander à la hausse avec moi. Amateur.  
– Non vous ne pouvez pas, répliquai-je calmement. Ces joyaux appartiennent aux sprites, donc s'ils le voulaient ils pourraient vous les reprendre sans que ça leur coûte quoique ce soit. N'est-ce pas ?  
Marlin se mordit la lèvre. Dans le mille. J'étais contente que mes recherches n'avaient pas été vaines. J'avais eu des doutes après qu'Audric ait fourni l'information sur un plateau d'argent, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.  
– Il est donc évident que vous êtes en affaire avec eux, et que vous vous faites de l'argent sur leur dos. Hmm, je comprends mieux comment Sade a fait pour ne payer que six pièces d'or.  
– Quoi ?… Vous… vous connaissez Sade ?!  
Je fis mon plus beau sourire.  
– Bien sûr qu'on le connaît. Ce paladin est un de ses amis…  
Je me tournai vers Chris.  
– D'ailleurs ça me fait penser, on pourrait lui demander de nous aider. Après tout il nous doit un service, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Hein ?… Euh… oui. Oui, tu as raison ? Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais presque oublié, haha… En plus ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas invité à dîner. Je vais de ce pas à la boite aux lettres. Ne bougez pas, je reviens, dit le chef de guilde, en commençant à partir.  
– Att… attendez, revenez ! s'écria Marlin. C'est bon, tenez.  
L'homme sorti d'une de ces poches intérieures une belle perle qu'il nous tendit, non sans regrets.  
 _« Parce qu'il se balade avec en plus… »_  
– Oh, merci. Alors en échange voici…  
– Non. Je ne veux rien… Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à lui…  
– Très bien, acceptai-je en prenant la perle. Dans ce cas, ce sera notre petit secret et il n'en saura rien.  
– Ou… oui. Bien.  
Le visage tout blanc, il retourna chez lui en claquant la porte.  
– On aurait peut-être quand même dû le payer non ? demanda Helen, inquiète. Ce genre d'objet coûte cher…  
– C'est d'Arsa que tu parles, la coupa Jassice. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle accepterait de payer quelque chose alors qu'on lui a dit juste avant que ce n'était pas la peine ?  
– Tu crois qu'en étant à côté de toi, je ne t'entends pas ?  
– C'était un compliment.  
Je levai les yeux ciel.  
– Très bien, allons voir le sprite maintenant. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, les rumeurs disent qu'il traîne pas loin d'ici… Tiens, c'est pas lui sous les arbres ?  
Sans attendre de réponse de leur part, je me dirigeai vers le sprite. La créature se trouvait vraiment très près de la demeure, et il ressemblait beaucoup à Yobelia. Son frère jumeau peut-être ? Sûrement, puisque dès qu'il nous vit, il se mit à faire le sprite important.  
– Bonjour à vous Messagers, nous lança-t-il une fois arrivés à sa hauteur. Je me nomme Laim, j'ai été le sprite du tout premier messager des sprites de Saphaël. Aujourd'hui mon travail consiste à venir en aide aux bons messagers. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
– Nous sommes là pour obtenir une base de guilde, répondis-je en sortant la Perle Précieuse.  
– Je vois que vous vous êtes suffisamment entraîné pour avoir réussi à trouver la Perle de Royaume Perdu. Je sens que votre guilde à également atteint le niveau nécessaire. Qui en est le Chef ?  
– C'est moi, dit Chris.  
Je lui remis la perle. En tant que chef, c'était à lui de faire la transaction.  
– Soit, je vais briser le sceau, et vous donner accès au Pays Secret où se situera désormais votre base.  
Laim prit la perle que lui tendait le paladin, et trois secondes après elle s'illumina avant de disparaître.  
– Voilà, l'accès à votre base de guilde est ouvert. Bonne continuation dans votre travail de messagers, ajouta-t-il en nous tournant le dos.  
Le paladin remercia le sprite, puis s'éloigna tranquillement en direction de l'escalier. On le suivit tout aussi tranquillement, mais à peine la dernière marche atteinte, tout le monde se précipita vers le téléporteur. Arrivés devant, Chris insista pour être le premier à passer, car il était le chef. On le laissa faire.  
– Base de guilde, annonça-t-il pour disparaître dans un jet de lumière.  
On l'imita chacun notre tour. La téléportation effectuée, on atterrit dans une grande pièce faite en pierre taillée. La partie où nous nous trouvions figurait uniquement le téléporteur, toujours d'un blanc aussi immaculé. L'autre partie était un pont fait de la même pierre que le reste de la salle, et menait à la base. On se mit en marche avec calme, tant l'édifice était imposant. En avançant je vis des socles à statue vides, trois de chaque côté du pont. À l'autre bout de ce dernier, s'étendait une immense salle, toujours en pierre. Au milieu, une espèce d'autel émettait un rai de lumière constant. Derrière ce dernier, un trône en or siégeait en haut un escalier bas. J'aperçus rapidement de chaque côté, un escalier coupé par des tentures de couleurs vives. Devant l'autel se trouvait un groupe de sprites qui semblait nous attendre.  
– Bonjour Messagers, fit un sprite portant une armure. Nous sommes les sprites responsables de la gestion de votre base. Je suis Lorenzo, le manager. Je m'occupe des affaires du Royaume Perdu et je vous aiderais à appréhender les infrastructures, ainsi que les fonctions de la base.  
– Je suis Sherry, je m'occupe de l'entrepôt de guilde et je vous aiderais à l'utiliser.  
– Je suis Buffett, c'est moi qui assure la liaison avec vos coffres à la banque.  
– Je suis Beit, je m'occupe du bazar si vous préférez.  
– Nous sommes Nana et Roger. Nous nous occupons de l'artisanat et de la forge.  
– Je suis Kid, je m'occupe du jardin de la base. Je vous aiderais à obtenir de belles plantations.  
– Je suis Gina, je m'occupe de la santé des Rois des Sprites. Pour l'instant je ne peux malheureusement pas vous transmettre mon savoir, il vous faudra attendre l'aval des Rois.  
– Je suis Suka, je m'occupe des instances de guilde. Les instances sont des donjons exclusivement réservés aux guildes. Différents assistants sont en charge de ces donjons et de leurs récompenses.  
– Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue dans votre base de guilde, ajouta Lorenzo. Maintenant, nous allons retourner à nos postes.  
Et le groupe de sprites se dispersa. Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup. Et puis pourquoi appeler de trois manières différentes un même endroit ? Hmm, peut-être que ça dépend de l'époque à laquelle sont nés les sprites ? Mais peu importait, car nous étions dans le monde des sprites, et plus précisément dans notre base de guilde. On se regarda en silence.  
– Bon, puisqu'on a pas le droit à une visite guidée, il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire… EXPLORATION ! s'écria Chris avec un grand sourire.  
La base était vraiment gigantesque. La pièce principale où étaient postés la majorité des sprites continuait derrière les tentures. Cette partie dissimulée était bien plus grande que la première, et au fond se trouvait un grand escalier central qui donnait accès aux instances, sortes de mini donjons exclusifs aux guildes. Sous celles-ci, se trouvait le garde-manger et la cuisine. De nouveau dans la partie où se situait l'autel, deux longs couloirs latéraux menaient soit à un jardin, soit à une salle réservée au roi sprite – où on avait pas le droit d'entrer. Ces couloirs étaient agrémentés de nombreuses portes qui donnaient accès à différentes salles d'entraînements. Le tour du rez-de-chaussée fait, on s'attaqua aux étages. Il y en avait cinq en tout. Toutes les pièces étaient des chambres qui devaient faire quatre fois la taille de celle que j'avais sur Siwa, et où deux personnes pouvaient dormir avec un minimum de mobilier. Chaque étage possédait deux placards, et deux salles de bains : une pour les femmes et une pour les hommes, situées au-dessus des instances.  
Étrangement, plus on avançait dans l'exploration de la base, plus Hektor semblait contrarié… ou je me faisais des idées ? Non parce que c'était le seul à ne pas faire de commentaires sur tout ce qu'il voyait. Il n'était pas d'un naturel bavard, mais pour le coup il était vraiment silencieux. Et Viky semblait d'accord avec moi, puisque je la voyais de temps en temps lui jeter un coup d'œil inquiet. On était de retour dans le hall, quand soudain Hektor explosa.  
– J'en peux plus ! C'est pas possible de laisser cet endroit comme ça ! Que tout le monde aille chercher de quoi nettoyer dans les placards ! On va faire briller cette base !  
– HEIN ?! s'écria tout le monde surpris, sauf Viky.  
– Pourquoi tu cries ? J'ai été tellement surprise que mon invocation s'est annulée, râla Jassice. Et puis, si tu tiens tant que ça à nettoyer cet endroit, fais-le tout seul. Il est hors de question que je m'abîme les mains.  
– J'ai dit : EXÉCUTION ! hurla le ranger.  
Jassice fut si surprise qu'elle se mit à reculer vers les escaliers avant de les monter, et sans utiliser ses invocations.  
– On y va, on y va Hek, fit sa sœur en nous faisant signe d'imiter la nécromancienne.  
On monta tous les escaliers, sauf Hektor qui était parti engueuler Lorenzo et les autres sprites pour leur mauvaise gestion de la propreté.  
– Dis Viky, ça lui arrive souvent de péter un plomb comme ça ? demanda Chris, pas content de devoir faire le ménage dans un endroit aussi immense.  
– Avant oui, très souvent même. Mais depuis qu'on a quitté Siwa il s'était un peu calmé, surtout parce qu'on dormait à la belle étoile. De toute façon, on avait pas trop le choix puisque les aubergistes ne voulaient pas de moi comme client. Il n'y avait qu'à Kaslow où on avait pas trop de problèmes. De plus, Arsa, comme ta maison est propre et bien rangée, il est donc toujours resté calme, expliqua la sorcière en ouvrant l'un des placards et en y sortant le matériel de nettoyage.  
– Bah, je suis bien obligée de nettoyer souvent, sinon ces putains des bestioles rappliquent… Et depuis que tout le monde squatte chez moi, c'est Chris qui range la cuisine, vu qu'il l'utilise tout le temps.  
En redescendant au rez-de-chaussée, nous n'eûmes plus le loisir de parler, Hektor nous menant à la baguette tout en faisant sa propre part du ménage. Même les sprites avaient dû mettre la main à la pâte. Faut dire qu'ils avaient tellement eu peur du ranger, qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire autrement que d'obéir à ses ordres. Il faisait déjà nuit quand toute la base fut nettoyée. Et on avait tellement faim, qu'on harcela Chris pour qu'il se mette aux fourneaux malgré sa fatigue, qui était aussi grande que la nôtre. Heureusement, lorsque la base de guilde a été débloquée, les sprites avaient apportés avec eux des vivres, ce qui fut très apprécié.  
– Au fait, Hektor et moi on va rester vivre ici, lança soudain le travelo en mastiquant sa cuisse de chocobo.  
– C'est vrai que c'est mieux, ajouta Helen. On aura pas de loyer à payer et aucun problème avec les propriétaires.  
– Bonne idée, approuva Jassice. Ici il y a tout ce qu'il faut, et je peux même prendre des bains de soleil sans personne pour me déranger.  
– Si vous voulez vivre ici, libre à vous, fis-je en posant mes couverts à côté de mon assiette, sur la grande table de cuisine. Mais je reste chez moi, je m'y sens bien.  
– Mais tu seras toute seule Arsa, lança Chris. Et puis on est une guilde, vaut mieux rester ensemble.  
– Je vivais toute seule avant que vous ne débarquiez, et je m'en portais très bien. Sur ce, bonne nuit, ajoutai-je en me levant, coupant court à toutes discussions.  
Je traversai le hall et arrivée au téléporteur, annonçai Ilya. De nouveau dans les rues désertes de la ville magique, je savourai le calme de la nuit tout en rentrant chez moi. Je me doutais bien que ça ne durerait pas, je n'avais pas autant de chance pour que ça arrive. Surtout que d'après les récentes rumeurs, la guerre était à deux doigts d'éclater.

Ce matin après m'être levée, pas un bruit. Après être descendue, pas un bruit. Et personne pour en faire. Le plaisir suprême ! Quelle joie c'était, vous n'imaginez pas ! C'était donc avec un sourire aux lèvres que j'entamai cette belle journée. Je m'étais même surprise à chantonner, incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Je regardai autour de moi tout en mâchant mon toast. Je vis plusieurs affaires qui ne m'appartenaient pas, et que je n'avais volé à personne. Vivant ou mort. Je décidai donc de faire un grand ménage pour me débarrasser de tous ces objets étrangers. J'y passai la matinée entière. J'en trouvai dans tous les coins et recoins de la maison. Jusque dans la salle de bain et les toilettes ! La seule pièce où je n'enlevai rien, c'était la cuisine. Chris, au cours de ces deux, trois derniers mois, avait investit ce lieu et y avait ajouté plusieurs ustensiles et ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour cuisiner. J'en avais eu marre de faire à manger pour des squatteurs sans-gêne, et à ce moment-là j'avais même arrêté de faire les courses en espérant qu'ils s'en aillent. Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas marché. Un matin, j'avais retrouvé dans ma cuisine des sacs pleins de nourriture sur la table, et Chris en train de ranger les ustensiles qu'il venait d'acheter. J'avais bien cru que j'hallucinais ce jour-là.  
La désinfection se termina vers l'heure du déjeuner. Je me fis rapidement à manger et pris mon repas seule tout en lisant le journal d'aujourd'hui. On pouvait y lire que les tensions entre les trois villes empiraient et que si ça continuait, la guerre dont parlaient les rumeurs deviendrait réalité. Je fronçai les sourcils. Si une guerre venait vraiment à éclater, je serais obligée de déménager. Étant une assassin dont les compétences étaient liées à Technopolis, je ne pouvais pas rester vivre à Ilya la cité de la magie. Les yeux toujours rivés sur l'article, je tendis le bras pour attraper mon verre… mais ma main se referma dans le vide.  
– Ah, zut. Dis Chris, si t'es encore dans la cuisine, tu peux me prendre un verre ?  
Silence. Je levai la tête complètement surprise, me rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de ce passé. Mon sprite apparu pas loin de mon assiette.  
– Eh bah alors ? On parle toute seule maintenant ? dit-il en souriant.  
– Comment ça maintenant ? fis-je l'air de rien. Ça m'est déjà arrivé de parler toute seule, ça m'aide à réfléchir.  
– Oui, héhé. Mais pas en t'adressant à des personnes qui ne sont pas là.  
– Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, et va plutôt t'entraîner. À cause de toi, j'ai été obligé d'acheter une Bénédiction du Roi des Sprites pour que tu me réussisses cette épée de niveau doré. Deux mille pièces d'or partis à la poubelle ! râlai-je en lui donnant les sous pour aller faire son entraînant de fabrication d'épées.  
Cet objet coûte quand même presque aussi cher que des meubles pour sprites ! Et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant.  
– Il n'y a pas que l'argent dans la vie tu sais, répondit Audric, en prenant le dit argent.  
– Dit-il en se faisant payer pour toutes les choses que je lui demande de faire.  
Il disparut sans répondre. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, je pouvais baisser mes barrières et penser librement. C'était vraiment épuisant de contrôler ses pensées pour pas que votre sprite les entende. Mais il semblerait que mon instinct de protection envers ma personne me permettait de soustraire de temps à autre mes pensées à Audric. Il trouvait ce silence bizarre. Il n'avait rien dit, mais je le sentais. Je me levai pour prendre le verre oublié, et repensai à ce que j'avais dit plus tôt. Pourquoi avais-je dit ça ? Leur présence me manquerait-elle ? À moi ? Et surtout… pourquoi c'est son nom que j'ai prononcé ?! C'est pas comme si c'était le seul à faire comme chez lui ! Je m'effondrai sur la table envahie par le désespoir. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent lorsque je relevai la tête. Il y avait une explication. Une toute simple : c'était l'habitude. Oui, voilà, l'habitude ! Cela faisait plus de six mois maintenant que j'étais devenue une messagère des sprites, et au cours de cette période j'avais rencontré des personnes toutes aussi folles les unes que les autres. J'avais côtoyé – contre mon gré la plupart du temps – certaines de ces personnes et je m'étais habituée – malgré moi – à leur présence, et au fait que, quoi que je fasse, il y en aurait toujours une pour me gâcher la journée ou la vie.  
Soulagée d'avoir trouvé une explication, je me levai et fis la vaisselle. Maintenant, un autre problème venait me rappeler son existence : les affaires que les autres membres de la guilde avaient laissés chez moi. D'ailleurs, je m'étonnais de ne pas les voir débarquer. Puisqu'ils avaient décidés de rester vivre dans la base de guilde, je m'étais attendue à ce qu'ils apparaissent pour venir récupérer leurs affaires. Mais rien. J'avais bien envie de leur envoyer par courrier, mais non seulement j'étais sûre d'être assommée par des réflexions incessantes, mais en plus ça me coûterait bien trop d'argent.  
 _« Bon bah… Je vais aller à la base, laisser les affaires au pied du téléporteur et repartir très vite. Même s'ils me voient, ils sauront pas où je me suis téléportée. »_  
Je pris de vieux sacs et mis tout dedans pêle-mêle. Ils se débrouilleront pour faire le tri. Une fois tous remplis, je les mis dans mon propre sac. Ces sacs magiques étaient vraiment pratiques, il n'y a pas à dire. Je mis ma robe bleue habituelle et sortis. C'était une belle journée, la chaleur envahissait l'air un peu plus chaque jour et c'était une bonne chose. Le froid n'était vraiment pas mon truc. Une petite foule était agglutinée devant les vendeurs de l'hôtel des ventes. D'ailleurs, depuis notre braquage, il semblerait que de nouvelles mesures de sécurité aient vu le jour auprès de tous les établissement brassant de l'argent. Mais bon, notre objectif ayant été atteint, on avait donc aucune raison de commettre un autre vol. Même si c'était tentant de recommencer.  
Je me faufilai à travers la foule, et j'avais presque atteint les escaliers, lorsque je bousculai quelqu'un. Cette personne était arrivée en courant, et donc, la collision nous avait projetés à terre. Mes fesses touchèrent le sol avec rudesse. Les gens ne pouvaient pas faire attention ?! Je levai les yeux pour voir et engueuler la personne qui m'était rentrée dedans, et je vis que c'était une fille un peu plus vieille que moi, vêtue d'une armure d'oracle et qui portait deux maillets à la ceinture. Son visage m'était familier. Avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle se mit à me faire la morale.  
– Hé bien, faut faire attention où on va. Tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un.  
– Pardon ?  
Elle se leva et épousseta ses vêtements.  
– Heureusement que je n'étais pas sur mon poney, je n'aurais pas supporté de le voir blesser.  
Attends… Oracle ? Poney ?… Bon sang ! Je savais que ça ne durerait pas ! Voilà que je m'étais cognée contre la folle amoureuse des poneys roses de la secte d'hier ! Et en plus, elle ose dire de faire attention alors que c'est elle qui a déboulé à la vitesse d'un gélapin affamé ?! Je sautai sur mes pieds.  
– C'est plutôt toi qui devrais faire attention ! On ne court pas comme ça au milieu d'une foule ! C'est toi le danger public !  
– Allons, allons, ne nous énervons pas pour ce genre de détails. Personne n'a été blessé, tout le monde va bien et les poneys sont contents.  
– Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que les poneys ont à voir là-dedans ? Ce sont de simples montures ! m'énervai-je contre la maniaque aux poneys.  
– Co… Comment ?! fit-elle, extrêmement choquée. De simples montures ?! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Ce sont des êtres beaux, merveilleux, qui rendent les gens heureux dès qu'ils les voient ! Ils sauveront le peuple de Saphaël en l'emmenant dans leur pays magique se trouvant très loin d'ici !  
Je ne le remarquai que très légèrement, mais la foule qui nous entourait avait commencé à laisser un espace dans lequel il ne restait que moi et l'oracle aux poneys. Je ne m'en préoccupai pas plus que ça. J'avais autre chose à faire.  
– Eh bien, y a pas qu'Ewan qui fume les herbes bizarres de l'apothicaire Angelo, répliquai-je avec un sourire moqueur. Si tu continues à délirer sur tes poneys roses, tu vas finir par te transformer en zombie.  
J'amorçai un mouvement pour partir, mais la folle en rose me barrait toujours le passage.  
– Ah la la… Je vois que tu n'as pas été touchée par la grâce de nos amis les poneys… Quel dommage… soupira l'oracle. Mais… Oh ! J'ai une idée ! Je vais t'aider à atteindre le monde enchanté de ces merveilleux êtres roses !  
– Quoi ?  
Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, la folle incanta une formule magique. Un cercle lumineux apparu sous nos pieds et m'empêcha de bouger. Une seconde plus tard, toute la lumière se dirigea sur moi. Éblouie, je fermai les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, trois secondes plus tard, je n'avais rien. Je ne me sentais pas bizarre, que ce soit extérieurement ou intérieurement. Elle avait raté son sortilège ?  
– Voilà ! J'ai aidé un autre habitant de Saphaël à connaître la joie que procurent les poneys roses ! Vive Funny Pony Pinky !  
Elle fit apparaître un poney rose ailé et s'envola en direction du téléporteur en riant, fière d'elle. Et oubliant que c'était de là d'où elle venait juste avant de me percuter. Je soupirai devant le nombre toujours plus croissant de gens timbrés. Bon, comme je n'avais rien, je repris mon chemin en maudissant tous les fous qui vivaient sur cette terre. Arrivée au téléporteur, j'insérai les cinquante cuivres et annonçai :  
– Base de guilde… rose.  
 _« Quoi ? »_  
Le téléporteur s'illumina, et m'envoya dans la base de guilde avant que je ne puisse réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire. Après avoir été rematérialiser à destination, je jugeai que c'était à cause de l'autre folle, à force d'entendre sans arrêt ce mot en si peu de temps, mon cerveau avait dû décider de l'utiliser sans m'en faire part. Je haussai les épaules et traversai le pont.  
– Arsa !  
Helen courut vers moi, toute souriante, suivi plus loin de Chris et Viky.  
– T'as décidé de venir t'installer dans la base avec nous ?  
– Non, rose. Je suis venue vous rendre vos affaires roses que vous aviez laissés dans ma maison rose, dis-je en sortant les sacs de mon sac.  
– Pardon ? firent mes trois camarades en même temps.  
– Quoi rose ? râlai-je. C'est pas clair rose ? C'est vos affaires roses dans ce sac rose. Prenez-les, je ne veux plus les revoir chez moi rose.  
– Euh… Arsa… Tu te sens bien ? T'es malade ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? demanda Viky, l'air inquiète.  
– C'est quoi cette question rose débile ? Bien sûr que je vais bien rose.  
Mon sprite apparu, l'air de bien s'amuser.  
– Oui, elle va bien, c'est juste sa façon de parler qui en a prit un coup.  
– Comment ça rose ? Ma façon de parler rose est la même que d'habitude rose, répondis-je, en me demandant si ce n'était pas eux qui n'allaient pas bien.  
– Arsa, tu emploies le mot rose comme adjectif et tu le mets à la fin dans toutes tes phrases, m'annonça Chris, comme s'il était évident que le problème venait de moi. T'es assez bizarre comme fille, ça on s'était habitué, mais quitte à employer un adjectif de couleur, j'aurais pensé que ce serait bleu, pas rose.  
– Je ne suis pas bizarre rose ! m'écriai-je, étant assez susceptible sur ce point. Moins que vous en tout cas rose ! Et ce n'est pas parce que c'est ma couleur rose préférée que je vais me mettre à dire bl… bl… bl-blrose sans arrêt.  
Et là, je compris de quoi ils parlaient. Comment j'avais fais pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ?! C'était pourtant évident que je ne parlais pas comme d'habitude !  
– Ça doit être en rapport avec l'oracle que tu as croisé tout à l'heure, réfléchit Audric, en faisant apparaître une bouteille de soda magique.  
Je savais bien qu'il faisait des réserves celui-là.  
– AAAAHHH ! Cette satanée folle rose amoureuse des poneys roses !  
– Quelle oracle folle des poneys ? Quand même pas… commença Helen.  
– Si rose ! Elle ! Je l'ai croisé devant l'hôtel des ventes rose, elle m'est rentrée dedans rose ! Elle a osé me dire de faire attention rose quand je marche rose, alors que c'est elle le danger public rose ! Ensuite elle s'est mise à parler de poneys roses, qui allaient sauver les habitants roses de Saphaël rose en les emmenant dans je ne sais quel pays rose magique rose !  
– Et je me rappelle qu'ensuite tu lui as dit d'arrêter de sniffer les herbes d'Angelo, ajouta Audric qui se retenait de rire.  
– Et elle a entamé une incantation rose bizarre, puis elle est partie rose sur son poney ailé rose en riant comme une folle rose ! Je ne pensais pas rose qu'elle avait réussi son sort rose vu que je n'avais aucune altération rose physique rose !  
– Eh ben… ça devait être une rencontre… très colorée.  
Je décrochai une de mes épées de ma ceinture et l'abattis sur l'arrière de la tête de ce paladin idiot.  
– Ferme-la, Chris rose !  
– On dirait qu'elle a quand même raté son incantation, vu que c'était pour t'aider à être plus… disons, gentille et aimable, remarqua Audric, en débouchant une autre bouteille de soda magique. Mais t'es toujours aussi violente, voir même plus.  
– Je ne veux pas être gentille rose ! hurlai-je contre mon sprite. Ce n'est pas avec ce genre rose de sentiments roses que je pourrais gagner de l'argent rose !  
– Tu exagères un peu là, Arsa, fit Helen, un peu vexée. Je peux dire sans me vanter d'être la personne la plus gentille de la guilde, et ça ne m'empêche pas de gagner de l'argent et d'être bien équipée pour faire mes missions.  
– Oui rose, mais dois-je te rappeler rose dans quel état rose on t'a trouvé la première fois rose qu'on s'est rencontré sur le continent rose ? rétorquai-je, en la fusillant du regard.  
La clerc rougit et ses yeux se mirent à briller.  
– Hé, t'en prends pas à Helen juste parce que tu es en colère, lança Viky en prenant la soigneuse par les épaules. Ce n'est pas de sa faute ce qu'il t'arrive.  
– Si tu veux pas rose que je m'en prenne à quelqu'un rose, alors aide-moi rose à retrouver un langage rose normal rose ! râlai-je, de plus en plus exaspérée par ma façon de parler.  
– C'est une oracle qui t'a fait ça Arsa, une messagère puissante en plus, annonça Jassice en faisant sursauter tout le monde, trop occupé par la conversation pour l'avoir vu arriver. Aucun de nous n'a autant de pouvoir… pour l'instant. Donc le mieux serait d'aller à l'hôpital d'Ilya, là-bas ils devraient pouvoir faire quelque chose.  
– C'est vraiment la seule solution ? demanda Chris en fronçant les sourcils. Arsa est une assassine, et donc liée à Technopolis. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Même pour moi qui suis lié à Kaslow, qui est neutre, on me regarde de travers.  
– Hé bien… nous n'avons qu'à… l'accompagner, Helen, Viky et moi, proposa la nécromancienne. Si la voyant arrivée en compagnie de messagers utilisant la magie, ils devraient consentir à l'aider.  
– Et… si ça ne marche pas ? demanda Helen, moins confiante.  
– On n'aura qu'à enlever un des chefs de service, et Viky nous téléportera quelque part à l'abri, le temps qu'il soigne Arsa.  
– Tu veux donner à ces deux villes une raison de plus de se faire la guerre ou quoi ?!  
– Je m'en fiche de la guerre rose, dis-je sur un ton neutre. Si elle éclate rose, j'en profiterais évidement rose, mais je n'y participerais pas rose.  
– Tu es horrible ! hurla Helen.  
– Oui, et alors rose ?  
– Allons, allons. Vous n'allez pas commencer, intervint le chef de guilde. On s'occupe d'abord du problème d'Arsa. Et si vraiment la guerre éclate, on verra à ce moment-là ce que tout le monde veut faire. D'accord ?  
Je haussai les épaules.  
– Si tu veux rose.  
– Très bien.  
Je balançai les sacs pleins à Chris, qui restait à la base avec Hektor. C'était tout de même pour ça que j'étais venu au départ : leurs foutues affaires. Et je suivis Jassice, Helen, Viky jusqu'au téléporteur pour débarquer à Ilya. Le chemin se passa sans le moindre problème, en dehors des regards incendiaires que nous lançaient les habitants. Regards que j'avais l'habitude de générer depuis mon emménagement à la cité magique, il n'y avait donc pas de quoi fouetter un sprite. Mais une fois devant l'hôpital, la difficulté augmenta sensiblement. Les gardes en faction refusaient de me laisser entrer, même après avoir constaté mon problème. De toute façon j'aurais pu être en train de crever sur le carreau, ils m'auraient foutu en prison pour avoir souillé de mon sang un bâtiment culturel. Heureusement qu'un ancien professeur de Jassice passait par là, sinon j'aurais fait un massacre. Ce fut donc en tant que "cas exceptionnel" que je pus pénétrer dans ce haut lieu de la magie, où les gens de mon engeance n'auraient pu oser rêver poser le pied un jour. Selon les magiciens en tout cas. Après une petite ballade où l'intégralité des gens que nous rencontrions étaient choqués par ma présence, le professeur nous fit entrer dans un bureau, le sien apparemment.  
– Alors ? Pourquoi une assassine a-t-elle besoin du savoir des magiciens ? demanda-t-il sur un ton hautin que je n'aimais pas du tout.  
– Tout simplement rose, parce que l'une de vos oracles roses complètement folle amoureuse des poneys roses a eu l'idée rose de me jeter je ne sais quel sort rose pour une raison débile rose, et que maintenant rose, je suis obligée rose de parler comme ça rose !  
Il me regarda longuement, puis soupira.  
– C'est vraiment très problématique… L'oracle dont vous parlez nous pose également quelques problèmes, mais comme elle est la petite-fille d'un des plus puissants sénateurs de cette ville. Nous ne pouvons prendre les sanctions habituelles… Surtout que cliniquement parlant, elle est saine d'esprit.  
– Saine d'esprit rose ? m'exclamai-je. Vous croyez que parler de poneys roses qui vont sauver le monde rose en emmenant avec eux les habitants roses de Saphaël rose, soit quelque chose rose qu'une personne rose saine d'esprit rose ferait ? Sans parler du fait rose de lancer à toutes les personnes roses qui ne sont pas d'accord avec elle rose, un sort rose débile qui a ce genre de ratés roses !  
– Vous n'êtes pas ici pour parler de cette façon de l'une de nos plus puissantes messagères ! gronda le professeur. Vous êtes ici, membre de Technopolis, car j'y ai consentis. Et ce uniquement parce que Jassice, une de mes anciennes élèves les plus brillantes, se trouve être votre amie et a plaidé votre cause !  
Sans le moindre mouvement et effet de lumière, il fit apparaître une liche qui sortit du bureau en un clignement d'œil. J'aurais jamais cru qu'un cadavre pouvait être aussi rapide.  
– Quand ma liche sera revenue avec la potion qui annulera le sort, je vous prie de ne pas vous attarder en ces lieux vénérables.  
Et il sortit sans ajouter un mot.  
– Il est pas très aimable ton professeur…  
– Si tu le dis, répondit Jassice, peu soucieuse de ce genre de choses tant que ça ne la touchait pas directement.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la liche réapparut avec un flacon de couleur… très bizarre. Je pris la potion, la regarda sous toutes les coutures et jeta un regard circonspect aux autres. Elles ne firent que hausser les épaules en me faisant signe de la boire. Les magiciennes semblaient avoir confiance en ce vieux péteux, et sûrement pervers. J'espérais vraiment qu'elles avaient raison et que je n'allais pas finir morte empoisonnée. Je la bus aussi vite que possible, son odeur et son goût me laissant une grimace qui s'éternisa plusieurs secondes sur le visage.  
– Beurk…  
Je ravalai un haut de cœur.  
– Ils peuvent pas faire en sorte que ça ait un meilleur goût ?  
– C'est peut être pas bon, mais c'est efficace. Tu parles de nouveau normalement.  
– Encore heureux ! Bon, sortons d'ici.  
Viky se dirigea vers la porte et tendit la main vers la poignée.  
– Attends. Je me mets en furtivité avant.  
– Pourquoi ? Tu es rentrée ici en étant visible tout à l'heure, fit Helen en se retournant où mon moi visible s'était trouvé.  
– Y avait le prof à l'aller. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, on risque de vouloir m'attaquer vu que ma présence ici à l'air d'être un affreux sacrilège.  
– Pas faux, souligna Jassice. Et nous ne sommes pas assez puissantes pour les tenir en respect.  
Nous sortîmes donc rapidement de l'hôpital et arrivées à la place du cristal, j'enlevai ma furtivité. Je m'apprêtais à bifurquer vers le quartier marchant quand Viky devança mon geste.  
– Attends, on veut essayer l'instance de guilde qui se trouve dans la base. Ce serait bien si tu venais avec nous.  
– C'est quoi cette instance ?  
– Euh… une sorte de donjon d'après ce que j'ai compris, réfléchit la sorcière.  
– Y a quelque chose à la clé ?  
– Oui, je crois. En plus on peut s'en servir pour s'entraîner, donc dans tous les cas c'est tout bénef.  
Je réfléchis à sa proposition.  
– OK. De toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.  
Et je les suivis dans la base de guilde, en espérant vraiment qu'il y aura une quelconque récompense utile. Juste histoire d'améliorer le reste de la journée.


	17. Chapitre 15

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !**  
 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et aussi une bonne rentrée, car la majorité d'entre vous retourne à l'école demain... Courage ! (moi c'est dans 3 semaines)**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me dire comme vous avez trouver ce chapitre en review ^^**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapitre 15**  
 **Amour, quand tu nous tiens… Dépêche-toi de nous lâcher !**

La ville de Kaslow était comme à son habitude bruyante et pleine de vie. Aux alentours du sprite chargé des récompenses d'arènes, pas loin du responsable des guildes, apparu un halo de lumière et avec lui plusieurs messagers des sprites.  
– Ah ! J'en ai marre ! hurlai-je, exaspérée.  
– Allons, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on perd, fit Chris, toujours aussi calme.  
– Justement, y en a marre qu'à chaque fois qu'on va en arène, on se fasse laminer ! Et le pire, c'est que cette arène est la pire à laquelle j'ai participé ! ajoutai-je avec colère. Après quelques minutes, le reste du groupe est parti, on était plus que tous les deux ! Alors qu'en face, non seulement il y avait tout le reste de la guilde, mais personne n'est parti !  
– On peut pas les obliger à rester, s'ils ne veulent pas avoir de réputation, ça les regarde.  
– Mais moi, j'en veux !  
Les sprites, voyant que les monstres ne suffisaient pas à satisfaire les envies de meurtres et de sang des messagers, avaient pris la décision d'ouvrir différentes arènes afin d'éviter une vague de mort parmi eux. Ils ont besoin de nous après tout. C'est aussi pour ça que lorsqu'on se trouve dans une arène, on ne meurt pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas exactement quelle magie ils utilisent – Audric n'ayant rien voulu me dire – mais lorsqu'on se faisait tuer, on était « ressuscité » au point de départ de l'arène. Ces zones de combats étaient de tailles différentes et avec un nombre différent de combattants pour chaque arène. Pour obliger les messagers à se taper dessus là-dedans plutôt que sur Saphaël, les sprites créèrent un système de récompense sur la base de la réputation. Et cette dernière permettait d'obtenir des objets intéressants, rares ou puissants, en plus d'équipements spéciaux.  
– De plus, j'aimerais savoir comment se fait la répartition ?! Pourquoi je suis toujours avec toi dans les arènes ?! demandai-je, sans pour autant attendre une réponse qui, je sais, n'arriverait jamais.  
– Mais c'est évident ! s'exclama le paladin avec un grand sourire. C'est le Destin qui l'a décidé !  
BAM ! L'abruti se retrouva face contre terre. Il était de plus en plus entreprenant, et c'était extrêmement pénible.  
– C'est peut-être à cause de ton comportement, que tu perds à chaque fois. Tu y a déjà réfléchis ? me demanda Helen, arrivant vers nous avec le reste de la guilde. Tu aurais dû choisir berserker et pas assassin…  
– C'est pas ma classe le problème, c'est qu'ils sont bien plus forts que moi ! râlai-je, avant de calculer combien il me fallait encore de points de réputation pour acheter la dernière pièce d'équipement du set d'armure que je voulais. En plus, ils ont des armes de niveau doré supérieures aux miennes et des armures d'arènes fortifiées au max.  
– Sans parler des potions et des sorts amoureux… ajouta Chris en se relevant.  
– Hein ?  
– Oui, ça te donne des bonus en force, attaque, défense, agilité et autres, expliqua Viky. Tu sais les potions de couleurs à cinq pièces d'or la bouteille, que tu trouves trop cher.  
– Bien sûr que c'est trop cher ! Surtout pour une augmentation de dix pourcents avec un effet de quinze minutes !  
– T'es trop radine… soupira Hektor.  
– Et alors ? Et puis de toute façon je ne parlais pas de ça. C'est quoi ces sorts amoureux ? C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler.  
Le reste de la guilde soupira.  
– En même temps, quand on te connaît, c'est à se demander si tu sais ce que sais que l'amour… constata la sorcière dans un nouveau soupir.  
– Je sais ce que c'est, merci.  
– Tout espoir n'est pas perdu alors !  
Je regardai le paladin d'un mauvais œil, mais ne relevai pas. Je n'aimais pas la direction que prenait cette conversation, et décidai de lui faire retrouver ses rails.  
– Et c'est quoi ces sortilèges alors ?  
– Ce sont des sorts que tu ne peux obtenir que si tu es en couple avec un autre messager. Ils te donnent différents bonus qui te rendent plus puissant pendant un certain laps de temps, expliqua Helen, qui semblait très au courant de la chose.  
– Comment en sais-tu autant ?  
– C'est simple, je suis en couple.  
– HEIN ? m'exclamai-je, très surprise. Tu… tu sors avec quelqu'un ?!  
– Bah oui, avec moi, fit Jassice sans plus de façon, comme à son habitude.  
Moment de silence général… Moi qui pensais qu'elles étaient hétéros…  
– Ah… ah bon ? Je savais pas que… que toutes les deux… vous étiez de ce bord-là… Enfin… essaya Chris, très choqué.  
Le visage de la clerc s'empourpra et elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut prise de vitesse par la nécromancienne.  
– Pas la peine de faire cette tête-là, Viky en est bien et ça te dérange pas.  
– Je ne suis pas gay, fit remarquer l'intéressée. J'aime certes les hommes, mais comme je me considère comme une femme, je ne suis pas gay.  
– Moi par contre je le suis, intervint le ranger en levant légèrement la main.  
On les regarda sans savoir quoi répondre. Personnellement ça ne me posait pas de problème. Ce genre de chose ne se décide pas. Ne pas accepter une personne pour ça, c'est comme ne pas accepter une personne parce qu'elle est gauchère, alors que vous vous êtes droitier. C'est débile.  
– Certes, affirmai-je. C'est surprenant, mais je ne vois pas le problème.  
– Tu vois pas ?! s'écria le paladin. C'est pourtant simple ! Helen représente l'idéal féminin par excellence : gentille, aimable, serviable, attentionnée, d'aspect fragile… Comment veux-tu que je continue à vendre des items à son effigie, si tous les mecs savent qu'elle est gay ?!  
– Tu… Quoi ?!  
BOUM ! Et oui, faut pas croire que Helen soit véritablement faible et fragile. Quand elle s'énerve, ça fait très mal. Surtout qu'elle utilise un maillet à deux mains.  
– Et puis je ne suis pas gay ! explosa notre petite soigneuse. Je me suis mise en couple avec Jassice pour éviter de tomber sur des mecs pas nets !  
– Et moi j'en avais marre d'avoir de stupides masos me courir après. Uniquement pour assouvir leurs penchants cachés.  
« OK… Je vais faire comme si j'avais pas entendu cette partie… »  
– Je vois pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un foin. Hektor et moi, nous nous sommes aussi mis en couple pour pouvoir utiliser ces sorts, lança le sorcier travelo.  
Grand moment de silence général…  
– Ah… c'est euh… c'est… encore pire que mes plus horribles cauchemars… lâcha Chris, plus choqué que jamais, et toujours à terre.  
– J'avoue que… euh… pour une fois je vais rejoindre Chris sur ce coup…  
– Mais on est pas vraiment ensemble, tenta Hektor, gêné.  
– On vous croit. Mais c'est spécial… dit Helen, pleine de stupeur.  
– Mais il faut retenir une chose à tout ceci ! entonna le chef de guide, en se relevant avec entrain. Arsa, nous devons former un couple !  
BIM ! Et pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes, notre imbécile de paladin se retrouva à lécher le sol de Kaslow. Il doit aimer ça, c'est pas possible.  
– Bon j'en ai marre, je rentre chez moi.  
Et je m'en allai seule en direction du téléporteur. Enfin, j'aurais préféré. Ils avaient beau avoir une base de guilde pour eux tous seuls, ils venaient toujours squatter ma maison à l'heure des repas. Et maintenant Chris ne me lâchait plus avec cette histoire de couple ! Il m'énervait tellement que je l'avais embroché près de cinq fois avant qu'on arrive au dessert.  
« C'est pas vrai, j'ai du sang plein mon parquet maintenant ! »  
Et à chaque fois Helen le soignait. Pourquoi ? Laisse-le mourir, on aura la paix.  
– Rah ! Tais-toi et reste tranquille, ou la prochaine fois je te coupe la tête ! hurlai-je, après que cet imbécile ait réussi à esquiver ma sixième attaque.  
– Sors avec moi, et je serais aussi sage qu'une image, fit-il en souriant.  
– Va crever !  
Cette fois je pris le maillet d'Helen. Il était lourd, mais je réussis tout de même mon mouvement. Et surpris par mon changement d'arme, Chris oublia de parer et se le prit en plein dans la figure. Le coup le fit voler à travers la pièce, passer par la fenêtre – qu'il cassa au passage – et, d'après le bruit, finir sa course contre la muraille de la ville, puis tomber dans l'eau.  
– Aïe, mes bras… Comment tu fais pour soulever un truc aussi lourd ?  
– Exercices de musculation tous les matins, répondit calmement la clerc avant de se lever pour aller repêcher cet idiot de paladin.  
« Ah, bonne idée. Je devrais faire pareil. »  
– Tu devrais accepter sa proposition, tu sais, dit Jassice en se resservant du gâteau.  
– Quoi ?  
– Accepte de sortir avec Chris. Tu auras la paix et nous aussi.  
– Si tu veux avoir la paix va squatter la base de guilde, plutôt que ma maison ! rétorquai-je, agacée.  
– Non mais, c'est sérieux Arsa. Quand t'es pas là, soit il échafaude des plans dingues pour arriver à ses fins, soit il est tout triste comme un bébé chocobo ayant perdu sa coquille, annonça Viky. Bon j'avoue qu'au début son côté tristounet était mignon, mais là c'est devenu insupportable !  
– Ce que tu dis me donne encore moins envie d'accepter… soupirai-je.  
– Tu ne nous crois pas ? Mets-toi en furtif et suis-nous quand on rentrera à la base, et tu verras.  
Jouer les espionnes était tentant, surtout que c'était l'une des bases liées à ma classe. Bien que je sois plus du genre bourrin que infiltration, il faut le reconnaître. Mmm… Pourquoi pas ?  
« Hein ? Depuis quand… hic… t'intéresses-tu autant aux autres pour… hic… faire ce genre de choses ? » demanda mon sprite, surpris par ce qu'il avait entendu dans ma tête.  
Pff, il avait beau être bourré, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de jouer les fouineurs.  
« Fiche-moi la paix ! J'y réfléchissais, ça veut pas dire que je le ferais ! Et occupe-toi de ta bouteille au lieu de farfouiller dans ma tête ! »  
« Mais… hic… ma bouteille va très bien !… hic… »  
– Non merci. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de suivre cet abruti partout, juste pour me rendre compte que son cas est gravissime. Je le sais déjà !  
– Si tu le sais, alors pourquoi ne sors-tu pas avec moi ?! lança Chris en entrant dans la cuisine.  
Apparemment Helen avait réussi le sauvetage. Dommage…  
– Car seul ton amour est capable de contenir cette maladie qui consume mon âme !  
– Si c'est une guérison que tu cherches, dans ce cas laisse-moi te tuer et plus jamais tu ne seras malade, fis-je en me levant, épées aux mains.  
– Ah non ! s'écria la clerc en se mettant devant ma proie. Tu l'as quasiment tué suffisamment de fois pour aujourd'hui ! J'en ai marre de le soigner toutes les cinq minutes, et je ne vais bientôt plus avoir de mana !  
– Et alors ? T'as des potions exprès pour ça, tu n'as qu'à les utilisées, râlai-je, mécontente d'avoir encore un obstacle sur mon chemin vers la tranquillité.  
Mais bon c'est vrai que cette énergie, qu'on appelle mana et qui nous permet d'utiliser nos compétences, diminue très vite. Je comprends tout à fait que ça l'énerve, mais les potions sont faites pour ça !  
– Sûrement pas ! Pourquoi devrais-je liquider mon stock de potions pour lui, alors qu'on est même pas en combat ?  
– Si tu ne veux pas utiliser tes potions pour cet imbécile, dans ce cas ne venez pas squatter chez moi alors que vous avez une base immense pour vous tous seuls ! hurlai-je de colère. Ce n'est pas une auberge ici !  
– Très bien, on s'en va !  
Helen attrapa Chris par le bras et le traîna dehors, suivit des autres.  
« Eh ben… hic… tu y as été un peu fort, non ? » fit Audric dans ma tête. « Au fait, je suis à sec… hic… t'as pas des sodas ? »  
« LA FERME ! Et va à la mine ! » ordonnai-je en posant violemment l'argent sur la table, qui disparut la seconde suivante.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous en ce moment à me faire chier ?! Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence exquis dont je profitai pour remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce, je repensai à ce qu'Helen avait dit sur l'efficacité de ces fameux sorts d'amour. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup de se mettre avec quelqu'un pour les obtenir ? Surtout quand on sait que le seul candidat à des kilomètres à la ronde – voir même de tout Saphaël – était un paladin roublard, dérangé, increvable – pour les missions c'était un bon point – collant et très dépensier – bien qu'il se soit amélioré depuis l'histoire avec Sade. Bon, physiquement il était très plaisant à regarder, je ne vais pas dire le contraire. Et vu qu'Audric n'était pas dans les parages, j'irais même jusqu'à reconnaître que ses yeux me plaisaient énormément.  
Puis je repensai également à ce qu'avait dit Jassice. Bien que ça me faisait mal de le reconnaître, elle avait assez raison… Que je sois ou non en couple avec Chris ne changeait rien, vu qu'il était toujours sur mon dos. Je soupirai. Pourquoi moi ? Sérieusement. Je ne possède aucune des qualités qu'un homme recherche chez une femme. Alors pourquoi cette andouille faisait à ce point une fixette sur moi ? Certes, physiquement j'ai hérité du bon côté de la génétique, mais cela ne justifiait pas son comportement presque obsessionnel. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Avoir ces sorts bonus serait vraiment bien, mais le prix à payer me paraissait trop important. Et puis, ces sortilèges étaient-ils réellement efficaces ?… Si j'en crois les dégâts que je me prends quand je suis en arène, je pense que oui. Je soupirai. Je décidai de sortir de la maison et d'aller voir les sprites chargés de ce commerce de sorts. Je ne les avais vu qu'une seule fois, lors de ma visite de la ville après avoir emménagé, et ils m'avaient dit qu'ils ne bougeaient pas de cet endroit. Leur boutique se trouvait sur la gauche juste après l'entrée d'Ilya, dans une espèce de petit jardin, assez joli il faut le dire.  
– Bonjour Messagère, fit le sprite rose en m'apercevant. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? Si c'est pour procéder à un achat, je suis désolée mais étant donné que vous n'êtes pas en couple, vous ne possédez pas de cœurs d'amour, la monnaie utilisée dans notre boutique.  
– Oui, je sais, répondis-je en m'asseyant devant eux. Mais comment savez-vous que je ne suis pas en couple avec quelqu'un ?  
– Facile, dit le sprite bleu foncé. On l'a senti.  
– Exactement, renchérit Hathor – me souvenant de leur nom je ne sais comment. Mais puisque vous le savez déjà, pourquoi venir nous voir ?  
– Pour me renseigner. Je voudrais savoir si on doit aimer… ou au moins apprécier la personne avec qui on choisit de former un couple ?  
– Évidement ! s'exclama le sprite féminin. Comment pourrait-on être avec quelqu'un qu'on déteste ?!  
« La fatalité, par exemple… »  
– C'est vrai… Mais je connais des personnes qui sont en couple et qui pourtant ne s'aiment pas de cette façon. Comment ça se fait ?  
– Hé bien… fit la sprite mal à l'aise. Les gens se mettent ensemble pour diverses raisons, qui ne sont pas toujours bonnes et censées, vous savez.  
– Je vous l'accorde, confirmai-je en soupirant. Mais puisque ces personnes ne s'aiment pas de ce véritable amour que vous décrivez, le nombre de cœurs obtenus ne varie-t-il pas par rapport à un couple très amoureux ?  
– Hélas non… grogna Kosu. Tant qu'ils font des choses ensemble, comme tuer des monstres ou remplir des quêtes, ils obtiennent le même nombre de cœurs qu'un couple normal qui ferait les mêmes choses.  
– Vraiment ? demandai-je, surprise par ce laxisme. Même si les deux personnes sont les pires ennemis du monde ?  
– Oui… Une fois nous avons même vu quelqu'un qui avait apporté des cœurs de loups de la forêt après qu'on lui a dit que la monnaie utilisée ici était des cœurs… Argh, l'odeur était horrible !  
– Un vrai psychopathe.  
– Et le pire c'est qu'il a trouvé une partenaire juste en la hélant, de là où vous êtes assise.  
Je restais sans voix. Une personne a accepté de sortir avec un mec pareil ?!  
– Mais au fait, si vous nous posez toutes ces questions, c'est que vous envisagez de former un couple, fit remarquer Hathor.  
– Disons que je réfléchis sur la réflexion de l'infime possibilité que cela puisse arriver, avouai-je de mauvaise grâce.  
– Vous savez, en tant que sprites désignés pour aider les messagers dans ce domaine, nous possédons des pouvoirs que les autres sprites n'ont pas, expliqua Kosu. Nous pouvons sûrement vous aider, si vous nous en parlez.  
Mmm… les sprites ont vraiment de tels pouvoirs ? Les Rois peut-être d'accord, mais les sprites ordinaires ?  
– Bah, j'ai rien d'autre à faire. Alors que ressentez-vous avec vos pouvoirs ? demandai-je sur un ton assez sarcastique.  
Le sprite rose ferma les yeux et prit un air concentré.  
– Je sens que la personne avec qui vous envisagez la possibilité de former un couple se trouve dans votre entourage proche. Cette personne… est un homme pour commencer… d'un naturel protecteur… charmant… enjoué… qui n'a pas peur de se retrouver au milieu de la mêlée pour accomplir ce qui doit l'être… assez attirant, selon les goûts humains j'entends… passionné… et qui possède un grand sens des affaires.  
J'éclatai d'un rire très sonore. Non sérieux, j'en peux plus ! Comment vous voulez que je me retienne plus longtemps avec ce que je viens d'entendre ?  
– Mais pourquoi riez-vous ? Je suis sûre de moi ! rétorqua la sprite vexée par mon hilarité.  
Je maîtrisai mon rire autant que je le pouvais, afin de sortir des mots compréhensibles.  
– Dites, je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a donné pour me dire ça ? Dans l'éventualité que je vienne vous voir.  
– Pardon ? Vous insinuez que ce que vous venez d'entendre ne venait pas de notre pouvoir ? s'indigna Kosu.  
– Complètement, confirmai-je, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Homme protecteur, charmant, enjoué, sans peur, attirant, passionné… et qui a le sens des affaires ? Je ne connais qu'une seule personne pour utiliser ces mots pour se désigner.  
Mon rire reparti légèrement, mais je réussis à l'arrêter.  
– Vr… vraiment ? Qui donc ?  
– Un paladin prétentieux qui a de gros problèmes avec ses chevilles. Il est bien venu, n'est-ce pas ? Courts cheveux noirs, yeux émeraudes…  
Ils ne répondirent pas.  
– Vous savez, si les gens apprennent que vous avez permis à des couples de se former parce que l'un des partenaires est venu vous voir avec de l'argent pour que vous arrangiez les choses, je vous laisse imaginer le chaos que ça va être parmi les couples. Mais aussi pour vous, car c'est avec l'accord du Conseil que vous êtes autorisés à rester ici, je me trompe ? De plus, cet imbécile a dû faire cette proposition aux autres sprites de Technopolis et de Kaslow, eux aussi ils risquent d'avoir des problèmes…  
– Quoi ?! s'exclama Hathor, scandalisée. Vous n'oseriez pas ?! En faisant ça vous allez perturber la magie de l'amour et permettre aux ténèbres de gagner encore plus de terrain !  
Je me contentai de les regarder droit dans les yeux, l'air je m'en foutiste.  
– Bon… très bien, capitula le sprite masculin. Ce paladin est bien venu ici pour nous faire cette proposition. Mais nous ne l'avons pas accepté !  
– Et combien vous proposait-il ?  
Ils semblèrent hésité.  
– Quarante mille pièces d'or…  
– Hein ?! Mais c'est le prix d'une monture de combat !  
Il y allait vraiment fort dites donc. Ces montures étaient les seules à ne pas disparaître lorsqu'on entrait dans un combat. Ça c'était de vraies montures. Pas comme les autres trouillardes.  
– Et vous voulez me faire croire que vous avez refusé cet argent ?! Vous qui allez même récupérer l'argent que l'on met dans les téléporteurs ? Ne mentez pas, je vous ai vu ! Alors, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous foutre de moi !  
– C'est bon, ça suffit ! On vous dit la vérité ! On n'avait pas besoin d'accepter cet argent, et on lui a dit la même chose. Vous êtes destinez à être ensemble, s'exclama Kosu avec beaucoup de colère.  
Je clignai des yeux, le temps que mon cerveau digère l'information.  
– Comment ça, destinés ?  
Sa colère n'était pas feinte, je pouvais donc les croire sur ce point. Mais d'où sortait cette histoire de destin ? Ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Vraiment pas du tout. Le sprite masculin eut le même visage qu'un enfant pris sur le fait.  
– Euh… eh bien…  
– Nous ne pouvons rien dire, répondant Hathor à la place de son collègue. Vraiment.  
Là encore, ils disaient la vérité. Ou alors c'étaient les menteurs les plus doués que je n'ai jamais rencontré !  
– Et pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas contraire à votre fonction ?  
– C-certes… Mais, sachez juste que ce sont les ordres d'en haut, et que nous ne pouvons nous en soustraire.  
– Nous ne comprenons pas non plus le sens de tout ceci, assura Kosu. Nous ne sommes que des intermédiaires entre votre monde et le nôtre. Même si vous arrivez à avoir l'immense chance et honneur de rencontrer un roi sprite, ce n'est pas dit qu'il répondra à vos questions.  
– Donc si je comprends bien, les rois sprites ont décidés de lier mon destin à celui de cet abruti, et je ne peux pas savoir pourquoi.  
– C-c'est cela.  
Je les regardai de manière circonspecte. C'était quoi ce délire ?! C'est de ma vie qu'il s'agit, je suis tout de même en droit de savoir ! Ils se prenaient pour qui à décider à ma place ceux-là ?!  
– M-mais…  
– Quoi ?  
– Ce choix n'a pas été fait au hasard. Vous vous correspondez.  
– Je croyais que vous ne saviez pas, soulevai-je en plissant les yeux.  
– On ne sait rien ! soutint Hathor. Nous vous avons sondé, peu après que nous ayons reçu cet ordre. Et honnêtement, vu vos affinités personnelles, les rois ont été très généreux en choisissant ce messager.  
– Exact. Je n'ose imaginer l'avenir de ce monde si vous aviez été liée à une personne foncièrement mauvaise. Qu'elle soit un messager ou non.  
– Ça aurait été pire que la première guerre, souffla le sprite féminin avec frayeur.  
Je respirai profondément, me levai sans un mot, et parti. Je voyais bien qu'ils ne me mentaient pas, mais j'en avais assez de cette discussion. À les entendre, si les rois n'étaient pas intervenus, j'aurais mis le monde à feu et à sang. J'y ai déjà pensé, je l'avoue, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait ! Je ne suis pas un ange, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire de moi la méchante. Je passai devant le téléporteur et m'arrêtai. Je voulais toujours cette dernière pièce d'équipement. Mais je n'avais pas envie de voir les autres. Je me détournai de l'édifice magique, et rentrai donc chez moi pour m'installer dans le canapé pour lire tranquillement, afin d'essayer d'oublier la désagréable conversation que je venais d'avoir.

Le soleil était devenu un point flamboyant sur l'horizon, teintant le ciel de rose et d'orange, quand on toqua à ma porte.  
– Qui est-ce ? criai-je, sans me lever du canapé.  
– Ton destin, répondit une voix masculine tout à fait reconnaissable.  
– Vous vous êtes trompez d'adresse ! Allez voir ailleurs !  
Des petits bruits métalliques se firent entendre en direction de la porte, qui s'ouvrit peu après. Chris entra, seul. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la maison et après m'avoir localisé, s'avança vers moi.  
– On a fait des arènes toute l'après-midi et on ne t'a pas vu une seule fois.  
– Normal, je n'y ai pas été.  
– Mais je croyais qu'il te manquait une pièce d'armure pour compléter ton équipement ? fit le paladin en fronçant les sourcils.  
– C'est vrai, répondis-je, en tournant ma page. Mais la dernière arène de ce matin m'a dégoûtée pour le reste de la journée, je suis donc restée ici pour lire. Ça fait du bien quand y a du calme, ajoutai-je en le regardant de biais.  
– Je vois…  
Il resta silencieux, attendant sans doute une réplique de ma part. Je n'en fis rien, et continuai de lire.  
– Tu viens ? finit-il par demander.  
– Pourquoi ? Ma présence te manque ? ralliai-je avec ironie.  
– Bah évidement ! Nous sommes liés par le destin, c'est donc normal que tu me manques quand tu n'es pas là !  
Le voilà qu'il jouait la carte sentimentale maintenant. Il était vraiment têtu. Mais je restai silencieuse, n'aimant pas le souvenir de ma dernière conversation lié au mot destin.  
– Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? me questionna-t-il avec sincérité. Je suis un bon parti pourtant. Et pour preuve, j'ai déjà eu plusieurs demandes. Donc pourquoi est-ce qu'une fille ne voudrait pas sortir avec un honnête chevalier comme moi ?  
J'éclatai une nouvelle fois de rire. Ça me prit plusieurs dizaines de seconde pour reprendre suffisamment mon souffle afin de pourvoir parler.  
– Honnête ?! Si toi t'es honnête, alors moi je suis la générosité incarnée !  
Et je repartis dans une crise de rire pendant au moins une bonne minute. Je mis un peu de temps pour de nouveau respirer à peu près correctement. Avaient-ils tous décidés de me faire mourir de rire aujourd'hui ? Je posai mon livre à plat sur moi pour ne pas perdre ma page, et levai les yeux vers un paladin surpris par mon éclat de rire. Je le regardai. Il n'avait pas bougé et était resté debout au milieu de mon salon. Je le détaillai, avec attention pour une fois.  
– Q… quoi ? demanda Chris qui semblait assez gêné.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver intéressant son léger manque d'assurance.  
– C'est d'accord, annonçai-je en soupirant.  
– Hein ? fit le concerné qui avait du mal à comprendre de quoi je parlais.  
– J'accepte de sortir avec toi… Mais ! Uniquement pour obtenir les sorts ! précisai-je sur un ton ferme. De ma part tu n'auras rien, t'es prévenu. Pas de cadeau. Pas de câlins ou pire. On ne se tient pas la main ou autre. Pas de mots doux. Pas de surnoms. Et encore moins de l'amour. Rien !  
Le paladin me fixa quelques secondes, comme s'il avait des difficultés à intégrer ce que je venais de dire. Puis il ouvrit grand les yeux, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.  
– Oui. Oui, d'accord, confirma Chris avec maintenant un grand sourire aux lèvres. Super ! Génial ! Je vais faire un grand festin pour fêter ça ! Je peux utiliser ta cuisine ?  
– Si tu veux, répondis-je sans réfléchir, avant de reprendre ma lecture.  
Faut dire que d'habitude, il ne me demandait pas la permission.  
– Ah, au fait. Les quarante mille pièces d'or, plutôt que les donner aux sprites, il vaudrait mieux les utiliser pour les bénédictions et les fortifications. C'est du gâchis sinon.  
– C'est ce que j'avais prévu. Et puis… à quels sprites tu veux que je les donne ? ajouta-t-il en allant dans la cuisine.  
Je secouai la tête en souriant. Il fallait avouer que bien que j'avais envie de le tuer toutes les cinq minutes, il était le seul qui me faisait autant rire. Mais jamais je ne le dirais à voix haute… ou dans ma tête quand Audric sera là.


	18. Chapitre 16

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**  
 **Et je rappelle qu'à partir du prochain chapitre (le 17) qui sortira début Octobre, le rythme de sortie reprendra à 1 chapitre par mois, le 1er dimanche du dit mois ^^**  
 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapitre 16  
L'entraînement c'est chiant, et encore plus quand t'as presque fini.**

Le vent soufflait sur la plaine ensoleillée de l'Île aux Trois Côtes, où paissaient tranquillement les monstres qui y vivaient, jusqu'à ce que de téméraires messagers viennent les déranger pour accomplir leurs quêtes. Nous, nous avions déjà fini les quêtes que les habitants de la plaine nous avaient donné, ainsi que celles des gardes des Montagnes Jumelles, la seconde région de l'île. Et heureusement, car je sentais tellement le poisson lorsque je rentrais chez moi, que j'étais obligée de me laver deux fois ! Et ça coûte cher l'eau !  
L'île était grande, au moins vingt fois la taille de Siwa, et le climat était très clément, en dehors des rares tempêtes venues de la mer. La végétation y était également assez semblable, bien que par endroit des champignons géants aux couleurs pastels émergeaient à travers les arbres tout à fait normaux.  
Nous venions d'arriver par le téléporteur, lorsque toujours la même personne que qu'habitude, décida de rompre le doux silence des lieux.  
– On va faire cette quête combien de fois encore ? J'en ai marre de faire toujours la même chose, se plaignit Jassice, assise en amazone sur son chien des enfers invoqué moins d'une seconde auparavant.  
– Jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait atteint le plafond pour la réputation de la Compagnie des Océans. Et arrête de poser tous les jours la même question, parce que moi aussi j'en ai marre ! répondis-je, énervée.  
Dans cette zone reculée de Saphaël, l'organisation qui gérait la région était la Compagnie des Océans. Cette dernière ne voulant en aucun cas voir les conflits du continent débarqués sur ses terres, prônait la neutralité absolue. Les messagers y étaient les bienvenus, cela va sans dire, mais à condition de respecter cette neutralité.  
– Mais Arsa, on a déjà tous dépassé les seize milles points qui nous donnent accès à la potion de défense magique. À quoi ça sert réellement de continuer à faire cette quête en boucle ? demanda Helen avec logique, je devais l'admettre.  
– Parce que le prix est trop cher ! Il faut donc atteindre le maximum de points pour baisser le prix au maximum !  
– Évidement… soupirèrent tous les autres en même temps.  
– Oh ça va ! Il n'y a qu'à regarder Jassice ! fis-je en me retournant vers cette dernière. Elle dépense tellement de pièces d'or dans les potions, qu'elle n'en a jamais assez pour s'acheter une monture quand elle en trouve une qui lui plaît ! Sans parler de tous les costumes qu'elle s'achète !  
– Je ne les achète pas ! Ce sont mes admirateurs qui me les offrent, souligna la nécromancienne en passant sa main négligemment dans ses cheveux.  
Oui, Jassice était perçue comme une déesse par son fan-club officieux. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, sa taille de guêpe, son visage de porcelaine et, surtout, son comportement. Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre en quoi ce dernier point pouvait être attirant pour les hommes, car Jassice était du genre princesse hautaine et autoritaire avec tout le monde… ou presque. Les membres de la guilde pouvaient faire exception, quand elle faisait attention. De toute façon, dès qu'elle dépassait la limite on ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire savoir.  
– Des cadeaux ça ne se refuse pas ! s'exclama Chris avec un grand sourire. Mais la prochaine fois, s'il y en a que tu as déjà ou que tu n'aimes pas, fais comme moi, vends-les. Comment crois-tu que j'arrive à avoir autant d'argent ?  
– Mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! s'exclama la rousse, scandalisée. Ces filles t'offrent ces cadeaux, car elles t'apprécient et souhaitent devenir plus que de simples admiratrices ! En acceptant de recevoir leurs cadeaux, tu leur donnes de faux espoirs. C'est immoral !  
Le reste du groupe l'ignora. On avait l'habitude maintenant de son côté moralisateur, on avait donc fini par arrêter de répondre. C'était utiliser de l'énergie pour rien.  
– T'as des admiratrices, toi ? fis-je étonnée par le manque de discernement de ces filles. Et ça te rapporte beaucoup ?  
– Oui, car elles ne m'offrent que les derniers costumes à la mode. J'en ai même reçu des rares. Mais parmi ceux-là, il y en a que j'ai gardés pour moi, répondit le paladin en se tournant vers moi. Pourquoi t'es étonnée ? Serais-tu jalouse que j'ai du succès auprès des filles ?  
Je me mis à rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.  
– Pour être jalouse, il faudrait que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Et ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! Alors, redescends sur terre  
– Pourquoi ? Si je fais ça, je serais comme n'importe qui, et je ne peux pas me le permettre, surtout maintenant que nous sommes en couple ! En tant que ton compagnon, je me dois d'être au-dessus des autres comme toi tu l'es, pour ensuite continuer à nous élever ensemble au-delà du commun des mortels ! proclama le chef de guilde avec beaucoup de théâtralité.  
Faire n'importe quoi et dire n'importe quoi, étaient quelques choses qui l'amusait énormément, surtout quand ça me concernait. Je soupirai d'un air, presque, compatissant.  
– Tu as pris tes médocs ce matin ?  
Chris ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.  
– Mais il y en a marre ! explosa Hektor, à la surprise de tout le monde. C'est toujours la même chose, et je ne supporte plus de vous entendre ! Vous me cassez les oreilles tous les deux avec votre drague version joute verbale ! Puisque vous vous plaisez autant, dépêchez-vous de finir dans le même lit et de nous foutre la paix !  
Le ranger fit claquer les rênes de son cheval, qu'il avait invoqué au début de la conversation, et partit au triple galop, nous laissant sans voix à la sortie de la mine de cristal, à mi-chemin de notre destination. On était tellement choqué par ce comportement inhabituel chez lui, qu'on l'avait regardé s'éloigner sans faire le moindre geste.  
– Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Helen, une fois que sa voix fut revenue.  
– C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'a aucune admiratrice. La frustration est souvent à l'origine de la colère, expliqua Jassice en passant de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux.  
– Non, c'est pas pour ça, rétorqua Viky en invoquant sa monture.  
Elle y grimpa et s'avança sur le même chemin que venait de prendre son frère. Nous l'imitâmes, moi plus rapidement que les autres, afin de m'éloigner le plus vite possible de la mine. Je détestais cet endroit. Tout ça à cause de la présence de ces sales bestioles ! Pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'une mine à ciel ouvert remplie de formidables joyaux soit le territoire d'a… de bestioles géantes à huit pattes ?! Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi ?  
 _« Devine. »  
« Toi, la ferme ! »  
_La première fois qu'on avait débarqué sur l'Île aux Trois Côtes, et qu'on était arrivé à cet endroit, j'avais fais demi-tour sans demander mon reste, voulant m'éloigner le plus possible de la mine à ciel ouvert. Après de longues négociations, que j'avais en partie gagnées, le reste de la guilde était allé faire les quêtes liées à ce lieu de malheur, Viky faisant des allers-retours afin de partager les quêtes avec moi pour que je puisse également les valider. Une fois tout ce manège fini, Chris était venu me chercher afin de m'accompagner à travers le petit canyon de pierreries irrémédiablement inaccessibles pour ma personne. J'avais dû monter sur la monture du paladin, derrière lui, pendant que je gardais les yeux fermés le plus hermétiquement possible. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'entendre autour de moi les petits bruits particulièrement reconnaissables de ces sales bestioles. J'étais franchement pas à l'aise ! Et le chemin avait été vraiment trop long à mon goût. Je soupçonne d'ailleurs cet imbécile d'avoir fait exprès de mettre autant de temps pour traverser le canyon, car ne pouvant pas m'accrocher à ses épaules à cause de son armure, j'avais dû passer mes bras autour de sa taille pour me maintenir en selle. Même avec les yeux fermés, j'avais pu voir son aura de contentement.  
Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la voix d'Helen non loin de moi.  
– C'est quoi alors ?  
Ah oui, c'est vrai, on parlait d'Hektor.  
– C'est à cause de sa coupe de cheveux…  
Silence gêné de la part du reste du groupe.  
– Vous ne lui avez rien dit, nous reprocha sa jumelle.  
– Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on dise ?! râlai-je sans me retourner, pour ne pas risquer de voir ce que je ne voulais pas voir. On dirait qu'un buisson d'algues lui a poussé sur le crâne !  
Chris pouffa. Viky l'ignora.  
– Vous n'aviez qu'à mentir.  
C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu, mais imaginez la scène ! Hektor qui rentre de chez le coiffeur avec des dreadlocks sur la tête alors qu'il a les cheveux verts. Et il était tout fier de sa nouvelle coiffure en plus ! Franchement, on avait pas pu. Rien que de rester relativement stoïque et faire « hmm hmm » quand il nous posait une question, s'était relevé très difficile. Pour Viky on avait l'habitude, donc quand elle est rentrée derrière son frère avec aussi une nouvelle coupe de cheveux – elle avait éclairci ses cheveux verts et les portait maintenant lisses et un peu en dessous des épaules – on avait réussi à sortir de vrai mots et la regarder en face. Le ranger n'avait, semble-t-il, pas apprécié notre manque de réaction.  
 _« Moi j'aime bien, hic, il ressemble à Shmore, hic. C'est marrant. »  
« Je t'interdis de lui répéter ça ! Et reste concentré, on est bientôt arrivé ! »  
_Le reste du chemin se passa dans le silence. Bien sûr que non, ça aurait été trop beau. Chris avait été très emballé par la proposition du lit commun, et ne se privait pas de m'en parler dès que ses migraines, dues à mes coups de poings sur sa tête, disparaissaient. Lorsque que nous arrivâmes à destination, Hektor se défoulait sur les chèvres autour de lui. La zone différait grandement du reste de la région, les arbres étant remplacés par des carottes géantes. Une seule d'entre elles suffirait à nourrir un petit village pour au moins une année. Après avoir achevé sa dernière victime, le jumeau vexé nous vit et se dirigea vers l'assassin posté à côté de la carotte géante la plus proche du camp des pirates.  
– Vous revoilà Messagers. Venez-vous encore nous aider à diminuer le nombre de pirates que compte ce camp ? demanda Plume, l'air ravi. Ils sont plus nombreux que nous, nous ne pouvons pas envoyer nos soldats se faire tuer, il y a déjà eu trop de morts de notre côté.  
– Ils sont toujours plus nombreux ?! Mais comment ça se fait ?! s'exclama Jassice qui, comme nous, en avait vraiment marre.  
– C'est à cause de leur mode de reproduction. Et si leur nombre continue d'augmenter, ils risquent de passer à l'attaque, soupira l'assassin.  
– Hein ? fit Helen les yeux ronds. Euh… ce sont bien des humains, non ?  
– Oui.  
– Et ce sont bien hommes ?  
– Oui, répéta l'assassin d'une voix égale.  
La jeune soigneuse le fixait en clignant des paupières. Les autres le regardaient également, mais semblant douter de ses propos. Pour ma part, j'avais arrêté de chercher à comprendre le fonctionnement de Saphaël, lorsque j'avais surpris dans la Forêt Ancestrale une réunion entre des trents, des ours et des abeilles au sujet, selon toute vraisemblance, de pots de miel. Et puis, ça expliquait pourquoi le nombre des pirates égalait celui des gélapins.  
– Bon, on ne va pas se prendre la tête avec ce genre de détails. Aujourd'hui aussi, on accepte de vous aider, déclarai-je au nom de tous.  
– Merci à vous, courageux messagers des sprites.  
Une fois les autres remis de leurs émotions, on se dirigea doucement vers le camp des pirates. J'activai ma furtivité, et tout le monde sorti ses armes. Premier vrai moment d'action de la journée, il était temps. Un peu à l'écart du groupe, Hektor déclencha l'offensive. Sa flèche se logea dans l'épaule d'une sentinelle qui cria.  
– Quoi ? s'écria une autre sentinelle, alertée par le cri.  
– On me tire dessus ! Là-bas ! La tête d'algues me tire dessus !  
Ah. La chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire… En tant que ranger, les attaques au corps à corps n'étaient, évidement, pas la spécialité d'Hektor. Mais si un étranger était arrivé à ce moment-là, il aurait pu jurer du contraire. L'entrée du camp venait de se transformer en une véritable boucherie humaine. Même à mémoire de sprite, je suis sûre que personne n'avait jamais vu un ranger se comporter en berserker enragé. Des morceaux de corps volaient un peu partout, arrachés avec force et violence de leurs corps d'origine. Helen fut prise de hauts-de-cœur, et Viky dut la maintenir par le bras tout en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule. Depuis le temps qu'elle est dans la guilde, notre petite soigneuse aurait dû s'habituer suffisamment à voir ce genre de spectacle pour nous soigner sans sourciller. Trop sensible cette fille. En tout cas, grâce à cette rage, nous avions réussi à bien avancer dans le camp, et il ne restait plus qu'un corsaire à tuer pour finir la quête, quand tous les pirates pas encore occis décidèrent de répliquer. Je me remis en furtivité et piquai un sprint jusqu'à ma cible, zigzagant à travers les obstacles puants de sueur. Armes en mains, j'exécutai un arc de cercle et décapitai le pirate qui s'effondra inerte sur le sol.  
– C'est bon ! On se casse ! hurlai-je.  
Je courus vers le groupe qui fuyait déjà vers la sortie sans m'attendre. Heureusement je courrais vite, je pus donc les rattraper sans mal, leur mettant à tous une claque derrière la tête au passage, pour ensuite les dépasser. Après qu'on eut tous validé la quête, on l'accepta une nouvelle fois, et on y retourna. On fit des allers-retours tout au long de la journée, prenant une pause pique-nique à midi avec au menu de la chèvre et de la carotte. Encore. Il y en a vraiment marre de cette île ! Mais bon, selon les rumeurs c'est après avoir fait le tour complet de l'Île aux Trois Côtes, que les messagers étaient aptes à affronter les nouveaux dangers des terres enneigées du nord. Donc s'aventurer là-bas dans notre état actuel était du suicide. Et puis, on avait presque enfin tous atteint les cinquante mille points de la faction qui dirigeait l'île. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand je reçus la fameuse visite étrangement tant attendue.  
 _«_ _Messagère Arsa, c'est Babama. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »  
_ – Attendez, fis-je aux autres qui se dirigeaient de nouveau vers le camp des pirates.  
 _« Comment ça, attendez ?! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! Je suis occupé, tu n'es pas la seule personne que je dois contacter ! »_ râla le Grand Sage, outré que je le fasse passer au second plan de mes priorités.  
 _« Pas vous ! Je parle aux membres de ma guilde ! »_ rétorquais-je, énervée.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Arsa ? me demanda Chris, impatient d'en finir avec cette maudite réputation.  
Je levai la main pour le faire taire et tapotai ma tête de l'autre main pour signaler que j'avais un « visiteur ».  
 _« C'est bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »_ demandai-je d'un ton las.  
 _« Mmm, je suis venu te dire que, malheureusement, ta puissance a suffisamment augmenté pour te permettre de changer de classe et d'accéder à un monde encore plus dangereux »_ , récita le vieux sage. _« Et tu as parlé de membres de guilde ? Qui a bien pu te recruter dans une guilde, toi l'asociale violente folle furieuse doublée d'une irrespectueuse ? »  
« Et comment un impoli vieux hiboux décrépi a pu être choisi pour former les nouvelles générations de messagers ? Et pour votre question, vous n'aurez qu'à demander au prochain paladin que vous contacterez ! »_ rétorquai-je méchamment.  
Et je rompis le contact. Oui, j'avais désormais assez de puissance pour faire ça, et en plus je m'étais entraîné avec succès sur Audric quand il m'énervait. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'ailleurs. Je me tournai vers les autres qui s'étaient assis en m'attendant, sauf notre chef de guilde qui était resté debout et regardait dans le vide. Je m'approchai.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
– Babama vient tout juste de le contacter, répondit Jassice, assise confortablement dans l'herbe et se faisant masser les pieds par sa liche.  
Je rejoignis les autres par terre et attendis. Au bout de quelques minutes, Chris s'assit à côté de moi.  
– Alors comme ça on est malpolie avec le grand sage ? se moqua-t-il.  
– Alors comme ça un vieux schnock de formateur a le droit d'outrepasser ses fonctions en retardant le départ d'un messager des sprites pour des raisons obscures ? contre-attaquai-je avec amertume.  
– Quoi ? Il t'a empêché de partir de l'île ? s'écria Helen, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
– Et oui ! Il a lâché l'info involontairement la dernière fois qu'il est venu me parler pour me prévenir que je pouvais changer de classe ! Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai aucun moyens de faire payer cet enfoiré ! rageai-je en frappant le sol. Pendant onze ans il n'a dit à personne que je m'étais éveillée en tant que messagère !  
– Comment ça onze ans ? Ce n'est qu'à partir de douze ans qu'on peut devenir messager, fit remarquer Hektor.  
Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, enfin si plus ou moins, mais je ne savais surtout pas comment l'expliquer. Après tout, je suis la responsable d'un incident important sur Siwa – et je juge véridiques les dires de Babama. Vu le comportement des autres à mon égard, ils ont dû entendre parler de cet incident, et contrairement à la majorité des messagers, ils ne sont pas stupides.  
– Arsa ?  
Je leur jetai un coup, et remarquai le regard vide d'Helen. Il faisait vite le vieux.  
– Vous… Ça fait combien de temps que vous avez quittés Siwa ? Avant qu'on forme la guilde, j'entends.  
Ils se regardèrent un peu étonné par ma question. Je posais rarement ce genre de questions, m'intéressant peu à leur vie.  
– Ça faisait environ un an pour Hektor et moi.  
– À peu près pareil je dirais, réfléchit Jassice.  
– Trois bonnes années, je dirais. Parce que j'ai beaucoup glandé, ajouta le paladin en voyant nos regards ahuris.  
– Pareil que toi Arsa, à quelques jours près.  
– Attends Helen, il y a sans doute une erreur.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers le ranger. Je me retins de soupirer.  
– Ce n'est pas possible que toi et Arsa soyez parties à peu près au même moment. Quand on s'est rencontré, tu n'avais pas encore une seule fois changé de classe, alors qu'Arsa était déjà assassin.  
La clerc baissa les yeux, honteuse à ce souvenir.  
– Ce problème ne vient pas d'Helen, mais de moi. Ça m'a réellement pris trois mois pour devenir assassin.  
J'eus droit aux regards les plus médusés que je n'avais jamais vu. En même temps avec l'information que je venais de lâcher, le contraire aurait été étonnant.  
– Impossible. Il faut au moins entre dix et douze mois pour atteindre la classe de spécialisation, assura Jassice dans un souffle.  
– Mais t'as quel âge ? fit Chris avec le plus grand sérieux.  
– J'ai dix-neuf ans, répondis-je dans un soupir.  
Je me tus, les laissant s'imprégner de ce que je venais de dire. En y repensant, ça ferait bientôt un an que j'ai quitté Siwa. Que je suis une messagère.  
– Non.  
– Hein ?  
– Non, je ne suis pas devenue une messagère à dix-neuf ans ! m'exclamais-je, en colère. Babama a retardé de plusieurs années l'annonce de mon éveil ! Ce vieux rapace décrépi !  
J'abattis mes poings contre le sol. Il fallait que je frappe quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'esquive pas mes attaques. Rien qu'en repensant à la conversation d'il y a plusieurs mois, j'étais en train de bouillir de l'intérieur. Quand Chris m'attrapa soudainement par les bras et se blottit contre moi. Le temps que je me rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, il avait ses bras fermement immobiles autour de moi, mon dos contre son torse, m'empêchant de bouger.  
– MAIS TU FAIS QUOI LÀ ?! explosai-je en me débattant de toutes mes forces pour me dégager.  
– Je te réconforte. Même toi tu en as besoin, parfois, lança le paladin sans bouger un muscle.  
– Je n'ai pas besoin de réconfort ! Ce que j'ai besoin, c'est d'exploser la tronche de ce vieux schnock déplumé de soi-disant grand sage !  
– Arrête de te débattre. C'est inutile. Je suis un paladin, ma défense est parfaite, dit doucement Chris, en resserrant un peu son étreinte. Et puis en tant que ton compagnon, c'est normal que je fasse ça.  
– Laisse-moi partir ! Et j'ai déjà été clair sur ce sujet ! Nous ne sommes en couple que pour les sorts, rien d'autre ! Alors lâche-moi ! criais-je en me débattant furieusement, en vain.  
– Toi, oui. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais dis ça, fit-il remarquer en souriant légèrement. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je ne ferais rien d'autre.  
Encore heureux, car c'était déjà trop pour moi.  
– Allez Arsa, laisse tomber. Il te lâchera pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas décidé, lança Jassice toujours allongé par terre.  
Obligée d'admettre qu'elle avait raison, j'obtempérai. Mais c'était pas pour ça que j'allais me laisser faire.  
– Il semblerait que nous ayons tous reçu le message de Babama pendant la conversation. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que nous faisions tous partis de la même guilde, expliqua Helen. Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi.  
Il avait livré son message rapidement le vieux sage de pacotille.  
– C'est totalement injuste ce qu'il t'a fait, ajouta Hektor. Quand j'ai essayé de lui demander pourquoi, il a coupé la communication sans plus de façon.  
– Pourquoi tu n'as pas été te plaindre au Conseil d'Ilya ? demanda Viky.  
– Tu poses vraiment la question ? J'étais une messagère en voie de spécialisation et liée à Technopolis, tu crois vraiment qu'ils m'auraient cru ou même écouté ? T'as bien vu comment ils ont réagi lorsqu'on est allé à l'hôpital pour me soigner du sort raté de cette oracle amoureuse des poneys !  
– Oui, il y a beaucoup de haine entre les deux cités… soupira le ranger. Je me demande comment ils en sont arrivés là. Il paraît même que Kaslow commence à être touché.  
– Oui et pas qu'un peu, confirma le paladin, en osant poser son menton sur ma tête. Et le général Jarl n'arrange rien. C'est d'ailleurs assez étonnant que la situation ne soit pas pire, vu que c'est lui qui dirige l'armée et qui est en plus le conseiller du Duc Posolain.  
– C'est justement parce qu'on sait qu'une guerre entre les trois villes va éclater, qu'on se casse le cul à augmenter nos réputations, à améliorer nos équipements, à entraîner nos fichus sprites et à remplir nos porte-monnaie ! fis-je remarquer aux autres, étant toujours prisonnière des bras de Chris.  
C'est qu'il ne me lâchera pas !  
– Alors vu qu'on en a bientôt terminé avec cette île, on se dépêche de finir ce qu'on doit faire avant le dîner ! Et toi lâche-moi ou je te coupe les bras ! ajoutai-je à l'adresse de mon geôlier, arrivant enfin à sortir mes épées de leurs fourreaux.  
Chris me lâcha à contre cœur, et je me dépêchai de me mettre debout. Les autres firent de même et on se dirigea tous une nouvelle fois vers le camp des pirates pour finir cette satanée réputation.  
Le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes quand on arriva enfin chez moi. On était fatigués et on avait faim. On dîna rapidement dans la cuisine sans parler plus que nécessaire, ce qui était assez rare, et on alla se coucher. Moi là-haut dans mon lit, les autres à la base. Je montai tranquillement l'escalier, légèrement somnolente, quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournai, et vis Chris qui me suivait.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demandai-je, avec une certaine naïveté, causée par la fatigue.  
– Bah, je vais me coucher, me répondit-il avec un air soulignant l'évidence de la situation.  
Je soupirai et lui décochai un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le propulsa en bas des marches. Il atterrit sur le dos dans un joli bruit sourd.  
– Ta chambre et ton lit sont dans la base de guilde ! Alors va dormir là-bas !  
Je montai rapidement le reste des marches et m'enfermai à triple tours dans ma chambre, fenêtres comprises. Par plus de sécurité, je poussai même ma commode devant la porte pour la bloquer et fis pareil avec celle de la salle de bain après y avoir été. Paranoïa quand tu nous tiens. Mais bon, demain on allait tous voir le maître de classe, il fallait donc être en forme pour la formation. Et avoir un pervers qui essaye de s'infiltrer dans votre chambre au milieu de la nuit, n'est pas un bon moyen d'être frais pour le lendemain.  
Je soupirai. Je me demandais vraiment si j'avais eu une bonne idée d'accepter de former un couple avec cet abruti… En y réfléchissant, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas réellement eu le choix. Soit c'était ça, soit je le tuais. Et il faut dire que depuis que j'avais accepté, il était tout de même moins chiant qu'avant. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourquoi Hektor avait pété un câble pour sa putain de coiffure ? À cause de lui, voilà que Chris revenait à la charge. Il avait même été jusqu'à me prendre dans ses bras ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il oserait, vu tous les coups que je lui mettais quand il m'énervait. Il était maso. J'étais tombé sur un maso.  
 _« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment maso. Comparé à Hektor, je veux dire. »  
« Audric, arrête avec tes commentaires bizarres ou je te prive de sodas. »  
_Je me changeai rapidement, ayant vraiment hâte de dormir.  
 _« J'ai fini ma dernière bouteille il y a plusieures heures »_ , m'informa mon sprite. _« Je suis donc actuellement assez sobre. »  
« Et tu le resteras jusqu'à demain, car je n'en ai plus en stock. »  
_Il soupira.  
 _« Puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dis sur Chris. »  
« Et moi, je maintiens qu'il l'est. Pourquoi sinon il continuerait de demander indirectement des coups ? »  
« Pour attirer ton attention. Surtout que tu ne lui fais pas grand mal. Et ça marche, vu que tu ne te comportes comme ça avec personne d'autre. »  
_Je m'affalai sur mon lit.  
 _« Pardon ? Et toutes les personnes que je tue ? Enfin, le peu de personne plutôt, vu que je dois respecter autant que possible ma promesse »_ , lui rappelais-je sur un ton de reproches.  
 _« Tu n'as jamais tenté de le tuer. Tu veux lui faire mal pour qu'il arrête. Nuance. »  
_ Je relevai la tête, surprise. Je ne voudrais pas le tuer ? Première nouvelle !  
 _« J'ai beau être soûl la plupart du temps, je remarque tout de même certaines choses »_ assura Audric.  
 _« Va dormir, ou je t'envoie à l'entraînement toute la nuit. »  
« Je vais dormir. Mais j'ai raison._ »  
Je sentis mon sprite quitter mon esprit. Bien. Je m'installai entre mes draps, souhaitant m'endormir le plus vite possible. Mais même ça, c'était pas possible on dirait. Trente minutes que je me retournais dans mon lit, sans arriver à fermer l'œil. Impossible de trouver une position confortable. Envahie par le désespoir, je me levai et descendit dans la cuisine pour me prendre une Menthélia, n'en ayant plus dans ma table de nuit. Je me stoppai sur le palier, voyant qu'il y avait encore de la lumière au rez-de-chaussée. Ils auraient oublié d'éteindre ? Ou était-ce un intrus ? Dans une cache près de l'escalier, je pris un fusil et le pointai devant moi. J'entrai dans la cuisine et découvris qu'il y avait bien un intrus chez moi : Chris. Chris faisant la vaisselle.  
 _« Non mais, il a de gros problèmes ce mec, c'est pas possible ! »  
_ Je parcourus la distance qui nous séparait en moins d'une seconde et sans bruit, puis positionnai mon arme contre l'arrière de son crâne. Je vis son corps se figer, et il se retourna tout doucement.  
– Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fous encore ici ? ordonnais-je d'un ton aussi calme que possible.  
– Je fais la vaisselle. Ce qui est normal vu que je m'en suis servie pour faire à manger.  
Son visage était calme et assuré, mais je pouvais sentir une certaine tension dans ses muscles, mon arme à feu placé à bout portant n'y étant pas étrangère. Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez pour tenter de contenir ma colère, alors que je sentais mon doigt tremblé contre la détente. Je ne devais pas le tuer. Non, je ne devais pas. Premièrement, parce que je serais obligé de récurer toute ma cuisine pour décoller sa cervelle accrochée aux murs. Secondement, me débarrasser d'un corps de paladin dans la capitale des magiciens équivalait à brandir une pancarte indiquant que c'est bien moi qui l'ai tué. Je respirai profondément.  
– Je suis fatiguée, Chris. Je te laisse donc dix secondes pour quitter ma maison par toi-même. Sinon…  
– Ce sera les pieds devant, fini le chevalier, un triste sourire aux lèvres. J'ai compris. Bonne nuit.  
Et il s'en alla. Je l'entendis même verrouiller la porte. Je soupirai et jetai un coup d'œil à la vaisselle. Il l'avait entièrement lavée et mise à sécher. Vraiment trop gentil. Je pris trois bouteilles de ma boisson préférée d'une main, puis allai reposer mon fusil à sa place, avant de retourner me coucher. Je m'endormis en maudissant sa gentillesse omniprésente.


	19. Chapitre 17

Et voilà la suite de CPC ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

Ah, et je rappel qu'à partir de maintenant, je reviens au rythme d'un chapitre par mois, les cours ayant repris de mon côté ^^'

Sur ce, e vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapitre 17  
Quand on rencontre trop de fous dans une journée, il faut savoir se remettre en question.**

Je me réveillai au son des tiges de bambou frappant la pierre. Me retournant dans un lit qui une fois encore n'était pas le mien, je papillonnai des yeux afin de m'habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Après avoir bien émergée, je me levai et remarquai que j'étais la dernière dans la chambre. Toutes les autres occupantes avaient rangé leur futon et plié bagages. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et observai la position du soleil.  
 _« Merde. Il est déjà midi ? »_  
Je me dépêchai de faire ma toilette et de descendre pour prendre mon repas. Je ne pensais vraiment pas me réveiller aussi tard. Tout ça à cause de la cérémonie de validation de la formation. Mais quelle idée de faire ça en pleine nuit, je vous jure. Niveau théâtralité, les organisateurs s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie. Il est vrai que les ninjas se terraient dans l'ombre pour attaquer, mais en dehors de cinq pauvres torches, la salle se trouvait dans le noir complet. Beaucoup ont loupé l'escalier et se sont pris le mur d'en face, je vous le dis. En replaçant une mèche dissidente, mon regard se posa sur mon bracelet. Toujours aussi bleu. Jamais il n'avait changé de couleur. Pourtant avec mes accès de colère, la couleur aurait du devenir plus vive, ou même carrément changée. Mais non. Ce manque de changement, me dérangeait légèrement, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mon esprit n'eut pas le temps de plus s'appesantir sur le sujet, car j'entrai dans la cafétéria de l'académie  
La dite académie était la troisième École de Ninjas et Shinobis de Saphaël, se trouvant dans une zone protégée de l'Île de Sakura. La première ayant pris fin avec la guerre des rois sprites, et la seconde ferma après qu'un imbécile pensait pouvoir jongler en même temps avec des bouteilles de saké et des bougies allumées… Retenant un soupir, je m'attaquai à mon déjeuner sans faire attention aux personnes autour de moi. Maintenant que j'étais devenue une ninja, je me fichais bien de l'existence de mes camarades. Je n'allais plus jamais les revoir de toute façon. Et même si c'était le cas, il y avait de grandes chances que je ne me souvienne pas d'eux, voire que je les tue si ils se trouvaient sur mon chemin.  
Mon estomac plein, je quittai le bâtiment. Le village de l'île se trouvait non loin de là, et il avait un certain charme. Toutes les bâtisses étaient en bois, et étaient surélevées de quelques centimètres par des piliers. Les portes et fenêtres coulissaient, les meubles étaient bas, et on mangeait et dormait à même le sol. On n'avait d'ailleurs pas le droit de marcher avec ses chaussures dessus. Pieds nus ou en chaussettes, c'est tout. Seules les salles de classe et d'entraînements de l'académie faisaient exception. Je trouvais le lieu calme et apaisant, bien que cette région soit elle aussi infestée par des monstres agressifs. J'aurais pu m'y installer, mais le seul moyen d'accéder à cette île était par bateau, aucun téléporteur ne s'y trouvant. Trop galère. Peut-être que j'y déménagerais lorsque j'aurais dépassé les quatre-vingts ans, pour ma retraite.  
 _« T'as de l'espoir, toi. »_ _  
« J'ai même l'intention de devenir centenaire. »  
« Bon courage alors. »_  
Un nuage dévoila le soleil, qui fit légèrement briller ma nouvelle armure, que j'avais acheté d'avance. Je fouillai dans mon sac et sorti deux petites pierres jaunes, rondes et plates à la fois. Des pierres de téléportation. J'utilisai rarement ce genre d'objets, ayant la patience de faire le trajet à dos de monture, mais pour aujourd'hui elles étaient indispensables. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de passer quatre jours sur un bateau pour rentrer sur le continent. Surtout qu'avec les autres membres de la guilde, on s'était donné rendez-vous en début d'après-midi. J'insufflai un peu d'énergie dans les pierres, puis les jetai au sol à mes pieds. À l'endroit de l'impact, de la lumière apparut pour m'englober, et d'une voix assurée j'annonçai Kaslow. Lorsque ma vue redevint normale, je me trouvais à côté du téléporteur de la cité royale. Cette dernière avait été désignée pour être le point de ralliement, une fois que tout le monde aurait fini la période d'instruction nous permettant de changer de classe, la durée étant la même pour tout le monde. Et comme d'habitude, cette ville était un foutoir pas possible… Mendiants, marchants, messagers, zombies, habitants, gardes, j'en passe et des pires, étaient réunis dans une foule informe allant et venant sur les principaux axes de la ville. Je m'avançai tant bien que mal dans cette cohue et aperçue Viky et Helen qui attendaient près de l'endroit où se trouvait le Commis du Casino, non loin du pont.  
– Vous êtes déjà là ? leur demandai-je en arrivant à côté d'elles.  
– Oh, Arsa. Tu es la première, sourit la nouvelle rédemptrice.  
– Non je suis pas la première, vu que vous êtes arrivées avant moi.  
– Si, tu es la première à être arrivée après nous, confirma la nouvelle archimage. On a fait un petit jeu en attribuant la place possible à laquelle les autres arriveraient.  
– Ah. Et quels étaient les pronostics ?  
– Bah, Hektor, toi, Jassice et Chris, répondit Helen en nous chiffrant avec ses doigts.  
– J'étais censée être deuxième ? fis-je, un peu déçue par leur manque de confiance en ma ponctualité.  
Hein ? Déçue ? Manque de confiance ? Rah… Je m'habituais vraiment trop à cette guilde… En même temps ça faisait au moins six mois que je les côtoyais maintenant. J'imagine que j'avais fini par les apprécier à la longue.  
– Non, c'est plutôt Hektor qui était censé arriver en premier. Depuis toujours il est très ponctuel, tellement d'ailleurs qu'il se débrouille toujours pour être en avance de dix minutes au moins, argumenta la jumelle.  
– Mais au fait, ça a été ? Il paraît que l'académie où tu as suivi ton instruction est très sévère, me demanda la rouquine avec un petit air inquiet.  
– Oui bien, les instructeurs ont été impressionnés par la violence de mes attaques et par ma furtivité. Ils m'ont cherchés pendant plus de trois heures avant de se rendre compte que je n'avais pas bougé de ma place, rigolai-je en repensant aux têtes qu'ils avaient fait ce jour-là. Ils ont aussi beaucoup aimé ma façon de recycler les affaires des messagers morts.  
Les filles soupirèrent.  
– Tout s'est bien passé je vois…  
– Oh oui ! confirmai-je en sortant un gros sac de mon sac-à-dos. Le premier jour il y a eu une dispute au sujet d'un vol d'argile magique entre deux messagers. Et ce n'était pas moi, ajoutai-je en voyant Helen s'apprêtant à répliquer. En voyant ça, j'ai décidé de donner un coup de main pour que cette formation ne devienne pas très énervante. Je leur ai donc confisqué, à leur insu, toutes leurs argiles magiques. Et à tous les messagers présents.  
– T'as pas fait ça ?! s'écria la soigneuse, outrée et choquée. Ce sont tes collègues ! Tu as volé tes collègues !  
 _« Et si elle l'a fait… »_ soupira Audric dans sa gemme.  
 _« Oh toi, pas de leçon de morale. Tu me les as cachées dans ta cabane quand ils se sont mis à tout fouiller. »  
« C'est parce que tu m'avais promis qu'en échange tu me donnerais dix sodas ! Et j'étais en manque ! »_ pleura mon sprite, dépité par son comportement.  
Je haussai les épaules. Helen n'eut pas le loisir de réprimander mon comportement plus que ça, car Hector arriva… un bandage autour de la tête. Viky accouru auprès de son frère pour savoir ce qui s'était passé et s'il allait bien. Ce dernier la rassura en lui disant que ce n'était qu'une égratignure. En colère, il raconta qu'un abruti sans cervelle l'avait pris pour une plante carnivore à cause de ses cheveux et lui avait tiré dessus. Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier visait mal. Le nouveau traqueur marmonna des insultes pendant près de vingt minutes, quand Jassice notre nouvelle démoniste, arriva tranquillement vers nous, suivis un peu plus loin par quelques-uns de ses suiveurs habituels. Ça n'avait pas l'air de la préoccuper plus que ça, bien que certains étaient littéralement en train de baver sur les dalles. Elle était en train de nous montrer sa nouvelle monture, un loup enflammé, qu'un homme d'âge mûr lui avait donné, car il n'avait jamais vu de femme aussi belle (selon lui), quand Chris arriva enfin.  
Un mois. Je n'avais vu, ni parlé à aucun d'entre eux pendant un mois. La première semaine avait été agréablement tranquille, mes camarades de dortoirs étant de nature calme. Ce n'était qu'à partir de la troisième semaine que j'ai commencé à m'ennuyer. À aucun moment, je n'avais pensé à eux, et surtout pas à lui. Pourtant, quand je le vis, je sentis un grand soulagement m'envahir, et je me détendis. Il était égal à lui-même, mais malgré ça, je n'arrivais pas à le quitter des yeux. Pourquoi ? Je pensais que j'avais réussi à m'insensibiliser de sa vue. D'accord ce mec était beau, vraiment très beau. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction des femmes qui croisaient son chemin, elles se retournaient et le déshabillaient des yeux. Certains hommes aussi d'ailleurs. Mais je n'étais pas n'importe qui ! Même les mecs des bordels de Kaslow, qui étaient encore plus canons que Chris, m'avaient laissé de marbre. Non pas qu'ils ne me plaisaient pas, c'était juste qu'ils ne m'intéressaient pas. Alors pourquoi, un abruti que je ne supportais pas me faisait cet effet-là ? Destin. Ce mot s'imposa dans mon esprit, et me fit prendre une douche froide. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Les rois sprites nous avaient liés. Rien de naturel, tout d'artificiel. Il arriva enfin à notre hauteur, après un temps franchement lent.  
– T'en as mis du temps ! râlai-je, ayant marre de poiroter.  
– Oui, tu m'as manqué aussi ! me répondit le nouveau vindicateur. Et si je suis en retard, c'est parce que j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a fait penser à toi, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'acheter !  
Il me montra une housse aussi grande que lui qu'il ouvrit, pour en sortir avec précaution une magnifique robe blanche… de mariée !… … … J'hallucine, hein ?… Dites-moi que j'hallucine, s'il vous plaît !  
– Wah ! Elle est magnifique ! s'écrièrent les filles derrière moi.  
– Très belle, confirma le maniaque de la propreté.  
Hallucinations auditives, en plus d'une hallucination visuelle. Hallucination très détaillée d'ailleurs. Le bustier de la robe était parsemé de perles et de broderies fines, la jupe fluide et d'aspect légère.  
 _« Il ne se fiche pas de toi »_ , commenta Audric dans sa gemme. _« Cette robe est de grande qualité. »  
« Comment tu le sais ? »  
« Parce que je le vois. Je te rappelle que notre lien s'est suffisamment renforcé pour permettre cela. »  
« Je m'en souviens. Mais je pensais que depuis quelques mois, ce n'était plus ça._ »  
 _« Je sais »_ , soupira mon sprite gardien.  
À force de le soûler à coups de sodas magiques, peut-être arriverai-je à le convertir à mon point de vue.  
– Alors ? me demanda le chef de guilde, un air un peu inquiet sur le visage.  
– Alors quoi ? lâchai-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.  
Bon, ce n'était pas une hallucination, d'accord. Mais allez, ce n'était quand même pas ce que je pensais ?  
– Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi de cette robe ?  
Dites-moi que ce n'était pas ça…  
– Bah, la mettre pour notre mariage.  
C'était bien ça… Je restai figée au moins cinq bonnes secondes, avant que mon cerveau reprenne son travail.  
– T'es crétin au point de vraiment penser que je vais t'épouser ?! Là, maintenant ?!  
– Bien sûr que non.  
Je soupirai de soulagement. Il était peut-être pas si bête que ça finalement.  
– Je pensais plutôt dans quelques mois. Voire un an au plus tard, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, sûr de lui.  
Je lui décochai un coup de pied retourné, mais m'arrêtai à cinq millimètres de sa tête.  
– Tu l'as payé combien ?  
– Environ cinq mille pièces d'or. C'est de la grande marque, il te faut au moins ça.  
Il n'avait pas le moins du monde bougé, et semblait garder son assurance intacte. Je respirai profondément, et reposai mon pied par terre. Je pris doucement la robe, la remis dans sa house et la donnai à Helen. À mon étonnement, Chris me laissa faire. Je continuais de respirer profondément pour me calmer. Et sans crier garde, abattis mon pied en plein dans le visage de cet idiot de vindicateur. S'ensuivit un enchaînement de coups digne de n'importe quel berserker. Après une trentaine de minutes de passage à tabac, je m'arrêtai un peu essoufflée. Je repris la housse des mains de notre petite soigneuse et parti en direction du port.  
– Tu vas où ?  
– Vendre cette robe à l'hôtel des ventes au minimum cinq mille cinq cents pièces d'or.  
Je descendis les escaliers assez rapidement pour me heurter à une foule étrangement compacte. Bien que cette zone de la cité royale soit la plus peuplée, on arrivait quand même à passer. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je dus pousser tous les gens sur mon chemin pour atteindre un membre du personnel de l'hôtel des ventes. J'y étais presque, quand une voix féminine couvrit tout le brouhaha de la place.  
– Nous ne sommes pas une secte !  
Oh non, pas elle…  
– C'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de monde ici ? se demanda Hektor, qui m'avait suivit avec les autres, en tentant de regarder l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Ils veulent voir ce qui se passe.  
– Si vous l'êtes ! Il n'y a qu'une secte pour adorer ces choses ! rugit la voix d'un homme.  
Ces choses ? Cet homme n'était donc pas un Disciple du Lait ou un Dévot de la Citrouille. Mais dans ce cas-là, c'était qui ?… Car pour contredire cette oracle ouvertement et publiquement, il devait être un messager du même calibre niveau puissance. Curieuse de connaître l'identité du suicidaire, je donnai sans réfléchir une nouvelle fois la robe à Helen et activai ma furtivité. C'est que j'avais pas envie que l'autre folle me reconnaisse ! Je contournai la foule en essayant de ne bousculer personne, chose extrêmement délicate, et arrivai au pied du seul arbre à proximité. J'évaluai sa hauteur et y grimpai. J'atteignis la première grosse branche, et m'assis dessus. D'ici je pouvais voir toute la place de l'hôtel des ventes. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait deux messagers face à face, autour desquels la foule curieuse avait laissé un large espace circulaire et vide. L'oracle était vêtue d'une robe de poupée lolita rose en tenant fermement un bâton orné d'un cœur qui tournait sur lui-même. Guimauve à souhaits. Son adversaire – si on peut l'appeler comme ça – quant à lui portait une tenue de rock star en cuir et avait un duo de katanas accroché dans le dos. Tentative de virilité en vue.  
– Je te répète que nous ne sommes pas une secte ! Et ce ne sont pas des choses, mais des poneys roses ! Des êtres vivants magnifiques, qui un jour feront de Saphaël un monde meilleur !  
– Mais arrête de délirer ! Ce ne sont que de simples montures ! hurla le poneytophobe avec colère.  
– Comment oses-tu ?! Tu n'as aucun droit de critiquer mes passions ! ragea la poneytéiste. De plus, je te signale que tu devrais arrêter de souligner autant ta préférence pour le cuir. On pourrait se méprendre… En plus pour un ninja, c'est pas très discret.  
– JE NE SUIS PAS DE CE BORD-LÀ ! explosa le ninja. Et je déteste les kimonos, on dirait des pyjamas !  
– Huhu. Tu n'es pas très convaincant, rigola l'oracle, fière de son attaque.  
– Espèce de…  
Puis il disparut. Le silence s'engouffra parmi les messagers présents et devint tendu. L'amoureuse des poneys roses se préparait à l'attaque, scrutant les environs sans laisser d'ouvertures. Les spectateurs immobiles fixaient la jeune femme avec appréhension, se tenant prêts à mettre les voiles si le combat devenait trop violent. Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Puis soudain, le ninja réapparut à quatre pattes par terre, uniquement vêtu d'un slip de cuir bleu foncé orné d'une tête de sprite à l'arrière, les fesses relevées vers son adversaire désarçonnée.  
– PARLE À MON SPRITE !  
Le monde s'arrêta, trop choqué pour dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Cet arrêt dura plusieurs secondes. Tant mieux, car si je n'étais pas assise sur ma branche, je serais tombée. Puis, un bruit de moteur retentit et une onde de choc se dirigea à une vitesse impressionnante vers les deux abrutis. Ces derniers esquivèrent sans peine cette attaque, mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'une partie de la foule qui l'a reçue de plein fouet.  
– Hahahaha ! Mais c'est qu'on s'amuse ici ! s'écria un gladiateur, un grand sourire de psychopathe sur le visage et armé d'une tronçonneuse.  
– T'as failli déchirer mon slip !  
– Tu as failli faire du mal à mon poney !  
 _« Hein ? Mais il n'est même pas sorti son bestiau. »_  
Et sans prévenir, les trois barges se jetèrent les uns sur les autres, créant une véritable pagaille. Entre ceux qui essayaient de s'enfuir, ceux qui jouaient les dommages collatéraux, et les combattants, c'était assez spectaculaire à voir.  
 _« Ah… Tant de puissance… Vivement que j'arrive à leur niveau… »_  
Je redescendis doucement de mon perchoir et allai retrouver les autres qui avaient eu la bonne idée de monter vers le quartier marchant avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. C'est vraiment dans ces moments-là que j'appréciais leur intelligence et leur instinct de survie.  
– Ah, tu es là ! soupira la soigneuse de soulagement.  
– On t'avait bien dit qu'elle n'était pas là-bas. Arsa ne se mettrait jamais volontairement en danger, souligna Jassice. Elle est pas assez folle pour ça.  
– D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, le ninja devait vraiment être fou pour faire… ce qu'il a fait, commenta le ju… euh la jumelle.  
– Et d'un caractère très affirmé ! Pourquoi ne pas le faire entrer dans la guilde ? lança le chef de guilde en s'avançant vers le bordel intégral qui se déroulait encore en bas des escaliers.  
– NON ! hurlai-je, en le frappant derrière la tête. Sûrement pas ! Un seul abruti ça suffit, pas la peine d'en avoir un deuxième !  
Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, j'arrachai presque la robe des mains d'Helen, qui n'avait pas pensé à la ranger dans son sac, et traversai d'un pas rapide le quartier marchant.  
– Où tu vas ? demanda l'ancienne nécromancienne, mécontente de devoir suivre ma cadence de marche.  
– À Technopolis. Il y a moins de monde là-bas.  
Je descendis les escaliers et me retrouvai sur la place du cristal. Je passai à travers la foule en faisant attention de ne pas abîmer la robe, sinon son prix baisserait. Arrivée au téléporteur, je fis le petit rituel pécuniaire et débarquai dans la ville mécanique… assourdissante. Voilà, je commençais déjà à avoir mal au crâne. Oui c'est vrai, j'aurais pu aller à Ilya. Mais comme ma maison était juste à côté de l'hôtel des ventes, j'y serais allée tout de suite après, et je ne voulais pas. Je voulais tester mes nouvelles capacités avant. Je devais dézinguer des messagers et recycler leurs affaires pour mon bénéfice personnel ! Voilà maintenant des mois que je n'avais tué personne. J'étais en train de développer un manque, fallait que je le comble.  
 _« Et les pirates ? »  
« Ce sont des cibles de quêtes, donc pour moi c'est des monstres. »  
« Les arènes ? »  
« On ressuscite juste après. Déprimant. »  
« Je laisse tomber… »_  
Je pris la direction de l'hôtel des ventes sans regarder si les autres me suivaient ou non. Je m'en fichais de toute façon. Il faisait assez chaud dans cette cité – normal vu que le Désert du Vent Torride était juste à côté – et c'était pénible. Encore une bonne raison de ne pas habiter ici. C'est donc en sueur que j'arrivai à destination. Effectivement, il y avait peu de monde, encore moins qu'à Ilya. Je fis un pas en direction d'un des employés, et un cri strident résonna.  
– WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !  
Je me retournai, et vis que les autres m'avaient bien suivis. Mais eux aussi s'étaient retournés en direction du cri. Vers la grande porte on pouvait voir trois jeunes messagers, deux guerriers – l'un brun et binoclard, et l'autre aux cheveux argentés – et une archère rousse, poursuivis par un gros gélapin bleu. Le groupe d'humains arrivé à l'escalier, fit un énorme bond et atterri à son pied. Ils sourirent, pensant sans doute être sauvés, mais le monstre les imita et leur tomba dessus.  
BONG !  
S'ensuivit une flopée d'insultes en tous genres déversées par les messagers, accompagnée de bruits métalliques, provenant de la garde qui arrivait en courant, et des cris de scientifiques qui traînaient derrière assez essoufflés.  
– Pourquoi ils viennent, ceux-là ? demanda Jassice, pendant que sa liche lui faisait de l'air avec un morceau de tissu.  
– C'est à cause de Ruby, lui répondit Hektor, en pointant le gélapin. Il s'est échappé du laboratoire.  
– Encore ?! m'écriai-je, exaspérée. C'était déjà le cas lorsque j'ai débarqué de Siwa !  
– Pareil pour moi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'échappe à peu près toutes les semaines.  
– S'ils savent qu'il s'échappe, ils peuvent pas l'enfermer dans un autre endroit ?  
– Non, c'est fait exprès. Je les ai entendus un jour, ils font ça pour tester les capacités des nouveaux messagers qui viennent de débarquer, déclara le traqueur, en regardant les trois idiots s'empêcher mutuellement de s'enfuir pour laisser les deux autres se faire tabasser par le gélapin pour essayer  
s'enfuir.  
 _« Pathétique… »_  
Je soupirai. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui ? C'est la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure que je croisais des cinglés là où j'allais. Qu'es  
ce que j'ai fais pour subir ça ?  
 _« Les argiles ? »_ s'interrogea Audric.  
 _« Mais non. Ça c'était le mois dernier. »  
« Mmm… Bah, la robe peut-être. »  
« Hein ? Pourquoi précisément la robe ? »_ demandai-je, étonnée.  
 _« Parce que ton destin est de finir avec ton chef de guilde. »  
« Tu veux finir la tête contre un arbre ?! »  
« Simple supposition »_, lança-t-il avant de rompre le contact.  
Je me retournai vers les employés de l'hôtel des ventes, et vis qu'ils n'étaient plus à leur poste. Je poussai un gros soupir et levai les yeux vers le ciel. L'après-midi commençait à toucher à sa fin. Je rangeai la robe dans mon sac et fis le chemin inverse. Je passai à côté de la mêlée lorsque le binoclard se fit éjecter dans ma direction. Arrivé à ma hauteur, sans m'arrêter je lui mis un coup de poing qui le fit retrouver ses petits camarades. J'avais perdu assez de temps comme ça !  
De nouveau au téléporteur, j'insérai les cinquante cuivres et annonçai le Plateau de Belcar. Oui je sais, étant maintenant ninja je n'avais rien à faire dans cette région. Et c'était le cas de la moitié des messagers qui traînait dans le coin. Cette zone, pour une raison que j'ignorais, était l'un des endroits de Saphaël où les messagers expérimentés venaient se défouler sur les messagers débutants. Et il arrivait souvent de croiser le cadavre d'un de ces derniers, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de changer de classe.  
– Pourquoi t'es venue ici ? demanda Helen, surprise par mon choix. Ça fait longtemps que tu as fini les quêtes de cette région, et en plus Chinrainmusu n'est même pas là.  
– Je veux tester mes nouvelles capacités.  
– Quoi ? Mais dans ce cas, va au Val du Chevalier ! Ne t'en prends pas à d'autres messagers ! me sermonna la petite soigneuse.  
– Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en prendre aux débutants.  
Helen souri de soulagement.  
– Ils n'ont pas encore le niveau pour être intéressants, et leurs possessions n'ont pas assez de valeur.  
Elle me jeta un regard courroucé. Je l'ignorai.  
– Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'es pas allée à Angoya ? me demanda Chris, en se mettant à ma hauteur. Avec le casino, il y a bien plus de messagers expérimentés qu'ici.  
– C'est justement à cause du casino que je suis venue ici, répliquai-je, en le regardant de biais. Même les plus puissants messagers ressemblent à des clodos, quand ils sortent de là-dedans après avoir perdu tout leur fric. J'ai pas envie de me tromper de cible.  
Je m'arrêtai. Quelqu'un marchait tranquillement comme si l'endroit lui appartenait, suivit de son sprite. Je le détaillai, mais ne vis pas ses armes. Étrange. Il marchait en direction d'un groupe de gorilles, et se stoppa à bonne distance. Il les examina, comme s'il examinait des marchandises sur l'étale d'un marchant. Puis il fouilla dans ses poches, y prit quelque chose, et le lança sur l'un des gorilles en criant :  
– Yeah ! Bakéball, go !  
L'objet toucha le monstre en pleine tête. Et bien évidement, ça ne lui a pas plu ! L'abruti se mit à détaller devant la horde de primates en colère.  
– Maître, je vous avais bien dit que ça ne marcherait pas ! hurla le sprite, lui aussi en colère, avant de disparaître pour se réfugier dans sa gemme.  
Je tombai. Non sérieusement, j'étais vraiment par terre et mes fesses n'avaient pas appréciés la réception. Je me mis le visage dans les mains. Pourquoi tant de haine ?!…  
– Arsa, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu vas bien ? s'écria le vindicateur à côté de moi.  
Je relevai la tête et le regardai. C'est qu'il avait vraiment l'air inquiet cet abruti ! J'attrapai violemment mon sac, fouillai dedans sans ménagement et lui jetai la robe dans la figure.  
– Tiens, reprends-la, ça me fait chier !  
Je me relevai en quatrième vitesse et me dirigeai avec la même cadence vers le téléporteur.  
– Mais tu vas où encore ?! s'écria Viky.  
– Chez moi ! Me coucher !  
– Te coucher ? s'étonna Chris  
Trois secondes plus tard, j'étais montée sur le téléporteur lorsque que j'entendis des pas derrière moi.  
– Attends, je viens avec toi !  
– VA CREVER !  
Si je trouve celui qui s'amuse à mes dépens en me faisant ce destin merdique, je lui brise les os, je lui arrache les muscles, je le transforme en purée et pour finir je le tue !


	20. Chapitre 18

**Hello tout le monde ! Comment s'est passé vos vacances (si vous en avez eu) ? De mon côté je dois avouer que j'ai pas fait grand chose, j'ai même pas fini mes devoirs... -' (ne prenez pas exemple sur moi)**  
 **Mais trêves d'obligations scolaires, voici la suite de CPC ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :) D'ailleurs je rappelle que cette fic est** ** _rating M_** **!**  
 **Sinon je pense que la fin approche de plus en plus, bien que je sache pas vraiment comment l'amenée ^^' On verra bien XD**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapitre 18  
Les démons sont des chatons inoffensifs à côté d'une femme en mode berserker.**

Une bonne semaine s'était écoulée depuis que j'avais changé de classe. Une bonne semaine que je passais à tabac Chris pour le jeter dehors, avant de monter de me coucher, pour ensuite me barricader dans ma chambre. Il était de plus en plus obstiné celui-là ! À cause de lui, j'avais du mal à dormir, je me réveillais sans cesse, de peur qu'il arrive malgré tout à entrer dans ma chambre, comme le soir du jour où il m'avait offert cette robe de mariée, prétextant je ne sais plus quelle énormité. Sans parler du fait que je me sentais suivie et épiée depuis deux ou trois jours maintenant. Au début j'ai cru que c'était cet abruti de vindicateur, mais la sensation était là même quand il se trouvait à côté de moi. Et tout ça me fatiguait énormément.  
Pour le moment, notre petite guilde se réchauffait autour d'un feu au camp des chasseurs du Val du Chevalier, et j'étais gelée. J'avais revêtu une tenue d'hiver, mis un cache-oreille panda – il était mignon et j'avais craqué – et j'étais enveloppée dans la cape la plus chaude que j'avais pu trouver, mais je grelottais.  
– Je déteste le froid, lâchai-je, en fixant les flammes d'un œil morne.  
Ma respiration en profita pour devenir blanche et s'envoler doucement avant de disparaître. Celles des autres faisaient de même.  
– On sait. Tu nous le répètes plusieurs fois par jour, rétorqua Jassice, emmitouflée elle aussi dans une cape de fourrure.  
– On devrait peut-être rentrer ? suggéra Helen, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien Arsa. Tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude.  
– C'est bon, je suis juste fatiguée.  
– Allons, allons, si tu n'es pas bien il ne faut pas te forcer. Rentre chez toi, décida notre chef de guilde.  
– À cause de qui crois-tu que je suis dans cet état, hein ? soupirais-je, mes paupières devenant de plus en plus lourdes.  
Je regardais de travers l'homme à côté de moi en train d'attiser le feu avec un bâton. Lui aussi s'était équipé pour lutter contre le froid, mais semblait bien moins affecté que nous autres, et que moi en particulier. Mes yeux se mirent à me piquer. Je les frottais. J'étais si fatiguée… J'avais l'impression d'être enveloppée dans un drap lourd qu'on tirait vers le bas, m'entraînant avec lui dans des profondeurs immenses et insondées. C'était vraiment dur de résister.  
– Je vais te raccompagner, tu risques de tomber de ta monture, fis Chris en se levant. Et puis, je peux t'aider à te tenir chaud, tu sais.  
Je ne répliquai pas. Absolument rien ne me venait à l'esprit pour le rembarrer. J'avais déjà du mal à rester éveillée, alors réfléchir, c'était vraiment pas possible. Ma tête était lourde. Puis soudain, je me suis sentis soulevée par des bras forts. Mes paupières se fermaient toutes seules, mais j'ai eu le temps de voir le visage de Chris au-dessus du mien, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.  
Je me réveillai, complètement dans les vapes, emmitouflée dans mes draps chauds et moelleux. Il m'a fallu je ne sais pas combien de temps pour juste ouvrir les yeux. Je balayai la pièce du regard et remarquai que les volets étaient fermés, laissant filtrer avec peine de petits rayons de lumière orange. Mon estomac grogna, ce qui m'obligea à me lever, avec une extrême lenteur. Une fois assise sur le matelas, je m'aperçus que je ne portais pas mon pyjama habituel, mais un particulièrement épais et doux. Je me sentais encore très fatiguée, mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans manger une minute de plus.  
La descente de mon escalier en bois prit une éternité, les marches craquant légèrement dès que je posais mon pied dessus. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, un fumet exquis se fit sentir, et je passai instinctivement ma langue sur mes lèvres. Helen apparut dans mon champ de vision, occupée à mettre le couvert, pendant que Chris était dans la cuisine à s'affairer, comme les trois quarts du temps quand il venait chez moi.  
– Arsa ! s'exclama la soigneuse lorsqu'elle me vit. Je commençais à me demander combien de temps tu allais encore rester à dormir.  
– Je dors depuis combien de temps ?  
– T'as dormi deux jours d'affilés, ma chère, me répondit le cuisinier en apportant un plat fumant qui avait l'air vraiment appétissant rien qu'à l'odeur.  
Mon estomac manifesta sa présence, et je m'assis rapidement pour entamer l'assiette que le chevalier posait devant moi. Ce n'était que de la soupe, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était bonne ! Il y avait même des morceaux de viande dedans, de tricéramoch vu la texture. J'en repris trois fois avant de regarder de nouveau mes camarades de guilde.  
– Ils sont où les autres ? questionnais-je, voyant qu'on était que tous les trois.  
– À cette heure-ci… ils doivent être à la dernière arène de la journée, je pense, réfléchit Chris en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de moi. En tout cas, t'étais vraiment fatiguée. T'as même pas réagis quand je t'ai porté pour te ramener chez toi. Ah, et avant que tu t'énerves, c'est Helen qui t'as changé. Moi je n'ai pas eu le droit d'entrer dans ta chambre, pire qu'un chien de garde !  
– Et elle a eu raison.  
– J'avais peur de ta réaction, si au réveil tu le retrouvais dans ton lit, avoua la rousse. Je peux désormais faire revenir les gens dont l'âme est partie, mais une fois les Portes passées, je ne peux plus rien faire. Surtout qu'il aurait fallu à mon avis que je répare son corps avant, donc…  
– C'est ce qu'il se serait passé, confirmais-je en sauçant avec un morceau de pain les restes de soupe dans mon assiette.  
– Tant de douleur !… fit mon voisin de droite avec théâtralité.  
– Tant de vérité, tu veux dire.  
Je baillai. Mes yeux étaient redevenus lourds et me pivotaient légèrement.  
– Retourne te coucher Arsa, dit Helen en débarrassant la table. Tu as quasiment une semaine de sommeil à récupérer. Tu t'es réveillée uniquement parce que tu avais faim.  
– Bonne idée, acquiesçais-je en me levant, avant de me stopper et de regarder Chris dans les yeux. Toi, dehors.  
– Hein ? Pourquoi ? gémit-il, tel un petit enfant qu'on aurait grondé.  
– Parce que c'est de ta faute si elle est autant fatiguée ! s'écria la soigneuse les poings sur les hanches. Tu la harcèles depuis une semaine, comment veux-tu qu'elle dorme ? Tu la mets en danger !  
Notre chef de guilde baissa les yeux et se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise.  
– C'est… c'est un peu exagéré là…  
– Non, répliquais-je avec fermeté. De plus, c'est indigne d'un chef de guilde de mettre ses membres en danger.  
Le vindicateur blêmit. Il hocha lentement la tête, se leva et sortit de ma maison.  
– On est peut-être allée un peu loin, non ? fit la jeune femme rousse, avec une mine coupable.  
– Peut-être. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il arrête définitivement.  
– C'est pas faux.  
– Je te laisse fermer.  
Sur ces mots je laissai Helen dans la cuisine, et remontai les escaliers que j'avais descendus il y avait quelques dizaines de minutes. Après avoir fermé la porte de ma chambre à clé – on ne sait jamais – je plongeai dans les draps de mon lit, laissant le sommeil s'emparer à nouveau de moi. Pendant cette descente doucereuse, le souvenir de bien-être d'être porté s'imposa à mon esprit et m'accompagna dans le sommeil malgré moi.  
Le lendemain j'étais en forme dès que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je filai dans ma salle de bain prendre une bonne douche pour enlever les traces de sueur et de fatigue. Une fois propre, j'ouvris en grand mon armoire et en sortit un robe de bohémienne en fleur et remarquai dans la glace intérieure que mes cheveux avaient poussés. Après tout le blanc du Val, il me fallait de la couleur. Et aller chez le coiffeur.  
Arrivée dans la cuisine, je vis que Helen avait fait la vaisselle et l'avait laissée égoutter sur l'évier. J'étais en train de la ranger quand des coups retentirent depuis ma porte d'entrée. Je posai doucement l'assiette que j'avais dans les mains et allai ouvrir. Chris se trouvait de l'autre côté, les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu de sa vie.  
– Quoi ? lançais-je en fronçant les sourcils. On t'a jeté un sort de chaîne ?  
Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière lui, et ne vis personne en dehors des autres membres de la guilde qui l'avaient suivit.  
– Entrez.  
Je retournai dans la cuisine finir de ranger la vaisselle, les laissant entrer et fermer ma porte.  
– Bien dormi ? demanda Viky en s'asseyant sur le canapé.  
– C'est incroyable que tu sois aussi sensible au froid. J'ai jamais vu ça, fit son jumeau en s'appuyant contre le mur.  
– Je ne le savais pas. Mais en même temps avec un tel manque de sommeil, c'était assez inévitable.  
– C'est vrai ça, rajouta Jassice, déjà installée pour se faire masser les pieds par sa liche. Pourquoi tu la harcèles comme ça ? Tu devais te douter que ça l'affaiblirait… Ou alors, c'était le but recherché ?  
La personne visée par cette remarque était complètement muette et me fixait toujours des yeux comme si j'appartenais à une espèce étrange, et qu'il n'osait pas s'approcher.  
– Hé, le chevalier du dimanche, tu peux répondre quand on te parle. Ou on t'a coupé la langue ? lançais-je en me plaçant à un mètre devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. T'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis que tu es entré.  
– Hein ?… Non, non… C'est juste que… hésita le vindicateur, détournant les yeux, comme gêné. Euh… dé-désolé… Et… très… très jolie robe…  
Je baissai les yeux sur ladite robe. C'est vrai que je n'en porte qu'extrêmement rarement, vu que ce n'est pas pratique pour se battre. Car oui, si vous ne le saviez pas, les vêtements appelés costumes peuvent fusionner avec nos équipements si on les met par-dessus ceux-ci. On a donc la légèreté du costume avec la protection de l'armure. Pratique !  
– Merci, finis-je par lâcher, puis je me tournais vers les autres. On retourne au Val aujourd'hui ou vous avez prévu autre chose ?  
– Tu veux retourner là-bas ? s'étonna Helen. Tu es sûre que ça ira ?  
– Oui, maintenant que j'ai récupéré mon manque de sommeil, ça devrait aller, assurais-je avec un petit sourire. Mais faudra quand même prendre de quoi faire du feu par nous-même, parce que je reste très sensible au froid.  
– Pour ce qui est de te réchauffer, je peux te prendre dans mes bras Arsa. Le contact humain est plus efficace, lança Chris avec son sourire habituel.  
Je le frappai derrière le crâne et il trébucha légèrement. Mmm, pas encore tout à fait rétablie. Jugeant ma réaction satisfaisante, les autres furent d'accord pour qu'on reprenne les quêtes du Val du Chevalier aujourd'hui. Je me dépêchai de manger et de m'équiper pour le combat et contre le froid, et cinq minutes plus tard on était de retour dans le paysage enneigé.  
Le Val était joli, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. La région vallonnée recouverte de neige offrait une très belle vue, magique même quand le soleil se trouvait au plus haut et faisait étinceler la neige, rendant notre vue légèrement floue. Nous avancions en direction des ruines de la Citadelle d'Elsa en trucidant tous les braconniers qui se trouvaient à proximité de nos armes, quand un piaf immense et coloré s'écrasa contre le tronc d'un arbre à côté de nous, stoppant notre progression. Il en fallait de la force pour envoyer valdinguer cette bestiole. Une personne entra dans notre champ de vision, poursuivant sa proie inerte sur le sol, qui avait la langue pendante en dehors de son bec, avec une tête carrément débile. Elle pila net en nous voyant, les yeux grands ouverts, comme stupéfaite.  
– Chris ?!  
Tout le monde tourna la tête en direction du vindicateur qui avait clairement l'air mal à l'aise.  
– Mais oui, c'est bien toi ! s'exclama l'inconnue tout sourire, en lui sautant au cou. Tu m'as manqué !  
Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le groupe. L'inconnue était une jeune femme de notre âge aux très longs cheveux roses, vêtue d'une tenue sexy en cuir malgré le froid de la région et elle était armée d'une immense hache à deux mains. Et restait pendu au cou de notre abruti de chef de guilde qui était complètement immobile. Il ne se mit à bouger que lorsque la fille entama un geste comme pour l'embrasser, et il l'écarta de lui assez brutalement.  
– Bru… Brunhilda… murmura Chris, stupéfait.  
– Rah ! Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, tu sais bien que je ne l'aime pas, râla la gladiatrice avec une moue de petite fille boudeuse. Appelle-moi Bru, comme avant.  
– Euh… eh bien…  
Je toussai, pour signaler notre présence aux deux tourtereaux. La fille se tourna vers moi avec un éclat étrange dans les yeux. Je reportai mon attention sur Chris et affichai mon sourire le plus aimable, ce qui le fit frissonner.  
– Tu nous présentes, chef ?  
Le chef en question déglutit et afficha sur son visage un sourire nerveux.  
– Oui… oui, bien sûr. Voici Brunhilda, une gladiatrice. Nous avons passé une grande partie du début de notre voyage ensemble, après être partis de Siwa. Et comme vous venez de l'entendre, elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bru.  
Il se tourna vers la fille aux cheveux roses.  
– … Bru, voici les membres de ma guilde : Viky un… euh une archimage, son jumeau Hektor un traqueur, Jassice une démoniste, Helen une rédemptrice et Arsa une ninja…  
– Enchanté tout le monde, sourit Bru, un air heureux fixé sur le visage. Mais Chrichri… tu as oublié le plus important quand tu m'as présenté. T'es toujours aussi tête en l'air !  
Elle rigola gentiment.  
– Ce qu'il a oublié de vous dire, c'est que je suis aussi son ex-petite amie.  
Un silence encore plus lourd que le précédent s'écrasa sur le groupe. Je fixai la gladiatrice, sentant le regard des autres se diriger sur moi. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi ils avaient l'air aussi inquiets de ma réaction à cette déclaration. Je ne m'étais mit en couple avec Chris uniquement pour obtenir les sorts d'amour, seul avantage qu'ont les couples, mais qui étaient franchement pratique lors des combats. Mais… je ne savais pas pourquoi, cette fille m'énervait. Son sourire dentifrice me donnait envie de lui fracasser le crâne par terre. Mais bon, tant qu'elle ne m'attaquait pas ouvertement, je n'avais aucune raison de m'en prendre à elle.  
– Heureuse de te connaître, souriais-je également. Et ne te vexe pas de cet oubli, Chris est très… timide, quand il s'agit de sa vie privée… comme tu le sais.  
– Oui. Mais j'aurais pensé qu'après plus d'un an de relation, il vous aurait touché un mot à mon sujet, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire encore plus grand.  
C'est moi où ça virait à la joute verbale, là ?  
– C'est vrai qu'il aurait dû, renchéris-je en me tournant vers l'intéressé.  
– Euh… c'est… c'est juste que je ne savais pas trop comment amener le sujet…  
Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Je tentais de garder un visage assuré, mais cette fille m'énervait comme pas possible !  
– Sinon… vous en êtes où dans les quêtes de cette région ? Comme ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu Chrichri et moi, ça ne vous gêne pas qu'on fasse quelques quêtes tous ensemble ? demanda Bru avec un sourire ingénu.  
– Pou… pourquoi pas ? lança Helen, espérant sans doute alléger la tension de la situation. Nous avons rarement l'occasion de rencontrer les… les amis de notre chef.  
– T'oublies pas Sade, par hasard ? rétorqua Jassice en haussant un sourcil.  
– Oh ! Vous avez rencontré Sade ? Il fait toujours autant chanter les gens ?  
– Oui. Un escroc encore _pire_ que Chris, assurais-je, en étirant mon sourire qui commençait à me faire mal.  
– Bon ! On… on y va ? demanda Helen, un peu paniquée.  
Sur cette interruption, nous partîmes tous ensemble en direction de la Citadelle. Bru posait plein de questions, sur nous, sur la guilde, ainsi que sur d'autres choses.  
 _« Elle est trop curieuse celle-là ! »_  
Nous répondions à ces questions avec relativement assez de franchise, mais sur un ton assez forcé. Chris lui, n'ouvrait pas une seule fois la bouche et semblait presque aussi blanc que moi.  
Les heures s'écoulèrent très lentement, même si la force destructrice de la gladiatrice était très utile, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Les autres recommençaient à se comporter à peu près normalement, sauf Chris qui ne parlait uniquement que quand cela lui semblait absolument nécessaire. Pour ma part, je restais à distance tout en restant près du groupe.  
Avec cette force destructrice supplémentaire, nous avons torché la plupart des quêtes émanant des gardes et des chasseurs de la région. J'étais en train de me demander comment on pourrait se débarrasser d'elle sans trop la froisser – vu qu'il était sûr qu'on la reverrait – quand mon estomac émit un gros gargouillement. J'aperçus Bru me regarder en biais avec un regard moqueur. Je ne peux vraiment pas la frapper celle-là ?!  
– On dirait qu'il est l'heure du dîner. En plus la nuit tombe, on ferait mieux de rentrer, lança Chris, en alignant son plus grand nombre de mots de la journée.  
– Déjà ?… s'attrista Bru, affichant un air peiné encore presque plus théâtral que celui habituel de Chris. Je… je ne veux pas m'imposer, mais… je peux venir avec vous ?  
– Euh… Eh bien…  
– Désolée, mais nous habitons tous dans la base de notre guilde, le coupais-je, de peur qu'il cède et l'emmène chez moi. De plus, aller dans un restaurant risquerait de poser quelques problèmes vu la situation tendue entre les trois cités. Les citoyens et les autres messagers pourraient se faire de mauvaises idées sur notre… groupe.  
Même si toutes les classes étaient relativement les bienvenues dans les quartiers bas de Kaslow.  
– Ah…  
Elle sembla réfléchir.  
– Oui, tu as raison. Depuis cette histoire de piano, j'ai eu assez de mal à trouver des partenaires de quêtes. Dans ce cas, est-ce que l'on peut se retrouver ici demain pour finir les quêtes de cette région ? Je me suis bien amusée.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent une fois de plus vers moi.  
– O… oui, tu es très forte. Ça serait… sympa de continuer les quêtes avec toi.  
– Cool !  
Nous nous sommes donc rendu au téléporteur, et j'ai dû comme les autres annoncer la base de guilde comme destination, après avoir inséré les cinquante pièces de cuivre. Le paysage neigeux disparut de ma vue, et avec lui Bru, ce qui était franchement un soulagement. Une fois tous les membres arrivés à bon port, je les saluai et m'apprêtai à reprendre le téléporteur, quand le vindicateur me bloqua le passage.  
– At… attends !… Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue ici, reste au moins manger.  
Je l'ignorai et le dépassai, mais il me retint par le bras.  
– S'il te plaît…  
– Très bien, soupirais-je. Mais lâche-moi.  
Je suivis les autres en direction de la cuisine, qui étaient tous aussi silencieux que moi. Chris prit son poste habituel derrière les fourneaux, et nous autres mettions la table. Le repas se fit également en silence. Quand tout le monde eut fini son assiette, je m'apprêtais à me lever, mais le chevalier fut plus rapide.  
– Je suis désolé.  
– Tu… tu n'as pas à t'excuser, le rassura Helen. Tu n'as pas à nous raconter les moindres détails de ton passé. Surtout qu'on ne l'a pas fait non plus.  
– Non… je… je me doutais qu'elle referait surface. J'aurais dû vous parler d'elle.  
– Pourquoi ? Ta Bru est dangereuse ? fis-je avec un ton sans doute agressif.  
– Oui, elle l'est.  
Il se tordait les mains, vraiment mal à l'aise et incapable de maîtriser la situation.  
– Génial ! râlais-je en croisant mes bras. En tout cas, je te préviens : il est hors de question qu'elle intègre la guilde. Je refuse de me la coltiner juste parce que ton ex est cinglée.  
– Je n'ai pas envie non plus qu'elle l'intègre ! s'exclama notre chef de guilde. Mais… je n'ai pas été très… sympa avec elle.  
– On s'en fiche de tes états d'âme, lâcha Jassice, les mains croisées sous son menton. Aucun de nous ne la veut dans la guilde. Tu n'as donc pas intérêt à céder.  
– Qu'est… qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, pour que tu te sentes coupable ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes, demanda Helen, une tasse de thé dans les mains.  
– J'ai… profité d'elle, en quelque sorte, commença Chris. Au début c'était juste une camarade qui avait choisi la même classe que moi. Nous avons quitté Siwa ensemble, fait des quêtes et tout le tralala. J'ai fini par m'attacher à elle, à m'inquiéter quand elle était blessée ou malade. J'ai compris que je la considérais comme une amie, une vraie amie. Puis, après quelque temps, nous avons découvert l'existence des… sorts d'amour vendus par les sprites.  
Je manifestai un étonnement simulé, il baissa les yeux.  
– Honnêtement, je n'étais pas très chaud de me mettre en couple avec elle, vu que je ne l'aimais pas de cette façon. Mais vu les bonus que ces sorts donnaient et qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'insister, j'ai cédé. Bru est devenue très joyeuse, et j'avoue avoir été content de pouvoir mettre la main assez facilement sur ce genre de sorts.  
Il se gratta la nuque, embarrassé.  
– Je n'ai donc pas remarqué tout de suite des changements dans son comportement. Puis un jour, elle a failli tuer une fille que j'étais en train d'escroquer en faisant mine de flirter avec elle. Bru a carrément pété un plomb, une vraie hystérique, alors qu'elle savait que je ne faisais ça que pour l'argent. Et je ne les ai jamais touchés ces filles en plus. Mais comme elle était devenue berserker depuis peu, elle avait beaucoup de mal à gérer ses accès de rage… et de jalousie.  
– Elle… la fille, elle s'en est sortie ? souffla la soigneuse, toujours inquiète pour les autres, même pour ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
– Oui, j'ai réussi à la maintenir tout juste en vie, jusqu'à ce que des messagers plus âgés et expérimentés débarquent pour calmer Bru. Quand ils ont réussi à la saisir, ils l'ont mis en isolement. J'en ai profité pour rompre avec elle, j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis parti aussi loin que possible. Moi aussi elle m'avait pris pour cible, et si je n'avais pas été un paladin, je serais mort à l'heure actuelle.  
Je comprenais enfin pourquoi il ne s'était jamais sentit menacé par mes attaques : elles devaient être bien ridicules à côté de celles de son ex.  
– Je ne revenais à la capitale que lorsque je n'avais plus de nourriture pour mes sprites, c'est comme ça que je t'ai rencontré Arsa. Je t'ai vu, et… et j'ai beaucoup aimé ta façon de tenir tête aux Piccili. Je me sentais un peu seul, alors… je sais pas, j'ai tenté ma chance. Puis… Brunhilda m'est complètement sortie de la tête.  
Le silence fit son grand retour. J'étais en colère, mais que dire ? Lui reprocher d'être un lâche et de fuir quand il se retrouve dans une situation qu'il ne maîtrise plus ? Il était suffisamment au fond du trou comme ça. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que j'étais en colère ? Il était en faute, certes, mais j'avais l'impression de lui en vouloir plus que nécessaire. Je soupirai, chassant cette question de mon esprit.  
– Et donc ? On s'en débarrasse comment ?  
– Hein ?! Comment ça, s'en débarrasser ?! s'exclama la soigneuse, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Tu ne comptes quand même pas la tuer ?! C'est beaucoup trop radical !  
– Vu les crises d'hystérie qu'elle est capable d'avoir, je préfère régler le problème de façon définitive avant qu'il y ait des dommages.  
– Je comprends ton point de vue Arsa, mais je peux, peut-être, essayer avec une méthode différente, proposa Viky.  
– Laquelle ?  
– Potion d'amnésie, suivit d'un filtre d'amour sur elle et un zombie quelconque.  
– Mais c'est immoral !  
– Rah, ça suffit Helen ! m'emportai-je, clairement en colère. Cette histoire ne se réglera pas juste en discutant avec elle ! Tu as bien vu le sourire qui était accroché sur son visage et sa façon de nous regarder, non ? Nous sommes un obstacle entre elle et cet abruti. Elle veut tous nous tuer !  
La petite rédemptrice blêmit instantanément. Quant à notre chef, il s'était de nouveau muré dans le silence. Je me levai et allai déposer mes couverts dans l'évier.  
– Tu… tu ne crois pas que tu te fais des idées ? me demanda Helen sur la défensive. Certes, aucun de nous ne l'apprécie et ne la veut dans la guilde, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille nous tuer. Même si c'est une gladiatrice.  
Tous les autres hochèrent la tête. Chris resta figé. Je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu, ni entendu.  
– Ton idée est bonne, Viky. Mais bien trop temporaire. Lorsque les effets se dissiperont elle reviendra à la charge… encore plus hargneuse.  
– C'est toi qui le dit Arsa. Je rejoins Helen, déclara à son tour Hektor. Je me suis sentis mal à l'aise, mais pas en danger, ou quoique ce soit d'autre.  
– Vous plaisantez ? Vous n'avez pas senti son aura meurtrière ? Mais où est passé votre instinct de messager ?!  
– À mon avis, ce que tu ressens ça serait plutôt de la… commença Jassice, mais je la fis taire d'un regard.  
Hors de question qu'on s'aventure sur ce terrain.  
 _« Vraiment ? Pourtant…_ _»_ _  
« La ferme Audric ! »_  
J'étais absolument sûre de moi : cette fille voulait nous tuer. Mais personne ne me croyait. Je me tournai donc vers Chris qui fixait ses mains croisées sur la table, comme s'il attendait qu'un miracle spritique vienne le sauver.  
– Et toi ?  
Pas de réponse. M'avait-il seulement entendu ? Je lui envoyai une claque derrière la tête.  
– Je te parle stupide paladin. Quelle est ton opinion sur le sujet ? Tu es celui qui la connaît le mieux, je te rappelle.  
Il se frotta distraitement l'arrière du crâne, totalement désemparé.  
– Je… je ne sais pas…  
– Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?! explosai-je, furieuse. Mais réagis bordel ! Depuis qu'elle est apparue t'es un vrai légume, même les gélapins sont plus réactifs !  
– Réagir ? Et de quelle façon hein ?! hurla Chris, en se levant pour me faire face.  
Je fus surprise par ce changement soudain de comportement. Depuis que je le connaissais, jamais il n'avait crié ou même hausser le ton contre l'un d'entre nous. C'était mon rôle, ça. Pas le sien.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, dis-moi ? J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne sais pas quoi en penser !  
– C'est parce que tu n'utilises pas ta tête, crétin ! Alors mets-la en marche et fais tout ce qu'elle te dit, qu'on en finisse !  
– Je ne peux pas Arsa ! s'écria-t-il, l'air apeuré. Je me sens coupable, est-ce que tu comprends ça ?!  
– Non.  
Ma réponse avait fusé, toute seule comme une grande.  
– Je ne connais pas la culpabilité. Tu devrais plutôt le savoir, vu que j'ai plusieurs fois tenté de te tuer.  
– C'est vrai… Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai posé la question ?…  
Ma colère monta d'un cran.  
– Tu ne culpabilises pour rien de ce que tu peux faire ou dire. Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ?…  
J'avais une furieuse envie de le gifler. Oui, le gifler. Le frapper ne servirait à rien, il y est trop habitué. Mais je me retins malgré tout.  
– Si tu n'es pas capable de prendre une décision, je la prendrais à ta place, dis-je aussi calmement que possible. Je refuse de mourir parce que tu n'as pas assez de cran pour choisir.  
Et je m'en allai. Je partis de la base de guilde aussi vite que je le pouvais sans me mettre à courir. Tout le trajet fut flou devant mes yeux, je bouillais de rage. J'insérai machinalement la clé dans la serrure de ma porte d'entrée, lorsque je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement, arme à la main. Personne. La place de l'hôtel des ventes était déserte, les employés avaient fini leur service depuis un moment. Alors d'où venait cette présence ? Et surtout qui c'était ?  
Je me dépêchai de rentrer, fermai à double tour toutes les portes et les fenêtres et me barricadai de nouveau dans ma chambre. Mon instinct de survie ne se trompe jamais, quelqu'un en voulait à ma vie. Je passai tout le reste de la nuit à ne dormir que d'un œil, recroquevillée sous mes draps et toujours équipée de mon armure et de mes armes.

Le lendemain, je me levai en même temps que le soleil, de très mauvaise humeur. Je mangeai à peine, et sortis d'un pas décidé de chez moi droit vers le téléporteur. Je savais qu'elle serait là-bas, qu'elle nous attendrait. Après avoir fait quelques pas, comme pour me donner raison, Bru apparut devant moi.  
– Oh ? Arsa, c'est ça ? Tu es toute seule ? fit-elle avec surprise. Où sont les autres ?  
– Ils ne vont pas tarder. Comme je suis une ninja, c'est moi qui fais l'éclaireur.  
– Ah d'accord, sourit-elle, une étincelle dans les yeux. Moi, je suis venue en avance pour m'échauffer un peu avant les combats. Alors, euh… ça te dérange pas si je viens avec toi ?  
– Non… bien sûr.  
Je repris la marche, Bru sur mes talons.  
– Mais tu risques de t'ennuyer, ce n'est que de l'observation.  
– C'est pas grave.  
Nous progressâmes donc dans la neige en direction du repaire des braconniers. Évidement les loups-garous de la région nous prenaient pour des sandwichs sur pattes, et évidement Bru faisait la conversation, comme pour me distraire.  
– Au fait… j'aimerais te demander quelque chose d'un peu personnel… hésita-t-elle en décapitant une des bestioles.  
– Quoi ?  
– Chris… tu es en couple avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?  
Je l'attendais celle-là. J'esquivai la grosse patte griffue d'un lycan, me positionnai derrière lui par un habile jeu de jambes et lui tranchai la carotide. La bête tomba sur le sol dans une éclaboussure de sang qui teinta d'un rouge vif la neige à nos pieds. Je regardai la gladiatrice droit dans les yeux.  
– Et alors ?  
Ses yeux se rétrécirent très légèrement, rien qu'une demi-seconde, puis son visage reprit un air candide.  
– Hé bien… par rapport à ce que j'ai vu hier, on aurait pas dit que vous étiez en couple. C'est pour ça.  
– Tu connais Chris, non ? lançais-je avec désinvolture. Tu sais à quel point il est gentil. S'afficher en couple devant son ex n'est pas son genre.  
L'ombre d'un instant, j'ai cru que j'étais allé trop loin, qu'elle allait se jeter sur moi pour me réduire en charpie. Mais elle n'esquissa pas un seul geste. Je sentis une goutte de sueur glisser dans mon dos. Depuis quand j'étais aussi tête brûlée moi ? Provoquer une gladiatrice enragée, mais je suis complètement folle !  
Bru se mit soudain à sourire, comme si elle venait de connaître un moment super heureux.  
– Oui ! Sa gentillesse est ce que je préfère chez lui.  
Sa réponse me cloua sur place. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Est-ce que ça veut dire que les autres avaient raison ? Qu'elle ne nous voulait aucun mal ? Elle avait été mise à l'isolement après avoir pété les plombs, elle a dû donc subir des séances de psy, ainsi que d'autres trucs pour qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler. Si elle nous collait, peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle aussi se sentait coupable ?  
J'étais en train de cogiter, oubliant totalement l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je n'aperçus que trop tard le mouvement meurtrier qui s'abattait sur moi. Je me retrouvais projetée par terre, une épaule en sang, et protégée par la hache démesurée de Brunhilda. Je rêve ou elle vient de me sauver la vie là ?! Elle poussa un cri horrible qui fit reculer le lycan et elle profita pour lui asséner un coup mortel. Je la regardais, ébahie, la bouche ouverte. Rengainant son arme, elle me demanda si j'allais bien, enfin je crois. J'étais toujours vautrée par terre, sous l'étonnement de la situation, quand j'entendis un bruit précipité.  
– Arsa ! résonna une voix masculine et familière.  
Je tournai la tête, et vis Chris accourir dans notre direction suivit des autres membres de la guilde, Jassice bonne dernière. Cet abruti affichait un visage où se reflétait une inquiétude extrême, et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fit plaisir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Puis un voile de peur s'empara brusquement de ses traits.  
– ATTENTION !  
Instinctivement je parai le coup qu'on me porta. Mais ce fut inutile. Mon arme vola en éclat, et je ressentis une cuisante douleur sur ma hanche. Je vis du coin de l'œil la neige changer de couleur. En face de moi se trouvait une gladiatrice à l'aspect démoniaque, dont le sourire étiré sur ses lèvres disait que j'aillais finir hachée menu et jetée dans une marmite pour ensuite me servir en déjeuner. Tout ça en me laissant en vie, bien entendu.  
Les autres se ruèrent sur Brunhilda, mais avec un geste d'une fluidité incroyable, elle fit tourner sa hache et l'abattit par terre, provoquant une onde de choc qui envoya tout le monde au tapis. La barbare se mit à rire avec une hilarité suffisante. L'heure de la récréation avait sonné pour elle, et elle comptait bien en profiter.  
Moi j'étais recroquevillée dans la poudreuse ensanglantée, les membres endoloris et frigorifiés. Je lui balançai un croche-patte mais Bru l'esquiva avec aisance, pour me retourner un coup de pied en plein dans le menton. Je laissai échapper un cri. Cela sembla lui plaire. Elle fit un pas, et se retrouva soudain ligotée par des chaînes de lumière, dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Je regardai loin derrière elle, Jassice et Viky avait lancé le même sort d'entrave en même temps. Les filles étaient toutes décoiffées, les vêtements à moitié mouillés et sales. Je remuai autant que je le pouvais pour m'éloigner de la gladiatrice psychopathe, mais je ne pus faire à peine un mètre qu'elle avait réussi à se libérer par sa seule force physique. Elle était bien plus puissante que nous. On allait tous y passer…  
– Hihihi… On fait moins la fière maintenant, hein ?  
Son sourire était véritablement terrifiant. Jamais un être humain ne m'avait fait aussi peur de ma vie. Elle leva le bras s'apprêtant à me balancer un autre coup, quand soudain elle vola sur le côté, propulsée par Chris, son bouclier en avant.  
– Ça suffit, Bru ! hurla le chevalier, furieux. Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à elle !  
La gladiatrice le regarda comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, l'étonnement et l'injustice se mélangeant avec la colère qui peignait son visage. Puis elle explosa de fureur. La neige à ses pieds se mit à fondre tellement son aura meurtrière était bouillante. Elle hurla et se jeta sur le vindicateur qui para le coup avec beaucoup de difficulté.  
– Pourquoi ?! implora Bru, tout en assénant de puissants coups à son ex. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?!  
Elle répéta ce mot un nombre incalculable de fois jusqu'à ce que le bouclier de Chris se brise en mille morceaux. Ce dernier recula immédiatement et sorti son immense épée à deux mains. Les autres se rapprochaient aussi discrètement que possible, mais Brunhilda les vit malgré tout. Elle fit un large mouvement avec son arme et une onde de choc percuta mes camarades de face sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de parer ou d'esquiver. Je tentai de me relever, mais l'ennemie se retourna brusquement, sorti une masse à deux mains de son sac et me fracassa un genou. Je hurlai de douleur. D'un coup de pied elle m'aplatit sur le sol gelé dans un grognement dédaigneux.  
– Toi sale garce, tu bouges pas !  
Un éclat surgit d'un côté, mais Bru para facilement l'attaque de Chris.  
– Je t'ai dis de la laisser !  
La gladiatrice vira au rouge cramoisi et enchaîna les attaques de hache et de masse, qu'elle tenait chacune dans une main. Le chevalier se retrouva à terre, haletant et épuisé. Un coup de masse l'envoya valser à trois mètres de là où je gisais. Un bruit mou se fit entendre pas loin de moi et je vis une épée colossale briller doucement sous les rayons du soleil. La barbare était si concentrée à battre mon chef de guilde à coup de masse, qu'elle ne me vit pas ramper vers l'arme. Il pissait le sang de partout, les pauvres sorts de soin qu'il arrivait à lancer ne faisaient que prolonger son agonie. Je réussis à refermer ma main sur la garde de l'épée, et me hissai debout avec une telle lenteur que je craignais que Bru ne tue Chris avant que je ne me retrouve sur mes pieds. L'arme avait un poids impressionnant, j'avançais clopin-clopant vers le massacre qui était en train d'avoir lieu. J'arrivai dans le dos de la gladiatrice qui, par miracle, ne m'avait pas encore remarqué. Je vis dans quel état se trouvait Chris et ma colère déferla. Je levai l'épée aussi haut que me le permettait mes bras frêles et endoloris.  
– Hé, pétasse !  
Elle n'eut que le temps de me regarder en biais. La lame s'abaissa dans un arc de cercle, et la tête surprise de Brunhilda vola dans les airs pour retomber dans un bruit mou et lointain dans la neige, son corps s'effondrant dans la seconde qui suivit, inondant de sang la poudreuse autour.  
Je baissai les yeux sur la masse ensanglantée et couverte de plaques d'acier, il me fixait avec intensité, son regard traversé par plusieurs émotions en même temps. Il était vraiment dans un piteux état, à la limite de la mort. Je jetai son arme à côté de lui.  
– Je t'interdis de mourir.  
Un éclat encourageant apparut dans ses yeux.  
– Je refuse de prendre ta place à la tête de la guilde.  
Il réussit à esquisser un sourire. Je crois que je fis de même, je ne sais plus. Je m'avançais d'un ou deux pas pour voir dans quel état se trouvait les autres. Ils étaient tous vivants. Je m'écroulai dans la neige de fatigue et m'appuyai contre le flanc de Chris, toujours allongé par terre. Je respirai longuement, puis lui jetai un regard en biais.  
– Je te préviens, si t'as un frère sociopathe qui aime dormir avec des cadavres de gélapin, je me casse.  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent – du moins autant qu'ils le pouvaient vu les boursouflures qui couraient sur son visage – et je sentis son corps prit de secousses. La seconde suivante, un rire incontrôlable sortit de sa bouche. Je ne tardai pas à le rejoindre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ça sortait tout seul, comme si j'évacuais tout le stress accumulé depuis… je ne sais même pas depuis quand.  
On était là, affalés dans la neige rougie par notre sang, un cadavre de fille décapité à côté, incapables de faire le moindre mouvement, et tout ce qu'on trouvait à faire c'était de rire comme des baleines.  
– Ça y est, on les a perdus, se fit entendre la voix désespérée de Jassice.  
Nos rires augmentèrent. Ma vision était floue, mais discernait quelqu'un ressemblant à Helen s'approcher de nous. Une fois à notre hauteur, je vis un mince et long filet de sang partir du sommet de son crâne jusqu'à son menton, tâchant ses vêtements au passage.  
On mit des heures à se soigner et à rentrer chez moi. J'appris que la soigneuse avait été assommée par la première onde de choc, les autres paralysés par la seconde. On était tellement dans un mauvais état qu'on fit tourner les têtes sur notre passage. Faut dire que toutes nos potions avaient été brisées dans l'affrontement, et les seuls possédant des sorts de soins avaient eut juste assez de mana pour nous éviter la mort. On tomba de fatigue sur le plancher de mon salon, et Chris réussi je ne sais comment à me poser sur le canapé, alors que c'était lui le plus mal en point. Je m'apprêtai à râler quand il s'écroula aux pieds du meuble et se mit à ronfler. Quelques secondes plus tard tout le monde l'avait imité. Pendant que je plongeais dans l'obscurité du sommeil, j'étais heureuse que tout le monde soit en vie.


	21. Chapitre 19

**Et voilà la suite de cette fic ! :) J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ^^**  
 **D'ailleurs... je n'aime pas faire, j'ai l'impression de quémander et je déteste ça ! mais... une petite review est-ce possible svp ? ^^' Vous êtes plus ou moins 5 personnes en ce moment à me lire (alors que le 1er chap a fait 70 vues... pourquoi tant d'écart ? ) - et ça me fait plaisir hein :) - mais je ne sais pas si à vous cette fic fait plaisir... car** ** _personne_** **ne poste de review ! -' *snif*  
Enfin bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapitre 19  
La romance, ça colle, c'est dégoûtant… mais c'est joli.**

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps, lorsque je me réveillai toute barbouillée. J'étais tellement dans les vapes que je me demandais où je me trouvais, ne me rappelant pas que ma chambre sur Siwa était si grande. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour me souvenir que j'avais quitté cette île depuis moins d'un an maintenant, que j'habitais dans la cité magique d'Ilya et que je faisais partie d'une guilde dont j'avais réussi à m'habituer malgré moi.  
Je me levai, sortis de ma chambre en marchant un peu de travers et descendis l'escalier en rasant le mur. Alors pour ceux qui sont en train de le penser, non je n'ai pas bu d'alcool hier soir ! J'ai juste avalé un peu trop de bouteilles de ma boisson favorite pour me calmer les nerfs, et le résultat est que ce matin, j'avais mal au crâne !  
Après ma descente interminable, je bifurquai dans la cuisine et fouillai dans mes placards et mon frigo à la recherche de mon petit déjeuner, qui vu l'heure n'en était plus un. Une fois mon trésor trouvé, je m'assis pesamment sur une chaise et mangeai. Je mastiquai le contenu de mon bol, tout en me réveillant mentalement, et c'est là que je ressenti une présence. Je me figeai. Tellement sûre que j'étais seule chez moi, je n'avais pas pris le minimum de précautions que tout ninja devait prendre. J'étais là, assise en pyjama, la bouche pleine de céréales, à moitié réveillée et surtout sans armes !  
J'avalai en quatrième vitesse la mixture coincée dans ma bouche, me levai le plus doucement possible et sans bruit me dirigeai vers l'endroit d'où venait la présence étrangère. Par souci de sécurité, j'attrapai le rouleau à pâtisserie qui traînait à côté du four et l'empoignai férocement. Arrivée au pied de l'escalier, j'entendis une respiration. Elle était lourde et profonde. Je fis quelques pas, et faillis balancer ma pseudo-arme à travers la pièce. Là, allongé dans mon canapé, à moitié recouvert d'une couverture, dormait Chris.  
 _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, cet abruti ?! Il n'était pas parti ? »_  
J'essayai de me remémorer la soirée d'hier, mon mal de tête ne m'aidant pas. Cet idiot m'avait une fois de plus fait des avances, une fois de plus je l'avais envoyé bouler contre le mur (au sens propre), les autres en ayant marre de nos incessantes disputes l'avaient ramené et ça avait fini en engueulade générale. Après leur avoir dis d'aller voir ailleurs s'ils n'étaient pas contents, j'étais directement allée me coucher sans vérifier s'ils étaient vraiment tous partis. Quelle erreur !  
Je soupirai, abaissai mon rouleau à pâtisserie, et m'appuyai contre le mur en fixant la cause de mon état actuel. Il dormait paisiblement avec un air serein, portant encore sa lourde et inconfortable armure. Malgré le… l'incident d'il y a un mois, il avait continué de se comporter comme d'habitude après quelques jours de silence de sa part. En le voyant comme ça, il ressemblait vraiment à un chevalier. Je me surpris à en sourire. Un chevalier escroc, ironique non ?  
– Pourquoi t'as le rouleau à pâtisserie dans les mains ? demanda une voix pâteuse, qui interrompit mes réflexions.  
– Pour te frapper avec.  
Le vindicateur s'assit lentement et s'examina rapidement.  
– Pourquoi tu l'as pas encore fait ? s'étonnait-il, en constatant qu'il était indemne.  
– Je ne savais pas où viser. J'hésitais entre la tête et l'entre-jambe.  
Je lui balançai l'ustensile, qu'il rattrapa avec aisance.  
– La prochaine fois, range-le quand t'as fini de t'en servir.  
Je tournai le dos à Chris et me dépêchai de remonter l'escalier. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Si pénible. Si tenace. Si gentil. Stop ! J'ai dit gentil ?… Argh, oui il l'était. C'est peut-être justement pour ça que cette situation m'énervait autant, s'il n'était pas gentil, ce serait plus facile. Mais plus facile pour quoi au juste ? Le rejeter ? Je ne faisais que ça, et pourtant il continuait de s'accrocher ! Alors quel était le problème ?…  
Je soupirai et m'approchai de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. L'Éclosion laissait doucement sa place au Souffrant qui arrivait de nouveau avec ses chaudes journées ensoleillées. J'aime quand il fait chaud, mais dans certaines régions c'est carrément insoutenable. Je soupirai de nouveau, le paysage avait beau être magnifique, il ne répondait pas à ma question : quel était mon problème ?  
En y repensant, je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec mes semblables. Les membres de la guilde sont les seuls – et les premiers – avec qui je me laisse autant de liberté, leur exposant ma vraie personnalité, alors qu'avec les autres je l'enfermais. Puisque j'agissais ainsi avec eux, c'était que je devais me sentir en confiance, me sentir à ma place, non ?  
En y réfléchissant, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour m'aider à trouver ces réponses. Je pris ma gemme, m'assit sur mon lit et fit apparaître mon sprite.  
– Salut. Tu es sobre ?  
– À ton avis ? Ça fait deux jours que tu ne m'as pas donné de soda, bougonna Audric.  
– Très bien. Il faut qu'on parle.  
Mon sprite me regarda pensivement, mais ne dit rien. Je savais qu'il était au courant que j'étais capable par moment de soustraire mes pensées à son esprit. Capacité que je devais sans doute avoir développé à cause de ma réticence à m'ouvrir complètement aux autres, à les laisser entrer dans un endroit où j'étais vulnérable et fragile. Je reportai mon attention sur le sprite bleu qui continuait de me fixer, attendant que je parle la première.  
– J'ai besoin… de ton avis… ainsi que de ton honnêteté, sur un sujet bien précis… et pas facile à aborder, commençai-je, en choisissant mes mots avec soin.  
Il acquiesça.  
– Je me suis rendu compte que je me sentais bien avec les membres de la guilde, bien plus que je ne l'ai jamais été avec personne. J'imagine que c'est ce qu'on ressent quand on a des amis… une famille même.  
– Je ne peux que confirmer tes dires. Je ressens la même chose quand je suis avec les miens, les autres sprites.  
Il s'assit.  
– Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela mérite une discussion sérieuse.  
– Eh bien… après cette révélation, je voyais soudainement les autres d'une nouvelle façon. Et de temps à autre, je n'arrivais plus à me comporter comme d'habitude. Bien que ça aille mieux maintenant, expliquais-je, lentement, oscillant légèrement d'avant en arrière sur mon lit. Mais… je… je bloque avec une personne.  
– Ah.  
Inutile de préciser de qui je voulais parler, il l'avait parfaitement compris.  
– Pourquoi ?  
 _« C'est justement la réponse que je cherche en te dévoilant cette faiblesse. »_  
– Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça que je veux parler avec toi, peut-être que tu peux m'aider à trouver quelque chose.  
Mon sprite se contenta de me regarder en silence. Et je n'aimais pas ça. Après les très nombreuses divergences d'opinions qui n'ont fait qu'apporter des disputes entre lui et moi, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il me dise qu'il s'en fiche et retourne dans sa gemme refusant de m'aider à résoudre un problème qui n'avait rien à voir avec Saphaël. Mais il était le seul à qui je pouvais me confier, car en tant que sprite gardien devant accompagner son messager jusqu'à la mort de ce dernier, il avait été le premier à qui j'avais vraiment fait confiance.  
– Mmm… je ne suis pas calé dans ce domaine tu sais, fit Audric en croisant les bras. On va commencer par le plus simple : qu'est-ce qui te gêne le plus chez lui ?  
La réponse fusa :  
– Son comportement. Il est trop expansif et démonstratif, mais c'est surtout son obstination envers moi qui me dérange. À part mon physique pas trop mal, je n'ai rien qui pourrait attirer quelqu'un, surtout de cette façon.  
– Je confirme, lâcha le sprite gardien sans ménagement. Et sinon, en excluant ça, as-tu déjà… réfléchis sur… ce que tu ressentais pour lui ? C'est bien de ça qu'il est question, hein ?  
Je baissai la tête avec abattement. Oui, c'était malheureusement bien de ça qu'il s'agissait. Le fait d'apprécier la compagnie d'autres personnes et m'amuser – il faut bien l'avouer aussi – avec elles, avait été étrange pour moi qui avais toujours été seule, aussi bien de façon volontaire que involontaire. Alors avoir quelque chose de plus que cette amitié, était tout simplement inimaginable. Surtout que ce _plus_ laissait entendre que le regard de l'autre se poserait sur tout ce qu'on aimait pas chez nous, ce qu'on avait tant bien que mal enfoui aussi profondément que possible mais qui menaçait de resurgir à tout instant.  
– Il semblerait que ce soit parce que tu as peur, Arsa, lança Audric, comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait.  
– Peur ? m'étonnais-je. De quoi ? Ce n'est pas un combat où je risque ma vie ! C'est…  
– C'est…?  
– C'est bien pire… soufflais-je, en ramenant mes genoux vers mon menton tout en passant les bras autour de mes jambes.  
C'était si évident ! Et c'est sans doute pour cela que j'avais tout fait pour ne pas le voir, préférant rester dans mon coin en sécurité, plutôt que de m'aventurer dans quelque chose où les risques que je sois blessée et affaiblie étaient immenses.  
– J'ai… j'ai peur… de… de perdre tout ce que j'ai. De me faire rejeter et mépriser. De me heurter à un mur d'ignorance et d'indifférence.  
Une larme coula sur ma joue pâle. C'était dur à dire, mais je le devais.  
– J'ai peur d'être de nouveau toute seule et de ne pas pouvoir le supporter comme je le faisais jusqu'à maintenant. Surtout que cette... attirance provient des rois sprites.  
– Qu'est-ce que leur intervention a à voir là-dedans ?  
– I voir que c'est artificiel ! Ressentir tout ça alors que c'est faux… ça me met encore plus mal.  
– Les rois sprites ont liés vos destins, ils ne les ont pas modifiés ou crées, soupira Audric. Malgré leur statut et leur puissance, ils ne possèdent pas ce genre de pouvoir.  
Je regardai mon sprite gardien, réfléchissant. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Si les rois avaient eu ce genre de pouvoir, ils auraient réglé le problème du Mal depuis longtemps, et sans nous inclure dans l'affaire.  
– OK, je veux bien te croire. C'est peut-être cent pour cent naturel, mais ça ne m'aide pas pour autant à régler mon problème.  
Le sprite bleu hocha la tête.  
– Voici le seul conseil que je peux te donner : parles-en avec lui, aussi honnêtement que tu viens de le faire avec moi.  
Je secouai la tête et l'enfonçai dans mes genoux, complètement submergée par des sentiments que j'avais très longtemps tenus à l'écart.  
– Je peux pas…  
– Tu n'as pas le choix, Arsa, répliqua-t-il, avant de disparaître, retournant ainsi dans sa gemme.  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que je fasse un mouvement. Je n'arrivais pas à accepter d'être aussi faible, moi qui passais mon temps à tout faire pour ne pas l'être. Tous ces efforts balayés sans la moindre considération par un sentiment qui se plaisait à rappeler à tous les êtres vivants qu'ils n'étaient que des choses fragiles condamnées dans les tourments de leurs émotions.  
J'entendis un grincement, je me raidis. Cet unique bruit ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, une chose que je n'étais pas encore prête à affronter. Un second grincement, différent et plus long résonna, signifiant qu'on ouvrait la porte avec beaucoup de lenteur. L'odeur de métal y pénétra immédiatement, signalant l'identité déjà découverte de l'intrus entrant dans ma zone protégée. Je ne bougeai pas.  
 _« Pars. Va-t'en ! S'il te plaît !… »_  
Il fit le contraire. Son pas léger malgré le poids de sa lourde armure se dirigea vers moi, s'arrêta à mon côté, et resta planter là sans rien dire. Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe, sans que rien ne se dise. Ce fut là que je compris : il avait tout entendu ! C'était encore pire que le pire des scénarios que je pouvais m'imaginer. Que dire dans une telle situation ? J'en avais pas la moindre idée ! Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour dissiper ce silence en tout cas !  
– Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour que je l'entende.  
La peur laissa brusquement place à la colère, je relevai la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir.  
– Arrête, lâchais-je d'un ton sec.  
– Non, rétorqua le chevalier, debout près moi. Je suis désolé. Je le suis sincèrement.  
– Arrête, répétais-je, sentant la colère faire trembler mes membres.  
– C'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été aussi rentre dedans, aussi…  
– Stop. Tais-toi ! m'écriais-je, laissant ma colère s'échappée hors de moi.  
Je me levai.  
– Arrête ça tout de suite ! Pourquoi te comportes-tu toujours comme ça ? À être comme ça avec moi ? D'être toujours aussi… _gentil_.  
Je crachai limite ce dernier mot. L'homme me regardait avec culpabilité, ses yeux expressifs noyés sous diverses émotions fortes. Même quand il ne faisait rien, inconsciemment il continuait.  
– Arrête, j'en ai marre !  
– D'accord.  
Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, même de penser à quoique ce soit, Chris se jeta sur moi en m'attrapant par les épaules, et me fis basculer sur le lit. Il se trouvait désormais au-dessus de moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.  
– Mais t'es pas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'exclamais-je, en me demandant si ce n'était pas une nouvelle manière pour lui d'arriver à ses fins.  
– Bah, tu m'as dit d'arrêter d'être gentil, non ? J'obéis, c'est tout, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.  
J'étais abasourdie. Je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir. Qui peut bien prend au mot – et de cette façon – ce qu'on vient de lui dire ?! Et avec tant d'insouciance ?! Il n'avait pas l'air d'être gêné ou en colère, non, il avait même l'air de s'amuser. Disparue la culpabilité. Son sourire était toujours accroché à ses lèvres et ses yeux, aussi verts que les forêts profondes, pétillaient maintenant d'amusement et de satisfaction.  
– T'as vraiment un problème Chris, tu le sais ?  
– Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui en a un, non ? répliqua-t-il doucement en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.  
Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, et je détournai le regard pour fixer avec minutie mon armoire. Armoire où était accroché un miroir sur chaque porte. Zut. Je pouvais nous voir de dos et je préfère pas vous décrire la scène que je voyais, tellement que c'est embarrassant. Je croisai les bras pour me donner plus de contenance.  
– Dégage.  
– Non.  
Cette simple affirmation me fit rougir davantage.  
– Pas avant que tu n'ai suivi le conseil de ton sprite.  
– Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à écouter aux portes !  
Je le vis légèrement bouger, manifestement cette écoute involontaire l'avait quelque peu gêné.  
– J'étais monté pour savoir ce que tu comptais faire de ta journée. Je ne pensais pas… apprendre ce genre de chose… bien que je sois quand même content d'avoir continué à insister.  
Je ne répondis pas. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien dire ? Je le rejette en bloc depuis que je l'ai rencontré, alors il n'espérait tout de même pas que je lui tombe dans les bras du jour au lendemain quand même ! Quoique… c'est de Chris qu'on parle.  
– Tu divagues, lâchais-je enfin, les yeux toujours rivés sur mon armoire.  
La fuite en avant, ma vieille copine. Bien qu'un peu en retard sur ce coup.  
– Je n'ai aucune qualité personnelle. Tu t'accroches à moi uniquement parce que tu te sentais seul. T'es à moitié maso, donc tu aurais été attiré par n'importe quelle autre fille violente. Je suis juste la première que tu as rencontrée. C'est tout.  
– Allons, tu n'es pas n'importe qui Arsa. Tu es unique. Ce… ce n'est pas parce qu'un aspect de ton caractère est… enfin ressemble à… à…  
– À Brunhilda ? terminais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.  
Cette fois ce fut lui qui détourna le regard.  
– Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je l'ai tué. Décapitée sous tes yeux.  
– Je… j'ai pas oublié.  
Il refixa son regard sur moi, je n'esquivai pas. Je dois maintenir mon avance avec ma bonne amie.  
– Mais… je pense que c'était la chose à faire, et j'en aurais été incapable.  
Le silence s'installa dans la chambre. La chose à faire, hein ? Oui c'est ma spécialité. Je peux tuer des êtres humains sans la moindre culpabilité ou compassion, je n'en ai que faire. Quand on doit se battre contre des bandits ou des pirates, je le vois bien que les autres ont du mal. Ça leur pose problème de le faire. Ils le font pour rester en vie, parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. C'est aussi pour ça que cette foutue quête à la Prairie aux Trois Côtes a été aussi pénible : l'ennemi était humain. Mais pour moi, que l'ennemi soit un monstre ou un humain, il n'y a pas de différence. Une vie est une vie, et s'il faut la prendre, je la prendrais. Mais pas lui. Cet abruti de vindicateur est beaucoup trop gentil, malgré le fait que ce soit un escroc de première.  
– Cette gentillesse causera ta perte.  
– Je sais, avoua-t-il avec un triste sourire. Mais j'espère bien que tu seras là pour me sauver in extrémiste.  
Je reportai mon regard sur l'armoire. Il y tient à sa réponse ! Il gagne du terrain et je ne peux pas esquiver sans cesse. Je pourrais continuer de mentir, même si je sais qu'il le saurait vu qu'il a entendu ma conversation avec Audric, mais voyant que je ne lâcherais rien, il cédera. Je pourrais même aller jusqu'à être véritablement méchante et blessante, j'en suis capable. Mais si je faisais ça, je m'en voudrais. Oui, moi l'insensible, j'éprouverai du remords. Je sais très bien comment il réagirait après ça : étant extraverti et émotif, il va déprimer obligatoirement, car – bordel j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça – car il tenait à moi et avait l'air de sincèrement m'aimer. Et qu'en était-il de moi ?  
Je tournai la tête pour lui faire face. Chris n'avait pas bougé, me fixant avec douceur et appréhension. Il redoutait ma réponse, il savait que si je m'obstinais il serait obligé de s'y plier. L'espoir dans ses yeux était incroyable. Ma camarade m'abandonna. À moins que ça ne soit l'inverse. Je soupirai, me contorsionnai le cou et l'embrassai sur la joue.  
– Peut-être. Maintenant, bouge.  
Je sentis la pression de ses mains sur mes bras s'estompée, et j'entrepris de me dégager pour me mettre en position assise. Je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Chris m'avait soudainement pris dans ses bras et j'étais retombée sur le matelas avec lui. Il me serrait contre lui, bloquant mes bras dans son étreinte, ma tête au niveau de sa poitrine.  
– Mais quoi encore ?! Tu vas me lâcher oui ?!  
– Jamais.  
Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mon visage, car je le sentis devenir rouge et chaud. Ce simple mot m'avait fait plaisir, énormément plaisir. Mais hors de question que je le reconnaisse devant lui. Je n'avais pas ouvertement déclaré mes sentiments à son égard, bien que j'avais admis que le paladin me plaisait. Mais vu que Chris avait laissé traîner ses oreilles tout à l'heure, il comprenait la réelle signification de ce « peut-être ». Du moins, je l'espérais.  
– Chris, s'il te plaît, bouge, soupirai-je en essayant de me dégager, en vain. Les autres ne vont sûrement pas tarder, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils nous voient… comme ça.  
Ce serait franchement embarrassant pour moi. J'ai pas pour habitude de m'exposer ainsi.  
– T'inquiètes pas. C'est quartier libre aujourd'hui, tu te rappelles ? Ils ont tous quelque chose à faire. Personne ne viendra. Surtout après l'engueulade d'hier soir.  
Je fus soulagée. Pendant trois secondes.  
 _« Minute. Personne, comme personne ?!… »_  
Je me crispai aussitôt que cette information s'implanta dans mon cerveau. Je suis en pyjama dans les bras d'un homme deux fois plus fort que moi, et je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ? C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète ! Je tentai de déplacer mes bras pour me permettre de l'écarter de moi, mais être entourée de plaques de métal était loin d'être une position confortable. À chaque mouvement ma peau exposée ripait dessus, et ça faisait mal. D'accord, va falloir qu'il bouge de lui-même.  
– M-moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire, je te signale, mentis-je éhontément.  
– Ah bon ? Je pensais que tu serais restée ici à lire toute la journée.  
Touchée. Mais pas vaincue.  
– J'ai les courses à faire pour commencer.  
– C'est moi qui les fait, répliqua la vindicateur. Depuis que tu as décidé de laisser tes placards vides et te laisser mourir de faim.  
Coup bas. Mais toujours debout.  
– Je dois aussi passer à l'hôtel des ventes récupérer l'argent de mes ventes, et remettre de l'équipement et des armes pour messagers débutants sur le marché. C'est ce qui me paye le loyer.  
– Ce que tu fais tous les deux jours dans la matinée, afin d'avoir toujours un peu de réserve. La dernière fois, c'était hier il me semble.  
Remarque Stratégique. Je suis prise au piège.  
– Arsa.  
– Quoi ?  
Il me prit le menton et leva mon visage vers le sien.  
– Je ne te demande rien d'autre.  
Attaque fatale. Je rends les armes.  
Je soupirai et posai mon front contre le poitrail de son armure. Après prés d'un an d'entêtement, je pouvais bien lui laisser quelques minutes pour savourer sa victoire, non ? Sa prise moins ferme, je pus bouger mes bras et les entourai autour de la taille de Chris, là où son armure faisait moins mal à ma pauvre peau. Ce geste le surprit, car il se raidit légèrement avant de raffermir ses bras pour me rapprocher de lui.  
– Tu es têtu comme garçon.  
– Je sais. Mais vu le résultat, ça vaut le coup.  
– Crétin, souriais-je.


	22. Chapitre 20

**Je suis de retour~~~ (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour~ (j'étais obligée XD)) !**  
 **Ça fait quoi, six mois mini depuis le dernier chapitre ? -' Je suis vraiment désolée TT Je crois que je suis entrée dans le fameux club des autrices/auteurs de fic qui postent leurs chapitres de manière totalement désastreuse sur le plan temporel ^^'**

 **Bref ! En cet été 2018 je vous poste la suite :)**  
 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapitre 20**

 **Quand les ennuis atteignent un certain niveau, certains se font la malle.**

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe au sein de la guilde : la guerre est ouverte.

Nous étions dans ma cuisine à profiter du dîner, quand une gigantesque explosion retentit. Nous sommes sortis dehors en trombe pour voir d'où ça pouvait provenir, et nous avons vu une immense colonne de fumée teintée de rouge, d'orange, de gris et de noir. Les habitants étaient complètement paniqués, certains même hurlaient de terreur. Les gardes de la cité s'agitaient dans tous les sens, braillant des ordres à tout-va. Un groupe d'une douzaine de gardes réussit à se former tant bien que mal, et une fois cela fait, ils sont montés sur des loups blancs et passèrent les portes principales en cavalant dans la direction où le monde venait de basculer : le sud-ouest, sur l'Île de Siwa. Du moins si ils trouvaient un bateau pour les y emmener.

On savait ce que ça voulait dire. On en avait déjà discuté. Nous sommes donc rentrés dans la maison en courant et avons barricadés toutes les issues possibles et inimaginables. Il allait faire chaud, vu qu'on était en plein Souffrant, mais tant pis. J'ai sorti une dizaine de sacs d'un placard et les ai passés aux autres. Chris et Jassice se dirigèrent dans la cuisine, Viky et Hektor dans le salon, Helen et moi dans ma chambre. Nous avons tout vidé. Tout ce qui rentrait dans les sacs, on les mettait dedans, tant pis si les vêtements étaient froissés ou les livres mélangés avec les couverts. Une fois que ma maison fut entièrement vidée, on se retrouva autour de la table, dans la cuisine.

– On a tout prit, je crois, signala le vindicateur en posant ses sacs pleins sur la table en bois.

– Il ne reste plus que les meubles.

– Tu veux les prendre ? s'exclama Jassice, légèrement essoufflée. On arrivera jamais à les porter !

– Je comptais me servir de tes incantations. T'as un golem parmi tes serviteurs, si j'ai bonne mémoire.

– Mais on va se faire repérer avec un golem transportant des meubles ! s'inquiéta Hektor. On était censé partir l'un après l'autre avec un délai d'attente de cinq minutes environ.

– C'est vrai, si les gens nous voient en train de déménager pendant que Siwa brûle, ils vont croire qu'on y est pour quelque chose, renchérit sa jumelle.

– Je les ai payés, il n'y avait rien quand je suis arrivé. Hors de question de les laisser derrière.

Le reste de la guilde soupira.

‒ Deux d'entre nous vont prendre les sacs et les emmener à la guilde. Comme ça sur le chemin, ils pourront voir ce qu'il se passe dans la cité.

‒ Qui ?

‒ Des magiciennes, je suppose, répondit Chris. Vous aurez plus de chance de ne pas vous faire arrêter ou ralentir.

Helen baissa les yeux, pas rassurée. Viky et Jassice se regardèrent, prirent les sacs et se dirigèrent vers la porte, disant aux autres qu'elles n'en auraient pas pour longtemps. Les membres restant se placèrent aux fenêtres et à la porte, surveillant l'extérieur autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Vingt longues minutes plus tard, les filles revinrent.

‒ C'est pas joli dehors.

‒ Il y a beaucoup d'agitation, les gens sont très nerveux, ajouta la sorcière. On s'est fait intercepter sur le retour, ils voulaient savoir où on avait été et pourquoi on était revenues.

‒ Vous avez répondu quoi ? demanda Helen paniquée.

‒ Qu'on était parties prévenir les membres de notre guilde à notre base, et qu'on était revenues espérant être utiles.

‒ Bon, on va attendre que ça se calme un peu, proposai-je en m'asseyant sur la chaise la plus proche.

Ils s'assirent avec moi et on attendit. Chris s'était mit à côté de moi, mais il était trop près, beaucoup trop près ! Les autres n'étaient pas au courant de mon changement de position à son sujet pris il y a maintenant deux semaines, même si je savais qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose. Chris avait arrêté de me faire des avances plusieurs fois par jour, et je ne le rembarrais plus violemment dès qu'il franchissait la limite de mon espace personnel. Sauf quand il reprenait ses mauvaises habitudes, bien entendu. Mais ça faisait bien trop longtemps que tout le monde se côtoyait, et c'était donc obligé qu'ils aient remarqué notre changement d'attitude.

 _« Ils ne sont pas idiots non plus… »_

Je me mis à fouiller dans mon sac et en sorti de quoi écrire.

– C'est pour quoi faire ? demanda le vindicateur, beaucoup trop près de mon oreille à mon goût.

– Je ne vais pas laisser cette maison à l'abandon. Je vais la vendre à la ville et récupérer l'argent. J'aurais d'ailleurs besoin de l'une de vous trois pour ça, ajoutai-je en regardant les autres filles.

– Si tu veux, acceptaient-elles en poussant un énième soupir.

L'écriture me prit deux minutes à peine. Je laissai juste un espace blanc pour ajouter le nom de la fille qui voudra bien se faire passer pour la propriétaire des lieux si je mettais le mien je suis sûre de ne jamais voir la couleur de cet argent, vu que tout le monde dans la ville me connaissait, étant donné que j'étais la seule ninja qui y avait élu domicile et qui y sois restée malgré les tensions entre les cités.

– Je pense qu'on devrait commencer à réunir les meubles près de la porte. Ça nous ferait gagner du temps et je ne pense pas que le bruit attirera l'attention, proclama Hektor, regardant par l'interstice d'une de mes fenêtres condamnées.

– OK. On commence par l'étage.

Cela nous a prit environ presque une heure pour descendre le mobilier. Les garçons se sont occupés du plus lourd : le lit et l'armoire. Les filles, du reste : le matelas, la table de chevet, et le petit placard de la salle de bain. L'armoire étant plus grande que mon lit, on a mis ce dernier dedans et maintenu les portes avec de la corde. Et grâce aux sprites, ça semblait assez solide pour tenir.

Je tendis l'oreille pour tenter de discerner la nature des bruits extérieurs. La panique s'était calmée, même si elle était sans doute toujours présente. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Étrangement, je trouvais que cette situation était trop calme. On est sorti pour vérifier que personne n'était dans les parages immédiats, et Jassice invoqua son golem. La créature faisait au moins trois mètres de haut, sa peau était verte et partout sur son corps couraient des points de suture, servant à maintenir les membres en place avec les autres. Il n'avait pas de cou, sa tête ressemblait plus à une énorme bosse qu'à autre chose, et son visage n'était composé que de deux gros yeux ronds globuleux, de deux trous lui servant de nez et d'une bouche qui remontait jusqu'à l'endroit où auraient dû se trouver les joues, et dont les lèvres étaient cousues entrent-elles lui laissant juste assez d'espace pour pousser quelques grognements de temps à autre. Il était tout bonnement affreux. Pas étonnant que Jassice ne l'invoquait jamais.

– Bien. Toi, prend ces meubles et suis-moi, ordonna la démoniste, en pointant le lit ficelé dans l'armoire.

Le golem obéit sans émettre le moindre son. Il souleva mes meubles comme si de rien n'était, alors que les garçons avaient bien galéré, surtout dans l'escalier. Ils partirent en direction du téléporteur, accompagné de notre traqueur. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées quand Hektor revient tout seul.

– Pourquoi Jassice n'est pas avec toi ? s'inquiéta Chris.

– Euh… ben… on a un petit problème.

– Lequel ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Je ne peux pas déménager tranquille ?

– Quand Jassice a actionné le téléporteur, elle est bien arrivée à la base. Mais… pas le golem, expliqua Hektor, ennuyé. Son invocation s'est annulée et tes meubles sont restés… sur place.

– Comment ça sur place ?! m'énervais-je.

On dirait que non, même ça je ne peux pas le faire tranquillement.

– Attends. Ça veut dire que tu as laissé mes meubles au téléporteur sans surveillance ?

– Non, j'ai laissé ma panthère monter la garde le temps que Jassice remarque qu'il y a eut un problème.

Justement cette dernière venait d'arriver.

– Ça fait trois fois que j'essaye, mon golem s'annule à chaque fois que je me téléporte. Laisse tomber Arsa.

Je balançai un coup de pied dans le mur le plus proche, celui de ma maison en l'occurrence. Maintenant que j'y pensais, quand on se téléportait depuis nos montures, on se retrouvait toujours à pied à l'arrivée. Rah ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?! Bon… comment faire ? Hors de question de les laisser ici.

– Tu as essayé sans le golem ? Juste en les tenant ?

– Non, soupira la démoniste. Mais je ne pense pas que ça marchera. Si on pouvait transporter ce genre d'objets, ça se saurait.

– Mais on peut transporter tout un tas de trucs que les gens nous donnent lors des quêtes où on doit changer de région. Donc on devrait pouvoir se téléporter avec des meubles logiquement, exposa Helen, réfléchissant à la question, les sourcils froncés.

– C'est vrai, confirma notre chef de guilde. Mais ces objets sont plus petits, puisque nous les portons sur nous. Enfin, dans notre sac.

– Ça veut dire que le téléporteur considère ces objets comme nous appartenant, non ?

Tous se mirent à me regarder. Je soupirai.

– On peut bien essayer, au point où on en est.

Nous partîmes tous en direction du téléporteur en faisant attention à ne pas nous faire remarquer par les gardes ou les habitants. Mais il n'y avait quasiment plus personne dehors, hormis quelques militaires près des portes. Je lançais un regard en direction de la colonne de fumée, qui était toujours aussi visible malgré les heures écoulées. Je ne sais pas ce qui avait causé ça, mais c'était très puissant, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je me mis à penser à Tracy et son frère Bill, et me demandais s'il y avait des survivants…

Hektor, Jassice et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'édifice blanc, pendant que les autres s'éparpillaient autour de la place de la fontaine, au cas où on nous attaquerait – car oui, nous sommes paranos. Mon mobilier se trouvait bien là, à moitié monté sur la structure mystique. À côté se tenait en vigie la panthère bleue-noire du traqueur, elle cligna des yeux et se mit à ronronner en voyant son maître.

– C'est bien ma belle, chuchota celui-ci, en lui caressant le dessus de la tête.

La créature disparut dans un petit nuage de fumée. Quant à moi, j'inspectai l'état de mes meubles qui étaient tombés plusieurs fois d'une hauteur de trois mètres. Ça avait l'air d'aller, j'avais pris de la très bonne qualité tout de même, mais il faudra malgré tout mettre des petits coups au niveau des jointures pour tout bien remettre en place.

– Aide-moi à les approcher du pilier central.

Hektor se mit à pousser pendant que je tirai. Une fois le tout suffisamment près, je m'accroupis et passa mon bras dans les cordes avant de refermer ma main sur l'une d'elles. J'insérai les cinquante pièces de cuivres et annonçai la base de guilde, en priant que cette fois-ci ça fonctionnerait. Un quelconque roi sprite avait dû m'entendre, car je me suis retrouvée avec mon chargement à l'endroit souhaité. Mais pas dans la position de départ. Le mobilier était sur les dalles en pierre de la base, sur le côté, et moi dessus sur le dos avec le bras coincé dans les cordes. J'essayai de me dégager sans trop remuer, au risque que les meubles tombent et moi la première. Je vis du coin de l'œil le téléporteur émettre de la lumière, quelqu'un venait d'arriver. Je levai les yeux et vis Chris les bras croisés et un petit sourire accroché au visage.

– Aide-moi à me libérer, au lieu de te marrer, râlai-je Ça commence à me faire mal.

– Quel dommage… pour une fois que tu ne peux plus bouger, soupira-t-il en s'avançant.

– Arrête tes conneries. Je veux descendre.

J'avais viré au rouge, je le sentais. Je reportai mon attention sur mon bras. Mon coude était pris dans un angle, m'empêchant de me positionner correctement pour attraper les cordes avec mon autre bras. Malgré sa déception évidente, le vindicateur entrepris consciencieusement et doucement de libérer mon bras qui me lançait de plus en plus. Elles étaient vraiment bien serrées ces cordes ! Lorsque je fus enfin libérée, je sautai à terre et massai mon bras endolori, les picotements avaient débarqués et c'était vraiment désagréable. Nous repassâmes par le téléporteur et je me dirigeai vers Helen.

– Tu peux me lancer un sort de soin ? J'ai du mal bouger mon bras.

Elle le fit en me demandant pourquoi j'avais mal au bras. Je lui expliquai.

– Je vois. Le système ne doit pas savoir comment bien gérer ce genre de gros objets, vu qu'il n'a pas été crée pour ça. Je vais t'attendre de l'autre côté, ça sera plus pratique.

– Oui, merci.

La soigneuse prit la direction de l'édifice magique et disparut dans une lumière blanche. Quant au reste de la guilde, nous reprîmes mon déménagement. Ce fut plus rapide que le premier voyage, même si je me retrouvais à chaque fois dans des positions bizarres. Heureusement Helen m'aidait à me libérer rapidement et me soignait quand j'en avais besoin. Trois heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque le dernier meuble se matérialisa dans la base de guilde. Jassice était la plus fatiguée à cause des multiples incantations qu'elle avait dû faire.

– Tout y est.

L'entrée de la base ressemblait à un véritable vide-grenier. Il y avait à peine la place de passer pour accéder au pont, menant au reste de la zone. Tout le monde s'était téléporté pour continuer le déménagement, mais il était très difficile de se déplacer, et Jassice était encore trop fatiguée – même avec des potions de mana – pour réutiliser ses invocations. De plus, pour être honnête, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à où j'allais entreposer tout ça… en dehors des meubles se trouvant dans ma chambre. Mais je ne pouvais quand même pas les laisser là-bas !

C'est au moment où je me faisais cette réflexion, que je remarquai quelque chose qui aurait dû m'interpeller bien avant : le silence dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas envoyé Audric où que ce soit, et le connaissant il aurait dû se manifester depuis le temps. Alors pourquoi se taisait-il ? Je mis la main sur mon bracelet pour enlever sa gemme et l'invoquer, mais me rendis compte d'une autre étrangeté.

– Impossible…

– Quoi ? fit Hektor, qui se trouvait à côté de moi et m'avait entendu.

J'agrippai mon bracelet, le regard fixé dessus mais sans le voir, la colère montant en moi sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe Arsa ? me demanda mon chef de guilde, en s'approchant avec difficulté.

– Je ne peux plus invoquer mon sprite ! rageai-je, en montrant l'aspect de mon bracelet. Et vous ?

Les autres m'imitèrent et découvrirent la même chose que moi : les gemmes se trouvant d'ordinaire sur nos bracelets n'étaient plus là. Y compris celle de notre sprite gardien. Tout le monde se regarda avec effarement. Il y avait de quoi, les sprites gardiens ne peuvent pas normalement quitter leur messager, à moins que celui-ci ne meurt. Or, à moins qu'on ne me prouve le contraire, nous étions tous bel et bien en vie. J'étais en train de réfléchir à ce que cela voulait dire, quand je sentis un faible mouvement de l'autre côté du pont. Je me retournai et partis dans cette direction sans me préoccuper des autres. Je les entendis me suivre. Je marchais d'un pas vif, le regard fixé devant moi. La présence se trouvait dans le hall, devant l'autel d'où émanait toujours de la lumière, voletant à quelques centimètres du sol et portant une armure blanche.

– Lorenzo ! m'écriai-je, accélérant le pas.

– Messagers, je suis content de vous trouver, lança le sprite jaune d'une petite voix.

Je m'arrêtai devant lui et jetai des coups d'œil autour de moi. Le sprite était seul. Les autres arrivèrent et s'arrêtèrent derrière moi.

– Messagers de la guilde Asylium, j'ai été chargé de vous délivrer un message, commença Lorenzo d'un air solennel. Je… euh… comme vous devez le savoir, l'Île de Siwa a été attaqué… et est complètement détruite.

– Détruite ?! s'écria Helen, choquée. Comment ça, détruite ? Il faut une énorme quantité de magie pour pouvoir détruire une île de cette taille !

– Oui… de la magie démoniaque… confirma le sprite. Nous ne connaissons pas exactement les détails, les rois étaient encore endormis, et… le sprite Efe… est introuvable…

– Les démons ? A… alors, la guerre a vraiment commencée, fit Viky, elle aussi, secouée par cette nouvelle. Mais quel est le rapport avec le fait que nous ne pouvons plus invoquer nos sprites ?

– Tous les sprites sont réquisitionnés pour mener la guerre, répondit Lorenzo d'un ton ferme. Ce qui fait que vous ne possédez plus le statut de Messager.

– Quoi ?! Et on fait comment nous dans tout ça ?! m'emportai-je, sentant la colère m'envahir. Sans nos pouvoirs, ça va être l'anarchie dans tout Saphaël !

– Vous possédez encore vos pouvoirs, ceux que vous avez déjà acquis. Et vous restez toujours plus fort physiquement que le reste de l'humanité.

– Mais comment allons-nous faire pour vivre ? Messager est notre métier, avec nos sprites nous sommes censés aider votre peuple contre les démons. Comment allons-nous faire, si vous coupez nos liens ? questionna Chris, anxieux.

– Nous aider ? rigola le sprite. Cela fait je ne sais combien d'années que vous, les messagers, ne nous aidez plus, hein ? Sauf quand il y a une récompense à la clé. Votre comportement est en grande partie responsable de la situation actuelle !

– Les tensions entre les trois capitales… murmura la soigneuse, blanche comme un linge.

– Exact. Cette animosité commune a contribué à augmenter le pouvoir des démons. Vous avez petit à petit délaissé les quêtes que l'on vous donnait pour restaurer le pouvoir de nos rois, pour votre guerre humaine, cracha le sprite jaune, de la haine dans le regard.

Jamais je n'avais vu un sprite exprimer si franchement son animosité à notre égard. Même Audric. Les humains se sont toujours haïs entre eux à la moindre occasion, c'est pas nouveau. Ce qui me fait penser…

– Mais au fait, y a-t-il eu des survivants à cette attaque ?

Je sentis les regards choqués du reste de la guide braqués sur moi. Ils devaient penser que la fin du monde était arrivée, pour que je puisse m'inquiéter du sort de quelqu'un.

– Non. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant humain… murmura le sprite en armure. Même le capitaine Landitt et son équipage qui était au large au moment de… même eux n'ont pas survécus à la déflagration.

La nouvelle me choqua. Mort ? Il était mort ?!

– Rah ! L'espèce de vieux hiboux déplumé ! C'était moi qui devais le tuer, et personne d'autre !

Lorenzo en eut les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

– Pardon ?…

– Je parle de Babama !… Comment je vais me venger de ce qu'il m'a fait s'il est mort, hein ?

Quel démon avait osé le tuer à ma place ?! Pendant que je me demandais si tuer ce démon serait un acte de vengeance pour Babama ou pour moi, je percevais distraitement un changement d'atmosphère parmi le reste du groupe. Chris toussota, et le sprite focalisa son attention sur lui.

– On a plus qu'à se débrouiller seuls si je comprends bien. Mais on garde bien tous ce que nous avons acquis jusqu'à maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Y compris cette base.

– Malheureusement oui, répondit Lorenzo, encore un peu sous le choc de ma réaction. Mais vous devrez vous en occuper tous seuls, nous les avons abandonnées, et les instances sont désormais fermées. Mais… comme nous sommes dans le monde spritique, les fonctionnalités de cette base sont toujours actives, comme l'eau chaude par exemple.

– Et… et nos sprites ? On ne peut vraiment plus les contacter ? s'inquiéta Helen, qui aimait sincèrement son sprite.

– Certains ont laissés une lettre à leur messager. Vous pouvez toujours regarder, fit Lorenzo, en pointant son bras en direction de la boîte aux lettres. Maintenant je repars vers les miens et mes rois.

À peine eut-il dit ces mots, que le sprite en armure se mit à étinceler et disparut. Nous nous retrouvions seuls dans un endroit immense. Tous les six sommes restés sans bouger en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, comme si nous n'arrivions pas à intégrer ce qui venait de se passer. Puis Helen se dirigea timidement vers la boîte aux lettres. Elle l'ouvrit et je l'entendis retenir son souffle. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et vis une lettre entre ses doigts fins.

Les autres l'imitèrent avec lenteur, et s'éloignèrent avec chacun une lettre dans les mains. Devrais-je faire de même ? Audric ne m'appréciait plus depuis longtemps, il était évident qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissé de lettre.

 _« Ou alors juste une enveloppe vide. »_

Pourtant, je m'approchai de la boîte en bois, ouvris la petite porte, et à ma grande surprise, y trouva une lettre. Je la pris et la regarda fixement. Mon sprite gardien m'avait écrit une lettre ? Le bout de papier dans la main, je me dirigeai vers le jardin. Je ne voulais personne autour de moi. Une fois les bottes dans l'herbe, je me dirigeai vers le bord, surplombant une rivière en contre-bas, qui jaillissait d'une cascade, qui prenait sa source quelque part à l'intérieur de la montagne qui entourait et protégeait la base de la guilde. Je m'assis et dépliai le papier.

""Arsa,

Les démons ont attaqué l'Île de Siwa, et ont déclenché une guerre contre nous, les Sprites. Les rois se sont réveillés et ont rappelés tous les sprites, gardiens ou non, à les rejoindre pour lutter. Tu n'es donc plus une messagère, à proprement parlé, mais tu conserves tous tes pouvoirs, comme tous les autres messagers de Saphaël. Les rois sprites ont également décidés de vous laisser les bases de guildes, après tout j'imagine que certains d'entre vous ne prendront pas part à votre guerre… et encore moins à la nôtre.

Je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra un jour Arsa. Personne ne sait combien de temps ces guerres vont durer et si nous en ressortirons vivants.

Nous avons passé cette dernière année ensemble, et bien que tu n'as pas été une messagère exemplaire durant cette période, en tant que première messagère que j'ai eu en charge, ça a été un honneur d'être à tes côtés… malgré nos récurrentes divergences d'opinions.

Tu es une messagère très puissante, trop d'ailleurs pour que ça soit normal, même si ta personnalité aurait mieux correspondu à la classe des berserkers. Si tu avais choisi cette voie, je n'ose imaginer la puissance dont tu disposerais aujourd'hui (sans parler de la folie). Mais même sans les avantages des messagers, je pense que tu n'auras pas de mal à t'en sortir, surtout si tu restes avec les autres membres de ta guilde. En particulier avec une certaine personne.

Je te dis donc adieu… et bonne chance.

Audric.

PS : Comme c'est toi qui as payé mes vêtements et mes meubles, je les ai gardés, vu qu'ils me seront plus utiles qu'à toi.""

Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur mes lèvres. La lettre de mon sprite resta dans mes mains pendant que mon regard se perdait dans la contemplation de la roche en face de moi. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je sentais un vide en moi. Audric avait imposé sa présence, présence que j'avais accepté bien avant de le rencontrer puisque j'étais destinée à devenir une messagère de sprites.

J'entendis des bruits de pas lourds résonner sur les dalles en pierres. De légers grincements de métal les accompagnant. Il s'était passé combien de temps depuis que je m'étais assise ? Aucune idée. Le vindicateur s'arrêta à ma hauteur et s'assit à mes côtés. Il ne dit rien. Les minutes passèrent sans que nous ne bougions ou ne prononcions le moindre son. Il resterait comme ça aussi longtemps que je le resterais. Je le sentais, je le savais. C'était à moi de faire le premier geste, celui qui m'emmènerait loin de la tristesse que je ressens. Voir une personne partir, sachant qu'elle ne reviendrait peut-être jamais, est une chose triste. Même pour moi. Et puis, je n'ai jamais détesté Audric. Il ne faisait que m'exaspérer… comme un membre de ma famille le ferait. Famille. C'était un mot, une conception assez étrange pour moi. C'était Tracy qui m'avait plus ou moins appris ce que c'était. Mais elle était morte elle aussi, comme tout les autres habitants de l'île. Tous ces gens avec qui j'ai grandis, qui ont servis de base à ma vie, disparus à jamais.

Je tournai légèrement la tête vers Chris, qui me fixait avec douceur.

– À quoi penses-tu ?

– À quelque chose qui ne te plairait peut-être pas, répondit-il, avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Essaye toujours.

Pendant une demi-seconde je vis de la surprise dans son regard, qui fut immédiatement suivit par la lueur habituelle que je trouvais sans cesse dans ses yeux lorsque j'étais dans son champ de vision. Il approcha son visage du mien, très, très près du mien. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, et il m'embrassa tendrement. Je ne bougeai pas. Je ne le repoussai pas. Je le laissai faire.


	23. Chapitre 21

**Qui aurait cru que vous aurez déjà un nouveau chapitre ? ^^ Quand l'inspiration est là, tout va après tout :)**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, bonne lecture ! :D**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapitre 21  
Lorsqu'on a peur, il est plus facile de reculer que d'avancer.**

Je me réveillai avec difficulté. J'avais un peu mal à la tête et j'avais chaud. Très chaud. Il était pas censé faire aussi chaud dans cette base, dans ce monde spritique. Je me retournai paresseusement et ouvris doucement les yeux pour découvrir une nouvelle fois Chris, endormi dans mon lit, en train de m'enlacer. Pas étonnant que j'avais chaud ! Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma porte – qui était censée être fermée à clé – et je vis que les caisses que j'avais placé contre elle ne l'étaient plus. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'avais absolument rien entendu, et je n'aimais pas ça. Je me sentais trop en sécurité et cela diminuait mes sens. Déjà qu'ils en avaient pris un coup depuis que les sprites nous avaient abandonnés…

Je reportai mon attention sur le vindicateur, et remarquai qu'il était réveillé et me fixait tendrement.

– Salut.

Je ne répondis pas. Depuis ce qu'il **s** 'était passé il y a un mois, Chris s'infiltrait dans ma chambre quasiment toutes les nuits, et plus je me couchais tôt, plus j'étais sûre de l'y trouver. Ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais accepté l'évidence concernant mes sentiments à l'égard de cet imbécile, mais je restais mal(-)à(-)l'aise dans ce genre de situations. Faut dire que je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé le contact physique des autres, quels qu'ils soient. Il l'avait parfaitement compris, et il continuait donc son insistance de manière plus subtile et silencieuse. Sauf quand il s'agissait de ses escapades nocturnes.

– Bouge, tu m'empêches de passer, lançai-je, en essayant de sortir de mon lit.

Le seul moyen pour cela était de lui passer par-dessus, car ma bibliothèque se trouvait contre le pied de lit qui se trouvait contre le mur et bloquait le passage. Je n'avais pas tellement eu le choix avec la taille de la chambre, qui était presque aussi petite que celle que j'avais eu à Siwa.

J'avais à peine posé un pied par terre, qu'il en profita pour m'attraper en me prenant les bras, un petit sourire accroché sur son visage.

– J'ai pas le droit à mon bisou du matin ? murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

C'était une première. Je ne devrais pas être étonnée par son comportement, c'était du Chris tout craché ! Mais j'étais figée, me demandant comment réagir. Cet homme m'attirait. Et ça m'énervait. Et donc je ne lui facilitais pas la tâche. Sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs… Je soupirai et commençai à me pencher. Il dut croire qu'il avait gagné cette manche, car il relâcha légèrement son étreinte, et j'en profitai. Avec rapidité, je posai une main ferme sur son torse et m'y appuyai de tout mon poids, tandis que de l'autre je lui prenais la mâchoire et lui bloquai la tête sur le côté. Je continuai de me pencher sur son visage surpris, et l'embrassai sur la joue, mais suffisamment près de la bouche pour le frustrer. Quoi ? Je ne vous avais pas dis que j'étais du genre sadique ?

Je restai comme ça au moins trois secondes, puis toujours en l'immobilisant, je descendis du lit. Je le lâchai et me dirigeai vers mon armoire qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce le plus éloigné de la porte. Un paravent se trouvait juste à côté, je l'avais fabriqué de façon rudimentaire après avoir découvert le vindicateur dans mon lit, le lendemain de la destruction de Siwa. J'avais eu tellement peur que je l'avais éjecté du plumard si violemment, qu'il s'était cogné la tête contre le mur. Étant donné qu'il est plus fort que moi et que je ne suis pas du matin, je n'avais jamais réussi à le flanquer dehors après m'être réveillée. Je dépliai mon paravent de fortune et me glissai derrière pour me changer. J'entendis Chris se lever à son tour.

– Tu pourrais arrêter de faire ce genre de choses ? grogna-t-il, énervé.

– Je le ferais, quand toi, tu arrêteras de faire ce genre de choses ? répondis-je, en ouvrant mon armoire.

Avec ce qui se passait dans Saphaël, personne ne sortait de la base. C'était trop risqué, et trop tôt. Je décidai donc de choisir une robe, et m'arrêtai sur la bohémienne. J'avais un petit faible pour elle et ses couleurs chatoyantes.

– Si je ne le faisais pas, il ne se passerait jamais rien ! protesta mon chef de guilde, en s'approchant.

J'étais en train d'enfiler mes sous-vêtements, et bien que je savais qu'il y avait des limites qu'il ne dépassait pas, je me hâtai d'attacher les agrafes de mon soutien(t)-gorge.

– Je n'aime pas qu'on me presse.

Mon ton fut plus dur que je l'aurais souhaité. Je défis la robe du cintre et l'enfilai par le haut.

– Je n'ai pas trop le choix, vu que tu ne fais rien ! s'écria-t-il avec beaucoup de reproches dans la voix.

Je m'énervai à mon tour. Je remontai la fermeture éclair d'un geste brusque, et dégageai le paravent tout aussi brusquement.

– Tu savais très bien à quoi t'attendre, je te signale ! Si t'es pas content, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

Je regrettai aussitôt ces mots. Même si je ne montrai rien, enfin j'espérais. Chris était vraiment énervé, la dernière fois c'était juste avant que son ex essaye de me tuer. Ses sourcils étaient plus froncés que jamais, sa mâchoire serrée, et ses yeux, durs. Je me campai fermement sur mes jambes et soutiens son regard. Je ne m'inclinerais pas. On resta dans cette position plusieurs minutes. Je commençais à avoir mal dans les jambes à rester aussi immobile. Mon adversaire cligna des yeux.

– Je ne te demande pourtant pas grand-chose… Au moins quand nous sommes seuls, soupira-t-il.

Il avait très vite accepté ma gêne en public, et avait complètement arrêté d'être insistant quand il y avait du monde autour. Ce qui au passage avait également complètement convaincus les autres qu'on était véritablement ensemble.

 _« Ils n'ont rien dis, mais je le sais. »_

Je comprenais pourquoi il était en colère, mais ce n'était pas naturel chez moi ce genre de comportement. Je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. Comment lui dire, lui expliquer ? Surtout après l'ouverture que je lui avais laissé il y a un mois.

– T'es toujours indemne et en vie, alors que tu viens de passer la nuit dans mon lit, non ? Vois ça comme une amélioration ! lançai-je avec un ton que je souhaitais doux.

– Pourquoi tu ne peux pas te comporter normalement, alors que t'en meurt d'envie ?! demanda-t-il, perdu par mon comportement contradictoire.

– Normalement ?! me vexai-je. Je le suis pas, et tu le sais très bien ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te sauter au cou à la moindre occasion ? Je ne suis pas Bru !

Je venais de franchir une limite que je n'aurais jamais dû. Bru n'était pas un sujet qui devait être remis sur le tapis. Elle était morte et enterrée, dans tous les sens du terme. Chris balança avec force son bras contre la porte de mon armoire, qui se ferma dans un claquement sec et bruyant. Je sursautai de peur, mais surtout de surprise, et reculai involontairement sous l'effet. Je vis ses yeux s'agrandirent pendant un dixième de seconde, puis serrant le poing, il baissa la tête et fit demi-tour pour sortir de ma chambre au pas de charge, et s'éloigner de moi par la même occasion.

Je restai pétrifiée pendant une bonne minute avant de m'écrouler par terre. Je sentis un sanglot étranger monter dans ma gorge et je mis une main devant ma bouche, l'y maintenant fermement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais coupable, affreusement coupable. Et ça faisait mal. Comment faire pour gérer une émotion que je n'avais jamais éprouvé ?

 _« Quelle idiote ! »_

Bien que j'avais peur de me faire abandonner, je venais pourtant de faire partir la seule personne qui ait volontairement voulu m'approcher et rester. Je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues. Cette émotion était trop intense pour moi, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'en ressentir autant, je n'arrivais pas à la contenir. Je restai donc là, par terre, seule, en larmes, attendant que cette émotion désagréable veuille bien se calmer.

Après un temps interminable, je réussis à me lever. Je me dirigeai lentement vers un miroir et me détaillai. On voyait que j'avais pleuré. Je pourrais aller dans la salle de bain me rafraîchir le visage et tenter d'enlever ces horribles traces, mais je risquerais de croiser quelqu'un, et je ne le voulais pas. Je décidai donc, en essuyant les traces d'un revers de la main, de rester dans ma chambre. Je pris un livre dans ma bibliothèque et m'assis sur mon lit. Je restai dans cette position, sans bouger, le regard dans le vague, jusqu'à ce que des coups retentissent à ma porte.

– C'est qui ? fis-je avec une voix aussi assurée que je le pouvais.

La porte en bois épais s'ouvrit et laissa passer une chevelure rouge qui plafonnait à un mètre soixante. Helen entra prudemment en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce. Comme rien n'était cassé, elle parut soulagée.

– Je ne t'ai pas dis d'entrer, Helen…

– Dé… désolée.

Elle ferma malgré tout la porte derrière elle.

– Tu… fais quoi ?

– Je lis, mentis-je. Tu veux quoi ?

Mon ton n'était pas des plus aimables, mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

– Je… euh… j'ai croisé Chris…

Je la fixai en silence.

– Il… il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Helen était devenue la confidente de la guilde, sa nature gentille, soucieuse et compréhensive y étant pour beaucoup. Mais je ne pensais pas que Chris irait lui parler, vu la colère dans laquelle il était.

– En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

La soigneuse s'approcha du lit.

– Arsa, s'il te plaît.

Je détournai la tête. Helen était vraiment douée pour décrypter le comportement humain. Elle avait vraiment bien choisi sa classe.

– T'en a pas marre de jouer ce rôle ? lui demandai-je en la regardant dans les yeux. D'être celle à qui on dit tout, sans que tu puisses faire de même avec quelqu'un ? Tu n'as jamais voulu avoir un autre comportement ?

– Ça m'est arrivé, oui, sourit la petite rédemptrice. Et pour ce qui est de mes confidences, Viky est d'une oreille attentive.

Je fus assez surprise. Et je me rendis compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses que j'ignorais sur les autres, y compris sur mon abruti de paladin.

– Tu veux changer ta façon d'être ?

– Si on veut… répondis-je en regardant mes pieds.

Helen s'assit à côté de moi.

– Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Je la regardai avec étonnement.

– Hein ? Moi je pense que si au contraire. Même si ce n'est qu'un peu.

– Mais dans ce cas, tu ne serais plus toi, plus Arsa, affirma la rouquine. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre avec ce que m'a dit le chef, tu… bloques sur certaines choses.

Je haussai un sourcil, et inclinai la tête sur le côté.

– Oh… je peux savoir quel genre de conversations tu as avec Chris exactement ?

– Euh… pas… pas de ce genre-là, répondit-elle, embarrassée, ses joues devenant roses. Disons plutôt, que tu ne fais pas ce qu'une petite amie ferait avec son copain… de manière innocente, j'entends…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. Quand je pense que j'avais eu une conversation semblable il y avait à peine moins de deux mois.

 _«_ _Bon sang… ma vie est devenue bien plate pour que j'en vienne à nouveau à discuter de ça avec quelqu'un dans un si court laps de temps. »_

Je me plaçai devant Helen.

– Oui, je bloque. Agir comme tout le monde dans ce genre de situation, n'est pas quelque chose de naturel pour moi. J'ai peur, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Surtout qu'il m'a accepté.

Helen hocha la tête en réfléchissant.

– Peut-être que c'est toi qui ne t'acceptes pas, conclue-t-elle, en me pointant du doigt.

– Hein ? Bien sûr que si. Je ne serais pas ici actuellement si je n'arrivais pas à accepter ma façon d'être, surtout avec le nombre de cadavres que je laisse derrière moi.

– Oui, ça, j'avais remarqué, grimaça la soigneuse. Mais personne ne s'accepte entièrement. Il y a toujours un côté de soi avec lequel on a du mal. Et comme d'après ce que tu as bien voulu me dire, tu as toujours été seule, tu n'as donc pas beaucoup d'expériences dans les relations humaines. Encore moins avec celle dans laquelle tu te trouves.

– Je suis déjà au courant de ça, râlai-je, remuant sur mon lit.

– Alors pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

– Mais parce qu'il le sait ! m'exclamai-je, exaspérée.

– Peut-être pas. Il doit le penser, mais tant que tu ne lui dis rien, il n'en sera jamais sûr.

– C'est la seule solution ?

– Oui. Tu dois arrêter de reculer à chaque fois qu'il avance.

Je baissai la tête avec abattement. Je détestais ce genre de conversation. Helen se leva et se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

– Dis, tout le monde est au courant ?

– C'était pas difficile de savoir, répondit-elle, avant de refermer doucement la porte.

Je restai toute la journée dans ma chambre à fixer le plafond. Personne ne vient me déranger à part Helen pour me demander si j'avais faim. Je répondais non à chaque fois. C'était bien la première fois que mon estomac ne manifestait pas le vide béant qui s'était installé en lui. Je m'endormis toute habillée. Au réveil j'étais vaseuse, et je me sentais très faible. Mais je pouvais bouger relativement normalement. Je décidais d'aller avaler quelque chose, même si ce n'était que de l'eau.

 _« C'est pas dans mon habitude de réagir comme ça… »_

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, je sentis un courant d'air frais venant du jardin, et cela me fit du bien.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine, je découvris celle-ci vide. Vu l'heure, je trouvais ça étrange. Je me dirigeai malgré tout vers le réfrigérateur, et y trouva des fruits. Je pris deux belles oranges, et les épluchai une fois assise à la table de la cuisine. Je venais à peine de finir de les engloutir, que Jassice débarqua dans une tenue décontractée et qui cassait un peu l'image qu'elle donnait habituellement.

– Ah, tu es là. Pourquoi tu n'es pas descendue hier ?

– J'avais pas envie.

Je ramassai mes épluchures et m'avançai vers la poubelle, où je les jetai.

– T'inquiètes pas, il est costaud, il reviendra sain et sauf, lança la démoniste d'un ton rassurant.

– Pardon ?

Je la regardai d'un air incrédule, me demandant de quoi elle parlait, pendant qu'elle-même me fixait d'un air étrange.

– Attends… il ne te l'a pas dit ?

– Dit quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Elle commençait à m'énerver, et c'était vraiment pas le moment.

– Il… Chris… il est parti, dehors. Il voulait voir ce qu'il se passait sur Saphaël, si les choses s'étaient un peu tassées.

Un coup de poing dans la figure m'aurait fait moins mal. Il était parti ? Et sans me le dire ?…

– Quand ?

– Bizarre… je pensais qu'il te l'avait dit, et que c'était pour ça que tu étais restée dans ta chambre toute la journée.

– Jassice ! Depuis quand est-il parti ?! m'exclamai-je avec force.

– Euh… depuis hier. Dans la matinée.

Je reculai et butai contre le mur. Juste après notre dispute. Et c'est sans doute ça qui l'a fait se décider. Je savais que ça le travaillait de ne pas pouvoir sortir, de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait là-bas. Je me mis en colère et je suis sortie de la cuisine comme une furie. Je courais presque en direction du jardin, et je ne m'arrêtai même pas lorsque je sentis la caresse du soleil sur mon visage. J'étais concentrée sur une unique chose, et elle se trouvait devant moi, dans une robe de lolita blanche, ses cheveux rouges relevés en une queue de cheval haute. Je me stoppai à quelques centimètres de son visage.

– Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

– De… de quoi ? couina Helen, limite terrorisée.

– Que Chris était parti dehors, tout seul !

La soigneuse ouvrit grand les yeux.

– Il ne te l'a pas dit ? fit-elle, complètement stupéfaite. Mais il était censé le faire, je le lui avais dit !

– Et t'as vraiment cru qu'il le ferait après qu'on se soit disputé?

– Je pensais qu'il glisserait au moins un mot sous ta porte ! Pas qu'il partirait comme un voleur !

Cette phrase me calma direct. Pour qu'elle s'énerve comme ça, elle devait assurément dire la vérité.

– Il est censé revenir quand ?

La rouquine détourna le regard, et je le sentis mal.

– Quand, Helen ?

– Hi… hier soir. Il était censé rentrer hier soir.

Mon sang se glaça. Je fis demi-tour et couru à l'étage, pour retourner dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin de mes armes et de mon équipement. J'enfilai le tout aussi vite qu'il m'était possible de le faire, laissai mes vêtements traîner sur le sol et ne fermai même pas la porte lorsque je sortis, enfin prête. Je dévalai les escaliers et piquai un sprint vers le téléporteur avant que quelqu'un essaye de m'empêcher de sortir. Trop tard. Je vis Hektor posté en sentinelle devant l'objet de mes désirs immédiats. Dès qu'il me vit, il me barra carrément la route, m'obligeant à m'arrêter.

– Désolé, mais tu ne passes pas Arsa.

– Oh que si !

Je tentai une feinte, mais il la vit et se retrouva devant moi. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, minutes qu'utilisa Helen pour nous rejoindre.

– Arsa arrête ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te battre contre Hektor !

– Seulement s'il m'y oblige.

Le traqueur ne sembla pas étonné, ou même terrifié, bien qu'il savait pertinemment de quoi j'étais capable. Il s'y était préparé.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir Arsa, affirma le jumeau, en croisant les bras.

– Personne ne me dit quoi faire ! m'écriai-je, résistant à l'envie de le décapiter.

– Si, lâcha la sentinelle. Ton chef de guilde. Personne n'a le droit de quitter la base. Toi moins que les autres.

J'en fus scotchée. Il m'interdit de sortir, alors que lui s'en va sans même me prévenir ! Mais c'est quoi son problème à la fin ?! Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien. C'était pour se venger de ce que je lui avais dis ? Je me sentais mal, vraiment mal. Et en même temps, je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais. Je vis du coin de l'œil, Helen tendre la main vers moi.

– Arsa, aller vi…

– Non ! hurlai-je, en reculant hors de sa portée.

Son visage afficha un air surpris et blessé, et je m'en voulus. Elle ne m'avait rien fait. Coupable, je rebroussai chemin sans courir, mais sans marcher non plus. Les yeux me brûlaient, j'avais du mal à respirer, je butai plusieurs fois contre les marches de l'escalier, avant de réussir à pousser la porte de ma chambre et de la claquer le plus fort possible, comme si ça pouvait diminuer le poids que je ressentais. Je laissai mes armes tomber au sol et m'affalai sur mon lit, la tête complètement dans le brouillard. Ce que je redoutais le plus venait de se produire. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je ne savais pas si je devais réagir…

Je restai allongée sur mes draps défaits, le regard morne et dans le vague plus que jamais, mon esprit perdu dans les environs de la journée d'hier. Plusieurs fois Helen vint me voir avec un plateau repas, auquel je ne touchais pas. Des fois il lui arrivait de me forcer à avaler quelque chose qui était chaud, de la soupe peut-être ? À chaque fois que la soigneuse venait, elle essayait de me parler, mais je ne répondais jamais. Mon attention resurgissait lorsque j'entendais le nom de Chris, pour rechuter aussitôt que je comprenais qu'il n'était pas encore revenu. Je crois me souvenir que par moment je m'endormais, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Une fois je surpris une conversation entre Helen et Viky, elles mentionnaient que ça faisait une semaine que le chef était parti. Je sombrai encore un peu plus.

 _« C'est ma faute s'il est parti, et il ne revient pas. Jamais. »_

Certains diront que c'est stupide de penser ainsi, et ils auront sûrement raison, mais j'étais tellement mal que si l'on m'avait dit que c'était moi la responsable de la nouvelle guerre de Saphaël, je l'aurais cru. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai ainsi. Je n'essayais même pas de bouger, ou de parler.

J'étais en train de dormir, je crois, lorsque j'entendis un bruit bien particulier. Même mes rares rêves venaient me torturer le peu d'esprit qu'il me restait, maintenant. Le bruit se répéta plusieurs fois avant que je n'arrive à ouvrir les yeux, me rendant compte que j'étais réveillée. Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la pièce, à part le petit globe au plafond qui imitait le soleil ou la lune en fonction de l'heure qu'il était. Et là, il était d'un blanc fantomatique. C'était la nuit. J'entendis de nouveau le bruit, de l'autre côté de ma porte. Ce bruit si familier, si rassurant. J'étais vraiment réveillée, n'est-ce pas ? Le bruit continua de manière régulière jusqu'au bout du couloir, dépassant ma porte. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, je me mis à bouger. Mes bras frêles et maigres tremblaient pour supporter mon poids. Un petit clac lointain se fit entendre. Bouger me faisait mal, je n'étais donc pas en train de dormir. Bonne nouvelle. Maintenant, fallait savoir si j'étais en train d'halluciner ou pas. Me lever fut bien plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru, mais faut dire que je n'avais quasiment rien avalé depuis plus d'une semaine au moins. Une fois sur le bord du lit, je tentai de me mettre debout, mais j'échouai lamentablement. Le sol froid de ma minuscule chambre me réceptionna sans le moindre ménagement. J'avais mal aux genoux et aux paumes, mais je me traînai malgré tout vers la porte. Il me sembla qu'une heure devait s'être écoulée lorsque j'atteignis enfin le battant en bois. J'attrapai avec relativement de facilité la poignée métallique, et ouvris la porte avec une lenteur incroyable. Une autre heure sembla de nouveau s'écouler lorsque j'entrepris de me lever en m'appuyant – ou plutôt en tirant – sur la poignée. La quantité de nourriture que j'allais devoir avaler pour récupérer tout ce que j'avais perdu… sans parler des heures d'entraînements… Argh !

Ça y est, j'étais debout. Mes jambes semblaient d'accord pour me porter, mais la question était de savoir pendant combien de temps. Je longeai le mur avec lourdeur, j'étais certaine qu'un escargot irait plus vite que moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me fallut pour arriver à destination, j'étais trop concentrée à avancer sans tomber. Je me mis dos au mur, la porte se trouvait en face, un peu à droite. J'étais épuisée. Je fis un dernier effort et m'appuyai sur le mur pour me projeter sur celui d'en face, tout en restant debout. Une fois fait, il n'y avait qu'un pas à faire pour atteindre la porte. Mais j'hésitais. J'avais peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer une fois cette porte franchie. Les paroles d'Helen me revirent en mémoire : je devais arrêter de reculer. J'avalai ma salive, et avançai. J'actionnai la poignée et poussai le battant, découvrant une chambre plongée dans le noir. La faible lumière du globe au plafond se reflétait sur les pièces d'armures éparpillées par terre. Mon regard dériva sur les formes sombres qui se détachaient ici et là. Il y avait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue ici. Depuis le déménagement je crois. Rien n'avait changé, la chambre minimaliste était exactement la même que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. À une exception : la masse allongée sur le lit.

Celui que j'avais cru parti à jamais, était là, en tenue de novice, endormi. Fixant son visage, je me dirigeai vers le lit, je ne sais absolument pas comment. Il dormait si fermement, qu'il n'entendait même pas mes pieds traîner par terre. Je montai sur le matelas et m'approchai. Il avait quelques contusions et des bleus, mais rien qu'Helen ne pouvait soigner. Je soupirai de soulagement et m'affalai à ses côtés. Je le sentis remuer.

– Mmm ?… Qu'est-ce… … Arsa ?…

Ses doigts me caressaient légèrement le visage et des larmes se mirent à couler, sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi. Les nerfs sans doute. Elles touchèrent sa peau, et il se figea.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant, l'inquiétude perçant sa voix.

Je ne répondis rien. Je me contentai de me rapprocher et de l'enlacer. Il se raidit et je resserrai mon étreinte.

– Je suis désolée… murmurai-je, d'une voix à peine audible.

Je sentis son corps se détendre, et il m'enlaça à son tour. On resta longtemps comme ça, sans rien dire. Je me rendis compte à quel point je m'étais habituée à sa présence, à cette proximité, et à quel point cela m'avait manqué. Mes larmes mirent un petit moment à se tarirent. Je me sentais enfin mieux, l'esprit clair. J'ouvris les yeux, et relevai la tête pour croiser son regard. Il était heureux et satisfait, et son visage débordait de tendresse. Ça me serra le cœur. C'était donc pas à cause de moi qu'il avait fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ah…

Je me relevai avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, et je me mis à le frapper de toutes parts.

– Pourquoi t'es parti, enfoiré ?! Sans rien me dire en plus !

– Aïe ! Arrête, tu me fais mal ! gémit Chris, en essayant d'attraper mes bras, en vain.

– Bien fait !

Je savais pertinemment que mes coups ne lui faisaient pas plus mal que ça, mais ça me soulageait. Après deux, trois minutes le vindicateur en eut assez et réussi à bloquer mes faibles bras dans ses larges mains. J'étais essoufflée. Lui, pas le moins du monde. Je tentai de me débattre pour continuer à le rouer de coups, mais il me tenait solidement les poignets. Dans ce chahut, on avait retrouvé notre position de l'autre matin. En s'en rendant compte, on se figea en même temps. La dernière fois ne s'était vraiment pas bien terminée, il faut dire. Mais après son absence, cet homme m'attirait encore plus. Cela m'énervait d'être à ce point dépendante de sa présence, moi qui n'aimais absolument pas avoir ce genre de faiblesse. Mais je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur.

 _« Tu es à moi. »_

Je détendis mes muscles, et m'approchai du visage anxieux de mon vindicateur, et l'embrassai. Véritablement. Chris fut surpris, mais il me le rendit immédiatement après.

– Tu m'as manqué, susurrai-je, avec une stricte sincérité, le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

Il me caressa la joue, et m'attira à lui pour reprendre là où on s'en était arrêté.

Je me réveillai le lendemain dans un état de confort absolu. Et portant toujours les vêtements qui me servaient de pyjama, je tiens à préciser au cas où. Je me retournai pour me blottir contre Chris, mais je ne rencontrai que du vide. J'ouvris les yeux et me relevai d'un seul coup, jetant un regard circulaire dans la chambre. Je m'arrêtai sur la porte que j'avais ouverte la veille dans la nuit, et qui l'était toujours. Je reportai mon regard sur le sol, et je ne vis rien. Pas la moindre trace d'une quelconque pièce d'armure. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence : j'avais véritablement halluciné. Il était parti et ne reviendrait jamais. Je me laissai retomber sur le matelas, et me pris le visage dans les mains en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Des bruits de pas lourds se mirent à résonner dans le couloir.

– Ah, tu es réveillée.

J'enlevai les mains de mon visage et me redressai vivement quand le timbre grave de cette voix atteignit mes oreilles. Non je n'avais halluciné, il était bien de retour ! Chris portait un plateau repas qu'il déposa à côté de moi, sur le lit.

– J'ai croisé Helen et les autres, fit-il en beurrant une tartine avant de me la tendre.

Je la pris et mordis dedans avec appétit.

– Ils m'ont raconté ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais dehors.

Je déglutis, et le regardai en attendant qu'il continue. Il n'en fit rien. Je pris le verre qu'il venait de remplir, et le portai à mes lèvres.

– Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé de ton côté ?

Mon chef me raconta tout en détails. Il semblerait que Chris était tombé sur une patrouille, et qu'il avait failli se faire prendre par la milice au Plateau de Belcar, car personne ne le reconnaissant, les soldats en avaient déduis – et à juste titre pour une fois – que c'était un déserteur. Il avait dû marcher de nuit, et se cacher le jour, jusqu'à atteindre le téléporteur de la Lagune Brumeuse, où là il avait carrément failli se faire tuer par les forces d'Ilya. Son récit se poursuivit même après qu'on ait fini le petit-déjeuner. C'était pas beau à entendre, d'après ce que je comprenais il y avait très peu de déserteurs (trop peur de mourir) et les villageois étaient souvent des dommages collatéraux négligeables pour l'armée. Hors de question de sortir d'ici avant plusieurs semaines donc, voire plusieurs mois. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Maintenant que j'avais récupéré cet homme, je ne le laisserais plus s'éloigner. Plus jamais.


	24. Chapitre 22

**Le miracle de l'été continue avec un nouveau chapitre ! :)**  
 **J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et que vous n'avez pas trop chaud... ou au moins que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous liquéfiez sur place XD**  
 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapitre 22  
Une ballade en plein air règle bien des problèmes.**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'escapade de Chris dans un Saphaël en guerre. Deux mois où personne n'était sorti de la base de guilde depuis. Deux mois pendant lesquels la tension commençait peu à peu à monter parmi ses occupants.

Je me trouvais dans une salle de bonne taille éclairée par plein de gros globes de lumière, auxquels venaient s'ajouter des torches qu'on avait placés un peu partout afin d'augmenter la visibilité quand le soir tombait. Jassice se trouvait au fond de la pièce, en train de bailler. J'étais à l'autre bout, essoufflée, exaspérée et frustrée. Ça faisait maintenant une heure que j'essayais désespérément de toucher la démoniste, sans succès. Avec ses malédictions et ses incantations, elle arrivait à me tenir à distance et à m'infliger des dégâts. J'étais pourtant censée être la deuxième personne la plus puissante de la guilde, et pourtant je n'arrivais plus à m'approcher d'une démoniste… C'était quoi ce délire ?!

– On ferait mieux d'arrêter non ? suggéra Helen, qui assistait à l'entraînement au cas où il y aurait besoin de ses sorts de soin.

– Non. Je veux la toucher au moins une fois.

– Dans ton état, tu n'y arriveras pas, lâcha Jassice avec sa diplomatie légendaire. Laisse tomber.

Je lâchai mes épées et sorti mon fusil et tirai sur la blonde jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de balles. Je ne réussis même pas à l'effleurer. Je m'affalai sur le sol dur, les genoux en premier. Comment j'avais pu perdre autant de puissance, de force, de vitesse, de précision ? J'avais l'impression d'être aussi faible que lorsque j'étais partie de Siwa ! Non… encore plus faible !

– Tu n'es pas la seule à être dans cet état Arsa, affirma la soigneuse. Depuis que les sprites sont partis et nous ont retirés nos pouvoirs, nous devons être à peine plus forts que les militaires ordinaires.

– Exact, renchérit Jassice, en s'approchant. J'ai réussi à te maintenir à distance, parce que c'est l'une des bases de ma classe. Nous sommes très faibles au corps à corps. Mais mes sorts sont bien moins puissants qu'avant, et si j'ai toujours mes invocations, c'est parce que je suis une vétéran. Un petit nouveau venant à peine de conclure son pacte, ne pourra sûrement pas invoquer quoique ce soit.

– Merci, je me sens mieux maintenant, ironisai-je, en me relevant.

J'étais trempée de sueur. Un bon bain me ferait du bien. Je sortis de la salle en rouspétant, traversai le hall et pris les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Avant l'explosion de Siwa, on avait fait en sorte de monter la guilde au niveau maximum, au cas où, ce qui faisait qu'on avait cinq étages dans lesquels se répartissaient les dortoirs.

 _« C'était vraiment chiant à l'époque en y pensant… »_

Arrivée au bout du couloir, j'ouvris la porte en bois en face de moi. La chambre était grande, il y avait de la place entre les meubles, ce qui changeait de mon ancienne chambre. Le lit double se trouvait contre le mur du fond, bien au milieu. Sur un fauteuil était assis Chris, en train de nettoyer son armure, afin qu'elle ne rouille pas. Il leva la tête à mon arrivée.

– Alors ?

– Mauvais.

Je m'approchai de l'armoire, l'ouvris et commençai à y déposer mes armes, à côté de celles du vindicateur. Je refermai les battants et allai vers une seconde armoire pour en sortir une grande serviette éponge et des vêtements propres. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Chris m'observait attentivement. Pensait-il que j'allais piquer une crise de rage ? J'y avais pensé, mais à quoi cela aurait servi à part m'énerver encore plus ? Je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué, et passai devant lui.

– Je peux venir avec toi ?

– Je ne suis pas d'humeur, répondis-je en fermant la porte de notre chambre.

Je déambulai dans les couloirs pour me retrouver devant les portes de la salle de bain. La première pour les hommes, la deuxième pour les femmes. Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci où j'étais sûre de ne trouver personne. Après m'être déshabillée dans une petite alcôve, j'ouvris le battant intermédiaire… pour le refermer immédiatement.

– Putain Viky ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là ?!

La personne en question était assise sur le rebord du bassin, et me tournait heureusement le dos. Viky, surprise, se mit direct dans l'eau pour se cacher lorsqu'il… euh, lorsqu'elle m'entendit.

– Ah, désolée Arsa. Je pensais que vous en aviez encore pour un moment dans la salle d'entraînement.

– C'est pas une raison !

– Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans celle des hommes. J'ai l'impression de ne pas y avoir ma place.

Que pouvais-je bien répondre ? Les garçons n'avaient aucun problème avec Viky, mais comme dans leur tête c'était une fille et que les salles de bains étaient communes, l'un était mal à l'aise parce qu'il avait l'impression d'enfreindre on ne sait quelle règle et l'autre était gêné parce qu'il avait l'impression de prendre son bain avec sa sœur, physiquement parlant.

Je soupirai.

– Écoute, je veux prendre un bain, et j'ai froid. On fait quoi ?

– Tu peux venir.

– Tu veux mourir ? lançais-je avec férocité. Et y a pas que moi qui te tuerais, tu le sais ça ?

Le travelo rigola.

– Oui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que votre chambre double est apparue.

Je sentis mes joues devenir rouges.

Bon que faire ? Viky se considère comme une femme, donc il n'y a aucun problème… mais physiquement parlant c'est un homme, donc… je soupirai de nouveau, et je fus parcouru de frissons, ce qui acheva ma décision.

– OK. Mais tu te mets à l'autre bout du bassin, tu me tournes le dos, tu n'en parleras à personne, et si tu essayes de me regarder, peu importe la raison, t'es morte !

– D'accord.

J'entendis des éclaboussures pendant quelques secondes, puis plus rien. J'ouvris doucement la porte et passai la tête dans l'ouverture. La pièce était remplie par la vapeur qui s'échappait de l'eau chaude, ce qui limitait la vision. Un bassin pour deux personnes, relativement large, se trouvait au centre et était creusé dans le sol de pierres aux couleurs claires. Dedans, je distinguai une petite forme à la surface. La tête de Viky fixait le mur en face de moi, me tournant ainsi le dos, comme je l'avais demandé. J'entrai avec rapidité dans l'eau, après avoir fermé la porte pour éviter les courants d'air. Je m'immergeai complètement, afin de me réchauffer, puis ressortis juste ma tête, pendant que mon corps se recroquevillait sous l'eau.

Une bonne minute s'était écoulée, et aucun de nous n'avait bougé ou parlé. J'étais mal à l'aise. Prendre mon bain en compagnie d'autres filles ne me dérangeait pas, vu que sur Siwa les douches étaient également communes, les futurs messagers avaient donc appris à faire fi de la pudeur entre personnes de même sexe. Mais le « cas Viky » était une autre paire de manche.

Je soupirai pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes.

– C'est quoi le problème ?

– Y en a pas.

– Arrête de mentir, lançai-je, exaspérée. Tu ne te comportais pas comme ça avant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'archimage ne répondit pas. Bon, après tout je n'étais pas le genre à jouer les confidentes. Si elle ne voulait pas me parler, soit. Je me détendis légèrement et attrapai un morceau de savon avec une éponge. Je zieutai une nouvelle fois en direction de Viky, et voyant qu'elle continuait de fixer le mur, je sortis de l'eau pour me laver. Je me plaçai le plus loin possible, mais sans lui tourner totalement le dos, afin de pouvoir vérifier que, elle, continuerait.

– Je ne me supporte plus.

La sorcière avait lâché ça comme ça. Je tournai la tête et la fixai. Il n'avait quand même pas des tendances suicidaires, hein ? J'ai vraiment pas envie de retrouver son cadavre, nu qui plus est, flottant dans la baignoire !

– Explique, fis-je avec appréhension.

– Au début, ça allait. Mais ça fait trop longtemps qu'on est enfermé ici. Je ne supporte plus mon corps.

Que dire à ça ? Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de problème.

– Il… il existe bien une solution, mais vu la situation actuelle… c'est impossible.

– Comment ça ? Et cette solution n'était pas disponible avant la guerre ?

– Si, mais… je n'ai jamais pu mettre la main dessus. Même les rares fois où je la trouvais.

– Je ne comprends pas. Sois plus clair.

Je continuai de me savonner le corps. Ça faisait vraiment du bien d'enlever toutes ces traces de transpiration. Viky était toujours immobile.

– Il existe un moyen pour… pour changer de sexe, expliqua la sorcière. C'est un objet assez rare et très cher. Et à chaque fois que j'en voyais un à l'hôtel des ventes, il était hors de prix.

– Vraiment ? Un truc comme ça existe ? m'exclamai-je assez surprise.

 _« Si j'avais su… j'aurais pu me faire un paquet de fric ! »_

– Oui. On ne sait pas qui l'a inventé, mais on en trouve parfois dans l'alchimie des sprites. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais pu tomber dessus… soupira Viky, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau.

– Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ? Avec mes capacités, j'aurais pu en voler un !

– Parce que tu avais suggéré de cambrioler la banque d'Angoya. Je pensais qu'on en trouverait au moins un, s'exclama la magicienne. Mais non. J'ai juste trouvé une capsule de changement de nom et un kit de changement d'apparence.

Je ne savais pas que son apparence d'homme le travaillait autant. Encore une preuve que je faisais très peu attention aux personnes qui m'entouraient. Le silence retomba dans la salle de bain. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Viky avait raison, avec la guerre, ses chances d'obtenir cet objet étaient descendues à moins zéro. J'entendis l'eau remuer.

– Désolée de m'être imposée. Je vais sortir, fit-elle en se levant.

– Attends ! m'écriai-je, paniquée. Je me rince d'abord !

J'attrapai le pommeau de douche, je me rinçai vite fait, et retournai dans le bassin.

– C'est bon.

Je me recroquevillai et me mis à fixer l'eau. Je l'entendis sortir, marcher et ouvrir la porte. Viky marmonna une excuse et ferma la porte, me laissant seule.

Deux semaines passèrent depuis. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles je passais tout mon temps à m'entraîner, seule. Cette situation m'énervait de plus en plus, et je faisais donc en sorte de passer le strict minimum de temps avec les autres. Et eux faisaient de même. Je m'étais établi un programme que je suivais à la lettre. Il fallait à tout prix que je retrouve un tant soit peu ma puissance d'avant ! Cette puissance venait de la magie que me conférait mon statut de messagère des sprites, et non de mon propre corps. C'était cette magie qui lui permettait de supporter autant de puissance, et qui me rendait plus forte et puissante qu'une personne ordinaire. Je devais donc renforcer mon corps pour espérer récupérer un minimum de puissance.

Je venais de finir mon parcours – qui consistait à monter les cinq étages de la base pour ensuite les redescendre, et cela trois fois d'affilée – quand Hektor apparu dans mon champ de vision.

– Ah, tu es là ! Je te cherche partout !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je, toute essoufflée.

– C'est l'heure de manger. Chris m'a envoyé te chercher.

– Je vais prendre ma douche alors.

– Non. Il veut que tu viennes maintenant. Ça va refroidir, et il ne veut pas faire réchauffer.

Je râlai, mais suivit malgré tout le traqueur jusque dans la cuisine. Chris devenait de plus en plus irritable, et ça se ressentait dans sa cuisine. On commençait à ne plus se supporter les uns les autres. Il n'y avait qu'Helen qui arrivait à un peu mieux tenir que les autres. Le repas se passa une fois de plus dans le silence le plus complet. Bien qu'on ait un potager dans le jardin, nos rations commençaient à diminuer de plus en plus. On aurait bientôt plus de beurre et de sel, sans parler de la viande qui était devenue un vrai luxe. On était en train de vider nos assiettes, quand Jassice mit le feu aux poudres.

– J'espère qu'il y a un dessert, vu le peu qu'il y avait.

BAM !

Le poing de Chris venait de percuter la table. Lui aussi était à bout de nerfs.

– Non, y en a pas ! explosa notre chef. Et si t'es pas contente, tu peux t'en aller !

– Pas la peine de me hurler dessus ! C'était juste une remarque ! se défendit, très mal, la démoniste.

– J'en ai marre de tes remarques, Jassice ! Soit tu la fermes, soit tu te casses !

– Allons, allons, intervint Helen, essayant de temporiser les choses. Du calme. Pas la peine d'être sur les nerfs comme…

– Évidemment qu'on est sur les nerfs ! explosai-je à mon tour, ne supportant plus son calme imperturbable. Ça fait des semaines qu'on est enfermés dans cette base ! Tout ça à cause d'une stupide guerre et de rois sprites qui veulent se donner plus d'importance qu'ils en ont !

Je me levai sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Je ne tenais plus.

– De plus, est-ce que t'as la moindre idée du temps que j'ai passé à voler ces foutues argiles magiques ?! Elles ne valent plus rien maintenant que nos sprites sont partis ! Tu te rends compte que j'en avais amassé plus de dix mille ?! J'avais prévu de les vendre à sept cents pièces d'or pièce au minimum ! Est-ce que tu réalises la somme astronomique qui m'est passé sous le nez ?! Tout ça à cause de ces foutus rois des sprites qui font du zèle, alors qu'à la base c'est de leur faute si on est dans ce merdier !

Chris décapsula une bouteille de menthe et la mit sous mon nez. Quand était-il parti la chercher ? Aucune idée. Je la pris instantanément et la vida d'une traite. Je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire.

– Mais tu me prends pour quoi ? Une disciple du lait version menthe ?!

Je lui jetai la bouteille à la figure, mais le vindicateur esquiva, et la bouteille s'écrasa avec fracas contre le mur derrière.

– Bah, ça coûtait rien d'essayer, fit-il, debout à côté de moi, prêt à me maîtriser si besoin.

– On a qu'à sortir.

La suggestion d'Hektor prit tout le monde au dépourvu. On le fixait comme si il avait perdu la tête.

– T'es dingue Hek ! s'exclama sa jumelle. C'est trop dangereux !

– Chris a failli se faire tuer, je te rappelle ! renchérit la soigneuse.

– Mais on peut pas rester comme ça indéfiniment ! affirma l'archer en se levant à son tour. On ne va bientôt plus avoir de vivres, on est tellement sous pression qu'on ne se supporte plus ! Même toi Chris, t'es devenu encore plus hargneux qu'Arsa !

– Hé !

– Oui, ce serait la solution…

Cette fois tous les regards se tournèrent vers Helen.

– C'est beaucoup trop dangereux d'y aller tout seul, mais… si on sortait tous ensemble, ça devrait être jouable.

– Moi je suis contre. Trop dangereux.

Je sortis de table et quittai la cuisine. Je me dirigeai vers la salle d'entraînement et y restai plus de deux heures.

 _« Faut que je me vide la tête. »_

Lorsque je retournai dans la chambre, je venais de prendre ma douche. Mes cheveux avaient tellement poussé, qu'ils me chatouillaient à présent les épaules. Chris était assis sur le lit, les mains croisées, et m'attendait.

– On a décidé de tenter le coup.

– Trop dangereux, répétai-je sans le regarder.

Une fois m'avait suffit. Je ne voulais plus jamais ressentir ça.

– Arsa, tu recommences, me sermonna le vindicateur.

Je le fixai d'un regard mauvais. Il était calme, presque détendu. Il portait encore sa tenue de novice sur le dos. Chris n'avait jamais été très fan des costumes, il n'en possédait qu'un ou deux. Ces vêtements actuels lui donnaient un air nonchalant… et sexy, il faut bien l'avouer. Surtout avec la chemise en partie déboutonnée. Mais ne nous égarons pas.

– Tu te crois en position de me faire la morale, chef ?

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire.

– Même moi, j'ai mes limites, reconnut-il, en se levant et s'approchant doucement de moi. Mais je pensais que toi, tu sauterais sur l'occasion de sortir d'ici. Tu ne supportes plus rien, tu as même recommencé à m'éviter, je le vois bien.

Touchée. Je détournai le regard. J'avais fait des efforts, beaucoup d'efforts. Nous étions officiellement ensemble, mais comme il le disait, à force d'être trop ensemble, par moment je ne le supportais plus. Et je préférais m'éloigner, plutôt que de ressortir quelque chose que je regretterais après. Chris était à quelques centimètres de moi à présent.

– C'est du suicide, Chris. Je ne suis même pas capable de toucher Jassice, m'exclamai-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Alors un combat contre des messagers plus offensifs… c'est la mort assurée !

Il prit délicatement mon visage dans ses mains.

– Je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

Toujours en me tenant, il recula et on bascula sur le lit.

On était tous parés pour la sortie, équipés et armés des pieds à la tête. On avait pris un jour entier pour faire les préparatifs nécessaires. C'était le matin, les globes émettaient une faible lumière jaune. Tout le monde s'était rassemblé près du téléporteur, anxieux de ce qu'on allait découvrir dehors, en zone de guerre. Seuls face au reste du monde.

– Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Chris en nous regardant.

On hocha tous la tête. Il fit de même, puis monta sur l'édifice blanc et annonça sa destination. Le Désert du Vent Torride. Tout le monde l'imita, sauf moi. J'attendis dans la base plusieurs minutes que le ménage des bestioles ait été fait. Helen, réapparut un peu décoiffée.

– C'est bon Arsa. Il n'y a plus rien, fit Helen à côté de moi.

– Sûr ?

– Oui.

J'obtempérai et me téléporta au désert auprès des autres. La rouquine avait raison, plus le moindre signe de quoi que ce soit dans le coin. Je ne vis autour de moi que des étendues de sable jaune, parsemées de ruines de pierres blanches ici et là, et de quelques butins abandonnés.

– Faut qu'on bouge d'ici, annonça notre chef de guilde. On a émis de la lumière en se téléportant et du bruit en se battant, ils ont dû le remarquer au campement.

– Pourquoi personne ne garde le téléporteur d'ailleurs ? questionna Hektor. C'est un point stratégique important, ils ne devraient pas le laisser sans surveillance.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Chris en avançant. La dernière fois aussi, le téléporteur n'était pas gardé.

– Attends, je vais jeter mon sort de furtivité de zone.

– Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? râla la démoniste.

– Parce que la téléportation désactive ce genre de sort, rappela Viky, à ma place.

Je jetai le sort. Une fine brume apparue et nous enveloppa. Quand elle disparut, je vis mes camarades tels des ombres transparentes, mais invisibles aux yeux de nos ennemis, qu'ils soient humains ou monstres. On progressa ainsi jusqu'au campement, espérant qu'il y aurait des vivres qu'on puisse voler. Mais rien. Il n'y avait même plus de campement. L'oasis était entièrement vide.

– Merde ! pestai-je, en tapant du pied. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

– On peut aller au Puits de Fumée. Vu les machines installées là-bas, ils n'ont pas dû abandonner l'endroit, suggéra Hektor, les poings sur les hanches.

– Non. Il y aura beaucoup trop de gardes.

– Mais Arsa, les fruits de cette oasis ne vont pas nous suffire, répliqua sa jumelle.

– Dans ce cas, on va à la Plaine de Kaslow, décida Chris, d'un ton ferme.

– Quoi ?!

On était tous sidérés. L'endroit était encore plus dangereux.

 _« Être trop longtemps enfermé l'a rendu fou. »_

Je ne voyais pas distinctement son visage à cause du sort de furtivité, mais je le sentais déterminé.

– On ne s'approchera pas de la cité. On ne dépassera pas le gros rocher, expliqua-t-il d'un ton clame. Il y a des cerfs à côté de l'entrée du désert. On restera dans cette zone.

Nous répondîmes par un silence de réflexion. C'était une mauvaise idée. Et assez dangereux quand même…

Minute, quand est-ce que j'étais devenue aussi trouillarde ? Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Tout le monde accepta, et on se remit en marche. Pour atteindre la Plaine de Kaslow, il fallait passer par un chemin qui serpentait au fond d'une ravine. Habituellement, il était infesté par des petits dragons volants qui vous fonçaient dessus dès que vous faisiez un pas. Mais comme nous étions invisibles, nous passâmes sans problème. On avança malgré tout doucement, aux aguets. Le pont menant à la région verdoyante apparu, et avec lui des soldats. Tout le monde stoppa net. On les examina. Ils semblaient chercher quelque chose, et se trouvaient pour l'instant de l'autre côté du pont en bois. Comment ça en bois ? Bah oui, en bois. Il semblerait que le pont en pierre se soit écroulé pour une raison inconnue, et avait donc été remplacé par un pont en bois, primitif.

– On fait quoi ? chuchotai-je à Chris, qui se trouvait devant moi.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un petit gémissement atteignit nos oreilles. Je vis notre chef se retourner et nous faire signe de se disperser pour trouver d'où ça venait. Après quelques secondes, durant lesquelles les soldats de Kaslow avaient progressé dans notre direction, Helen manqua de peu de crier. On se rejoignit à sa hauteur pour découvrir ce que je pris en premier lieu pour un cadavre quelconque, jusqu'à ce que le cadavre en question ouvre les yeux avant de les refermer. Helen était figée, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais nous avions des préoccupations plus importantes.

– Prenons-le jusqu'à l'oasis, ordonnai-je à voix basse, en m'avançant vers l'inconnu.

– Non, fit la soigneuse d'une voix encore plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumé.

– Il a peut-être des infos qui peuvent nous intéresser, insistai-je, en m'accroupissant pour soulever l'homme. Chris, prends l'autre côté.

Le vindicateur s'exécuta et j'activai de nouveau mon sort de furtivité de zone. Encore plus lentement qu'à l'allée, nous rebroussions chemin en traînant le corps de l'inconnu, Viky effaçant nos traces derrière nous, son frère surveillant la progression des soldats. Arrivés à l'oasis, enfin, on se cacha dans un bosquet de palmiers près de l'eau. Et je désactivai ma furtivité, ainsi que celle des autres.

– Helen, soigne-le, s'il te plaît.

– Non.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la rouquine, surpris par son attitude inhabituelle.

– Quoi ? Depuis quand tu refuses de soigner quelqu'un qui en a besoin ? demanda Viky, étonnée.

– C'est… c'est trop dangereux. On ne sait même pas à quel camp il appartient.

– Je ne te dis pas de le soigner intégralement. Juste suffisamment pour le réveiller, afin qu'il réponde à nos questions, expliquai-je, ne comprenant pas ce changement de comportement.

La petite soigneuse hésita. Elle évitait de nous regarder et se tortillait les mains.

– Tu le connais, c'est ça ? devina Chris.

Helen acquiesça, et inspira profondément.

– C'est… c'était juste avant de vous rencontrer. Vous avez parlé avec Gladus, mon sprite, non ? C'est lui qui… qui m'avait promis de m'aider et qui m'a abandonné devant un troupeau de yack en colère…

Ah oui, ça me disait quelque chose…

– À l'époque, c'était un berserker novice.

– Il ne te fera pas de mal, la rassura la sorcière, en s'approchant d'elle. On le laissera pas faire.

– Évidemment, assurai-je. Je veux juste qu'il soit en état de parler, rien de plus.

Helen acquiesça une nouvelle fois, et lança son plus petit sort de soin sur l'inconnu. Ce dernier remua légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il nous vit, il essaya de se relever mais Chris l'en empêcha en maintenant une main ferme sur son épaule. Je me plaçai face à lui.

– Qui es-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas.

– On vient de te sauver la vie, tu pourrais au moins nous donner ton nom.

Il regarda autour de lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils se posèrent sur Helen. Il les détourna rapidement pour me regarder à nouveau.

– Je… je m'appelle Théo, fit-il d'une voix très faible et rêche. Je… suis gla… gladiateur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas, à moitié mort et pourchassé par les soldats de Kaslow ?

– Je… j'ai déserté, lâcha-t-il, en baissant les yeux. C'est devenu de pire en pire… Le colonel Jarl est devenu fou. Je ne pouvais plus rester à Kaslow.

Je regardai les autres, pensive. Que le colonel Jarl ait pété un boulon était dans nos prévisions. Et ça n'augurait rien de bon. Cet homme avait la folie des grandeurs, et louchait dangereusement sur le trône de Kaslow.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ?

– Hein ? fit-il, étonné. Vous… vous n'êtes pas au courant ?… Mais d'où vous sortez ?!

– De notre base de guilde, lâcha Jassice.

Je la fusillai du regard. Elle ne pouvait pas se taire ?!

– Que… Vous… vous êtes aussi des déserteurs ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, sûrement celle de ne pas se faire tuer.

– Non, répondit Chris avec calme. Nous n'avons jamais pris part à la guerre.

– Co… comment est-ce possible ?!

On garda le silence. Pas la peine d'augmenter nos problèmes.

– Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ?

Le gladiateur me fixa, hésitant. Il avait beau avoir déserté son camp, il ne voulait pas donner des informations à n'importe qui, et encore moins à l'ennemi. Il baissa les yeux, réfléchissant.

– Soit tu réponds, sois on te laisse crever ici. Choisi, s'exclama Helen, à la surprise générale.

– Qu… tu… tu ne peux pas faire ça. T'es une… classe de soin, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, sans m'aider.

– Le costume ne fait pas le sprite, on ne te l'a jamais dit ? lança Viky d'un ton cassant.

Le dénommé Théo continua à fixer Helen. Je claquai des doigts sous son nez pour le recentrer sur ce qui nous importait.

– Je… Vous ne participez pas à la guerre, c'est ça ?

– Non.

– C… D'accord… Moi, ainsi qu'un petit groupe d'autres messagers désignés, on devait infiltrer les magiciens. Pour ça les dirigeants nous avaient donnés des… je ne sais même pas c'est quoi, ces machins ! Mais ça change votre corps, et même votre nom, grogna Théo, essayant une nouvelle fois de se lever, sans succès. C'était une mission suicide, même s'ils ne nous l'ont pas présenté comme ça. Mourir, je m'en fiche. Mais à condition de rester moi-même, dans mon corps d'homme et avec le nom que mes parents m'ont donné !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de couler un regard vers notre sorcière. Elle était blanche, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains serrées sur son bâton. J'avais donc bien compris de quoi il parlait.

– Les cap… euh, tu… as ces machins sur toi, ou tu les as laissés à Kaslow ?

– Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

– Réponds ! ordonnai-je, me gratifiant un regard étonné de la part des autres.

– Je… oui, je les ai.

J'entendis Viky retenir sa respiration. Une occasion pareille, maintenant, c'était vraiment trop beau. Et c'est cette beauté de la chose qui me chiffonnait, mais on s'occupera de ça plus tard. Il fallait qu'il nous donne ces capsules.

– Voici ce que je te propose : en échange d'informations, nous te soignerons et te laisserons libre de tous mouvements.

Je sentis l'effarement d'Helen dans mon dos.

– Et, en échange de… ces machins que tu as, on te donne des vivres. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le gladiateur me regarda étrangement. Puis fit de même avec tous les autres membres de la guide. Il devait nous prendre pour des fous, ce qu'on était à mon avis.

– Pour… pour les infos, d'accord, commença-t-il, décidé. Mais pour le reste…

– Quoi ? C'est honnête pourtant.

– Trop même. Pourquoi vous en avez besoin de ces saloperies ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, puisque tu n'en veux pas ! s'énerva Viky, sur les nerfs.

– Du calme, fit Chris à la sorcière, toujours en maintenant Théo au sol.

Je levai une main vers elle pour lui dire de se calmer, et je reportai mon attention sur le déserteur.

– C'est personnel. Mais, on ne s'en servira pas pour la guerre, de près ou de loin.

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis me regarda dans les yeux.

– Ces machins… je veux bien vous les donner, mais en échange…

– Quoi ?

– Je veux que vous me preniez avec vous, lâcha-t-il avec fermeté.

Un silence stupéfait tomba sur le groupe. Il délirait !

– Tu peux aller où tu veux, pourquoi vouloir venir avec nous ? demanda Chris, méfiant.

– Je…

Les joues du gladiateur virèrent au rose.

– Je suis incapable de me débrouiller seul. Je ne sais pas faire à manger ou la lessive. Je ne sais que me battre.

 _« Les cours de cuisine sur Siwa étaient pourtant obligatoire, si j'ai bonne mémoire... »_

– Et malgré ça, tu t'es enfui tout seul ? Sans personne ?

– Bah, pas au début. On était trois à vouloir partir, raconta Théo. Mais y en a un qui s'est débiné et nous a balancé, et l'autre s'est fait tuer dans notre fuite.

Je soupirai et me passai la main dans les cheveux, humides à cause de la transpiration.

– On est en guerre. On doit déjà s'occuper de notre survie. On a pas le temps de jouer les baby-sitters.

– Vous n'êtes pas en danger dans votre base. Les téléporteurs ne fonctionnent plus, pour se déplacer on doit le faire à l'ancienne. Vous pouvez bien prendre un membre en plus non ?

– Comment ça ils ne fonctionnent plus ? s'indigna Jassice. On l'a utilisé tout à l'heure pour venir ici.

– Vous êtes vraiment au courant de rien…

Je me levai avec brusquerie et lui tournai le dos.

– On s'en va. Il ne veut rien nous dire. On ne va pas perdre notre temps avec lui, on a autre chose à faire.

– At… attendez ! s'écria-t-il en réussissant à s'asseoir, malgré la pression exercée par Chris. Je vais tout vous dire, et même vous donner tout ce que je possède ! Mais prenez-moi avec vous, par pitié !

Je tournai légèrement la tête pour le voir de biais et haussai un sourcil.

– Tout ? Vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête vigoureusement. Je fouillai dans mes poches et y dénichai de quoi écrire. Je les lui tendis.

– Dans ce cas, tu vas le mettre par écrit avec ton nom et ta classe. Daté, signé et en deux exemplaires, bien entendu, fis-je avec un sourire presque amical.

Il me regarda, perdu, puis accepta. Une fois cela fait, Helen le soigna à contre cœur et Chris après l'avoir aidé à se relever, l'invita dans la guilde en récitant la formule adéquate. Invitation que Théo accepta. Nous voici donc avec un septième membre dans la guilde d'Asylium, alors qu'on était en pleine guerre et qu'on avait presque plus de vivres. Je ne m'en étonnait même plus.

On décida de rentrer et de reporter notre recherche de vivres, quand soudain des cris nous parvinrent. En se retournant, on découvrit que les soldats de Kaslow avaient atteints l'entrée du désert et nous avaient repérés, se dirigeant vers nous en courant, prêts au combat.

– Viky ! Lance ton sort de zone le plus puissant que tu as !

– Tu veux les tuer ?!

– Dommages collatéraux. Notre survie en priorité !

La sorcière s'exécuta, faisant apparaître une quantité impressionnante de lave à l'endroit pile où se trouvait les soldats. Y a-t-il eu des survivants ? Je n'en ai jamais rien su. Lorsqu'on atterrit dans la base, protégés de nouveau par le dernier vestige de magie spritique que les sprites avaient bien voulu nous laisser, Théo soupira de soulagement. Je laissai le groupe passer devant. Je réfléchissais à ce qu'allait apporter la présence d'un nouveau venu dans la guilde. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'on plafonnait à six, et que Chris avait perdu espoir d'avoir de nouveaux membres. Il devait être content. Un mouvement sur le côté me signala que quelqu'un était resté en retrait avec moi. C'était notre chef.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On a un nouveau membre, tu devrais être heureux, non ?

– Oui, je le suis, répondit-il d'un ton pas si joyeux que ça. Mais… je m'inquiète un peu.

– Pourquoi ?

– Bah… la dernière fois que tu as obligé quelqu'un à signer un contrat, t'as finis dans son lit, fit mon vindicateur d'un air moitié inquiet et moitié moqueur.

Je le frappai derrière la tête et partis rejoindre les autres qui avaient dû s'installer dans la cuisine. J'entendis des pas lourds me rattraper. J'espère que ce Théo a de bonnes informations, car la guilde n'a jamais été une œuvre de charité !


	25. Chapitre 23

**Et oui, incroyable ! Presque moins d'une semaine d'attente avant la sortie d'un nouveau chapitre ! Cet été 2018 est vraiment miraculeux (c'est sûrement pour ça que la France a gagné la Coupe du Monde XD) :)**  
 **Par contre je ne garantis pas que ça dure jusqu'à la rentrée ^^' On verra...**  
 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapitre 23  
L'art et la manière de demander un service.**

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher sur la Forêt du Clair de Lune quand nous passâmes enfin l'entrée de la Forêt Ancestrale, sur le dos de nos chevaux, tirant légèrement sur les cordes pour faire avancer les cerfs qu'on avait attachés et qui suivaient derrière. Le trajet était relativement facile quand on connaissait les heures de ronde des gardes d'Ilya, bien que les monstres étaient de plus en plus agressifs, sans qu'on sache trop pourquoi. En particulier la nuit. Et elle n'allait pas tarder à tomber. La forêt devint de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure qu'on s'approchait du téléporteur, et notre vigilance augmenta, scrutant les coins et les recoins, sous les racines et les feuilles. Une tâche blanche s'imposa à nos yeux et on se dirigea vers elle. L'édifice d'un blanc immaculé se trouvait près d'un pont en bois menant à la demeure d'Angelo, aujourd'hui abandonnée, ce dernier s'étant fait réquisitionner par les magiciens. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'y avait personne, qu'on ne courrait pas le moindre risque. Arrivés à la structure magique, je démontai pendant qu'Hektor, toujours à cheval, observait les alentours. Nous avions trois cerfs chacun, je tendis deux cordes au traqueur, puis montai sur le téléporteur en compagnie du troisième cerf, pas très farouche. Les chevaux étant de nature passive, aidant beaucoup. Il eut cependant quelques difficultés à me suivre. J'insérai rapidement les cinquante pièces de cuivres dans la fente et annonçai la base de guilde.

Je me rematérialisai à l'intérieur d'un immense bâtiment en pierre, un téléporteur brillant de lumière derrière moi, et un pont suspendu devant. Il était agrémenté de six socles de pierre qui attendaient patiemment qu'on leur donne une statue à exposer. Mais pour cela il faudrait utiliser la magie des sprites, et comme ils nous ont tous abandonnés au profit de leur guerre, c'est pas demain qu'on aura de la décoration dans le coin. À l'entrée du pont avait été construit un petit portail en bois, suffisamment haut pour éviter aux bestioles de sauter par-dessus. J'attachai mon cerf à la barrière, et retournai au téléporteur pour récupérer les autres.

Après cinq autres aller-retour, et je n'osais pas savoir combien d'argent en moins, Hektor et moi ouvrîmes le portail, reprîmes les cordes et, à pied cette fois, traversâmes le pont. Un léger murmure se fit entendre lorsqu'on atteignit la première partie de la salle principale, coupée de la seconde par un rideau. De petits groupes de gens étaient éparpillés ici et là, discutaient, rigolaient pour certains. Des têtes se tournèrent dans notre direction et les plus jeunes se mirent à courir vers nous, l'air ravi.

– Super, de la viande !

– Trop bien !

Le traqueur et moi fument obligés de s'arrêter, le temps de laisser les gamins s'extasier sur le futur contenu de leur assiette. Ils posèrent des questions – toujours les mêmes – à Hektor. À moi, pas une seule, et ça me convenait très bien. Helen m'avait dit un jour que je leur faisais peur. Je restai donc en retrait jetant un coup d'œil aux cerfs qui n'aimaient pas trop avoir une bande d'humains bruyants leur tourner autour. Une fois l'interview passée, on se dirigea du côté gauche, celui où à l'époque on ne pouvait pas passer car Jena… Gena… Gina… enfin bref, un sprite en bloquait l'accès. La seule fois où on avait pu rentrer c'était quand Hektor avait piqué sa crise de ménage, il y a plus d'un an. Aujourd'hui, on avait transformé cet endroit en enclos temporaire, histoire d'avoir de la réserve en viande. À l'entrée de la salle, là aussi avait été construit un portail en bois, plus grand et plus solide que celui du pont. Dedans se trouvaient deux biches à la robe très jolie. On essayait de faire de l'élevage, mais pour l'instant rien n'indiquait que l'une d'elles était pleine.

 _« C'est à se demander si ce sont bien des femelles… »_

Une fois les bestiaux enfermés, je laissai Hektor et montai dans ma chambre prendre mes affaires de toilette avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je restai plus d'une heure dans l'eau, dans l'un des rares endroits calme de la base.

Plus de six mois avaient passés depuis qu'on avait récupéré Théo. Il nous avait tout dit sur ce qu'il se passait à Kaslow, ainsi que sur la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Saphaël. C'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment le bordel total. Les dirigeants des trois cités avaient tous pétés un plomb, et leurs officiers avec eux. Jarl avait même réussi à mettre la main sur le nécromancien Oz, qui avait été chassé d'Ilya par le Conseil à cause de ses expériences illégales sur les humains. La bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, c'était que notre base était tout ce qui était de plus sécurisée. Théo nous expliqua que lors de l'abandon des sprites, ils avaient aussi arrêtés de fournir de l'énergie aux téléporteurs de Saphaël. Mais comme nous étions l'une des rares guildes, la dernière même sans doute encore existante, les autres ayant été dissoutes, c'est le monde spritique via la base de guilde, qui fournissait de l'énergie au téléporteur en passant par notre corps. Enfin… il n'a pas dit ça de façon aussi claire, hein… C'est un berserker tout de même. Ce sont les filles qui ont mis ça au propre. C'est ensuite que les choses ont commencés à partir dans une direction qui ne me plaisait pas. Après que Théo nous ait mis au courant de la situation, Helen et Chris se sont mis en tête d'aller sauver tous les messagers qui désiraient fuir la guerre, en particulier les plus jeunes. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait qu'on les laisse mourir et allez savoir quoi d'autre au nom de je ne sais quelle connerie, mais… étant donné que le seul endroit sûr, à notre connaissance, était notre base… on s'était retrouvé au bout d'un mois avec plus d'une vingtaine de personnes dans la guilde. Aujourd'hui, on était plus d'une centaine. Au plus grand désarroi de ma tranquillité. Avec autant de monde pouvant aller et venir dans la base, on a été obligé d'instaurer les rangs. Bon, ils étaient déjà là avant, mais on ne s'en servait pas. Maintenant, c'était une nécessité. Chris étant le chef de guilde, Helen, Jassice, Viky, Hektor et moi-même nous sommes passés sous-chefs. Tous les autres n'étaient que de simples membres et n'avaient accès qu'aux pièces communes, et surtout pas au coffre et à nos chambres.

Je poussai un soupir et sorti de la salle de bain, propre, sèche et fatiguée d'avance par le repas du soir qui aurait bientôt lieu. La cuisine étant bien évidemment trop petite pour accueillir autant de monde, on avait installé de grandes tables en bois dans la deuxième partie de la salle principale. On avait même transformé la totalité du jardin en potager, au grand désarroi de Jassice, cette fois, qui ne pouvait plus faire de bronzage intégral. Il y en avait un par contre, qui ne trouvait aucun inconvénient à cette situation, et c'était Chris. Notre chef était très, voire hyper heureux, d'avoir autant de monde dans la guilde. Une grande guilde de type familiale, ça lui correspondait bien. Il avait adopté certains des plus jeunes, et ces derniers l'aidaient à la cuisine. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire à manger pour presque cent personnes quoi. C'était un homme, pas une machine. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et entrai dans ma chambre. Vide. Nouveau soupir. Je me dirigeai à pas lent vers mon armoire, en ouvrit les portes, et fixai les bouts de tissus multicolores d'un œil morne. Mon regard fut attiré par une couleur, ma couleur : du bleu. J'extirpai le vêtement pour découvrir ma tenue moulante en cuir, mon costume préféré.

 _« Et pas qu'à moi d'ailleurs. »_

Ça faisait combien de temps que je ne l'avais pas mis ? Ça faisait bien plusieurs mois. Depuis qu'on avait trouvé refuge dans la base à peu près. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, et je décidai de porter la tenue. Une fois cela fait, je m'occupai de mes cheveux, les laissant finalement détachés. Ils avaient continué de pousser, et m'arrivaient à présent vers le milieu du dos. Comme personne n'était assez doué avec une paire de ciseaux, je m'étais fais une raison et les attachais en une queue de cheval pour éviter qu'ils ne me gênent.

Je descendis rejoindre les autres pour le dîner, retrouvant devant moi une foule hétéroclite de messagers, venus chercher refuge dans notre guilde, la plupart assez jeunes. L'immense salle était remplie par les conversations, les déplacements de chaises, de tables, et par celui des couverts en train d'être disposés sur ces dernières.

– Elle est trop belle ta tenue ! s'exclama une voix aiguë sur ma gauche.

Un petit groupe de jeunes filles était à moitié agglutiné autour de Viky, notre ex-travelo local. Oui, ex. Peu de temps après l'arrivée de Théo, la sorcière avait prit la capsule et s'était physiquement transformée en fille. Et quel physique ! Sa poitrine me laissait presque jalouse, je vous jure… En tout cas, elle n'avait jamais été aussi joyeuse depuis que je la connaissais. Évidement, personne d'autre que les membres fondateurs et Théo ne savaient que l'archimage était née garçon et s'appelait Viktor à la base. Ce soir elle portait une splendide robe chinoise de couleur rouge qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes, et rehaussait la couleur pâle de ses cheveux verts coiffés en un chignon. Certains messagers étaient d'ailleurs en train de la déshabiller du coin de l'œil, son frère n'étant pas loin, en armure. Visiblement, les gamins ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps de se reposer. J'avançai à travers la foule, ignorant le compliment, vu qu'il ne m'était pas destiné.

Il y avait trop de monde dans cette base. Je m'étais habituée à côtoyer mes semblables, mais pas en si grand nombre. Je croisai le regard violet de Jassice, qui était assise tranquillement sur une chaise, entourée, elle, par ses admirateurs masculins. Elle détailla ma tenue en une fraction de seconde et haussa un sourcil à mon adresse. Je lui répondis par un petit sourire en coin. Je continuai mon chemin. Je repérai notre petite soigneuse en compagnie de Théo, assis au bout d'une table. Ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés, étonnamment, surtout quand on sait comment s'était passé leur première rencontre. Le gladiateur étant une vraie quiche pour tout ce qui était tâche ménagère, Helen s'était retrouvée sans trop savoir comment à lui apprendre diverses choses du quotidien, laissant Hektor au ménage, et Chris à la cuisine.

 _« Il faut admettre qu'il n'avait pas menti à ce sujet. »_

Je poursuivis ma route dans la foule, cherchant une personne en particulier, mais sans en avoir l'air. Après quelques minutes, je repérai ma cible. Il s'affairait à une des tables, à l'opposée de l'entrée de la cuisine, à poser des paniers de pains à intervalles réguliers. Le cuisinier portait son habituelle tenue de novice qu'il affectionnait tant, où par-dessus laquelle était attaché un tablier d'un blanc… disons douteux. En tant que messager expérimenté, il sentit qu'on l'observait et leva les yeux dans ma direction. Chris se figea lorsqu'il me vit, son regard vert étincela. Je penchai imperceptiblement ma tête sur le côté. Cet échange dura moins de temps qu'un battement de cils. Et moi, je repris ma déambulation en ignorant consciemment mon chef de guilde. Je me dirigeai vers la table la plus proche de la cuisine, celle où à chaque repas je m'asseyais, et lui aussi.

Tout le monde s'était maintenant attablé, et mangeait avec appétit. Les conversations étaient devenues moins bruyantes, et à part Chris, personne ne m'adressait la parole sauf s'il y était obligé. Faut dire aussi qu'ils m'avaient tous vu combattre lorsqu'on les avait récupérés et qu'en prime c'est moi qui leur avais fait signer le même fameux contrat que j'avais fait signer à Théo. Ils étaient trop normaux pour passer outre mon comportement violent, froid, solitaire et asocial, comme les autres l'avaient fait. Je leur faisais peur, et je ne faisais rien pour remédier à la situation. J'avais même entendu certaines filles se demander pourquoi le chef et moi étions en couple. Je continue parfois de me poser la question.

J'étais en train de savourer un superbe fondant au chocolat, quand une puissante énergie se fit sentir. L'énergie en question émanait du haut des escaliers menant à ce qui était autrefois les instances de guilde. Un sprite vert et nu, ne portant qu'une couronne sur la tête, se tenait du haut de ses cinquante centimètres sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Une fraction de seconde après être apparu, le sprite invoqua un bouclier magique qui le protégea d'un couteau lancé entre les deux yeux. L'ustensile tomba par terre dans un bruit net et clair.

– Drôle de façon d'accueillir un invité, lança l'intrus en regardant sur sa gauche.

– C'est de votre faute, rétorquais-je, debout, le bras encore tendu. Habituellement, on s'annonce avant d'entrer chez les gens.

– Nous sommes dans le monde spritique, ici. Cet endroit est bien plus chez moi, que chez vous.

Chris se leva instantanément et posa une main sur mon épaule. Je ne dis rien. Personne ne dit rien. Le silence remplissait la salle. Les uns fixant le sprite, les autres me fixant moi. La créature ne dit rien de plus, et ne fit aucun geste. Pour une raison étrange, même privés de nos pouvoir nous étions capable de distinguer les rois entre eux. Et j'imagine donc qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'on le reconnaisse et qu'on lui parle avec le respect qu'il mérite en tant que roi sprite. D'accord.

– Alors Mosunk, vous voulez quoi ? demandai-je, en croisant mes bras nonchalamment.

L'effarement se peignit sur les visages de tout le monde. Les sous-chefs et le chef, eux, soupirèrent. Mosunk, lui, sourit.

– Je m'attendais à cette réaction. Cela fait longtemps que je vous observe.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais Helen fut plus rapide.

– Pourquoi tant d'attention à notre égard, roi Mosunk ?

La rouquine était elle aussi debout, à présent, avec assurance. Le sprite la regarda avec gentillesse.

– Vous, les humains, êtes une espèce bien singulière, commença Mosunk. À la fois prévisible et surprenante. Vous, ici présents, l'êtes encore plus… parmi d'autres. Votre égoïsme vous a poussé à ne pas prendre part à la guerre humaine qui fait rage sur Saphaël, mais c'est votre humanité qui vous a poussé à aider les messagers enrôlés de force par leurs cités.

– Mes excuses, mais vous ne répondez pas à la question, lança Chris, les sourcils froncés.

Comme moi et les autres, il savait que si le roi sprite étaient ici, après presque un an de silence, c'était parce qu'il voulait quelque chose. Et il semblerait qu'il veuille le demander en faisant en sorte que nous acceptions, car c'était la chose la plus évidente et naturelle du monde. Il nous a mal observé on dirait. Mosunk eut un air peiné en regardant le vindicateur.

– Mmm… vous préférez la manière directe, c'est vrai.

 _« Bon, il la donne sa réponse, ou je vais la chercher moi-même au fond de sa gorge ! »_

 _« Inutile de faire preuve d'autant de violence, voyons. »_

L'intrusion du sprite dans mon esprit me surprit et me mis en colère, et je l'éjectai avec force. Mosunk tituba, surpris.

– Quelle puissance. Et quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas choisis la magie. Mais cela explique pourquoi, malgré votre caractère, vous êtes entourée de personnes de même gabarit.

– Pardon ?

Ces mots firent échos à ceux que Audric avaient l'habitude de dire concernant ma puissance qu'il jugeait anormalement élevée. Jugement que j'estimais foireux jusqu'à cette fameuse conversation avec Babama.

Mosunk toussota.

– Je suis ici pour une chose en particulier : vous confier une suite de quêtes.

J'explosai de rire. Impossible de me retenir. Je riais si fort, que je retombai sur ma chaise, sous le regard stupéfait des autres. Non mais, il croyait quoi ? Qu'on allait accepter juste parce que c'était lui ? Après nous avoir froidement et lâchement abandonnés il y a plusieurs mois de ça ? Encore un qui tape dans la réserve d'herbes d'Angelo. Il se passa une bonne minute avant que je n'arrive à me calmer.

– Pourquoi devrions-nous accepter ? questionna Viky, reprenant le relais. Vous nous avez abandonnés sans ménagement. Vous nous avez retiré nos pouvoirs, obligeant la quasi-totalité d'entre nous à chercher la protection de nos cités en guerre entre elles.

– Elle a raison, enchaîna Chris. Tous les membres de cette guilde sont sous ma responsabilité. Je ne les enverrais pas dehors, voire à la mort, uniquement parce que vous nous le demandez.

Le roi sprite semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Au vu de notre situation, il avait dû croire qu'on accepterait pour pouvoir enfin sortir, en sécurité sous la protection de la bannière de la quête.

– Si vous acceptez, la guerre, la vôtre et la nôtre, prendra fin. Vous pourrez retourner à vos occupations et parcourir Saphaël autant que vous le voulez comme avant, expliqua-t-il, confirmant mon hypothèse.

Il avait l'air presque désespéré. Tiens, tiens… Mon cerveau se mit en marche. Les trois cités se mettent sur la tronche à longueurs de journées, et les civils sont des civils parce qu'ils n'ont aucune disposition à l'énergie spritique. Je pensa rapidement à la guilde de Sade, qui eux non plus n'avaient pas dû prendre part à la guerre, mais vu la réputation de ce dernier chez les sprites, cette option était d'office refusée j'imagine. Il ne fallait donc pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'on était la seule force disponible. Nous avions donc un certain avantage. Je me redressai, croisai les jambes et m'accoudai sur la table.

– Certes, cela nous ferait plaisir de gambader et tout, et tout… Mais au vu de la situation extérieure très dangereuse, seuls une dizaine d'entre nous pourraient éventuellement la réussir, et encore !

– La fin de la guerre n'est pas la seule récompense, lâcha Mosunk, voyant où je voulais en venir. Vos pouvoirs vous seront rendus, avec vos sprites évidemment.

Je souris.

– Vraiment ? Dans le même état dans lequel ils sont partis ? Et ceux qui… n'auraient pas eu la chance de survivre ?

– Si cela concerne la sobriété de votre ancien sprite, Audric de la tribu Ventsombre, je ne garantis rien. Pour les malchanceux… oui, ils auront un remplaçant. Mais ils seront au stade de base, il faudra tout refaire pour eux.

C'était une bonne nouvelle. Je sentais l'espoir et la bonne humeur renaître dans l'air parmi les membres de la guilde. Ils s'étaient mis à murmurer avec entrain, s'imaginant retourner à leur petite vie de messager d'avant. Mais, bien évidemment, je n'allais pas me contenter de ça. C'était mal me connaître.

– Je vois. C'est… pas mal.

Des protestations se firent entendre, et montaient doucement de volume. Chris et les autres sous-chefs firent le silence d'un regard. Moi, je continuais tranquillement de fixer le roi sprite. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

– Pas mal ? J'avoue que ce n'est pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais.

– Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à faire ce que l'on attend d'elle. Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander, ajoutai-je en désignant Chris.

Mon chef eut un sourire amusé. Le sprite vert nous observa pensivement. J'avais fermé mon esprit pour éviter toute nouvelle intrusion, il devait donc être allé fureter dans celui des autres, afin de savoir comment retourner la situation à son avantage. Mosunk avait d'ailleurs l'air agacé.

– Que voulez-vous ?

– Vous voulez dire : qu'est-ce qu'on veut en plus de ce que vous venez de proposer ?

– Oui.

Le ton du roi sprite était ferme. Mon sourire s'accentua. Chris se rassit, les autres l'imitèrent.

– Voyons… Pour commencer, la restitution des objets et équipement sprites que nos sprites gardiens avaient avec et sur eux. Cela vaut également pour les autres sprites.

– Soit, accepta Mosunk, ne trouvant pas cette requête excessive.

– Ensuite… chaque membre participant à votre quête recevra dix mille pièces d'or, lorsque celle-ci sera finie.

– Pardon ? Vous vous rendez compte de la somme que cela représente ?! Même la quête la plus difficile de Saphaël ne paye pas autant !

– Justement ! J'en ai marre de bosser pour des clopinettes ! De plus je n'ai pas pour principe de travailler gratuitement. Et puis, ce n'est pas cher payé pour sauver le monde, ajoutai-je en haussant les épaules.

Le roi sprite me fixa quelques secondes, puis soupira.

– Très bien… je pense pouvoir faire cela à moi seul. Mais vous avez intérêt de parfaitement réussir.

– Naturellement, approuvai-je d'un hochement de tête. Pour finir… l'augmentation de classe, et donc des pouvoirs de tous les membres de la guilde.

– Quoi ?! s'exclama le sprite. Mais ce n'est pas possible voyons ! L'augmentation de votre puissance doit se faire au fur et à mesure ! Il y aura trop d'écart avec les nouveaux messagers de l'après-guerre !

– Bien sûr que c'est possible ! Vous êtes les rois des sprites, c'est vous à la base qui avaient fait éclore les prédispositions spritiques que possédaient certains humains, et qui avaient créé le système des messagers pour récupérer votre puissance. Vous pouvez donc aisément accélérer et faire un changement de classe.

L'assurance de Mosunk venait de diminuer de façon drastique. On dirait qu'il pensait sincèrement qu'on allait vraiment sauter sur sa quête, tout contents. Et c'était sensé être le sprite le plus sage des rois…

– Je… admettons que ce soit accepté. Vous, qui êtes déjà à la classe la plus haute, ne pourrez rien obtenir de plus.

– Tss, tss, tss, fis-je en balançant mon index de gauche à droite. Il suffit d'en créer d'autres.

– Vous n'exagérez pas un peu ?! s'emporta Mosunk.

La quasi-totalité des messagers présents se tassèrent sur eux-mêmes. Je continuai de sourire.

– Pas plus que de ne payer seulement neuf pièces d'or la base de guilde, accompagnée de la bénédiction d'un roi.

Le sprite pâlit. L'affaire Sade avait réellement laissé des traces, comme je l'avait supposé.

– D'ailleurs, comment vont-ils ? Avez-vous des nouvelles ?

Le roi me fusilla du regard pour mon insolence, mais je m'en moquait comme de mon premier monstre tué, un gélapin qui plus est.

– Ce n'est pas négociable. Si vous voulez qu'on aille risquer nos vies pour vous, il va falloir y mettre le prix.

Je me levai.

– Bien sûr… je comprends que vous ne pouvez pas décider de cela seul. Voyez ça avec les autres rois sprites. On peut attendre votre réponse, on a tout notre temps.

Mosunk resta figé, me regardant avec des grands yeux. Il avait besoin de notre aide pour son projet de sauvetage de Saphaël, et bien que cela nous concernait au plus haut point, nous, ou plutôt moi, ne montrait pas d'empressement à accéder à sa requête. C'est vrai que s'il nous était impossible de nous rendre là-bas, nous allions très vite dépérir dû au manque de nourriture. J'en étais parfaitement consciente, mais j'étais également déterminée. S'ils voulaient notre force, les rois sprites allaient devoir mettre le paquet.

– Vous… vous rendez-vous compte des changements que cela impliquerait ? demanda le sprite d'une voix blanche. Il va nous falloir créer de nouveaux équipements, mettre en place une nouvelle logistique pour ces nouvelles classes… sans oublier les pouvoirs qui les accompagneront. Et je ne parle même pas de tous les à côtés !

– C'est pour cela, que je vous laisse le temps d'en parler avec les autres rois, pour nous donner votre réponse, répondis-je avec un sourire presque chaleureux.

Le roi se mit à réfléchir, sûrement à comment se sortir du pétrin négociatique dans lequel il s'était mis tout seul. Puis, soudain, une petite étincelle s'illumina dans ses yeux.

– Je ne suis pas obligé d'accepter vos revendications, lâcha-t-il, avec calme.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il avait un autre moyen de nous faire accepter ? Ou plutôt, de nous faire obéir ?…

– Vraiment ? C'est à dire ?

Le sprite vert sourit, triomphalement.

– Je peux fermer l'accès au téléporteur de cette base, et même couper l'accès à l'eau potable que vous avez grâce à la rivière qui passe par le jardin.

Des murmures d'effarement se firent entendre dans la salle. Les petits messagers avaient peur. C'était compréhensible, la conséquence de cette action serait une mort assurée pour nous. Je dévisageai Mosunk, il avait l'air très sérieux. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne bluffait pas. Il avait _besoin_ de nous, après tout. Comment en être sûr ? Je tapotai ma hanche du doigt, sentant le regard de toute la guilde sur moi. Mon cerveau allait à une vitesse folle, réfléchissant à un moyen de contrer cette attaque mesquine, cette menace. Je ne trouvai rien. J'étais donc obligée d'entrer sur son terrain.

– Dans ce cas…

Un quart de seconde. C'est le temps qu'il fallut au sprite pour passer de la victoire au choc. Un quart de seconde. C'est le temps qu'il fallut au reste de la guilde pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Un quart de seconde. C'est le temps qu'il me fallut pour empoigner le couteau à côté de l'assiette de Chris et le lui placer sous la gorge.

Des filles se mirent à hurler. Certains messagers se levèrent, prêts à tenter de m'arrêter. Les sous-chefs se rapprochaient doucement de moi, et savaient que je les avais remarqués.

– Q… ! S… Stop ! Que faites-vous ?! s'écria Mosunk, à moitié paniqué.

– C'est simple. Je fais un choix.

– Arsa… fit Helen, à environ trois mètres de moi.

Je lui adressai un rapide coup d'œil. Elle se raidit et arrêta de s'approcher. Les autres l'imitèrent, mais restaient sur leurs gardes. Ils connaissaient mieux que quiconque mes accès de violences. Voyant que tout le monde avait arrêté de bouger, le roi sprite tenta de me raisonner. Mais c'était peine perdue.

– Allons, allons… vous n'êtes pas obligée d'en arriver à de telles extrémités.

– Bien sûr que si. Et c'est votre faute.

Mon ton était mesuré, calme. Tout mon être l'était.

– Vous nous menacez, je vous réponds.

– Vous allez le tuer, uniquement pour répliquer contre ce que je viens de dire ?!

Mosunk était complètement ébahi par ma façon de penser, semblait-il. Il avait perdu son calme et le peu d'assurance qu'il avait récupéré plus tôt. Pour ma part, j'en gagnais.

– Non.

Le soulagement apparu sur le visage du sprite… pour disparaître aussitôt.

– Je vais tuer tous les êtres humains de cette base, en commençant par lui.

Un élan de panique s'empara des membres de la guilde, et ils s'éloignèrent autant qu'ils le pouvaient de ma personne. Les autres ne bougèrent pas, nous fixant Chris et moi.

– Avez-vous perdu la tête ?! s'époumona Mosunk.

– Elle est encore bien accrochée, je vous remercie de vous en inquiétez.

La tête du roi vira au rouge cramoisi. Je venais de mettre en colère le roi sprite de la tranquillité. C'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

– Entre une mort rapide et presque indolore, et une mort lente et douloureuse, mon choix est fait.

J'entendis les sous-chefs reculer et se placer à travers la salle, doucement, tranquillement.

– Mais… vous êtes en couple avec lui, non ? Si vous êtes encore ensemble dans la situation qui est la vôtre, c'est que vous devez l'aimer ! Vous ne pouvez donc pas le tuer.

Mosunk était vraiment désespéré pour jouer cette carte. Mon regard s'adoucit.

– C'est justement pour ça que je le tuerai en premier.

Il resta figé, sur le haut de l'escalier, son regard englobant toute la scène devant lui.

– Dans ce cas, j'aimerais bien un baiser d'adieu, lança Chris avec sa nonchalance habituelle en me regardant.

Je posai mes yeux sur lui. Le vindicateur était calme, presque tranquille. Il n'avait pas bougé ou bronché lorsque j'avais placé mon arme contre sa gorge. Il avait juste attendu son tour pour parler. Sa confiance en moi se jeta si vivement sur moi, que je faillis lâcher prise. Non, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je regardai mon paladin dans les yeux et lui sourit avec toute la tendresse que je possédais pour lui.

– J'aimerais bien aussi. Mais en faisant ça, je risque de ne pas pouvoir continuer sur ma lancée. Et puis, tu en profiterais pour m'enlever le couteau des mains.

Il me rendit mon sourire.

– Tu me connais trop bien.

On se fixa quelques secondes, puis je me détournai à contre cœur pour planter mon regard sur la petite créature spritique qui était l'un des rois de son espèce. Il n'avait pas fait un geste. Il aurait pu utiliser sa magie pour protéger Chris et m'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit, mais non. J'en déduisis que je devais être beaucoup trop près pour qu'il puisse agir. Mosunk me rendit mon regard. Me mettant au défi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser gagner. J'inspirai donc lentement et calmement, puis, appuya la lame dans ma main contre la peau du seul homme qui ne m'ait jamais aimé. Du sang perla de la blessure, et se mit à ruisselé avec prudence sur l'acier, comme hésitant à s'aventurer au-delà de son territoire habituel.

– Arsa ! s'écria Helen, derrière moi, épouvantée.

Je sentis le sprite essayer de forcer l'entrée de mon esprit. Mais c'était peine perdue. Jamais je ne lâcherais prise. Jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un – encore moins un sprite – me dicter ce que je dois faire. Jamais je n'abandonnerais le combat aussi facilement. Même si je devais mourir pour gagner.

Chris se mis à remuer légèrement. Je le regardai, et vis son regard devenir peu à peu vide. Intelligent de la part de Mosunk, comme il n'y arrive pas avec le bourreau, il essaye avec la victime.

– Chris, appelai-je d'un ton ferme.

Le paladin reprit aussitôt ses esprits et braqua ses yeux verts sur moi. Je cillai et reportai mon attention sur le sprite. Ce dernier avait l'air au pied du mur. J'étais sur le point de tuer toutes les personnes de cette base, et aucun des messagers présents n'étaient capables de m'arrêter, ou n'avaient prévu de le faire. Mais nous ne pouvions pas rester comme ça pendant longtemps. Il fallait que quelqu'un cède. Soit je tuais les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde, soit Mosunk acceptait mes revendications. J'appuyai un peu plus fort sur le couteau et la quantité de sang sur la lame augmenta, jusqu'à atteindre mes doigts. Le liquide était chaud. Et le roi sprite céda.

– D… d'accord…

– Pardon ? fis-je, sur un ton presque innocent.

Mosunk me fusilla du regard.

– D'accord ! J'accepte vos demandes… mais il me faudra du temps pour la troisième.

Je souris de soulagement.

– Dans ce cas.

J'arrêtai d'appuyer sur le cou de mon chef, qui prit nonchalamment une serviette pour la poser sur sa blessure tandis que je fouillai dans mes poches pour sortir mes très chères feuilles et mon fidèle stylo.

– Une petite signature, je vous prie.

Le sprite vert me regarda, ébahit.

– Il vous faut une trace écrite en plus ?!

– Évidemment ! répondirent Chris et les sous-chefs, d'une même voix, pendant que je jouais de ma plus belle écriture.

Mosunk soupira et nous rejoignit afin d'y apposer sa marque. Une fois fait, je posai le couteau sur la table avec fracas.

– Bien. Maintenant en ce qui concerne la quête…

– Non, le coupai-je, en rangeant mon matériel.

– Comment ça, non ? s'écria le sprite. J'ai signé votre contrat, je vous signale !

– Certes. Mais vous auriez dû lire avant de le faire.

Mosunk s'empara de son exemplaire et lu aussi vite qu'il lui était possible. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

– Si vous l'aviez fait, vous auriez vu que pour avoir notre aide, tous les rois sprites doivent accepter les termes du contrat et apposer, eux aussi, leur signature.

Le sprite vira de nouveau au rouge.

– Vous avez rajouté une clause ! Ce n'est pas ce qui a été dit !

Je pris l'exemplaire des mains du roi, le roula avec minutie et le rangea à l'abri.

– Oui… et non. La troisième clause concerne tous les rois sprites, il est donc normal qu'ils acceptent eux aussi le contrat. S'ils refusaient cette clause, nous serions malgré tout obligés de remplir notre part, alors qu'il n'y a que vous qui avez accepté.

Je levai mon index et le balançais de gauche à droite.

– Et je ne signe jamais un contrat dans lequel je suis lésée.

Instantanément, Mosunk devint lumineux et s'éleva de quelques centimètres. Il émanait de lui une puissante magie. Bien plus que je n'en avais jamais sentis jusqu'ici. Il allait nous attaquer ! Et je n'étais pas sûre que les couverts supporteraient ma puissance de messagère, aussi diminuée soit-elle.

Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, un bouclier d'énergie m'entoura et grandit quasi-instantanément, touchant le roi sprite au passage, le repoussant et annulant sa magie.

– Qu'est-ce que… ? Qui ose ? hurla Mosunk, en se relevant.

Un autre sprite vert apparu, à l'abri dans le bouclier, dans un petit espace encore propre de la table.

– Jundo ?…

Le nouvel arrivant ne répondit pas. C'était une sprite ? Jamais je n'avais réussi à différencier les mâles des femelles.

– Ai-je l'air de ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda tranquillement la reine sprite.

– Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le bouclier disparut.

– C'est ton comportement qui m'amène ici.

Le roi sprite se figea, tendu et alerte.

– Mon comportement ? Explique.

– Tu as voulu attaquer un humain, un messager qui plus est. Et ici, dans le monde spritique par-dessus le marché ! réprimanda la reine de l'éternité.

– J'avais mes raisons de le faire ! Nous avons besoin d'eux, ils doivent accomplir la quête ! De gré ou de force !

Les deux sprites se jugèrent en silence, immobile comme des statues, fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu es censé être le roi sprite de la tranquillité, celui qui est le plus sage, le plus réfléchi ! trancha Jundo d'une voix forte. En venir à la violence juste parce qu'une humaine t'as piégé, est décevant de ta part Mosunk.

Le sprite se mit à rougir, mais cette fois de honte. C'était vraiment pas sa journée. Mais je n'aimais pas trop me faire traiter d'humaine de cette façon…

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Ce contrat a été rédigé et signé dans le monde spritique, et un contrat à pour but d'être éternel. Encore plus ici.

Voilà une chose que je ne savais pas. Intéressant. Mais j'imagine que cette assurance magique ne fonctionne pas sur Saphaël… À méditer.

– Mais je le sais surtout parce que nous t'observions.

– Tu veux dire…

– Oui. Tous, affirma Jundo.

Le sprite à la couronne sembla très mal à l'aise.

– Tu comptes peut-être accepter leurs conditions ? La dernière aussi ? rétorqua Mosunk, d'un œil noir à mon encontre.

– Si cela peut nous permettre d'avoir la fin de la guerre… oui.

Jundo se tourna vers moi, me regardant sans émotion particulière. Quoique… peut-être un peu irritée par le petit coup bas que je venais de faire, mais c'était une protection pour nous. Elle ne fit rien de plus que me regarder et attendre.

– Avec plaisir, acceptai-je en ne retirant qu'un seul exemplaire de son abri.

Je le tendis à la sprite, qui haussa un sourcil en ne voyant qu'une feuille au lieu de deux. Je restai malgré tout sans bouger, attendant qu'elle signe celui que je lui avais tendu. Elle obtempéra, et je crus apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire amusé sur le coin de sa bouche face à tant de paranoïa de ma part. Une fois signé, je pris l'exemplaire, le rangeai, et sorti le second. Jundo ne dit rien et apposa également sa marque sur celui-ci.

– Bien, fit-elle, en nous balayant d'un large regard. Je retourne à la Forêt de Gaïa. Je laisse à Mosunk le soin de contacter les autres rois, afin de débloquer la quête qui vous attend. Nous comptons sur vous Messagers.

Et la sprite disparut de la pièce, nous laissant avec Mosunk nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

– Tss… cracha-t-il avec dédain. Puisque je n'ai pas le choix… J'espère finir ça vite.

Et il disparut à son tour. Le silence s'installa dans la salle. Les messagers, qui s'étaient plus ou moins regroupés dans un même coin, étaient toujours sur le qui-vive. Les autres avaient une posture détendue. Pour eux, plus de danger à l'horizon. Pour ma part, je ne savais pas trop. J'avais gagné les négociations, menacé de mort les membres de ma guilde, failli tuer volontairement mon copain, et fais un gros coup bas aux rois sprites. Tout cela en moins d'une demi-heure, s'il vous plaît ! Je me retournais vers les autres.

– Bon. On débarrasse les tables et… on fait… je sais pas, ce qu'on fait habituellement après manger ?…

– Bonne idée. Pour le reste, on verra après, acquiesça mon chef de guilde.

Il commença à prendre les assiettes, j'enchaînais avec les couverts. Peu après j'entendis les sous-chefs nous imiter, puis les autres suivirent. Le tout sans prononcer le moindre mot. On ne mis pas longtemps à faire place nette. Puis les gens se séparèrent en petits groupes, certains allant dans leur chambre, d'autres dans les salles d'entraînement. Quelques-uns partirent pour l'autre partie du hall, pour papoter, critiquer, ce qui venait de se passer et ses conséquences, sans aucun doute. Moi, je restai en retrait près de la porte de la cuisine. Personne ne m'adressa la parole. Les sous-chefs me firent un signe de la tête, mais c'est tout. Mon esprit se mis à divaguer.

– Tu m'attendais ? fit une voix grave derrière moi.

Je repris mes esprits et me retournai pour voir Chris sortant de la cuisine. Je n'avais même pas fais attention qu'il était encore là. Sa coupure avait été soigné par la magie et il ne subsistait aucune trace, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il ne semblait pas être en colère ou m'en vouloir. Rien sur son visage ne le laissait supposer. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, ça m'énervait.

– T'es pas censé m'éviter ? lui demandai-je sur un ton amer.

– Ah bon ? Je n'étais pas au courant, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. On avait décidé de ça quand, déjà ?

– Bah… je sais pas… Peut-être lorsque j'ai eu l'intention de te trancher la gorge, par exemple.

– Mmm…

Il sembla réfléchir, puis sourit.

– C'est bizarre… Moi j'ai cru entendre une déclaration d'amour.

Je restais abasourdie. Comment avait-il fait pour y voir une déclaration d'amour ?! Si Mosunk n'avait pas capitulé, je l'aurais vraiment fait. Je l'aurais réellement tué ! Comment pouvait-il accepter cela aussi calmement ?! Le vindicateur eut un sourire tendre.

– Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça. Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois.

– Ça ne m'arrange pas ce que tu dis, rétorquai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il me fit un sourire charmeur, et tendit son bras vers mon visage. Enfin… c'est ce que je croyais. Car sans crier garde, il m'attrapa par la taille et me bascula sur son épaule, tel un sac à patates. Puis il prit la direction des étages.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! m'emportai-je en lui donnant des coups de poings dans le dos, et remuant les jambes avec vivacité.

On dépassa de petits groupes assis ici et là à travers le hall. Certains se mirent à rougir à notre passage, sûrement à cause de l'espèce de courant d'air que je sentais au niveau des fesses.

– Dis, t'es au courant que dans cette position, tout le monde voit mes sous-vêtements ?

Je le vis du coin de l'œil jeter un regard noir à un groupe d'adolescents qui regardaient, curieux. Ils baissèrent rapidement les yeux et se détournèrent.

– J'aurais préféré éviter, c'est sûr. Mais c'est ta faute, pour avoir mis cette tenue.

Je grognais en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Mais… je ne te le reproche pas. Au contraire.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui, en appuyant un coude contre son épaule pour relever ma ligne d'horizon.

– Oh…

Il me lança un regard amusé. Mon choix avait bel et bien porté ses fruits, on dirait. Je ne bougeai pas de son épaule de tout le trajet. On croisa dans le couloir de nos chambres, Helen en train de discuter avec Théo. Tiens, tiens… ils sont souvent ensemble ces derniers temps, ceux-là. La soigneuse nous aperçut et eut un blanc, les yeux grands ouverts. Le gladiateur se retourna, curieux, et l'imita. Je leur fis un petit signe de la main lorsqu'on arriva à leur hauteur.

– Mais… commença la rédemptrice. Les rois sprites doivent venir pour signer le contrat, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer s'ils ne trouvent pas Arsa ?

– Ils attendront, ordonna Chris sur un ton sans équivoque.

Et il ferma la porte de notre chambre.


End file.
